Tarot
by Baka Shojo
Summary: AU [shounen ai] A fortune teller and a painter thrown together on a quest in a Tarot card's world. Working together with others to bring themselves back home. Can you work with strangers? DxD Rated for slight language
1. Prologue: Typical Start

Hi! Baka Shojo here with a new fic titled Tarot. Pairings are obviously Dark and Daisuke. I don't know how quickly I'll update this one though. I'm pretty sure it's not daily or close to daily (like Amnesia, before). If you're here, you probably know that Amnesia is on hold. I don't know any songs good enough to write about.

Extended Summary: Daisuke Niwa, a Tarot card reader with secret abilities, was always an outcast in his school, but a famous fortune reader to Japan. Dark Mousy, a painter, lost inspiration in all his arts and came to question the great fortuneteller if he'll get any inspiration soon. Dark thought that it was useless and never expected to land in another world with Daisuke Niwa.

**Disclaimer: **My initials are E.T. (Truly, but don't make fun of me, please. T.T), not Y.S. And I never made up the idea of Tarot cards.

**Warnings: **Strange concepts that the author made up, Tarot, shounen-ai, adventure, etc.

* * *

Daisuke sighed as the other students avoided him like the plague. It was lunchtime and he should at least deserve some respect, right? But the other teenagers don't seem to agree since the crowd separated, creating a rift. If this were the first time that happened, Daisuke would've thought that they're treating him like royalty. But that wasn't the case and he knew it. They don't even have a reason to act like this. Okay, maybe they do, but it's not a valid reason. Being accurate at fortune telling, Tarot cards to be exact does not make any reason for others to run away from him like he was some kind of monster. Maybe he was, though, since he had that uncanny ability to jinx people as well. 

Daisuke picked up his lunch tray and headed towards the roof. His only sanctuary in the school, away from stupid, ignorant people. What's for lunch, anyway? Eww. Old cabbage and nearly rotten sandwich. Gross. Heading towards the closest trash bin, Daisuke threw the disgusting school lunch away and walked over to a door labeled ROOF. He pushed it open and walked up the stairs. The breeze blew his hair softly like someone was running their fingers through his red locks. Daisuke grinned slightly before taking a deck of Tarot cards out of his pocket. Sitting down on the wall, Daisuke shuffled the cards.

Daisuke stopped and placed the first three cards facedown on the floor in front of him horizontally. He put the rest of the deck aside and turned over the cards. It wasn't an actual method of Tarot reading, but Daisuke didn't care. He had a strange power that no matter what method he used, the prediction would come true. The first card was _Summerland_. It meant change was about to happen soon and he had no choice in the matter. Daisuke's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and slight fear. Something inevitable would surely happen and Daisuke had no control. Bad news. Ignoring that thought, he flipped over the next card: _Handfasting_. Handfasting meant partnership, mating, union, and similar meanings. Mating. Daisuke blushed. Let's hope it didn't mean anything sexual. Wait; does that mean Daisuke will be forced into some kind of union? Summerland and Handfasting. That's a weird combination.

The last and final card was unveiled. The _Initiation._ That meant challenges that bring bigger perspectives and opportunities. So, put all three together and Daisuke gets… Forced into a friendship and that will bring trials and chances. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Daisuke didn't know and he didn't think about it, because que sera, sera. Whatever happens happens. The future is already decided by fate and destiny. So cliché, but it's true. Daisuke put his cards back in order and left for class.

* * *

Dark Mousy sighed as he placed down the paintbrush. The painting on the canvas was horrible. It had no feeling and the colors are so drab. Lately, Dark's inspiration was lacking and he was always bored. Nothing piqued his interest anymore and he can't paint. It was a terrible ordeal for someone who paints for a living. Without an inspiration, Dark could go poor because none of his paintings made any money. 

Dark growled in frustration before picking up the canvas and throwing it at the wall, effectively breaking it. Dark didn't really mind since his basement is full of art supplies. He stood up and wanted to pull his hair out till something to draw comes to mind. Argh! This is so boring! Dark walked off the newspapers that protected the floor and into the hallway, where he picked his jacket and keys. He wore his jacket and headed out of his house. There wasn't much to do, so Dark just decided to walk around town.

Shopping centers were full of people and the streets were covered with cars. This place was too noisy and it annoyed Dark. The center of Azumano was always busy and Dark was currently trying to find inspiration in a serene, comfy place, not a stinking, dirty street. He turned the other direction and began to walk. Slowly but surely, the scenery around Dark began to change and Dark breathed in relief. Scanning the streets for something to do, Dark saw a restaurant, an arcade, a fortune telling place, and other small shops. He wasn't hungry and he didn't want to break down bills to pay stupid games, so he walked towards the fortune telling area for a quick fun. He looked at the windows and saw the curtains open, giving a view inside the shop.

Dark saw a teenager with red eyes and hair sitting down behind a table. The redhead looked younger than him by a few years and he was sifting through Tarot cards, if Dark was right. That's interesting. A fourteen, fifteen year old boy taking care of a store. Dark pushed open the door and heard a soft 'Welcome!' He saw the redhead raise his head and look at Dark. Dark saw a nametag that read Niwa, Daisuke. He took a seat and gave a questioning glance at 'Daisuke'.

"Hello, sir. How may I help you?" Daisuke asked the violet-eyed male in front of him. Dark rolled his eyes at the polite tone.

"You can read my fortune of course." Dark replied snobbishly. Daisuke mentally snorted at the fool and flipped him off under the table.

"Would you like the simple way or the complicated way?" Daisuke questioned. Dark gave him a look.

"Simple, obviously. I don't want to waste my time." Dark said. Daisuke rolled his eyes at the comment and gave the deck to Dark.

"Shuffle it, but don't look at the cards. When you're done, give the cards to me." Daisuke said dully. He looked at his nails and waited ever so patiently for Dark to finish. Dark almost huffed at Daisuke's audacity of looking bored but refrained himself. He slowly complied and handed the shuffled deck towards Daisuke.

Daisuke stayed silent as he took the first three cards, doing the unofficial Tarot card method. He placed them facedown onto the center of the table and the rest of the deck to the side. The first card was the _Altar_, then the _Sun._ Last but not least were the _Words of the Magus._ Daisuke stared at the cards before looking at Dark.

"The _Altar_ is a card talks about the meeting point of the Divine and us. Sort of like a temple, where Kami sometimes gives us warnings and tips about our lives. The _Sun _means growth cycles, renewal, and vitality. It can also mean new beginnings and motivation. _Words of the Magus_ simply states completion, achievement, and mastery of something. All together it means that something important to your fate will happen and maybe new beginnings will occur. At the end, you can find what you strive and crave for." Daisuke explained as he looked at the cards again. Dark followed his eyes and stared at the pictures of the drawings. Nothing extraordinary, but Daisuke was still staring.

"That'll be $3.00, sir." Daisuke said. He gently placed the cards in order again while Dark got out his wallet and gave Daisuke a five-dollar bill.

"Keep the change." Dark said as he walked away. Daisuke rolled his eyes again and sarcastically thought, _'Wow. Two-dollars extra. So much money.'_

Daisuke placed the cards onto the table and shut the curtains as he watched Dark turn around the corner of the block. Daisuke walked back towards the table and randomly picked out a card. _Summerland. _Change and no choice. Smiling delicately, Daisuke began to chant.

"_Gods, hear my plea.  
__Bring me to the world of thee.  
__Magical powers of the wand.  
__Help me create a bond.  
__Start a journey.  
__Let me make my destiny."_

A white light shrouded the room and Daisuke could see no more.

'_Damn. I forgot my wallet. He'll probably say that he doesn't have it and keep all my money.' _Dark thought as he ran back to the fortune telling area. The curtains were down and Dark cursed at redheads that are greedy. Dark burst through the door, unprepared for it to quickly open (he thought it was locked). He fell onto the floor and saw his wallet on the edge of the table while Daisuke's back was towards him.He heard a tender voice chanting but he ignored it. Dark slowly crawled towards the table, hoping that Daisuke wouldn't notice him. Dark snaked his hand onto the table and grasped the black wallet and quickly pulled it down. He grinned and was about to slip away but a bright light filled the entire room.

'_This is just like those stupid manga that girls like to read… Damn.'_ Dark thought.

In a world not so far away from Azumano, birds chirruped at the beautiful, sunny day. The sky was blue and the clouds were hardly seen. Suddenly a rip in the pretty sky was seen and the black void spit out two things. They came out as fast as lightning and sank quickly onto the earth like a meteor. A quiet brunette arose from his chair on his porch and ran to the clearing where the things landed.

"Was that Daisuke? And who was it that he brought?" The brunette said to the wind.

* * *

A/N: And that's the prologue. How do you like it? The Tarot cards and meanings are based on the book that I bought. It's the _Well Worn Path _if anyone is curious. 

Review, please?


	2. Chapter 1: Adventures Begin

**Disclaimer: **DNAngel and the idea of Tarot cards are not mine to own. Sadly.

**Warnings:** Adventure, shounen-ai, curse words, OOC, etc.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Daisuke groaned softly as he pushed himself up off the floor. This time, when he used his powers, it took more than he thought. Daisuke's muscles stiffened when he realized someone was near. It doesn't exactly feel familiar. It might be danger. Daisuke cracked his eyes open and saw Dark. Oh great, no wonder the magic took a big chunk of his strength. Someone had followed him into the world of the Tarot. Anything can happen in the world and death here means death in the mortal realm too. This is just terrible. Without his strength, how can Daisuke bring Dark back? Surely the male had friends and family that worry about him. Unlike Daisuke… From staying in push-ups position too long, Daisuke's arms collapsed and he fell straight onto the floor. Daisuke groaned in pain again.

"Daisuke! Where are you? Daisuke!" A voice shouted not far. _It_ was familiar. Was it… Takeshi? It is! Daisuke moaned loudly, hoping to catch Takeshi's attention. Takeshi was Daisuke's friend. It need not matter that Daisuke had no friends in _his _world; at least the Tarot world held many friendships for Daisuke.

"Daisuke! There you are! What happened? Who's he?" Takeshi asked frantically. It worried him to see his friend in such a bad shape. Daisuke was on the floor and he didn't seem to have the power to stand up. The other male was unconscious; he probably landed on his head when he fell in. Why did the other guy come with Daisuke? Daisuke knew better than to bring another into his world if he doesn't have enough control over his powers. It could use too much energy and he'll have to stay in bed for days to come.

Daisuke ignored the questions and slowly pulled out a red velvet pouch that jingled with coins. He smiled briefly before fainting like the one beside him. The pouch fell onto the floor and Takeshi quickly pocketed it before heaving Dark on one shoulder and Daisuke on the other. With so much weight on his back, it was hard to walk, but Takeshi managed and he brought them to the village in which he dwelled.

"Ugh…" Daisuke grunted and his eyes slowly opened. The light was dim (from a candle) so it was easy to adjust and Daisuke timidly turned his head to the door, careful not to aggravate the pain in his neck yet. The door opened and a sliver of light entered before a shadow came into the room and closed the door. Spiky black hair became visible when the intruder walked into the moonlight.

"Daisuke, you awake?" A concerned voice asked. Takeshi lit another candle and placed it next to the closed window. Daisuke muttered a soft 'Yes.' Takeshi came over quickly and helped Daisuke into a sitting position. He took a bowl of warm broth that Daisuke didn't see at first and put it on Daisuke's lap. Afterwards, he grabbed Daisuke's hand and placed a spoon in his fingers. "Eat." Daisuke complied and lifted the spoon of broth to his lips to taste the heat first. It was okay. Satisfied, Daisuke began drinking.

"Who was the guy that came with you? It looks like he has a concussion and is currently unconscious. Why did you bring him with you here if you knew the limit of your control over the magic?" Takeshi blurted out. Daisuke didn't seem fazed by the outburst and quietly slurped the broth a few more moments. When he finished with his soup, he placed it onto his lap and gazed at his hands.

"I don't know who that guy was. He didn't fall headfirst though, so his body is probable trying to adjust itself to this world." Daisuke explained. He turned his head to face Takeshi, and then looked out the window to watch the stars. "I didn't mean to bring him. He was just another customer to my job at my world. He came in again after he left. I don't even know his name." Silence followed this explanation, before Takeshi came up with a response.

"… What was the card that you came in? It would be a key point in what will happen soon, I think. Your fortunes are most of the time accurate, if not always." Takeshi said gently. Daisuke nodded before taking a card out of his pocket. The cards always appeared in his pocket after he entered the Tarot world.

"_Summerland._" Silence. "When this card appears it means that _change is going to happen, and it is not optional._ The card speaks about moving on and leaving behind the old for the new." Daisuke recited. Each definition and meaning of the cards was etched into the brain and he could easily recite them when asked. Takeshi was always amazed at this ability no matter how many times he seen it in play.

"I guess it means something of a journey then? I wish you the best of luck." Takeshi teased. Daisuke made no comeback and Takeshi looked at his expression. Dreamy and out of focus. In a trance. Daisuke wasn't seriously going on a journey, right? In another world, no less. This is going to be difficult! "Y-you aren't serious about this, are you Daisuke?" Takeshi stuttered in worry.

Daisuke just nodded and his eyes turned sharp once more. He handed the empty bowl to Takeshi and swung his legs to the side of the bed before standing up. He stumbled a bit while trying to walk, but soon he could walk in a straight line again. He walked over to the door and exited the room with Takeshi at his heels.

"Your friend is in the second guest room if you want him to come along." Takeshi sighed, defeated. There was no stopping Daisuke now, when he knew that the card will bring trouble and the only way to prevent it is to go on the quest. _'Eh, kind of like that new game, Kingdom Hearts II.'_ Takeshi mused bemusedly. But Daisuke wouldn't travel through worlds on a _Gummi Ship_. That would be hilarious, if Takeshi thought so and he did.

Daisuke just nodded. Takeshi wasn't sure if it was a 'Yeah, he'll come along,' or a 'Okay, thanks.' Takeshi knew where Daisuke was going, though. The closet. The place where Takeshi put all Daisuke's belongings in, in case Daisuke would be staying for a long period of time. That and where Takeshi puts tents and all the necessities of a mission. They continued down the hallway and they separated paths when a door led to the kitchen appeared. Takeshi went in and disposed the bowl. Daisuke walked on and soon the mentioned closet was seen.

* * *

Dark felt warm, no hot. The burning was painful and it felt like flames were licking his skin. Then it stopped and an icy chill caressed his arms and legs. The freezing breeze traveled all over his body before the heat came back. Then the cold. Again and again the process changed and soon Dark was afraid he couldn't take it anymore. Everything stopped. His body was stiff from the contact of heat and cold and it wouldn't relax till it knew for sure that the temperature wouldn't change too drastically. 

Dark's eyes slowly opened, staring at the strangely foreign ceiling above him. Why does it look like those ceilings from the old days or something? He didn't hit his head that hard did he? Wait, he hit his head? When? Let's refresh his memory, shall we?

Let's see… He was bored, like always. Dark decided to exit his house in search of inspiration. Okay, he remembers that. Then he went to the quieter part of town; the town-center was too noisy and full of giggling, annoying fan girls. He saw several shops and he went to a fortunetellers place, right? Dark's memory was going fuzzy here and he was growing dizzy. But he ploughed on. He met a redhead inside that told his fortune with Tarot cards… That he forgot. He left the shop, turned the corner and discovered his wallet gone! He went back in and saw the boy holding a card or something and when Dark got back his wallet, a bright light flashed. From there, everything is a total blank.

So… Was the light some kind of memory-wiping device thingy? But if so, Dark wasn't supposed to remember going to the shop, right? This is strange. After a few more minutes of pondering, Dark groaned and slid himself into a sitting position. He looked around to see if anything else is looking 'ancient'. Nope, nothing out of the ordinary, except for the fact that it looked like he was in a cabin of sorts. Oh great. He was probably lost in a nowhere forest some place that the Niwa kid brought him. He heard talking from behind the walls; it wasn't quiet so Dark assumed that the current residents (which means he isn't alone) were quite far away. Dark pushed himself up and stumbled onto a chair by the table that was conveniently right in front of the bed with only a few steps away. Dark collapsed and puffed a few breaths.

'_Just how long was I unconscious? My body feels like lead. Ugh…' _Dark thought. Too occupied, he didn't hear the door open or see a black-haired boy peer at him. A hand waved at his eyes and he started. "Wha? Who?"

"Oh, you're okay! I thought you would be in a coma for a while because you could've landed on your head and I didn't know. Daisuke would kill me if that happens, since you're his friend. But he denied that, I wonder why? You came with him here; despite the fact that Daisuke knows that he doesn't have complete control. And he's showing off his psychic powers again, saying that you don't have a concussion or something." Takeshi rambled on, not knowing that he was confusing Dark with some truths.

"You willing to go on a quest with him?" Takeshi asked casually. He waved a hand carelessly and just looked away, ignoring the questioning look that he received.

"… What quest? What are you talking about?" Dark asked. He tried to get Takeshi to answer him, but his attempts were fruitless. Takeshi just smiled strangely and said that he'll get something for Dark to eat. Dark was puzzled. First, he lost his memory, sort of. Then he's in an unknown place. And now, this guy comes barging in and saying that he's going on probably some stupid journey. With a strange redhead too! Things are going out of control and Dark just wanted some inspiration for a painting!

Dark's head fell into his arms on the table with a muted frustrated scream. What's going to happen next?

* * *

Daisuke finished piling the things he needed for camping onto the hallway floor with a small smile on his face. He closed his door and leaned on it with his eyes closed. Finally, a break! From that wretched place of his world! Even though he has to go on an adventure (with some stranger most likely), he was fine with that. He didn't have to face those suspicious, disgusted looks from his classmates anymore and he didn't have to listen to the silence of his home, the loneliness of his house. And an adventure! He always wanted to see the world, to see if it was the same everywhere. And even if it isn't his own world, at least he'll learn more things about the Tarot. 

But what about the older male? Is he going to come as well? Will he become Daisuke's first friend from Azumano, Japan? If that violet-eyed guy were to come, would he be whiny and lazy and spoiled? Is he even awake? Daisuke's happy mood dimmed a bit. How is he supposed to know the answers if he doesn't see this guy? But Daisuke doesn't want to see him. Not yet. Daisuke doesn't know what to say, Dark was the first one to find out about his secret. Gah! Daisuke heard a light chuckle from his left and he turned to look at the noise. It was Takeshi staring at him while trying to stifle his laughter. Daisuke glanced warily at him.

"What's so funny?" Daisuke asked. Takeshi let his hand go and full-blown laughter was heard. Takeshi pointed at him and smiled brightly.

"You were waving around your hands like an idiot. Oh, and your friend-guy-person woke up. He needs some answers and I can't explain something properly since I don't even understand it myself." Takeshi explained. Daisuke nodded slowly with an eyebrow raised. What makes Takeshi think that Daisuke would understand any more than him?

Daisuke paid no more attention to Takeshi, as he seems to be talking nonsense again. He was always like that. He lives alone, because his father lives in the town working as the Chief Police Officer. There never was anyone else home and the silence was deafening. Takeshi rants to keep away from the silence and listen to voices (even if it's his own). Daisuke just nodded from time to time and he held up a hand after a while of listening to a 'dog' running up a tree because some 'squirrel' was barking at it.

"I'm going to check on the guy, okay Takeshi?" Daisuke asked, interrupting Takeshi's never-ending babble. The boy pointed a finger behind him at a door and began talking again. He waved some gestures to show certain things, but Daisuke didn't see. He walked over to the door that Takeshi instructed him to and knocked. A muffled 'Come in,' was heard and he twisted the doorknob.

* * *

Dark heard a knock on the door and quickly jumped onto the bed, trying to show that he was _not _attempting to jump out the window. Pulling up the blankets, he shouted through the door. 

"Come in!"

The door opened and the same redhead from before entered with a small smile. Why was he smiling? He was so hostile back at his store. Did he have some kind of MPD disease?

"I'm glad you're awake. How are you feeling?" Daisuke asked concerned. Dark hid a look of confusion.

"Why are you so worried? Back at the store, you were so 'Get out' or 'Hurry and leave if you're done'. Why are you acting so nice?" Dark asked rudely. It took a while for Daisuke to comprehend this and when he did, his smile disappeared and a frown replaced its place.

"You don't have to be so rude about it. I was just asking. Are all people like this? God." Daisuke said disappointedly. He shook his head and made a move to leave the room but Dark had quickly stood and grabbed Daisuke's wrist.

"I'm sorry, but where are we? And what do you mean by 'all'?" Dark asked. Daisuke pulled his hand away and glared at Dark before turning away.

"We're in another world, duh. There's nowhere in Azumano that has a CABBIN of all housing areas. And who cares what I mean." Daisuke said angrily. Without waiting for a reply, Daisuke stomped out and exited the room. Dark just stood there, gaping. This boy just flicked him off. And he didn't even provide a valid reason. Another world? What junk. Did Niwa think he was some stupid kid or something? And nobody flicks Dark Mousy off like that. Who did that guy think he was?

* * *

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. 

Daisuke continued this process for a while before entering the dark place in his head, also known as his mind. _'I was just being friendly and concerned! He didn't have to be so rude about it! And I thought he was going to be a great friend too! GAH!' _Daisuke steamed for a while, before heading towards the direction of where he thought Takeshi was.

"That fucking asshole! I was just saying! Damn it. I should've just told Takeshi to leave him in the forest!" Daisuke growled. He wasn't normally this high-strung over some random person off the streets, but damn it! The guy discovered his secret and he willingly walked into Daisuke's shop and paid for a reading! He didn't pay attention to where he was going, so he walked straight into Takeshi who was watching wide-eyed as Daisuke cursed.

"Uh… Daisuke? You okay? What happened?" Takeshi asked. Daisuke told Takeshi exactly what happened, with more cussing than needed. Takeshi just nodded and showed that he was listening.

"Oh… Okay. I'll talk to him. Just go pack up for your journey okay? When I'm done, I'll tell you whether or not he's coming, 'k?" Takeshi said good-naturedly. Daisuke stopped glaring/frowning and smiled gratefully at Takeshi, signifying a yes to his question. Takeshi returned his smile and headed towards where Dark currently was.

* * *

"Okay, sir. You're in the world of Daisuke's Tarot cards and you wasted a lot of Daisuke's energy. He can't bring you back and he read a card for himself. Something old for him is leaving and something new is coming. We're assuming it's something happening in this world, because in the your world, nobody cares to befriend Daisuke. And since you're here with him, I think you're supposed to join Daisuke on this journey. Will you? Oh and before I forget, my name is Saehara, Takeshi. What's yours?" Takeshi said quickly without pausing for breath. Dark looked at him with wide eyes, before answering. 

"Okay. This is the Tarot world?" Nod. "I can't go back to my world." Nod. "I'm supposed to go on a journey with Niwa." Another nod. "Okay, my name's Mousy, Dark. But call me Dark." A final nod and Takeshi held out his hand for a handshake. Dark accepted it while thinking, _'I must be dreaming. Guess I'll just do whatever they say for now. And this guy is nicer than that Niwa dude.'_

Daisuke stood behind the door with his ear pressed against the door, eavesdropping. When he heard their conversation finishing, Daisuke swiftly walked to his pile of camping tools and made two packs, for himself and for Dark.

"An adventure. How exciting."

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to be seven pages long on Microsoft Word, but it's five and a half. It's longer than the prologue, but I'm still feeling too lazy. This chapter is boring and a filler. Hopefully, this will get more reviewers. 

**minceo: **Tarot's definition from a dictionary is: any of a set of usually 78 playing cards including 22 cards depicting vices, virtues, and elemental forces, used in fortune telling.

Review!


	3. Chapter 2: Road Onward

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer in use.

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, adventures, OOC, curse words, etc.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Daisuke sighed as Dark stumbled on a weed on the forest floor. They had just exited Takeshi's house a few hours earlier and entered the forest. The forest wasn't intimidating or anything, except there were lots of plants growing all over the floor, easy for someone to trip if they weren't used to it. Daisuke was used to it, but Dark wasn't. Daisuke was confused about that. Dark had a strong build (not that Daisuke notices or anything); shouldn't he be suave, strong, and etc? But then again, that's being stereotypical. He continued on in the dank dark forest, without looking back to see if Dark was okay or not.

Dark growled as another plant snagged onto his boots that he had borrowed from Takeshi. He doesn't want to dirty his expensive shoes; therefore he placed them in his pack and got some boots instead. The boots were heavy and the plants on the floor did nothing to help. And Daisuke didn't even ask if he was okay or not!

Okay. Dark was just annoyed.

But that didn't mean that Daisuke had to be so uncaring. But then again, Dark was rude.

Daisuke shouldn't hold a stupid grudge for that kind of reason though.

Dark tripped while he was thinking and landed into a strange pile of mud (thank god it's not dung). He groaned and spat out some mud that went inside his mouth. Damn it! Why is he tripping, stumbling, and now eating mud when Daisuke just walks like he done this his whole life? Maybe he did. He was probably a savage that was extremely lonely except with Takeshi. Dark toyed with that idea before he noticed he was still in the mud. He made a disgusted face and pulled himself up. He looked ahead and nobody was in sight. Wait. Nobody?

Where was Daisuke?

Dark screamed in his mind. He was frigging lost in a goddamn forest! Daisuke was probably laughing his head off at Dark's predicament and is letting Dark stay lost.

"Argh!" Dark snarled and he stomped in the direction that Daisuke went. Dark was sure that there would be footprints, but he was disappointed to see that the leaves that Daisuke had walked upon were blown away and he was stuck. Dark dejectedly walked forward. He knew that he couldn't go back to Takeshi's house. There wasn't any trail he could go through. Maybe Dark should just stay here and either wait for Daisuke to be nice again and find him or starve to death. He sat down on a log (wow, so convenient!) and placed his hands on his knees before putting his head onto the pile. He promptly fell lost into thought and didn't hear and animalistic growl near him.

That is, until the creature that made the noise pounced on him.

Slobber fell all over Dark's clothing and claws dug deep into his skin. The action was so abrupt; Dark couldn't protect himself and suffered the brunt of the fall. He landed painfully on his bottom and the weight of an enormous animal squashed his chest. Oxygen was hard to reach his lungs since the weight disturbed his heart, but Dark wasn't paying attention to that. He was staring at the sharp, pointy teeth that had drool on it directly above him. He was frozen with fear and time seemed to be on the strange creature's side. The fear gripped him so tightly; his face was white from terror. The canines seem to come slowly and antagonizing, teasing him. What seemed like hours was actually a second or two before an arrow's _throng_ sounded a tree away.

Immediately, the creature's head and Dark swung to look at the bowman. It was Daisuke! It didn't matter that Daisuke magically had an arrow. All that mattered to Dark was that he had a chance of survival! The creature on top of him snarled hungrily and jumped off of Dark, making a way to Daisuke. Dark stood and quickly examined the beast in awe.

It was a lion, though why a lion was in a forest, Dark didn't know. He thought lions and tigers liked fields and areas similar to that. But he was wrong. The lion that attacked him had golden fur that shimmered like silk. The mane was a beautiful yellow that can remind you of light even if you were in the darkness for a while. Sharp claws glinted in the sunlight and dark eyes stared powerfully at Daisuke. It opened its great jaws and roared loudly. With its strong tail, the lion pushed Daisuke down onto the floor and walked on top of him.

Daisuke struggled with his bow at the lion, trying to escape. Dark looked around for a weapon and none was in sight. Desperate, Dark picked up a piece of stick and threw it at the beast's head. A sound _thwack _was heard and the lion snapped its head to look at Dark again. _Too many disturbances. Redhead will be my meal. _That was what the beautiful but dangerous creature thought as it turned back to Daisuke, ignoring Dark.

"Damn it! You stupid feline! I'm trying to subtly tell you to let Daisuke go!" Let's just say a frantic annoyed Dark is not pretty. Normally, if Daisuke saw him like that, he would stare in shock and slight fear, but this is not a usual situation. All Daisuke did was give out a frightened sniff as the lion bowed its head. Daisuke, without looking at what he's doing, grabbed an arrow and stabbed it into the lion. The wound wasn't exactly deep, since the skull must have stopped it from entering.

The lion whimpered and stayed still, trying not to aggravate a head wound. Taking his chance, Daisuke pushed the lion away. Dark had stopped moving when Daisuke had stabbed the lion. Wasn't he afraid that he would miss and the lion would kill him straight away? Daisuke shakily stood up and took the packs that fell onto the floor; he grabbed Dark's arm and shot him a look that definitely said 'Hurry up!' They both ran quickly, not wasting time unless necessary. They didn't pay attention to where they were going. But you can't blame them. What would you do if you just escaped from a hungry angry lion? We all know that you wouldn't stand around and wait for the lion to extract revenge.

"D-Dark. Y-you okay?" Daisuke asked, panting. They had stopped by a stream after fifteen minutes of running. Both were sweating and gasping for breath. Red in the face, Dark and Daisuke had swiftly drunk from the clear clean liquid provided to them from the earth. Dark nodded in answer to Daisuke's question and asked back about Daisuke.

"Y-yeah. You… You too?" Daisuke nodded with an appreciative smile. Though why Daisuke would smile when he was burdened with someone as useless as Dark, Dark didn't know. This just proved that the journey would be a peril to his life. All Dark had wanted when he left his house afternoon was just an inspiration for a new painting, not an adventure that can easily result in death! Blocking those thoughts, Dark glanced down at himself to check signs of blood. Only small droplets could be seen through tiny holes in his shirt where the lion's claws had dug into. The blood had dried already and Dark was glad that the animal didn't rip his flesh. He looked at Daisuke and saw that nothing was wrong. Both of them had feline drool on them and it smelled terrible.

Who knew what was in lion's saliva?

…

Okay, bad. There could be other animals, humans, plants, rotting fruits, etc.

"Ugh. This stuff is disgusting. Dark, you up for a bath or something? Lion slobber is not good." Daisuke said. Once again, Dark was shocked. Daisuke looked like a shy, innocent boy that didn't like to show too much skin. And once again, Dark was wrong. He nodded dumbly and Daisuke gave him a pointed look.

"Are you just going to watch me strip? Pervert!" Daisuke teased. His tone was joking and both of them were glad for the distraction. Dark looked away blushing lightly and began to take off his own clothes. Daisuke did the same.

* * *

Light was gradually disappearing over the treetops as both of them set up camp. They made their own respective tents and Daisuke built a fire. Dark just watched; knowing Daisuke did things slowly so Dark could make a fire the next time. Dark was sidetracked by the smooth, paleness of Daisuke's skin, however. Dark's thoughts became unfocused as he watched the nimble fingers moved expertly around.

Mentally, Dark groaned. He had just received a thought that was immediately recognized from his libido. The thought was something like this: _'Heh. I wonder if those lively fingers can dance over my skin as easily as they're doing now. We can put them into a _much _better use.'_ Needless to say, Dark was disgusted with himself. He was known to be asexual. Females didn't exactly interest him. They were too chatty and crave to be beautiful too much. Their need for perfection and happiness was too much a hassle as well. Males were… Well, Dark just never pondered about the wonders of gay.

The first time of thinking about it (which occurred during Daisuke and Dark's bath) was a disaster. Nonetheless, Dark's mind was more open now. That sounds cliché but it's the truth.

_Flashback Start_

**Dark**

As Dark took off his final piece of clothing, Dark heard a splash behind him. Like a natural reflex, Dark turned around to find the culprit. What he saw was a nearly nude Daisuke (he was still wearing boxers since they didn't have drool) with closed eyes. It seems like Daisuke had jumped in and his hair was wet. Beads of water slid down from his hair and eyelashes and curved around Daisuke's pouty lips. Dewdrops of water went over light skin of Daisuke's chest. Brown nipples were stiff from the cold water and small muscles were seen. Daisuke's body was lithe and small. Cute.

Dark sputtered at his thought. He turned around and noticed a … bulge in his boxers. His penis was erect from just a few seconds of staring. Damn. That never happened before. And besides that, Dark shouldn't think about a guy he was neutral about. Daisuke was sarcastic, but he was also righteous. Proof was when Daisuke saved Dark. This surely wasn't something Dark would contemplate over while cleansing. Since his back was towards Daisuke and he couldn't see, he didn't notice Daisuke staring at Dark in return.

**Daisuke**

Daisuke didn't know what to think of his quest partner. Was Dark really a partner? Or is he just following Daisuke around, waiting to be sent back to the realm where they came from? Gah. Too many questions. Hm… Daisuke needed an interruption before he gets sick from stressing over stupid thoughts. And what was this strange feeling he got when he's near Dark. It wasn't something like love, obviously. He didn't care if Dark liked him or not, how Dark thinks of him, or whether he was okay. Just a slight attraction. But an attraction for what? Friendship? Or dare Daisuke say it, lover?

Daisuke promptly deleted the last suggestion and thought about friendship. Eh… A new friend could be okay, but it wouldn't matter. Daisuke wouldn't see Dark after the journey is completed anyway. A disturbing thought echoed through his mind. What if they were stuck there?

_Flashback End_

* * *

Daisuke's mind was straying. The fire was about to be ablaze but Daisuke's attention on the wood sticks were waning. His movements slowed and the smoke stopped. Daisuke snapped out of his stupor and was embarrassed to see himself unfocused. He was never diverted from his tasks. His mind was clear and intelligent. Aggravated, Daisuke restarted spinning the thin stick into the other stick on the floor. The quick and jerky movements brought the flame alive. Daisuke pulled his hands back with a yelp when he was almost scorched. He saw Dark watching him and Daisuke blushed in nervousness.

Dark was concerned when Daisuke stopped so suddenly. Then he was worried when Daisuke started going overboard with his twisting. Now, Dark was confused why Daisuke was blushing and didn't pay attention when the fire almost licked his hand.

"Are you okay? You didn't get burned, did you?" _Klutz. _Dark was amused, apprehensive, and nervous. Daisuke was never like this. What caused his… anxiousness? Daisuke shook his head sheepishly and laughed uneasily.

"Nothing. I was just thinking. At the stream, I saw a town about a day's journey from where we are. You want to go?" Daisuke asked, trying to change the topics. Dark nodded, noticing his unease. Dark continued building his tent. His was terrible compared to Daisuke's, but it'll have to do. The next time they're camping, Dark'll ask about it. Without bothering for dinner, Dark entered his poorly made tent to sleep.

Daisuke rethought about what he said. _'Town? I forgot all about that! I think Takeshi said that there's a rumor going about a boy who is cursed. Something about bringing death to all around him. Maybe we can check it out when we get there.'_ Heh. Daisuke forgot about his day's misery. Now, he's wondering about this new challenge set before him.

* * *

**Reviewer Stuff:  
****Hikari:** I'm glad you're interested! The book is _The Well Worn Path_. But I'm not exactly sure whether or not libraries have Tarot card books. It might because I rarely go to a library so I wouldn't know.  
**animefreak121:** Yay! You're here! You look great! –laughs- Thanks.  
**minceo:** Thanks! Like this chapter?

A/N: I'm happy and yet I'm still not inspired to write much lately. My birthday is coming up! May 5! Let's hope I can work another chapter by then! –sticks tongue out sheepishly- Oh and I apologize for the characters' weird choice of words sometimes. It's how my friends and I talk. Ghetto, yeah. But it's how I live.


	4. Chapter 3: Opinionated Behavior

**Disclaimer: **DNAngel and Tarot cards aren't mine.

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, OOC, adventure, etc.

* * *

_Chapter 3_

The sun shone through the small tent. Dark's eyes shifted tiredly towards the rising shadow outside his tent. He heard a yawn and he tried to suppress the urge to do so himself. A muffled sound came out of his mouth and the shadow's movements outside halted before walking over to his tent. A poking contest ensued when Daisuke wanted to know if Dark was awake. Daisuke poked at the tent and the tent resumed its position.

Poke.

Normal position.

Poke.

Normal position.

Poke.

Dark held onto Daisuke's finger and he heard a surprised yelp. He grinned and said through the fabric of the tent.

"I'm awake, you know? You don't have to wake up the _tent._" Dark said jokingly. Even though he couldn't see Daisuke, an embarrassed blush definitely bloomed across Daisuke's cheeks. Though both of them were not morning people, they were cheerful. Who wouldn't be when they are still alive after facing an extremely hungry and angry lion? Dark quickly pulled on some pants (he sleeps in boxers) and unzipped the cramp tent. Cool morning breeze filtered through and brushed lightly against his nude chest. His nipples stiffened at the cold contact. Dark looked around and saw that Daisuke was to the side, blushing. He was looking at the floor and fidgeting slightly. If it weren't for the fact that Daisuke could blame him for stupid things, Dark would've teased him.

"G-good morning, Dark." Daisuke said meekly. Daisuke never really saw much of anyone else's skin beside himself. He didn't like to go swimming and he doesn't change in his school's locker rooms. Yesterday, he was too preoccupied to look too much at Dark. Daisuke noted that Dark had some muscles, not overly so. Before his mind could observe some more, Dark returned his greeting.

"Good morning. You woke up early today, huh? The sun is barely up." Dark spoke. Daisuke nodded and lit up a fire to make some breakfast. Dark ignored the silence and went back into his really small tent to get a shirt. It was too chilly in the morning in a forest to be wearing nothing but a pair of cargo pants and boxers.

Soon, smoke began to fill the sky from the fire Daisuke made. A sweet aroma filled the air and Dark floated to the pot that he didn't know Daisuke packed. Dark was about to poke his finger into the pot for a taste, but Daisuke stopped him.

"You idiot! You could've gotten burned! It's still hot, you know." Daisuke ranted concerned. He grabbed Dark's hand examined his fingers to make sure nothing was burnt. Dark stared at him. Daisuke was worried about him again. Daisuke had saved him from a large man-eating feline. And now, Daisuke had prevented him from burning himself. Daisuke was so cool! But Dark wouldn't admit it if someone asked. He'll just say that none of this would've happened if Daisuke hadn't brought him to this world anyways. Stubborn fool.

After that, Dark sat down besides Daisuke. Daisuke continued stirring their delicious-smelling meal. Nothing happened and nothing to talk about. Silence. But that was okay for both of them, as they were lost in thoughts. Daisuke was still pondering about going to the next town, while Dark was thinking about Daisuke and his weird perks. Soon, Daisuke stopped stirring and handed a bowl of warm broth to Dark.

"After this, let's go to the town. It'll probably take a few hours if we don't stop. Otherwise, it'll be a day's journey like I said before." Daisuke said. He picked up a bowl for himself and slowly drank, allowing the warmth to seep in. Dark nodded while doing the same. Neither really thought about what would happen in the forest, before exiting to the town. The lion was long forgotten.

* * *

"Stick close to me this time, Dark. We don't want you to get lost again. And I doubt you have a great sense of direction." Daisuke taunted. Dark just let the insult go, knowing he couldn't really deny the fact. They were walking on a nonexistent trail again, but Daisuke seemed to know where he was going. Dark didn't see Daisuke taking out a compass every once in a while to look at. He just thought that maybe Daisuke traveled here before, and knew what the dangers were going to.

That's why he was shocked when he accidentally fell into quick sand.

At first, he didn't really notice. Everything looked the same in the forest. But when no moment could be seen except sinking, Dark had looked down and saw that he was in quick sand! Reacting quickly, he had called for Daisuke.

"Daisuke! Help! Help me!" Dark pleaded. Or as pleading as one can get when they were twisting around, trying to jump, and searching for something to grab onto. Daisuke had somehow managed to avoid the quick sand, even though he didn't know it was there. When he noticed Dark had called for help, he had turned around, cursing fate for causing so much trouble to Dark and bringing it to himself.

Looking around faster than Dark (his knees are stuck under the sand and he can't move fast), Daisuke noticed some vines hanging on top of a branch. But the vines were quite thin and can easily be ripped. Ignoring the vines, Daisuke saw other useless things like twigs and leaves. Desperate for anything, Daisuke just swiftly grabbed onto Dark's flailing arms. But Daisuke couldn't defeat the quick sand. It was heavier than water when it's on your clothes. Plus, Dark is older than him. Therefore, he is also heavier.

Dark was about to thrash more, but his arms were grabbed by Daisuke. He was frantic, so he grasped it and tried to pull himself out. It had worked, to a certain degree. His thighs, knees, and ankles were free. Daisuke sure had a good grip! Using his remaining strength, Dark pulled. Of course, this had good news and bad news. First the good news: Dark was free! He wouldn't die yet! Yay! But before we celebrate, let's hear the bad news: Daisuke was in the quick sand!

"Oh shit! Daisuke!" Dark screeched. Daisuke would've winced but he was already waist-length into the sand. Normally, if someone walked into the sand, they wouldn't be that deep that fast. But Daisuke was already close to the quick sand when Dark was in it. Not to mention, Dark had use his power to pull himself out. And that resulted in Daisuke stuck and trapped.

Daisuke squealed as the cold, quick sand slipped under his shirt and touched his skin. He nearly screamed when he saw Dark running around, doing nothing. Dark's face was contorted in anxiousness, desperation, fear, and whatever else life-threatening situations give you.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, another being was watching their every move, from the moment they woke up to right now, when Daisuke is nearly dying and Dark running around like a headless chicken. They heard neither amused chuckle nor the strange gleam that came into the person's eyes. Golden eyes flashed and a blonde man entered the area.

Dark immediately saw a mysterious man that _looked_ like an angel walk into the area near the quick sand. To appear like he did not just run around, Dark jumped in front of the man and pointed frantically at Daisuke who was becoming more and more suffocated in the sand.

"Help! You've got to help him! I can't do anything!" Dark shouted. Using his other hand, he grabbed the male's arm and tugged him. He didn't care that the man came to them _just when Daisuke was about to die. _Nor did he care about the wide grin on the guy's face. The blonde let himself be pulled and when they were a foot away from Daisuke (his chest is now half way in). He pulled his arm away from Dark and extended the other hand to the redhead. Daisuke, seeing someone that would finally help, seized his last chance at life and grabbed onto the anchor.

"Th-thank you." Daisuke muttered softly as he collapsed on the edge of the pile of sand. He threw an angry, accusative glare at Dark before an appreciative smile graced his pale features. He sent the blonde savior that same smile and held out a hand for a handshake. Daisuke spoke after gaining enough breath, "I'm Daisuke. Thank you for saving me. –glares at Dark again- What is your name?" The man hid a predatory grin and grasp Daisuke's hand with a bashful expression. For some reason, Dark felt an angry, jealous feeling overcome him. He knew what it meant and he didn't like it. He DOES NOT like Daisuke that way. It was a waste of time to pine for someone like Daisuke.

"My name is no concern of yours, young one. But you may call me Krad." This blonde, no, Krad said. He shook Daisuke's hand and they both smiled at their new acquaintance. Dark tried to hold back a glare that was directed at Krad, but it was useless. Luckily, Krad didn't seem to notice it, and if he did, he sure didn't show it. But Daisuke saw it. He glared at Dark, telling him silently that he had no reason to be angry with Krad other than the fact that he saved Daisuke. Which brought us to the fact that Daisuke thinks Dark wanted him dead. "Oh, and who may this be?" Krad asked after turning to the person that Daisuke was glaring at.

"My name is Dark. But you can't call me that, Krad." Dark said, grinding his teeth to show his displeasure. The word Krad was louder, expressing whom he was mad with. Krad had a hurt look on his face and he tried to hide it. But Daisuke saw it anyway.

"Stop that, Dark. Don't be so mean to the person that just saved my life." _Unless you _wanted_ me to die._ Daisuke added the last part silently. He hid the pained feeling into his heart (he thinks it's useless to fight back since he suffered like that at home). With his attention occupied, he didn't see the laughing Krad behind him. Dark didn't either, since Krad was well experienced with hiding his true emotions.

'_Nothing was better than ruining mortals' relationships.' _Krad thought sinisterly. He made himself look like a harmless, friendly fellow and approached Daisuke before kneeling down.

"Don't be angry, Daisuke. He's just nervous after a situation like that." Krad said. Dark gave a growl while Daisuke smiled sheepishly. "And it's okay if he doesn't want me to call him his given name. I guess I'll just give him a nickname, then. Mr. Grouch would do fine, ne?" Like expected, Daisuke laughed. Dark snarled quietly. "You look like you need a bath, young one. Come with me to my cottage in the village. Mr. Grouch can come if he wishes."

Daisuke nodded while trying to stifle a snicker. It was unsuccessful and he laughed hardly before Dark punched him lightly, attempting to tell him to stay quiet. After a moment or so, Daisuke complied. He pushed himself up with a cringe at all the mud on his clothes before standing up unsteadily. Quickly, Dark helped Daisuke balance before Krad could do so. Krad laughed at Dark in his mind. Leading the way, Krad conversed with Daisuke while Dark sulked.

* * *

Daisuke sighed as he slowly lowered himself into the large pool of warmth. Dark laughed silently at Daisuke's antics before sliding down as well. Krad had brought them to a hot spring in his village before leaving. Krad had said that he would come to get them when he finished cleaning the guest rooms as well. Daisuke agreed, also telling Krad to bring extra clothes so they could wear after the hot spring time.

With the steam from the hot water, they couldn't see each other and for once Dark and Daisuke were glad. They were plagued by weird thoughts and feelings ever since they started the journey the day before. Now was a perfect time to gather thoughts without seeing the other. Closing his eyes and softly brushing a wet cloth against his skin, Dark lost himself to his thoughts of a special certain redhead.

Daisuke was a bit of an enigma. At times, Daisuke can act like a blushing girl with her crush. He had seemed pretty embarrass with seeing Dark's bare chest earlier in the morning. But at other times, Daisuke can be a vindictive person. Like when Dark couldn't save him. Daisuke showered Krad with small smiles and intelligent talks while showing Dark his angriest glare. Of course, Dark couldn't help but think that Daisuke was cute that way. And that brings us back to our problem. Dark was in love with Daisuke. He was IN LOVE with Daisuke. Dark was in love with DAISUKE!

That just won't work out, not with all the misunderstandings that Daisuke seemed to be getting.

Meanwhile, Daisuke was thinking about somewhat similar thoughts. Dark seemed nice at first. But then he had to go and not save Daisuke. Did Dark want Daisuke to die or something? Is he no different than those people who call themselves perfect in his world? Or was he simply angry at Daisuke for associating with Krad? Did Dark know Krad? Why else would he not like Daisuke to know Krad? But they didn't seem to know each other, if the introductions were real. They told each other their names, so they must be new acquaintances as well. But why is Dark so mean to Krad?

Absentmindedly, Daisuke thought that Krad's name was spelled exactly like Dark's backwards. Chuckling softly in his mind, Daisuke continued to wash off the mud that dried on his stomach. Eh, it was pointless to dwell on trivial things like love. It's not like Daisuke would see Dark again after they go home. But wait a minute, why hadn't his powers regenerated yet? Daisuke stopped all movement except bringing his hand to his eyes. He slowly turned it around and after a while of inspecting; he thrust it into the air in front of him. With a quietly spoken spell, Daisuke waited for a small flower to appear. It was a simple summoning spell that took few to zero amounts of magical energy. Nothing had appeared on his hand.

Horrified, Daisuke tried again. He muttered the spell softly into his hand and waited for something that wouldn't come. When a few minutes passed and nothing happened, Daisuke frowned and went back to washing, thinking not about Dark but about his lack of power.

'_If I don't have the energy, how am I supposed to survive in a world like this? This world is filled with demons and creatures of the imagination. Damn it.' _Daisuke thought. Nothing could be worse than this. Daisuke couldn't turn back, though. He would worry Takeshi by suddenly appearing on his doorstep not even a week after he had left. And he could not worry his only friend.

Time passed quickly because of the thoughts circling through their minds. Soon, Krad appeared with a duffel bag filled with clothes. He smiled and waved them over before bringing them to the changing room for men. Krad dug into his duffel bag and pulled out a fairly large red t-shirt that had small white wings sewed onto the back and a pair of baggy pants that had zippers to make it into shorts. The pants had chains and it appeared to be heavy. Krad handed those clothes to Daisuke. (And let's not think about boxers for now.)

For Dark, Krad had given him a tight black muscle shirt and a pair of jeans. Krad seemed to be trying to make them seem more attractive. Daisuke now looked cute, because Krad was bigger than him and therefore his clothes were a bit too large to fit small Daisuke. Dark looked like a casual male who knew that he was drop dead sexy and he doesn't give a damn. And that was a hot thing.

"Now that you're finished dressing, let's go home for some dinner, ne?"

* * *

Krad smirked into the dark when he saw Daisuke dozing off in the guest room. Daisuke was trouble, if the tossing and turning were anything to go by. Dark was occupied too. He sighed a lot and currently, he seemed to be napping, not sleeping. Soon, he would wake up. But not before Krad makes his move. Krad slipped out of the shadows of his house and moved into the town square.

Minutes passed and soon hours passed. But Krad was nowhere to be seen. The only thing visible was the bright light hanging over houses and flames soaring high up into the sky. Several houses were on fire and screams were heard. Shouts for help were loud, but no one paid attention to them. They don't want the person who wreaked havoc in their town to come after them. It was a dangerous time for them. Someone was a traitor in their little town and nobody knew who it was. All that was known was that it was a male; a male that looks like an angel but in all actuality is a devil.

The last flames burned out and the smell of death rose in the air. Neighbors, friends, and family all prayed for the deceased. And everything happened without Dark and Daisuke knowing. The silent spell Krad put onto his house was effective and they never suspected a thing.

Krad, the murderer, has new targets.

* * *

**Reviewer Stuff:  
****Hikari: **Thank you! I'm glad you think it was fast. I was waiting for inspiration to hit me with some food before I write anything. And thanks for the plushies! –nuzzle Dark and Daisuke plushies- Mm… Bishounens… Give some greetings to Daisuke while I try to restrain Dark. Daisuke isn't weak; he just doesn't like violence. He does have a backbone and I'm glad you noticed. –smiles-  
**minceo: **Thanks. –scratches head nervously- You want a cookie?  
**IchikoKitsuneKoumori:** Thanks! Did you like this chapter?

A/N: I understand why people like to take so long to update now. I'm so lazy right now and I have lots of school projects to complete. But no worries, I'm trying my best to write during breaks. So, be patient and the chapter will come soon. But I don't know what other adventures await our favorite duo.

Oh, and I just realized, I like making fun of Dark in this fic. I kept on having bad stuff happening to him in the forest, but then I know I'm being mean. So I just added the fact that Daisuke fell into the quick sand as well. And Krad seems pretty dark, ne? He'll change in due time.

Review, please.


	5. Chapter 4: Two Faced

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the bowl of ramen I'm currently making. And ramen doesn't belong to me, neither.

**Warning: **OOC, angst, shounen-ai, adventure, slight horror, etc. And probably mentions of one-sided KradxDark.

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Ruby blank eyes snapped open. Silent screams were outside the window. He knew. But he doesn't really care. He has no feelings. No anger. No worry. No happiness. The fires outside _do_ capture his interest, but it didn't hold for long. He sat up in bed and stared out the window, watching innocent blood being spilt. Nobody can save them. It's pointless to do so.

Cries from young women.

Shouts of help by males.

Screams of pain from small children while babies wailed.

Tirelessly, he slid back into the bed. He still couldn't hear the pleas and screams from the pain outside. But whatever. If someone doesn't want him to hear, then let them. It's not like he cares. Turning his back to the danger, Daisuke closed his eyes and a dreamless sleep took over.

* * *

The morning shone into the room Dark was sleeping in and he groaned. He turned away from the window and covered his head with his covers. He had woken up with a bad feeling. Something has happened. Something strange and oddly dangerous. Death could be smelt in the air, but Dark was sure someone would've screamed and woke him up. Then he would help whoever was in mortal danger. But that didn't happen. So was it a suicide? Couldn't be. A relative or friend would scream when they find the corpse. So what was the deal with that vile stench?

Ignoring that thought, Dark pulled off his covers and got off the bed. He threw the blankets over the bed; not caring for the least that Krad would have to remake it later. Dark pulled on some clothes before looking around in the room. Was there anything that was safe enough to lose to keep in the room? Yeah. Dark took a few things and exited the guest room. He walked down the hallway before reaching the other guest room. Dark slowed and stopped in front of the door and knocked.

_Knock knock _

_Snore_

Dark was annoyed. Though his annoyance is slightly justified, Daisuke _was _asleep. Dark didn't know what to do. Should he wake Daisuke up because of his dislike of Krad? Or should he just let Daisuke sleep, else Daisuke would be mad at him because he woke Daisuke up? The former was tempting, but Dark didn't want to add _another _misunderstanding. That'll be aggravating and Daisuke might be tempted to leave him somewhere lost.

_Groan_

Oops. Guess it was too late. Dark quietly tiptoed away, hoping that Daisuke wouldn't know that it was Dark that woke him up. After a few moments of silence (in which Dark reached the end of the hallway) a loud screech was heard from the direction he came from. Dark winced. No such luck for him after all.

"DARK!" The door burst open and a cloud of dust that mysteriously appeared bellowed behind Daisuke who was running straight at Dark with an angry expression. Distantly, Dark wondered how Daisuke could know where he is that fast. Turning around, Dark made a dash for the front door, ignoring the fact that Daisuke was wearing pajamas. Daisuke surely wouldn't exit the house looking rumpled, disgruntled and the likes, would he?

Apparently he would.

Screaming like a banshee in competition, Daisuke stormed out of the house, following Dark who ran to the forest. It wouldn't do well for Dark to let Krad to see Daisuke pissed off at him like that. Krad might take advantage of that and come on to Daisuke. But where was Krad, anyways?

Whatever.

Dark dodged through people, trees, and bushes and arrived at a clearing. He stopped, but the reason wasn't that he recognized this place. It was because this area, this clearing, was used as a graveyard. Tombstones were scattered unevenly across the fields and a dark mood was settled into the air. Dark had accidentally stumbled here. A shadow loomed farther away to the east. Dark's eyes naturally moved that way, forgetting all about the, ahem, banshee behind him.

But not for long, because Daisuke ran straight into Dark's back.

And broke Dark out of a trance.

Dark shivered. Wh-what was that? For a second there, Dark thought the hair belonging to that shadow was golden blonde. Besides that, it looked like that person was BURYING someone! Was it a murderer? From the early morning?

Or was a relative? Just someone who lost a loved one?

Dark was about to pass it off as the latter. But another glimpse of the person came to him. Long strands of that light-colored hair, but a chiseled face and sharp chin. Those features were male and familiar. It was Krad!

What was Krad doing here? Was he the murderer?

"Dark! I'm going to get you for waking me up and making me come all the way here! You better run or else I'll-" Daisuke paused. Looks like he saw the cemetery too. But was it a cemetery, or a place where Krad throws away his victims' corpses?

Dark felt dizzy. His vision was going fuzzy and Daisuke's voice was drifting further away. Soon, Daisuke's words were no longer heard and his face could not be seen. Dark felt the ground beneath him, but ignored that for an oblivion that came out of nowhere. Sleep. Sleep sounded great right now.

* * *

A soft sound was heard behind him. It was so soft that normal people wouldn't hear it. But Krad could, he was not a normal person. You could even say he wasn't exactly human. Turning around while not letting the shovel fall to make noise, Krad looked behind him with a cold expression. Far off in the distance, Krad saw something red and spiky and not too far from that was a shock of violet hair.

It was his new toys. A mysterious redhead and an idiotic purple-haired male. The redhead was able to wield power and he was _oblivious_ of it. It would be fun to show him and break the boy's spirit. His ignorance of Krad's demonic needs of more power was hilarious. Daisuke didn't notice his energy sources going to Krad. How laughable. Such a strong one and yet so weak. Daisuke can't protect himself. Soon, when Krad has ALL of Daisuke's energy power, Krad will eliminate Daisuke.

And the other one. He's simply amusing. He wasn't anything particularly special; he was nobody. No powers. No nothing. But it was rather comical seeing his expression when Krad messes with Daisuke. When Krad deals with Daisuke, Krad would just keep Dark. Dark was such a pretty little thing. He'll be fun to break, too. And he won't be killed. He'll join Krad. They were total opposites and that was simply beautiful, simply breathtaking.

Krad was about to picture how they would look together killing countless innocents, but his thoughts were broken through Daisuke's worried voice.

"D-Dark? I d-didn't hit you that hard, did I? C'mon. Wake up. D-don't try to scare me." Daisuke said, shaking Dark's shoulder. Krad groaned. He was annoying! If it weren't for his power, Krad would just kill Daisuke right now and push him into the ditch Krad just dug up with the other bodies. Krad disregarded his temptations and kicked the corpses into the little hole.

Rubbing his hands onto his already dirty jeans, Krad walked over to Daisuke. With the distance, it would normally take two hours, more or less. But with Daisuke and his own magical energy, Krad was able to speed towards the duo. By the time he got there, he saw Daisuke trying to put Dark's arm over his shoulder to lift him up off the floor. With his small stature, obviously it didn't work. Krad gave a mental chuckle before placing a hand onto Daisuke's shoulder.

Daisuke started. He thought it was only Dark and himself. He didn't think anyone would go to a graveyard this early. The sun barely came up yet! Daisuke's eyes followed the hand on his shoulder to the elbow, then to the shoulder, before reaching the face. Krad's concerned smiling face greeted him and Daisuke gave a relieved sigh.

"Krad, can you give me a hand? Dark suddenly collapsed and I want to bring him back to the house." Daisuke said with a smile of his own. He probably thought Krad was going to say yes. With good intentions, of course. Krad _would_ help Daisuke, but not with _good_ intentions. It was just that skin-contact made power switching easier and quicker.

'_If you want a hand, just pick one from those corpses behind me. You can just cut them off.'_ Krad thought humorlessly. With a strained grin, Krad picked up Dark's arm. Daisuke gave an appreciative smile (not that kind!). They unsteadily stood up and slowly walked back to Krad's house with a silence.

* * *

Dark had a bad feeling. He didn't know what it meant, but he knew a foreboding emotion when it's there. Something is going to happen and it isn't going to be pretty. The opposite, he was sure. The swirling blackness around him from his faint started to lift and he instantly knew that he would wake up soon. He just hoped that the scene he'll see wouldn't be horrible.

He sighed in relief after he had opened his eyes to see a rather worried Daisuke hovering over him. After Daisuke was sure that Dark was awake, he placed on a poker face and stared hard at Dark. The intensity of the stare was overwhelming. It was accusing him; of what, Dark didn't really know. All he could understand is that Daisuke felt disappointed at him. But why? Why would Daisuke be upset or ashamed of Dark? It wasn't like Dark's black out meant anything besides the fact that he was overstressing himself. If Daisuke was worried about that, he would just tell Dark to rest more, not be faultfinding.

"Dark. You're awake." It was more of a statement than a question. The monotone was frightening. What was even worse was the fact that Daisuke's eyes were cold and hard, showing nothing but a barrier to Dark. Was this what his feeling had meant?

Daisuke watched with sad eyes at Dark, who was confused. It showed in his eyes and Daisuke could tell that Dark wasn't aware of what he had done. Daisuke wasn't even certain himself. Krad had explained it to him. It was mind-boggling and he didn't know what to say to Dark anymore. Not after the things Dark had done.

_Flashback_

Krad was just placing the comforters near Dark before he had told Daisuke the truth. Or a lie. Daisuke still couldn't tell what it was. All he knew was that he was missing something. Something important, vital to what _actually _was the reality he lived in.

"Daisuke… I don't know how to say this… I mean I might be looking too much into things." Here, Krad had paused. His voice was low, so he wouldn't wake Dark, but Daisuke could hear each and every word clearly. "D-do you really know who Dark is? Or what he is, for that matter?" Krad's voice seemed to shake a little and he had turned his head away. Maybe he was embarrassed or frightened?

"Dark is… I don't… No, I don't know. But it doesn't really matter, does it, Krad?" Daisuke asked. Before Krad had asked that question, Daisuke never really thought about it. But now, however, it was raising suspicions that Daisuke didn't even know he had. Who was Dark?

And what did Krad mean by _what_?

"I-I mean… There was a murder yesterday… When everyone was asleep… It's just that it seems too much of a c-coincidence that you guys had came…" Krad said softly. His eyes were darting to side to side, obviously trying to avoid meeting Daisuke's widened gaze. "A-and since Dark suddenly… collapsed, I wondered: did he stay up late last night? _Did he kill the villagers_?"

The last question was the quietest, but it rang as loud as fire alarms. An uncomfortable, uneasy silence took over and Daisuke's shocked expression yelled at Krad, interrogating him, asking him if he was crazy. Of course, Krad had looked away again, escaping that face. No. Krad wasn't lying. Either that, or that Krad was excellent at deceiving others.

But Krad was too nice to lie to other people.

So maybe he was telling the truth?

B-but… If Dark truly was a _murderer_, why hadn't he make a move to kill Daisuke before? Why hadn't there been an alert for an assassin on the news back at his house?

Lost, Daisuke fell onto his knees. Nothing was right ever since Dark had entered his shop. Nothing will be the same again, after this, whether or not Krad was right.

"I-I don't know. I don't know what you're talking about! Don't tell me!" Daisuke shouted, forgetting the fact that Dark was unconscious, but Dark didn't wake up. Daisuke forgot that he could use his Tarot cards to tell the truth. He forgot everything except what Krad had suggested.

Nothing can escape unscathed.

_Flashback End_

Slowly Daisuke's mask cracked. His expressionless face turned into a face of desperation, pleading Dark to say no. Say no to what, though? Dark didn't know what he had done wrong. Almost mirroring Daisuke's look, Dark's own face was asking Daisuke _what did I do wrong? Please tell me! I'll change! Don't worry. Just tell me!_ But alas, Daisuke couldn't answer. He didn't know what to say! What do you say to a friend- no, more like a companion- that you suspect goes around killing people, torturing others, and burning buildings down? What _can _you say?

Nothing.

You can't say anything, till you know the entire truth. Otherwise, you're just blinded by your _opinion_ of just one fact. Daisuke knew that. After all he had lived his life learning that. Others know he has a gifted ability, and so they think he is a freak. Daisuke doesn't want to be a hypocrite. He best be quiet about what he _thinks _he _knows_.

Cold shoulders can come in use. But that'll be unfair to Dark.

Luckily, Daisuke was saved from talking. By Krad.

"Oh, hello, Dark. You just woke up?" Krad asked with a smile. It was surprising how well he can act, Daisuke thought. Krad could still smile even though he thinks badly of Dark. Daisuke wished he could do the same. Ignoring that nagging voice in that back of his head- _If he's that good at acting, how do you know that he wasn't lying to you?_ -, Daisuke stood up and quickly exited the room. Dark watched him while nodding to answer Krad. His confusion made him forget his dislike towards Krad.

"Don't worry about Daisuke. I'm sure he's fine. It's probably just the village girl that confessed to him at first. He must be wondering how you would feel if a girl tagged along." Krad said. He mentally smirked at Dark's slightly hurt and jealous look. It was the truth. After Krad had told Daisuke the lie, the bell rang and a girl that Krad called Harada, Riku came and told Daisuke that she had a small crush on him. Daisuke was surprised. Already a crush on him (after only maybe a few minutes of seeing him)? That was pretty quick.

"Don't worry, Dark. I'm sure Daisuke doesn't like a stranger that way." Krad said, but he knew Dark still had that doubt. Humans were so fun to toy with.

"I-it's okay… I just need some rest. Can you please leave?" Dark asked. He turned around, making his back towards Krad. He had missed Krad's mocking smirk, but he had felt a malicious aura in the room before he brushed it off.

Krad nodded and silently stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. He took out a letter from his shirt that had the words _Riku_ in cursive writing and tapped it. His smirk grew even wider and he took steps out of his house.

* * *

Empty red orbs stared out the window once again. Thoughts that circled in the redhead's head hours before were gone. The sight outside was different from the night before. Smiling faces compared with terrified faces made no difference, though. What interested him outside this confinement was that blonde male. That man was very . He had an aura that shouted danger and death. How can the redhead's consciousness be that oblivious to fall for the blonde's act? Oh well, as a subconscious, he can send out warnings.

Back to the subject, what is that man doing? Daisuke watched as Krad knocked on a door belonging to a nearby house. The person who opened the door was that Harada girl, the one that proclaimed about her love. At first, when she saw Krad, she had a terrified look. But then, the male waved something in her face and her face became ecstatic.

Very suspicious, indeed.

* * *

**Review Stuff:  
****Hikari: **Thank you! I love the pictures. –grins- Should I send Dark over, Daisuke? And tell Daisuke I'm happy that he likes DarkDaisuke. Too bad he has to like Riku and Risa in the actual thing.  
**IchikoKitsuneKoumori: **Thank you for reviewing! And Dark is OOC. Sorry.  
**minceo:** Yep. The victims are Dark and Daisuke. Pretty predictable, but it was okay, I think? And how was the cookie? Good or bad?

A/N: I'm playing Kingdom Hearts II. Wow; I never really liked pressing buttons (but I like writing stories?). I'm slow at the game though. But anyways, I'm sad. It's always the same reviewers. I'm glad they stuck by me, though. Kudos! Thank you Hikari, IchikoKitsuneKoumori, and minceo.

Oh... -groan- What's with schizo things and suspense and me?


	6. Chapter 5: Captured

**Disclaimer: **This is getting old. I don't own anything except my thoughts.

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, drama, angst, horror, adventure, one-sided RikuxDaisuke, etc.

* * *

_Chapter 5_

**Ding dong**

When the bell had suddenly rung, Riku knew that something was wrong. The whole entire village was friendly and nobody used doorbells (except for _him_). They just knock on the window or something. The other warning she had received was a strange feeling in her gut. It was shouting '_Something is wrong! Run! Run! Escape!_'However, being the logical person that she is, Riku didn't think anything remotely dangerous was going to happen. When the bell continued to ring (which meant nobody was getting it), she got up from the couch of the living room and went to open the door.

She didn't expect the person that was standing in her doorway, the person that her parents told her to stay away from, and the same person that _killed_ people for _pleasure_.

With a horrified expression, Riku had stammered. Riku had asked what the blonde, the _murderer_, had wanted. He just said he was a messenger boy. That already was terrifying. The_ killer, _a _messenger boy_? Riku thought that Krad would kill anyone who would suggest that!

Her fear was wiped away when Krad had waved a letter, though. He said it was addressed to her. From _Niwa_,_ Daisuke_! The boy was a cute redhead that just had to live with _him_. But that didn't matter. Harada, Riku, the tomboy of the town, has received a letter (maybe even a love letter) by Niwa, Daisuke, the adorable traveler.

Riku blushed and snatched the letter. The behavior had asked for Krad to kill her, but he spared her. She was going to die later anyways, if his plan goes accordingly. With a detached look, he simply walked off. Glancing to make sure he was gone, Riku ripped open the letter furiously. She unfolded it and began to read.

_Dear Riku,_

_I can call you Riku, right? I mean you like me and I like you back. So it is okay, isn't it? If you want, you can call me Daisuke. And… I like you too. Not just normal like. I… I think I might have a crush on you. You're happy about that right? I mean you like me that way too. Can you come over later today to tell me your response? Maybe at 6?_

_Love,_

_Niwa, Daisuke_

Riku blushed again. Her face was beet red and she reread the letter. Even though it wasn't anything special or romantic, it told her that Daisuke reciprocated her feelings. After a while, she slumped to her knees deliriously. She tried to raise a hand to her face, but she was left immobile for some reason. Everything was growing hazier and hazier. What was happening? Riku can't feel her body anymore. Everything is so numb. Giving in to desire, Riku fell into a sleep, never to awaken again.

The love letter from 'Daisuke' slipped out of her hands and fell onto the floor.

In hours, someone would scream.

In hours, someone will be arrested for a crime they didn't commit.

And someone else will stand by idly, not being able to learn the truth.

* * *

"… We found the weapon…"

"…It was a poison…"

"Innocent Riku…"

"Why did he kill her?"

Whispers were heard throughout the village. They all knew who had killed one of the Harada twins. But they didn't have proof; they didn't want to die.

Dark walked through the streets, wondering who on Earth is called Riku. Who was she? Why did she die? But the one that stuck out the most was: was she connected to the other murders? Far off in the distance, Dark heard the annoying sound of a police car. Thank God. Maybe the policemen already found the murderer? That means that he and Daisuke were now safe.

"… Poor redhead…"

"… Accused like that…"

"Cute one, too…"

"… Why arrest him when we all knew who did it…"

These comments were more hushed. Dark wondered why. He rethought about their statements and came up with almost nothing. Almost. They had said redhead. Nobody in the village was a redhead except for Daisuke… Did that mean Daisuke was the killer? That couldn't be true, because Daisuke was asleep at the time (during the night fire).

Deciding to ask Daisuke himself, Dark quickly turned around. He blocked out the others' voices, trying not to let opinions blind his judgment. Jumping over crates, running past crowds, all these happened and yet Dark couldn't take his mind off of Daisuke. What should Dark do if Daisuke _was _the murderer? Should he let love guide him, or should he just follow logic and avoid him? Soon, he had reached Krad's house. The sight of it made him stop in his steps.

There were police cars in front of it.

Policemen were coming out.

In their group, a redhead was walking with his head bowed.

A shout of a name tried to get out of Dark's mouth, but it got stuck in his throat when Daisuke had suddenly looked up. Straight at _Dark_. Into Dark's _eyes_. Telling, no, _pleading_ him to believe Daisuke. Daisuke didn't kill anyone. _I didn't kill anyone! I was framed! Please believe me! _Daisuke's eyes said. Dark never really realized before, but Daisuke's eyes were always expressive. But only to those who cared to look.

Right now, Dark is searching for something he himself doesn't even know what it was. He had found it, but he still couldn't tell what it was. Dark felt compelled to help Daisuke. But… His hesitation… Dark knew why he was pausing. He had figured out that _Daisuke's eyes were expressive_, but not whether or not _he had committed murder._

Daisuke understood. He gave a barely-visible nod and bowed down again. Soon, Dark could hear the whispers around again. He didn't notice that his brain had even blocked the noises, but he does know that he has a mission to do. Ignoring wary glances from the villagers – "Is he a killer, too?" "His hair and eyes are a strange color. Must be a demon." "Murderer!" -, Dark indiscreetly slammed the door of Krad's house after he had entered. As he was about to take a step towards the kitchen where he would probably get a cup of something to organize his thoughts, a card that looked suspiciously like Daisuke's Tarot cards flew up to his face.

Wait…

Flew?

And it was true. The card had actually _flown up_ to Dark's face. Besides the fact that it was rude, the card had done it without any assistance. There was no hand on the card, nor was there any breeze in the room. As it simply floated in midair, Dark took a closer look to it. The card read _The Crescent Crowned Goddess._ The picture was rather strange. It showed a woman in a blue dress holding a lit torch in front of a cave entrance. And like the name of the card said, the woman was crowned. A cauldron lay on the side. Whatever it was used for, Dark never figured out. Out of nowhere, a female commanding voice made itself known.

"Hello, young one. Where is my master?" The lips of the woman on the card were moving. A soft, beautiful voice that belonged to the goddess. Dark was shocked to no end. But that didn't stop him from responding. He didn't want to appear impolite to a goddess.

"Um… Y-you mean Daisuke? He's just been arrested. I-I mean…" Dark didn't know how to tell her this. It was already strange talking to a card. But to talk to a card about his crush? He was about to continue, but the sound of keys right outside the door interrupted him. The card swerved to the side when it heard the noise. It dropped itself to the floor and once again, it appeared lifeless. Dark was not deceived.

"I wonder why there's so many people outside right now." A familiar voice commented. Krad's blonde head stuck through the small gap he made when he had opened the door. When he had seen Dark, his face blossomed into a happy grin. Dark, however, didn't seem as glad to see Krad like the other had. Krad ignored that and entered the house. He locked the door behind him and walked over to Dark's side. When Dark's face was still… dark, for lack of a better word.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Krad asked. Dark shook his head, though they both knew that it wasn't towards Krad's question. Dark had just shaken off a weird thought. It was about Krad. (_Maybe he's evil. Maybe that's why the card decided to act all… unanimated.)_ Blinking himself back to reality, he just stared at Krad with a silent question.

"I said: Penny for your thoughts. Would you like to confide in me, since it seems like Daisuke is home right now." Dark didn't really listen when Krad said home. Dark knew that Daisuke wouldn't call anywhere that he sleeps home. And he also didn't care to tell Krad his thoughts, as he still doesn't trust him.

"It's… Nothing. Nothing you should bother with." Dark said with a slight downcast look. He didn't see Krad's disapproving frown. Nor did he notice Krad's livid eyes that spoke guiltlessly. Just then, before Krad could pester Dark for more, a knock resounded from the door. Confusedly (and not admitting that he wanted some space put in between him and the other occupant in the house), Dark opened the door. Immediately, a badge came into his face. Having things shoved into your face twice in less than ten minutes is more than annoying.

"What!" Dark growled out. Two policemen were standing in front of him, obviously trying to find information on Daisuke, the so-called 'murderer'. Their twin expressions were of indifference. They had a reserve that spoke business. They would likely not accept no for an answer and would stay until Dark had given some thought.

"We'd like some info on Niwa, Daisuke." Bingo. "We have evidence that he was the alleged suspect of the death of Harada, Riku. Resources tell us that Niwa-san had told Harada-san to meet him here. Is that correct?" The voice was cold and unforgiving. But it wasn't accusing. Dark didn't know what to do. He didn't even know what they're talking about. His confusion must've shown on his face because the quiet policeman's reserve broke and his expression turned sad. He shook his head and Dark felt like he was being pitied.

"No, I didn't know. Sorry." Dark bit out. Pity was for the weak. And Dark was not one of the weak. Krad inwardly smirked. _'So much spirit. It'll be fun to play with him.'_ The policemen just shook his head again. Suddenly, it occurred to Dark that maybe the person was mute and that he didn't pity Dark at all. He just told the other policemen to hurry up. Dark growled. "What do you want?" _Stop making a fool out of me!_

"Information." _It's our job. Deal with it._

"I just told you. I don't know." _Well, too bad. I'm not telling you anything._

"We suspect your companion is a murderer. It's for your safety." _Just help us with our career._

"How many times do I have to tell you? I-" Dark was cut off and their… more subtle conversation ended. Krad had interrupted before Dark could explode.

"We know nothing of what Niwa does. We just met him recently and we don't pay attention when he leaves the house." Krad said monotonously. By his tone of voice, it seemed like Krad doesn't care for Daisuke at all and that enraged Dark. How dare that blonde to just act so touchy-feely with the redhead and then say that Daisuke is a murderer (more like implying it). Then he says he doesn't care! Is he really that touchy-feely or is he just a disgusting slime ball?

"Thank you for cooperating." Here, the policeman shot a glare at Dark before continuing, "I'm sorry to have bothered you, sir. If you find out about anything – anything at all – please give us a call." With that said, both uniformed men left the entrance of Krad's house. Dark immediately spun towards Krad with murder intent in his eyes. Inwardly, Krad smirked. Dark didn't know what true murder meant. Heh.

"What did you do that for!" Dark screeched. "You're making them suspect Daisuke even more! And I'm sure you know Daisuke." Dark ranted. This man – no, monster (he doesn't deserve a title like man) – is being such a bastard. Before he could go on shouting at Krad, the television overlapped his voice.

"We have more news on the suspect murderer of Harada, Riku. The police have found traces of the poison, aconite, on the love letter that Niwa, Daisuke sent to the local village girl. Aconite is a type of poison that can be absorbed through skin and is rarely used. The police has no leads where Niwa found this poison." The news reporter stated. Dark was horrified by what she said. Even though he didn't exactly understand what aconite was, he understood that people are accusing Daisuke of poisoning Riku.

"The police are now trying to find traces of the poison used on Niwa's hands and clothes. Further notice of the suspect will be told immediately." Dark had this stunned look now. Krad recognized it. He smirked outright at Dark. Krad didn't care if Dark saw or not this time. And he was sure Dark didn't really see him. Krad knew this trance well.

It was a mind-numbing shock. One that actually follows its name. When someone learns something really surprising, they're quiet for a while, right? But you'll still be okay. You could still see and understand what's happening. But if someone else were to say, add magic to the energy surrounding the first person, the magic will prolong the effect the shock has caused. This is what's happening to Dark.

With Krad's demonic energies and Daisuke's dormant power, it'll be a while till Dark is okay again. The time will be used wisely for Krad. He could use it to plan his next steps. His next steps will bring Dark to him and in the meantime perhaps make Daisuke disappear (into jail) – if not, Krad might as well try killing him.

Watching Dark slowly walk to his own room with a clouded expression, Krad walked back to the couch in the living room. His long golden ponytail swayed behind him when his bored eyes swept across his living room. They went over other couches, tables, cabinets, photographs, and etcetera. Nothing inspired him and nothing help motivate his brain to come up with a plan.

Suddenly, something outside the window captured his eye.

Not out the window, Krad's mistake.

The window, itself. It was cracked.

Like how a mirror could be cracked.

Mirrors have your reflection, showing who you are.

Making sure you have no identity crisis.

What if Krad drove Daisuke to insanity? Daisuke could have an identity crisis and through the stress, Daisuke might commit suicide. Dark would be left alone and Krad can finally win. How can Krad cause an identity crisis for Daisuke, though? Daisuke is now under arrest and probably locked away and Krad doesn't know how to reach him. Actually, he does know how. But it'll be risky. As for the way to drive Daisuke crazy, Krad already has it planned out.

* * *

Daisuke stared up at the ceiling on the dirty, squeaky cot he was supposed to sleep on. Night had approached and Daisuke has yet to sleep. What was happening to him? What did he do? But most of all: why was he accused? Absentmindedly, his eyes traced the small tiny crevices in the ceiling above him. Outside, stars twinkled and crickets chirruped, never knowing the devil would soon appear.

"Lights out in five minutes!" A guard shouted somewhere off in the distance. Daisuke sighed and rolled over to his side, facing the bars. A soft calming melody drifted into his ears. Daisuke knew that the melody wasn't actually there; that his mind made it sound like it was real to occupy the deafening silence. With the peaceful effect, Daisuke closed his eyes slowly and sang quietly to himself.

"_Illuminated by the cold sun,  
__I had some tame freedom.  
__On the miraculous night reflected in the mirror,  
__My soul began to remove its mask._

_On the other side of the crumbling wall,  
__Despair and hope wear the same face.  
__If your heart is not satisfied,  
__Head towards the ending prologue that flies away…_"

The delicate noise flowed through the windows and animals outside twitched its ears, hoping to hear more. But when another noise disrupted the tranquility, the animals scampered off. Krad stood beside the wall, waiting for Daisuke to fall asleep. The song continued, and the oblivious Daisuke sang to Krad.

"_In this world where the wind blows like a knife  
__What is it that I should protect?  
__In this journey where I know one pain after another  
__I draw closer to my true self_

_The fake light that is disappearing  
__The true light that is being born  
__In these hands..._

_Pierce through the white-dyed night  
__Go on creating a new era  
__With a heart that's been released  
__Fly through the endlessly continuing white night_"

It was sad, yet somehow nice. Though Krad doesn't really like Daisuke, he admires Daisuke's emotions. It's easy for Daisuke to show how he feels, but it's difficult for Krad. All the same, Daisuke will suffer from Krad. When silence once again ruled the area (and Daisuke was asleep), Krad began muttering biting remarks to Daisuke's still form.

"Murderer! You killed me!" A high-pitched tone for Riku's voice.

"I never liked you. This stupid act just proves to me that I was right." A deeper tenor for Dark's.

And last but not least, Krad added, "H-how could you! I trusted you! Why did you kill her?"

Inside, Daisuke shivered. Once Krad left, vacant eyes snapped open. Daisuke's face contorted to an expression indescribable.

"He will pay…"

**Reviewer Stuff:  
****minceo: **Heh. Yeah, most of it is correct. The Krad killing Daisuke part is the only one I'm not so sure with. And yay! You like the cookie. Would you like another one?  
**Hikari: **Thanks for the cookies! They were delicious. But I wish I had the real Daisuke! And tell Dark that he shouldn't try to murder you. Because that'll make Daisuke sad and mad at him. Plus, Daisuke might try to jump in front of you to save you. Which makes Dark kill Daisuke. And that's sad. You really think that this is awesome? I wish I'm patient enough to write really long chapters and nerve-wracking stories. Then, maybe more reviews will be there! Hm… I should've wished that on my birthday… Wow, I'm rambling! And yeah, Krad scares everyone, doesn't he? But what kind of shivers do they have? Heh.

A/N: The love letter was not romantic. At all. I'm not really a sappy romantic person, so please excuse the lame attempt. And this suddenly occurred to me… Tarot sounds kind of like CCS. I don't mean the plot. I think it's way different. I just think the cards idea wasn't exactly original.

If anyone recognized the song, it was the English lyrics for Byakuya, or True Light. It's the DNAngel opening theme for the anime.


	7. Chapter 6: A Meeting and A Farewell

**Disclaimer: **I'm not a great author or artist. Therefore, how can I be Yukiru Sugisaki?

**Warnings:** Adventures, shounen-ai, drama, fantasy, etc.

* * *

_Chapter 6_

The blonde was a fool to anger him. But the blonde didn't know the extent of his powers. Even his conscience doesn't know of the power he wields. Maybe it is time for he to show himself to Daisuke. It wouldn't matter the reaction, because that will change nothing. Daisuke will still be stuck with him.

Yes. That's the action that they have to do. Daisuke will accept him when he shows himself and gives answer. For now, he should rest and confront Daisuke when the time has come. Yes, that's what he should do…

The morning light filtered through the window. With no curtains, Daisuke suffered from too much light and was momentarily blinded when he awoke. The light was distracting, but something was on his mind and he couldn't be bothered to block the light. Adjusting his pupils to get used to the light, Daisuke was shocked to find a slightly faded form of him in midair.

This Daisuke was sitting cross-legged two yards above ground, nearly hitting the ceiling. He had a more hostile look than the 'real' Daisuke and his eyes shone seriousness and age-old intelligence. What was stranger was the type of clothing he wore. Now, the Daisuke we know was a natural loner. But he didn't let that take over his life; his clothes weren't gothic and all black. It was casual clothes that you find any average male wearing. This mysterious 'ghost', however similar he may look like Daisuke, does not have the same taste. This redhead wears loose black pants with chains adorned. His muscle shirt was also black, and sleeveless. His arms showed several tattoos and lithe muscles. This was not your average Niwa, Daisuke.

"Wh-who are you! Why do you look like me?" Daisuke shouted, cursing himself for stuttering. He just showed his surprise and slight fear. That was never good when you were facing a potential enemy. In response to Daisuke's questions (and thought), the other Daisuke simply smirked. He crossed his arms and the clear Daisuke half-stared and half-glared at him.

"Heh. Feisty, aren't you? But I suppose you have a reason. I'm… you. I'm Niwa, Daisuke. And if I'm you, I have to look like you, ne?" The imposter winked at the original. Daisuke gaped at the explanation. It made no sense and it annoyed Daisuke more.

"How can you be me? I'M me. Not you." Daisuke said defiantly. The other merely chuckled before snapping his fingers. Instantly and magically, a small screen appeared on the wall behind the fake. "I know your every secret. Every feeling. Every _experience_. I know _everything_." Images appeared and it seemed to be things that had occurred to Daisuke in the past. Moving his mouth like a fish, only a small whisper of "H-how?" came out of his mouth.

The other groaned, as if not believing Daisuke would be this stubborn. But he knew Daisuke's resolve was breaking. After it does break, a tsunami of questions was sure to come.

"I don't know the questions you ask, but let me tell you why I look like this." Here, the other indicated the black clothes and tattoos and a simple earring that Daisuke didn't see earlier. "I'm… what you call a subconscious, I guess. I appear to be whatever you thought of doing to change your physical appearance. When you were young, you remembered asking others why only girls have earrings and not guys. You had wished for one then. And the tattoos came when you overheard classmates giving each other dares. You heard them talking about how painful it is for a tattoo. You felt challenged." Dai explained. Daisuke decided to call this 'subconscious' Dai, and he took a closer look at Dai's tattoos. He had one on each arm and they were of opposite designs.

The one on the left was of flames. Surrounding Dai's forearm like a band, colors of vivid red, orange, and yellow overlapped each other. Some infernos were higher than others. The image was entrancing and Daisuke almost thought that it was a real flame, one that couldn't hurt anyone but would look exactly realistic. The right tattoo was stripes of dark violet, so dark that it looked black. It was like darkness, hiding something and preventing you from seeing the end of it. When Daisuke said stripes, he meant that there was more than one 'band'. There were three, each having an inch distance from each other.

Darkness and Fire.

That meant danger. Were the tattoos symbolic or did it really mean Daisuke was a danger to others? The night before, he had heard guards call him a murderer. Did he kill people, but didn't know it?

"Stop that. You didn't kill those people." Daisuke gave Dai an accusing look. "And no. I wasn't the one who did it either. I know who it is, but you have to figure it out yourself." Now, instead of the accusing look, Daisuke gave the other a glare, trying to make Dai tell him who made him get locked away. Obviously, that didn't work.

"I'm going to disappear back into you, now. When we're free from here, your appearance will change. You'll look a little like me and a little like yourself. Do not fret when that time comes. But be careful." Dai suddenly shimmered and faded away. At the same time, Daisuke felt warm and reenergized. He doesn't feel alone. At least not too much.

* * *

Dark walked through the streets of the village once again. It was hard to believe that less than twenty-four hours ago Daisuke was arrested. Speaking of Daisuke, where had the card gone? When night had approached, Dark snapped out of a trance that he didn't know he was in. Why was Dark shocked though, when the news said that police would inspect Daisuke? Something is out of place and Dark needs to find that goddess card slash person to get some answers.

Torrents of muttering followed him. Some were pities while others were accusations.

Dark growled. They have opinions and they have motivations. But they don't DO anything. Dark was sure that they knew who the killer was, except they wouldn't tell anyone else, trying to keep their life. Turning around, Dark headed back to Krad's house. He should look for that Tarot card, instead of trying to curse the snot out of every person in the town.

The card was nowhere to be found. Dark had searched high and low in the living room, kitchen, Krad's bedroom, Dark's room, the bathrooms, the closets, etc. The only place he hadn't look through was Daisuke and Dark was wary of going in there. When (not if) Daisuke gets out, Dark wouldn't want Daisuke to be mad at him if Daisuke found his things moved.

Every nook and cranny was double checked before Dark decided that it was futile to try to find the cards beside in Daisuke's room. Stalling, (though for what Dark didn't know) Dark turned the knob. The instant the door opened a flurry of movement in the dark shadows of Daisuke's room captured Dark's eyes. There were soft squeals and shouts before the noise was muffled. The room was dim, since Daisuke's curtains were drawn. But that didn't hinder Dark from seeing cards float around and hide under the covers of the bed.

"H-hello?" Dark asked. His voice was soft and Dark tiptoed into the room for no reason. Silence reined the room for a while before some shuffling was heard. A card peeked its head out and Dark recognized it as the goddess that he had a brief talk with. At first, her expression was wary and untrusting, but when her eyes landed on Dark, they twinkled and her frown broke out into a smile.

"Hello, young one. We meet again. Have you an answer? Where is our master?" The card asked. When the second question was asked, some of the other cards pushed themselves away from the suffocating blankets. When Dark shook his head, the rest of the Tarot deck came out. As he opened his mouth to speak with the _Crescent Crowned Goddess_, the cards began to whisper and mutter. Just like the villagers. Dark was about to scream. His face turned to a scowl of annoyance and frustration and the goddess saw that.

"Now, now. Settle down, everyone. Let's see what we can learn about what happened to our master." She said soothingly. The others at once fell silent. They all looked at Dark expectantly and Dark, who was shocked at how the goddess effectively ordered the Tarot deck, was thinking on how to start.

"Um… Before I begin, do you have a name? I don't think I can keep on calling you _Crescent Crowned Goddess_." Dark said sheepishly. The goddess laughed lightly before nodding.

"You may call me Renaca. Young one, what is it that I shall call you?" Renaca asked. Dark smiled briefly before smirking.

"My name is Dark, Lady Renaca." Dark bowed like a gentleman and Renaca and the other females giggled before Dark's expression was clouded with seriousness. "Your master, Daisuke, he's been accused of killing a village girl. He's now under arrest." Renaca gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. The others chattered again, but another card, a male one, glared at them. Like before, the rest quieted. Looking at the card's name, Dark saw _Stag-Horned God_.

"Renaca, calm down. I'm sure Master Daisuke did no such thing. Let us talk with Dark and come up with an idea of what is going to happen to Master Daisuke." The card said. Renaca's shock expression disappeared and a frown replaced it.

"But Solaku, how do we know what's going to happen. According to Master Daisuke's words, humans that are charged of murder have to repent for their ways in the cage for years if not forever." Renaca cried despaired. Solaku frowned and somehow extended an arm from the card's surface and patted Renaca's back. Dark stored the information away and hid his surprised look.

"Um… Ma'am, sir. We could try to break Daisuke out of jail…" Dark suggested. Eyes snapped and looked at Dark. Under the intense scrutiny, he fidgeted and waited for their response.

"Master Dark. We cannot break Master Daisuke out of jail. That will disrupt the town and doing that will make Daisuke a wanted criminal." Solaku explained. Solaku shook his head and the room was silent once again. Everyone was lost in their thoughts and Dark took this chance to examine how Solaku, the _Stag-Horned God_, looked.

The male in the picture wore animal skin over his right shoulder and for the middle area; the clothing was similar to a loincloth. His boots were also animal skin and went up to his knees. Beside him lay a stag resting. The forest was forgotten in the background and you can see Solaku holding a spear of sorts and a bag (also made of hide). Like the name of the card, Solaku has two antlers resting upon his cranium. Solaku's skin was neither tan nor pale. His dark brown hair was long and slightly swaying to a breeze unfelt. His black beard showed that he was not as young as he looked.

"Lady _Maiden_, do you not know what happened to the young lass that was killed?" Solaku asked. Another card spun forward and Dark saw a woman in a beautiful white marriage gown dancing and swirling with the wind.

"I know nothing, Solaku. And please, call me Nala. Being called lady twice is rather aggravating." The _Maiden_ card said, trying to lighten the mood. It succeeded, though Dark didn't know if it was from her words or perhaps her magic.

* * *

Daisuke sucked in a breath. The police had said that they'd bring him to a laboratory to check for poison on his hands or clothes. That was rather pointless and stupid, Daisuke thought, because if there was some on him, he should be dead by now. The poison can seep through the tiny holes of clothing anyways. The police folk sure were slow.

'_Patience, Daisuke. If they don't find poison on you, they'll have to go. The townspeople can act as witnesses of not seeing you near the Harada household. So if the letter had poison, that meant that the mailman poisoned her, not you.' _Dai remarked matter-of-fact. Daisuke scoffed but said nothing in reply. It was useless to deny it; Daisuke knew that Dai could always find a reason for anyone's actions. His observation skills were just that great.

"Hurry up, back there! We don't have time to lose. There are other convicts, too, y'know." An obnoxious policeman commented. By his tone of voice, you could already tell that he's young and probably just became a police. Daisuke frowned. Curse Dai's analyzing and influences!

'_Ah. We're slowly merging, Daisuke. Cursing me would be like cursing yourself.'_ Dai stated with a smirk. Daisuke groaned mentally and said nothing. He never had anything to say to Dai. Dai understands him so it'll be useless to talk anyways. The same police that was rather rude suddenly stopped. Daisuke stopped himself before he would crash into him.

"Now, look here, fella'. If ya' try anything, the judge will just make your time in juvenile hall longer." He said threateningly. Daisuke nodded without really paying attention, but the man didn't care. He shoved Daisuke through a door and closed it when he smirked at Daisuke's stumble. Daisuke bit back a curse and was about to yell through the door, but a voice interrupted him.

"Oh my, Daisuke. _You're_ the convict? I'm disappointed in you." Krad said mockingly. A cruel smile flitted on his face and he stepped out of the shadows. Daisuke turned around at his voice and was shocked at Krad' expression and words. Upon his slight fear and disappointment, Dai sighed sadly. At the mental sigh, Daisuke finally talked to him.

'_You knew? You fucking knew and you didn't tell me?'_ Daisuke shouted at Dai. Dai winced but let the verbal assault continue. _'You let me be accused and sent to jail, Dai! Did you know about Krad, too?' _

"K-Krad? Wh-what do you mean?" Daisuke said, trying to stall time to try to escape. Krad seems psychotic right now; his smirk was insane and his eyes held a dark, dangerous glint. Daisuke feared for his life and he didn't know what to do. Krad… He's not safe to be around.

"Ah, Dai-chan. Don't be silly. You know what I'm talking about. Why did you kill Riku?" Krad interrogated. Daisuke stepped back and his back hit the solid door. With no means of getting away, Daisuke just watched Krad cautiously. It wouldn't do good to turn your back on someone unstable.

'_Run, Daisuke! Hurry! He's going to attack!'_ Dai shouted in dread. Daisuke stood stock still, watching as Krad came to him slowly with a sharp knife and some tweezers. _'God damn it! Run, you fool!'_

"Stay still, boy. I just need a sample of your blood and a few strands of your shirt and maybe some skin off of your thumb. It won't hurt a bit." The end of the sentence was said nastily and Krad's tongue darted out, licking his lips. Then, after stopping in front of the frozen Daisuke, Krad licked the blade from tip to the handle.

The actions brought Daisuke out of his stupor and almost take him into another one, but Daisuke was forced to move away when Dai shouted at him. Krad's face darkened slightly before brightening.

"Oh. You want a hunt, eh? Sure. We'll play your little game." Krad said darkly. Daisuke ran across the room and Krad merely walked lazily towards him. When Krad came with five feet, Daisuke ran to the adjacent wall and Krad didn't bother to grab Daisuke's arm when he ran close. The process repeated for a while before Daisuke went back to his original spot.

Krad wasn't worried that Daisuke will open the door and make a run for it. The door was locked from the outside, meaning that Daisuke couldn't get out even if he wanted to. The only way you can leave is if you have the key, or wait until someone else comes in.

_Slam_

The door burst open and Daisuke was flung into Krad's chest. Krad dropped the tweezers and knife in surprise and caught Daisuke in reflex. His eyes trailed to the doorway and saw Dark standing there heaving in exhaustion. Krad's arms quickly dropped to his sides, to avoid misunderstandings, but it was too late. Dark had seen the scene and he no doubt thought Daisuke was making out with him. Daisuke's face _was_ flustered, but that was because he was running around the room, though Dark didn't know that.

Dark's face reddened, from either anger or embarrassment he didn't know. Sure, Dark was angry that Krad has Daisuke in his arms, but Dark wouldn't want to interrupt them if they were doing something. That'll be plain awkward! His blood boil in jealousy and his heart cried out to Daisuke.

Daisuke was dizzy. His head was suddenly smacked hardly by the _iron _door and now Daisuke wasn't sure if he'd end up unconscious. But he needed to know who opened the blasted door or if he was in _Krad's_ arms. Because if he was, he needed to write a will.

"Uh… If I'm disrupting anything, tell me and I'll just leave okay?" Dark asked, trying to use a mask to hide his envy. Daisuke instantly recognized his voice and mentally groaned, while Dai was cheering. For Dark? Nah. Dai is probably cheering because Daisuke is safe now. Well, not really. Not until Daisuke is far, far away from Krad. Daisuke pushed himself away uncomfortably, still at daze.

"N… No, you didn't interrupt anything." Daisuke said softly, holding his head. Daisuke took a step toward Dark and stumbled, almost falling to the floor. Dark reached for his arm and made it in time. Now, Dark was slightly concerned. Daisuke seems unfocused and that couldn't possibly be because of Krad, would it?

"Okay…" Dark said as he helped Daisuke. Krad stayed in the background watching as Dark led Daisuke away. _'Fool, helping a weakling like him. I'll get you soon, Niwa. Count on it.'_ Krad thought spitefully. He grabbed his cell from his back pocket and flipped it open. He speed dialed to the police department.

"Hello? This is Krad with Suspect No. 641. He's innocent. His companion just came and picked him up." **1 **Krad said icily. Without waiting for a reply, he hung up and stalked out of the room.

'_My hero!'_ Dai said with a high-pitched tone that sounded eerily like a female. Daisuke mentally sighed before giggling in reply. He was feeling rather giddy. Adrenaline pumped in his veins from moments before. There was a bounce in his step and he wasn't afraid to show it. Dark simply chuckled at Daisuke's antics.

'_Daisuke. Tomorrow morning, we will have finished merging and you will no longer hear me. Our thoughts will be the same, mine has influenced yours and yours mine. Your appearance, like I said before, will also change. You won't exactly look like me, but similar.'_ Dai said. Daisuke slowly nodded, accepting that fact.

"Wait. How can you suddenly be let out? Was it because I went to fetch you? That's weird…" Dark mentioned. Daisuke admitted that it was strange, but at least he was free, yeah? Being here, with Dark, was better than sleeping on a dirty cot in a dank caged room. Not that Daisuke was complaining about Dark's company.

"I don't know. But I think it's okay. I mean, people see me but they're not calling the cops or anything." Daisuke explained. Dark nodded and they continued their slow trek to Krad's home. Krad's home. Not theirs. Maybe it was time to go. They shouldn't overstay their welcome. But they need to sleep the rest of the day away, since it's already mid-afternoon.

"Dark, let's leave tomorrow morning. I think we should continue and not stay here too long. I'm sure you'd like to go back to Azumano, right?" Daisuke asked. Dark nodded again and they hurried to Krad's guest rooms.

* * *

Midnight was almost here and everyone was asleep. Everyone except Dai. Dai was sitting on the ledge beside the window in Daisuke's room. Daisuke's Tarot cards floated around him, offering him a silent farewell. They'd miss him, but it wasn't like he'll be gone exactly. He'll just become a part of Daisuke and vice versa. The cards will never see this Daisuke or this Dai again.

"We'll miss you, Dai." Renaca said sadly. Solaku and Nala nodded and they tried to offer comfort. It didn't work very well, but Dai appreciated the effort.

"It's not like I'll die or anything. So don't be sad, guys." Dai replied just as dejectedly. All the cards circled around Dai and he smiled a bit and closed his eyes. He knew what they're doing and he knew it wasn't something bad. In fact, it was something that was extremely great for Dai and Daisuke and the cards doing something like that was rare.

"Master Dai. He who has saved our master. He who is wise. He who is young and troubled. He who is not wholly alive. Master Dai. We, the Tarots of Faith and Trust, pray that you will live a beautiful life. We, the Tarots of Past and Future, hope that you'll become one with who will make you complete. We, the servants of you, wishes for your peace." The cards chanted. They continued to circle around Dai and the moonlight reflected off the tears that slowly but surely escaped from Dai's eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered. Dai, the one who received the Tarot's blessing, was crying for the first time. Dai didn't know how to stop and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. The clock in the living room struck twelve and the shiny dust in the moonlight pushed away the cards before they too circled around Dai.

Tiny particles exited Dai's body and gradually entered Daisuke's slumbering body. Daisuke's chest moved up and down as more of Dai's cells traveled into him. Soon, only Dai's eyes were left and they spoke a quiet sentence.

_Peace goes to one that deserves it. Tarots of Past and Future, of Faith and Trust, I hereby order you to help Daisuke on his adventure in any way you can._

Those forlorn ruby eyes glittered before they followed into Daisuke's body. The Tarots turned away, silently weeping. The dust that had circled Dai before lifted Daisuke up and moved over him, petting to make sure Dai was inside Daisuke. Once they were sure, the night murmured magic and Daisuke's body transformed. He was taller a few inches and the tattoo of the bands of darkness appeared on Daisuke's arms. An earring mysteriously came into sight in Daisuke's ear and his clothes in his duffel bag changed slightly to fit the brand new Daisuke.

Hello, World. Say hi to a brand new, fresh Niwa, Daisuke.

* * *

**1.** This is not actually what happens. I don't know what the people do, but you can get the idea.

A/N: From now on, I won't reply to reviews in the chapters. I'll just click the reply button and respond. If it's an anonymous, I'll make an exception and reply. And the names I replaced for the cards are not actually used. It's just easier for me to write with. And I'm too lazy to get the book for the Tarot card's definitions, so I'll just make up the meanings. I remember the names. The book had said that we could make our own meanings and this will make things a lot easier for me to write.

I feel sad. I created Dai and now I'm making him disappear.

**Hikari:** Wow! What an adventurous review! Krad! Dark! I command you two to stop. Don't hurt my dear reviewer! I'll give you some… photos of Daisuke and Satoshi.


	8. Chapter 7: Repeating History And Extra

**Disclaimer: **As always, I own nothing. I'm simply a boring, teenager writing fan fiction.

**Warnings:** Adventure, shounen-ai, and oh my: hints of one-sided KradxDaisuke, etc.

* * *

_Chapter 7_

When Daisuke woke up that morning, he already knew Dai merged with him. If he were still 'himself' (in the sense of only one's self), he would've freaked out. But Dai's slight more outgoing nature made him not really care. Turning to lay on his side, he felt his piercing poke painfully at his ear.

Daisuke sighed. If the piercing was there, that meant one of the tattoos were, too. And Daisuke wasn't sure if the magic that changed his features would extend to clothes as well. And oh god! His clothes! They were so plain and boring! Dai's style is awesome. Daisuke shook his head before pulling his body up and sat. Dai's influence on his mind already begun. At least now Daisuke knew what Dai thought about him.

A knock sounded from the door. Daisuke glanced at it and instantly knew it was Dark, if the violet hair peeking in was anything to go by.

"Daisuke, you awake? Krad's not in, so I was wondering if we could- what happened to you!" Looks like somebody noticed his earring and tattoo. Dark openly gaped; his mouth had learned how to act, look at it playing a fish. Daisuke would've chuckled if it weren't for the fact that he felt an urge to take a drag… Wait, Dai was a smoker? Never mind.

"Yes. What were you wondering? And I don't know." Daisuke said rather blandly. He flicked imaginary lint off of his shoulder before stretching and standing up. In the process, he lost his covers and his nude body was shown to the world. Dark stared and blushed before looking away. Daisuke stared down at his body before sighing again and picked up his clothes that were in the floor. So, does Dai sleep nude? It seems like Daisuke will have to try to keep his cool if any more of Dai's surprises come up. But then again, Dai's actions were based on what Daisuke had thought, dreamed, or wished about. So Daisuke may have done either of those things when he thought upon sleeping naked.

Eh, mind overload. When he finished dressing, he looked down at the clothing. They were surely different, but they somehow suit him. Plus, the styles weren't much different; small details were changed, but they can be overlooked.

"Dark, I'm dressed. You can look now. And answer my question." Daisuke muttered unsmilingly. Dark complied, but his cheeks were still burning red. Daisuke stared at Dark with no apparent interest in his expression. But it was well hidden. Dai's influence was a major difference to Daisuke. It seems like the new Niwa, Daisuke is bisexual. _'Heh. I'm attracted to Dark… Heh. I'm so screwed over.'_

"D-Dais-suke. I-I was, uh, w-wondering i-if we should just write a note and be off." The ending came a bit quick, but Dark was in no hurry to care. Daisuke's body was just too tempting. And the earring and tattoo just boosted his attractiveness. Such a thing was difficult for Dark to handle, but Dark will find a way to manage. One way or another.

Though the clothes were not helping. Daisuke looked HOT! Ravishingly so.

To prevent from massive drooling, Dark zipped his mouth shut and threw away the key. His mental images made him too distracted to see Daisuke's eyes roll.

"Dark, did you even pack yet?" Daisuke asked. Dark froze and gulped. Daisuke was uncaring today, it seems. (And yes, Dark names days after Daisuke's feelings.) Today, he'll be extra mean and sort of ruthless.

Dark shook his head stiffly and made a beeline to his room to pack. Daisuke laughed at Dark in his mind before packing his unusual clothes. Later, he'll start on the note. That reminded Daisuke of Krad. With Dai in his body, Daisuke now has all access to Dai's knowledge. It seems like Krad is a two-face backstabbing murderer. No doubt Krad would try to stop Daisuke from leaving since he knows Krad's secret, and Daisuke, or more likely Dai's influence is at work once again, is interested on how the next events will fold out.

_Krad,_

_I know your secret._

_Murderer, I dare you to come to the clearing where you first met me. There, we will finally confess our mutual dislike to one another. And if the event takes place, we will draw blades and aim for the kill._

_Now, that's the formal way of saying that. Let's commence to my style of talking._

_Meet me at the quicksand where you saved me. At that designated area, we will challenge each other. If need be, I'll kill you. I assume you'll do the same?_

_Till then,  
__Daisuke_

Daisuke picked up the note and taped it to the back of his door. Krad will look for them, Daisuke knows. Krad will find the note and will come for sure. And Dark must not come. Daisuke is to go, else Dark will come in danger.

Sighing, Daisuke picked up a silver-hilted dagger he had always kept hidden underneath his shirt. The emerald gem on it gleamed, bringing Daisuke to his thoughts of lust and envy.

* * *

Krad frustrated sighed under his breath, downing another cup of alcohol. His plan had failed and now, the only choice is to kill. But doing that will make his energy source disappear. Dark wasn't exactly needed anyways. But Krad was now pretty sure that Daisuke knows his 'career'. It is therefore vital that Daisuke keeps his mouth shut. Permanently.

However, since it's the morning, they'll probably be gone anyways. It's better off to check, though. Getting up, Krad took his bottle of alcohol and gulped the rest down before throwing the bottle over his shoulder, not caring who he hit or the fact that he didn't pay. The bartender wanted his life, obviously.

Upon entering the house, Krad noticed that nothing was heard. Krad sighed again and knew Daisuke had run off. Dark, too. Strangely, this day, he wasn't feeling homicidal. For once. He was mysteriously nostalgic. He let his feet guide him to Daisuke's guest room. He pushed the open door further and looked at the empty room. The breeze from the opened window blew through the curtains and a sheet of paper slipped into Krad's palm. His eyes quickly scanned the note and when he was finished, a maniacal grin set in place onto his face.

Time for the hunt.

Several miles away, Daisuke, whom had finally reenergized from recovering his lost magic, knew that it was high time to leave Dark and go to the clearing. But first, how to deal with Dark?

Daisuke could always use his power and cast a _sleep _on Dark. It would probably leave him unconscious for a few hours and that's plenty of time to handle the blonde man. Daisuke feels giddy from having all his energy back, too. Somehow, he had forgot all about his magic, his purpose of this journey, and a lot of things when he had came in contact with Krad.

Daisuke shook his head. The lust for revenge on Krad was becoming too much. And the jealousy from knowing the villagers were in the palm of Krad's manipulative hands was just too overbearing.

"Dark, can you turn away for a second. I need to change my pants. It's getting too hot and leather is hardly fit for this kind of condition." Daisuke said. Dark nodded knowingly and blushed. He complied with Daisuke's request, never knowing better. The instant Dark's back was open for attack; Daisuke struck him with a muttered _sleep_.

Dark's body collapsed and they were luckily walking on a field of grass. Daisuke moved Dark's body and placed their luggage besides him, making sure Dark couldn't roll away. Towering over Dark made Daisuke come back to his senses. Dai's influence was a bit too much. Daisuke needs his spiritual form to get used to this sudden change. Taking a deep breath, Daisuke uttered one single word.

"_Unity._"

In answer to his word, a pathless wind blew into his face. The word meant to be one, in sync, and it also meant a promise to Daisuke. It was a promise that Dai will forever be with him, no matter where he was, no matter who he'll become. Dai will always stand by him. In the face of death and in the brunt of a surprise.

Wiping away a tear of sentimentality, Daisuke walked back. A shadow flitted after him.

* * *

Krad had arrived at the quicksand spot rather fast and he sat down on the floor, ignoring the fact that footprints of the quicksand got on his rear end. He waited for minutes and yet Daisuke had yet to arrive. With nothing to do but ponder, Krad decided to truly look at himself, his morals (or lack of), his personality, and etc. When he was a child, he wasn't a bloodthirsty slaughterer. He was just your average kid with hopes and dreams and silly goals. The events that changed him would scar anyone.

And this wanting. It was the first time in a long time that Krad had wanted anything. Or anyONE. And besides that, he didn't straight out kill Daisuke just to get Dark. No, Krad had played a game with Daisuke. A game that he lost and readily accepted. If that wasn't exactly decency in a very vague sort of way, then Krad didn't know what was.

Krad has been playing god for too long. He decided who died and who didn't so much that he forgot himself was a human, just like any other person he killed. Painful pasts warp the future.

What was with his obsessive nature with blood, gore, and death, though? It made no sense. Not really. His past didn't really link to those things (at least not gore).

A sound from a cracked branch alerted Daisuke's presence and the light movement from the bushes that didn't sound natural prepared Krad to be wary of Dark. Looking up, Krad was shocked on how different Daisuke looked.

"What's with the look, eh Kid?" Krad commented. He didn't know going to the jail for one night would change Daisuke that much. Plus, he had the whole room to himself at the time. No roommate to bother him. Daisuke glared at him.

"None of your business leech." Daisuke sneered. His magic was dwindling and Daisuke was now quite sure it's Krad's fault. "So, you've been taking the energy from me?"

"Ah, so you figured it out." Krad said jokingly. Despite his light tone, his expression was still slightly emotionless. Daisuke scowled and oblivious to him, Dark was wondering what they were talking about. Energy? Leech?

"So, ready yet?" Daisuke inquired testily. Krad shrugged and picked up his knife, the blade glinting in the sunlight. Daisuke took his defensive stance and waited for Krad to stand up before striking. What he did not expect was that Krad would just throw the knife in front of his feet and hold up his hands in surrender.

"What are you planning? Do you take me for a fool? Why would a murderer like you suddenly give up the blood and death?" Daisuke asked coldly. Krad shook his head lightly and Dark stood silently, wondering what brought the sudden aloofness and cruelty to Daisuke and what Daisuke meant about Krad being the murderer. Of course he had his suspicions, but they weren't true, were they?

"I'm planning nothing. No, you're not a fool. And I don't know. I'm not sure if I even gave it up." Krad explained. He stood up, but instead of walking over to Daisuke to get the knife, Krad just turned around and looked up at the sky. "Time's a changing, Daisuke. I'm sure you've felt it. The currents in the air are telling those who can speak with nature that a danger is coming. Or a war. And it may be history repeating itself. The war between humans and non-mortals."

Krad didn't really think of that until he said it. He _did_ feel the change, but it didn't really register until his mouth went autopilot. The war that happened before were centuries ago. Nobody but those who are gifted and non-human remember it. It was a long war that gave a whole new meaning to bloodshed. No place was safe. Houses were burned down. Men were killed. Women were raped. Children were beaten to death. Creatures of all species had suffered and no one knew what had stopped it.

The old texts that still speak of the war only said that the survivors woke up. They just suddenly woke up from a sleep they never knew they fell asleep to. In every survivor's dreams, they could remember seeing a brand new future. The war had ended and the remaining survivors had already forgotten _why_ there even was a war to begin with. The text continued by quoting what some would say to why they continued to fight, "Because it was the only thing I know how to do. I've been born in this war and was raised in it. If there weren't any more bloodshed, I wouldn't know how to continue or what to do anymore. It's the only anchor to life I had."

"So? History _is_ bound to repeat itself, but I don't care. I don't belong here." Daisuke said. _'I don't belong anywhere.'_ He added silently in his mind. "We'll all meet an end. Bloodshed is inevitable. Do you want to fight or not, though, Krad?" Daisuke said morbidly. Dark stood stock-still, awe and fear on his face from hearing Daisuke say such horrid, pessimistic views.

"No. I want to join you on your quest. Maybe I'll see what will restart a war that was delayed. It was never mentioned in ancient books." Krad countered back coolly. Daisuke was quiet, surprised at the request, contemplating it all the same.

"I can't tell you if you can come. I have no objections. But if you want to come, you have to guarantee that you won't kill innocents."_ 'Not that I'll believe you.'_ Daisuke thought. "Plus, you have to get Dark's permission first." Krad nodded understandingly.

"I won't make any promises, but I will try." Not so convincing, Dark would've said. "And we wouldn't have to look for Dark, since he's right behind you." Shocked, Daisuke's defensive stance stiffened and he turned around stiffly and looked at where Krad indicated.

"Dark, come out." Daisuke said with difficulty. With a glare set in place, Daisuke stonily watched Dark ease out of a bush and stepped into the clearing. "You heard what Krad wanted," Daisuke continued, "What do you think?"

"Uh…" It was so obvious that Dark didn't know what to think. One moment he was eavesdropping and the next he was being double teamed on (sort of). "Okay?" Even though Daisuke had called Krad a killer, Dark didn't really mind him all too much if Daisuke wasn't in the equation. Krad seems too bipolar, though. At first he was like a friendly host. Then he became some uncaring bastard. And now, he became rather apathetic. But back to the point of Daisuke calling Krad a killer. Dark didn't understand, but he believed in the quote: Innocent until proven guilty.

Daisuke sighed. Distrust was visible on his face, but resignation was there too.

"Come on, then. Krad, go pack your things." Daisuke ordered. Krad nodded. He walked away and absentmindedly, he thought, _'Who's going to be the leader of our little group of trio?'_

"Would you mind explaining to me about the things you guys were talking about?" Dark asked meekly. Daisuke's form was still stiff, but soon it relaxed and his face eased back into a soft smile.

"Yeah. And next time, don't pretend to be asleep if you're just going to come after me. But before I explain, tell me how you broke through my spell (for lack of a better word)?" Daisuke asked, plopping himself down. Dark shrugged before sitting down beside Daisuke. Dark decided to keep quiet about the fact that Daisuke's Tarot cards shielded him. He didn't know what Daisuke would think when he finds out Dark already 'met' his cards.

And so, Daisuke explains what happened to him and what Dai thought. Some time during their talk, they had stood up and met up with Krad before going back to the place where Dark abandoned their packs. Luckily, animals didn't rip the baggage apart.

"Say, Daisuke." It seems like Krad wants to act like they were before the events of the village happened. "Do you know about the next town is rumored to have a killer on the loose?"

"No, Krad, I didn't. The rumor that you heard was probably from a traveler that came to your village to see you. When the villager explains to the traveler why it _looks _so peaceful, maybe that's when you eavesdropped." Daisuke said without batting an eyelash. His eyes were still on the road, not bothering to look at Krad.

"Uh, Krad. What did the townsfolk say when they heard you were talking?" Dark asked. Krad smirked good-naturedly.

"They said they'll miss me and when they were out of my eyesight, they were jumping for joy. They're throwing a festival because of that. They're even planning to make it an _annual _festival." Krad said humorously. Dark just frowned.

"And you're happy about that?" Dark asked bewilderedly. Krad shook his head before shrugging.

"Come on, you guys. We have to get to the next town before sunset. It looks like a storm is coming."

"Oh, great."

Looks like all of them were playing like nothing had happened. It was okay, to the trio. The past is the past, no matter how recent. Time will continue going by, never waiting for us, so why should they act like sitting ducks?

* * *

**Risa Mourning For Riku Extra **

Risa sobbed in the corner of her house as her parents went to the festival. Riku just died and they were all prancing around like ponies just because the murderer was said to be gone. How were they sure that he wouldn't get bored and come back to kill them all? And Riku, her twin, was dead! How can they just go off celebrating?

She hiccupped before walking over to Riku's side of the bedroom. Her family still didn't plan Riku's funeral yet and they hadn't packed Riku's things in boxes or burned them yet. Walking over to Riku's bedside drawer, Risa opened it and produced Riku's diary. Even though it was rude that Risa was digging through a deceased person's belongings, she just missed her sister so much. Riku's diary had the most of her presence, so Risa couldn't really help it. Lifting it up, Risa saw a small key slip out of the locked journal.

The key to the lock on Riku's diary was in Risa's hand and Risa didn't know if she would risk passing the line and read her sister's thoughts. She might be in too much pain and she saw television dramas where a person mourning went crazy and thought a dead someone was sharing the person's body. Risa shivered. She didn't want to one of those psychotic people, but this would make her closer to Riku.

In a very personal way, Risa admits, that shouldn't extend to other people, twins or not.

Sighing, Risa decided to open it. A little peek wouldn't hurt, would it? Opening it, Risa was rather surprised to see a table of contents on the first page. Why would a diary need a table of contents? Scanning the list, Risa saw that Riku had turned her diary into journal entries/a scrapbook/stalker entries. Risa was shocked that Riku had stalker tendencies, but she didn't really care. She would be a hypocrite if she did.

Flipping to Riku's Journal area, Risa began to read. Throughout the night, Risa learned how Riku was jealous of her, how Riku wished to be Risa, etc. Looking through the pictures in the diary, Risa realized that all Riku's crushes fell in love with Risa instead. The stalker area was brand new and had only a few entries about Daisuke.

That day, the town's First Annual Murderer Free Festival, was the day that Risa learned about how it felt being in someone else's shoes. She never was the same afterward, but it was in a good way. She had matured and she learned to look beyond looks and beauty. It was almost like a blend of Riku and Risa into one. Though it was like that, Risa didn't become like those others people considered insane.

Risa will one day get over the loss of her twin, the person that had been with her for her entire life. She would one day get over that, but that one-day was far away. But even if Risa gets over Riku, Riku would forever hold a place in Risa's heart and memory.

_R.I.P._

_Harada, Riku  
__A sister, a daughter, a friend  
__1991-2005_

_May your beloved wings be free and flapping to the grace of nature. The memories you gave us will forever be held dear. Last victim of Golden Killer, we pray you go fly to Heaven safely.

* * *

_

A/N: Bet you all saw that coming. I don't exactly have original ideas, so this is rather complicated for me to come up with within a week. Later than usual. I'm sorry. I'm overworked these days because my parents are opening a restaurant and I have to help since I'm their daughter. And since school is almost done, the teachers are trying to grade our notebooks and things, so I have to do all the work to guarantee that I pass. I feel like being mean to readers and take over a few weeks and come up with a boring chapter. My mind is going overload with ideas for new stories and fictions for other fandoms. What has the world come to? And why did I call Krad, Golden Killer? Yay! A new reviewer! Thank you **Daisuke Captain Oblivious**!

**Hikari:** So… What did Dark do to Daisuke? –perverted author walks away cackling-


	9. Chapter 8: Dolls

**Disclaimer:** If I told you I was a manga-ka, I would be lying. So how would I be Yukiru Sugisaki? I think you basically get the idea.

**Warnings: **Look into the crystal orb, -cough-, I mean previous chapters. I don't feel like doing warnings. You should already be prepared this far in the story. There's KradxSatoshi. That's the second main pairing! And since it's not really the first one, it might progress faster. Oh! And angsty!Satoshi.

* * *

_Chapter 8_

"…festival decorations…"

"Date…cute…"

"…dress…pretty…"

The moment Dark, Krad, and Daisuke entered the next town, all they heard were excited murmuring. But it wasn't about them. From the little words Krad could grasp, he could already tell that the town was having a festival of some sort. Was it a companion festival to the one his ex village was holding?

Daisuke's face was grinning and excited, like those of the townspeople. His head turned this way and that, trying to look at everything. He was acting like a kid in a toy store. A kid with loads of cash. Dark was animated as well, but not to the same extent like Daisuke. He just glanced at things every now and then when it captured his interest. But his eyes mainly trailed back to the somewhat childish Daisuke.

"Look! Look! They have those stalls where you scoop up tiny fishes!" Daisuke laughed enthusiastically. Dark and Krad chuckled lightly as he ran off to said stall. Daisuke's presence sure eases people into relaxing. Daisuke talked with the stall manager while Dark and Krad slowly walked towards him. Handing Daisuke a net, the old man told him what to do and what's the prize.

"Look 'ere, kiddo. See dat golden one? Catch it and 'e's yers plus that little dolly on the wall." The owner pointed at a small plushie of a nude, hairless doll. "That little dolly has magic powers, yeah? It changes its appearance to the person who won it. So ye get yerself a little mini-me, aye?" Daisuke nodded quickly and tried to scoop up the mentioned golden fish. The owner smiled and turned to Dark and Krad.

"'Ello, lads. Ye up fer some fishin'? Same deal as little tyke right 'ere." He said as he patted Daisuke's head. Daisuke nudged the hand with his head absentmindedly, eyes focused on the unsuspecting little fish. Dark and Krad shook their heads, smiling as they watched Daisuke let out a predatory growl. Without letting Daisuke see, Dark flipped a coin towards the fisherman. Now, Daisuke wouldn't have to waste his own money. Everybody's happy.

Daisuke took a scoop, but the fish escaped, ready for another try. Suddenly, someone jar into him and his net was pushed forward, right in the direction of the fish. The weight of the person who fell on him disappeared and the fish was in his net. Ecstatic, Daisuke jumped around and was prepared to thank the stranger, but he was already gone.

"'Ey! Ye caught it! Congrats, kid. 'Ere's yer mini-me." The stall owner said as he handed the doll plus the fish in a small baggie filled with water towards Daisuke. Except the doll wasn't a redhead. Or Daisuke, for that matter. It was of a light blue haired boy. The boy was a bit older than Daisuke and had square-framed glasses. The clothing was nothing special, just some denim jeans and a loose white t-shirt.

"The doll isn't Daisuke. What did you do?" Dark asked the owner casually. Dark wasn't really angry that the doll hadn't turn into Daisuke. He was more fascinated by the fact that the doll had mysteriously changed to form the male that had pushed into Daisuke.

"Eh, lads. 'M sorry. I'll give ye something else." The owner said as he turned around. But before he could take another step, Daisuke grabbed his arm.

"No, it's okay, sir. I'll keep it. I'll just think of it as a good luck charm since he helped me catch the fish." Daisuke said with a small grin. What he said was true and sincere, and the owner had a guilty look. He nodded and the trio walked off. Daisuke examined the doll that he won. Well, technically the person with the doll's appearance won. Daisuke had held the net, but the boy's push of the net caught the fish. The boy was the person who is supposed to have the doll. Shrugging, Daisuke turned back to the other two.

"What do you think I should call it? Krad? Dark?" Daisuke asked the two. The purple-haired male shrugged and they both looked at the blonde. He glanced at both of them with an amuse glint in his eyes before replying.

"Why Daisuke, if it weren't for the fact that I know already that you liked someone, I'd say that you took a fancy to the doll's original. If you name it, you'll get attached, after all." Krad teased. Daisuke blushed at the second statement, not really understanding the first. Daisuke liked someone? Who? Daisuke didn't like anyone that way. Krad must have misread things.

Dark mentally frowned. There was competition? Who was it that Daisuke liked? Krad? But then if so, why hadn't they tell him? Dark growled and shook off the idea of Daisuke already being someone else's. It was much more pleasant to think that Daisuke was single and gay. Wait. _Is _Daisuke gay? Never really thought about that. Dark was about to go into thinking mode, but Daisuke's next actions momentarily paused his thoughts.

"First of all, I don't like anybody. Second, if I did, I wouldn't tell you anyways! If you want the doll so badly, here!" With that said, Daisuke embarrassedly stalked off after throwing the blue-haired male doll at Krad. Krad's stunned face made Dark laugh a bit.

"I was just teasing. God." Krad murmured. He picked up the doll and examined it closer. "I know! I shall dub thee, Satoshi!" Krad cackled crazily and Dark tip toed away, saying "I don't know him."

Krad didn't know how accurate the name was. He didn't know that he would meet the real person.

Daisuke sourly walked around. Though he didn't know where to go, he knew that the people would be kind later on and tell him where an inn is. To the side, he heard some girls chattering away like birds.

"Oh, he's so cute! It'd be awesome if he got together with another guy!" A girl in a dark blue yukata with a crescent on her chest said. Her friends nodded agreeing. Another girl to the side opened her mouth to speak.

"But it shouldn't be some other random guy either. It should be someone that isn't average. Satoshi is so intelligent. Plus, his hair color is natural. Even though it looks dyed. We need someone special like him!" The girl said. She was wearing a red yukata with fires embroidered all over. The others, most likely groupies, nodded again and watched what the other girl would do.

"Yeah. But Satoshi's type is so rare! It'll be hard. The next best thing is okay, don't 'cha think?" She said back. With a contemplative look, the girl with the red yukata nodded. Her eyes slid across the crowds and swept by Daisuke before they landed on him for real. With an excited look, she snapped her fingers and jumped. "Ding ding ding! I think we have a winner, folks. Look." She pointed at Daisuke and he put on a nervous look.

The girls followed the direction that she was pointing and saw Daisuke. With squeals, they clapped their hands with each other and the girl with the blue yukata rushed to meet him. _'Eek! I'm going to get mobbed by a village girl! Save me, somebody!'_ Daisuke shouted in his mind. He didn't want to risk having the girl hear him and chase him with anger.

Like an answer to his plea, someone pulled onto his sleeve and he ran with the 'kidnapper' slash savior, not wanting to get mobbed, like Daisuke said earlier. Taking a quick look at the person who saved him, Daisuke saw azure-colored hair that seemed eerily familiar. Ah ha! In his mind, Daisuke snapped like the girl. It was the person who had helped him with the fish catching! What's his name, Daisuke wondered. Then he remembered giving Krad the doll. Daisuke sighed before thinking, _'Well, at least he won't think I'm a stalker, ne?'_ No reply came in his mind, but that was to be expected.

"Hurry up! They'll catch us and then they'll whine and squeal and basically rape you." The guy snarled unkindly. Daisuke gulped and nodded, though inwardly, he was swearing and damning the other. Did this guy that barely knew him think he was weak and couldn't protect himself from some girls? Okay, so maybe Daisuke can't handle the whole group, but one on one is fine! Scowling, Daisuke turned his head to the side a bit. From the side of his eye, he saw the girls swarming around them like bees and he gulped again. Okay. So this person was right.

"Eek! Satoshi-kun! Satoshi-kun! Look at me!" Shouted a girl in plain clothing to Satoshi's side. Another girl slapped her before turning back to their idol.

"Satoshi-kun! Don't look at her! I'm much more prettier!" She yelled over the crowd. Satoshi ignored them both and they silently steamed at the other female, thinking it's their fault.

"Uh. Satoshi, right? Where are you taking me?" Daisuke asked, sweat dropping as he watched a cat fight behind him. Not literally cats. Daisuke turned around quickly, blushing, to avoid watching girls tear off each other's yukata. Satoshi ignored him too and pulled him around a corner of an alley. Wrapping an arm around Daisuke's waist, Satoshi brought up the other hand to Daisuke's mouth to silence him. With a muted "Shh!" Satoshi peeked through. After a few moments of waiting for something, Satoshi let go and Daisuke broke free.

"They're gone and you can go now." Daisuke's blush was still there and he stared accusingly at Satoshi. In reply, Satoshi merely rolled his eyes. "Look, if you just let them catch you, they'll be hounding all over you right now. It's better this way. See 'ya, wouldn't wanna' be 'ya." _''Cause I have my own problems to handle before yours.'_ Satoshi added to himself. Daisuke nodded and walked straight out, deciding to avoid Satoshi before Krad suspects. He forgot the fact that Krad didn't even know Satoshi.

Daisuke shakily exited and after a few minutes of wandering, crashed into Dark.

"Where were you! I was worried about you." Dark tried to prevent himself from yelling, but his worry got the better of him. He grabbed Daisuke's shoulders and shook him hard. Krad stood in the background, not shaking Daisuke like Dark was, though not forgiving either. Slightly guilty and with the blush gone, Daisuke ashamedly looked at his toes like a child being scolded. Dark's eyes softened, but were still hard. They were so distracted by each other that they didn't hear the squeal of fan girls or see the crowd part. They never saw Krad's small fearful look and backing away.

"Eek! Look! It's that redhead that we saw earlier!" One girl screamed while another nodded. Daisuke knew his ears caught some sound that ignited some pounding in his heart (but he wasn't exactly sure if it weren't because of Dark, either).

"I'm sorry, Daisuke. I shouldn't yell at you." Dark said softly, trying to ease Daisuke's discomfort **1**. And the girls squeal on how cute it looked. This time, Daisuke heard the screeching and his head snapped to the side. Seeing the girls that Satoshi had warned him of, his eyes widened and he took a step backwards. Dark, misinterpreting what the small step meant, felt heartbroken. Daisuke was now afraid of him? Dark wondered briefly where Krad had gone, since Krad was behind him and therefore Dark didn't see him.

"Redhead!" An unfamiliar girl shouted as she glomped Daisuke. She obviously didn't know his name if she shouted redhead. With an unexpected weight, Daisuke fell down to the floor, but he twisted his body to make sure he wouldn't land on anything that would hurt too much. Immediately, Dark knelt down to see if Daisuke was okay. Pushing away the slightly dazed girl off, Daisuke shook his head and groaned. Landing on your rear wasn't exactly fun, but at least he didn't land on is head and cracked his skull open.

"Daisuke! Are you okay?" Dark asked worriedly, again. He grabbed Daisuke's arm and yanked him up, kicking the girl away hard (Dark: Ha! Touch MY Daisuke, will you?). Daisuke, from the quick movement, dizzily nodded before steadying himself. When he was sure he could stand and walk without help, he lightly pulled his arm away. The fan girl simply sat and watched Dark and Daisuke. If there were popcorn available, she would probably get some to eat while watching the duo.

"Dark. Daisuke. It's getting late. We should just find an inn and rest, ne?" Krad commented as he stepped out of the crowd. He figured out which type of fan girl that female was. She was a yaoi fan girl. (Krad: Thank god it's not a rabid fan girl that jumps hot bishounens!) Dark and Daisuke nodded and ignoring the girl who stood up cautiously while looking at Dark. They turned their back on her and were oblivious to the fact that she was discreetly following them with years' practice (except Krad, of course).

Once they had pay for an inn (and still didn't notice the girl yet), they each went to their separated rooms. Distantly, Daisuke wondered where Krad got all the money. Mentally shrugging, he entered his room. Across the hallway, Dark entered his own room. And beside him, Krad went inside while holding his bag of clothes and things. Kicking the door shut, Krad grabbed the doll out of his pocket.

"Who are you, really?" Krad asked. The question fell upon deaf ears, but Krad didn't mind. It was expected.

* * *

'_Who was that redhead today?'_ Wondered Satoshi as he typed on his laptop without looking to see if he had mistakes, not that he would, mind you. _'I bumped into him at the fish stall, but I don't think he noticed. And luckily I saved him by those YFGs. If not, who knows who they'll pair him up with.'_ Satoshi didn't really think that the girls would pair Daisuke up with him. They'd think Satoshi would be too mean to someone as cute as Daisuke, he was sure of it. 

"He had some companions as well. They're going to get mobbed. If they travel together, those banshees will think it's a threesome." Satoshi thought aloud. Following some other thought, he laughed and didn't notice his maid in the doorway of his bedchambers.

"Satoshi-sama? What's so funny and who's having a threesome?" Asked the maid shamelessly. She wasn't afraid to be punished because her master wasn't some kind of sadist. On her nametag on her maid outfit, the name Towa was written on it. But it was crossed out and a female's scribble of To-To stood there. Satoshi whirled around and got his composed form together before glaring at her for not knocking.

"None of your business, To-To." Satoshi said quickly, too quickly. But it wasn't like the redhead was any secret or anything. Or the blonde man.

"Aw. But Satoshi-sama! You rarely laugh or talk about other people! I'm not saying that you're shallow or anything." To-to said teasingly. Satoshi stared at the wall, holding in the blush. For some reason, when To-to had said other people, the blonde suddenly popped into mind. Satoshi sighed and shook his head. "You okay, Satoshi-sama?"

"Yeah. I want to be alone for a bit. Sorry." Satoshi said. _'Damn. This sounds like those cheesy little novels that girls like to read.'_ To-To nodded and made a move to close the door. Ignoring her, Satoshi stood up and slowly walked over to the deck **2**. Pushing open the glass doors, he stepped into the now cold night air. Taking a deep calming breath, Satoshi looked across the town. His family is rich, or at least Satoshi was. Satoshi was an orphan and had no relatives. Blah. Same sob story. Satoshi would never admit he thought his life like that, but he sometimes does.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw some girls hanging by the bushes of his garden. The bush wasn't really tiny, so Satoshi wondered whether or not the girls want to be seen by him. Ignoring them, his eyes brushed past shops and houses and landed on the only inn in town. He wondered if the blonde and his other companions (the redhead and the amethyst-eyed male) were sleeping in that very inn that he's staring at. Wait, staring? Satoshi shook his head and stood there, letting the breeze ruffle his hair like a father would to a son. It was moments like these that Satoshi could use to pretend he was as normal as any other boy.

A door slammed downstairs and rushing pairs of feet traveled through the door and into Satoshi's ear. His face hardened and instantly thoughts of anything pleasant escaped his mind. Even though he had no living relative, it didn't mean he didn't have a guardian. And his dear old guardian was anything but nice and happy.

"Satoshi! Get your ass down here!" His guardian shouted. Slurs in his words indicated that he was drunk. Satoshi heard some maids murmuring and trying to calm their master down. Stomps were heard closer to his door and Satoshi was glad To-To locked his self-made unbreakable lock. There was no hole on the other side of the knob and the lock was too complex for anyone to try to lock it themselves. If they were any other person besides Satoshi, they'd need magic.

"Sir! Sir! Please calm down! Satoshi-sama is asleep! Please, sir, don't wake him up!" One of the maids said. By her words, it was rather blatantly obvious that she was one of his stalkers. Rolling his eyes (Is that possible with a stone face? Satoshi wondered), Satoshi silently closed the glass doors and entered his room. He glanced at the left wall that had held his pictures. Those pictures weren't your average drawings. They wouldn't really interest a girl. The pictures were of machines and technology. Basically, they're things that Satoshi thought of making and had already made.

Blocking out the noises, Satoshi pushed away the pictures and out came a safe. It held one of his last gifts from his mother before she died. Though when he had received it he had said it was girly, he actually thought the gift was in actuality beautiful and delicate.

38. 12. 34. Satoshi quickly spun the lock and it opened less than a moment later. Like a cliché movie, steam drifted out leisurely and Satoshi impatiently patted it away. Once Satoshi could see inside, he removed the cloth that prevented dust from gathering on top of the gift. And finally, the moment you've all been waiting for, the gift Satoshi treasure appeared. For better view, a close-up was made.

A moderate-sized crystal lay on a large soft cushion. The crystal was a white angel with wings about ten times larger than the body. The angel's hair was your stereotypical blonde haired. But instead of the normal clear blue eyes, this angel had a golden pair of eyes. The color often changed during differences of light. When he was younger, Satoshi often pretended that the angel was real and the different types of gold were a way to differentiate an emotion. Now, Satoshi merely appreciates the simple beauty. The angel wears plain robes the color of Satoshi's eyes that doesn't hinder his ability to fly. Since magic was real, Satoshi was afraid that the angel would come in contact with magic and simply fly away, abandoning him like his parents. The memory of when he got it was still clear in his mind. It was the first warning he had before his parents died. Their deaths were a murder and he could never find the culprit.

"_Sato."_ _His mother had said. She always used the nickname he despised. No matter how he retaliates to the annoying nickname, she never let it go. "Sato, I want to give you something." Her tone was strange. It was too serious for giving a gift away. It was too serious, period._

_"It's an heirloom for the women in our family. I just think you should have it. Even though you're not a girl, it's a pretty thing and you deserve pretty things. If I'm not here, this angel will protect you." Satoshi blanched at the gift. Inwardly he stared fascinated at all the small intricate details. At his age, which was four, he doesn't really care about the importance of girls and boys._

Currently, the angel's eyes were amber. Satoshi remembered when he was little. He had dubbed the color amber as something life changing would happen. He scoffed at his own childish innocence. It was a lovely fantasy, but only that. A fantasy. A dream. Something that would never happen in reality. The truth is, Satoshi would never be able to break free from his guardian. Even when Satoshi is an adult, the town would expect him to see his guardian.

Yeah. It's the rich orphan's sob story.

* * *

"We didn't get to do much in the festival, today." Dark said as he spun up some noodles onto his fork before putting a large chunk of his dinner into the meal. Across the table, Krad scrunched his nose up in disgust. Daisuke didn't comment as he ate his own dinner. They both nodded and Dark sighed. 

"You two are so dull." Dark remarked casually as he took a sip of some liquid. Krad rolled his eyes and Daisuke coughed to hide the snigger from the fact that Dark is trying to look snobbishly rich while drinking wine. "I heard that tomorrow, the festival continues. Let's go this time and not be separated." With that said, Dark glared at Daisuke.

"Sure. Sure. Hey, Krad? What did you do with the doll?" Daisuke asked. He suddenly remembered he gave Satoshi replica to Krad. Krad's form stiffened slightly. Dark didn't see, but Daisuke did. He just brushed it off, though.

"Heh. Kraddiekins named it Satoshi. I guess Krad wants to keep it for you." Dark laughed good-naturedly. A tiny, almost unnoticeable blush appeared on Krad's face. But Daisuke didn't see all of this. Daisuke was wondering about how Krad could be so psychic.

_'I-is he a fellow psychic? Or is it merely coincidence?'_ Aloud, Daisuke said, "Krad! You want it? You can keep it." Krad shook his head embarrassedly and Daisuke knew that Krad wanted to change the subject. Pitying Krad, Daisuke complied.

"I actually met the actual Satoshi today." Daisuke blurted out. It was the first thing that came in mind. "His name is really Satoshi." Dark stared at Daisuke with an expression he couldn't read. And Krad's face seemed… Jealous?

"Oh? Maybe you can introduce us later then." Krad muttered while glaring daggers. Wow. It's probably his first love. Daisuke thought sarcastically. How right he was, ne?

* * *

**1.** Bleh. That sounds like some sappy shoujo manga. Or like a girly girl's fantasy. 

**2.** I forgot what these were called, but it's like a deck connecting to a room on an upper level.

A/N: The accent was hard to write for the man at the beginning. And yay! YFGs, the Yaoi Fan Girls are back! They're from Poetic! It was a last minute thing, but I wanted this to be a tiny speck humor. And I talk about whispering and murmuring too much, ne? I guess it's because I always hear people talking behind me. And I just watched the first three episodes of the anime all over again and I just realized how OOC all the characters seem to be… Meh… Maybe I should just change this to some original story, ne?

**Hikari:** Can I borrow the tape? –drools- Hm… Will Krad, Satoshi, Dark, and Daisuke have a foursome? XD I don't tell anyone I write stories like this. They just think I'm doing schoolwork everyday.


	10. Chapter 9: Stalker?

_Chapter 9_

"Ne, Daisuke. Why don't you start acting like a little boy, again?" Dark teased with a small smile. Daisuke blushed and bowed his head, hiding it. They were walking down the street and Krad had walked off, saying he has to do something. They both didn't know what he went to do, but they didn't really care, so they didn't ask. You could say that they were rather _occupied_ with each other.

"Dark. It was a moment of madness, I tell you! It will never happen again!" Daisuke said embarrassedly. He was about to run off like a coward again, but he remembered Dark making him promise not to be separated. Daisuke mentally pouted. What about Krad? Dark had laughed at what Daisuke just said. For some reason (or maybe because of his libido), he had pictured a different scene with those lines. He thought that Daisuke had accidentally kissed him and said those words. Of course, a cute blush would be there, too. Dark's imagination is so… imaginative.

"Right. So anyways, where do you want to go next?" Dark asked. Daisuke shrugged and they walked into the crowd. Mingling with the people, Daisuke saw some familiar and yet not girls hanging around. The crowd had formed a circle and it seemed like the people inside the circle were dancing. The girls were one of those that were dancing. When he turned around to tell Dark that it was just dancing, a squeal was heard. Suddenly, he was glomped. The extra weight was nothing compared to yesterday, but it was unexpected so Daisuke stumbled and nearly crashed into the hard, solid ground.

"Dai-chan! You're here! Come dance with me!" It was the girl from yesterday and Daisuke was afraid. What should he do? Krad didn't tell him about girls like this. Daisuke knew that Krad knew something. Krad's eyes were too humorous the day before. Remembering the girl's demand, he quickly shook his head. He didn't want to dance with some lunatic chick. She pretended not to notice and proceeded to drag him into the circle. She obviously forgot his companion.

"Hey, girl! (Though tempting it may be, I wouldn't call you a bitch) Let go of Daisuke. He said he didn't want to dance. And how do you know his name?" Dark shouted through the chatter of people from all around. Like magic, they parted and Dark was given room to follow the two. The girl had ignored him and was forcefully dancing with Daisuke. Being the kindhearted boy that he was, Daisuke didn't reject her, but he didn't accept her either. His body was stiff, but he was still moving slightly. It was mere inches that indicated him dancing. Growling to himself, Dark stalked forward and grasped Daisuke's shoulder and pulled him back.

"Back off! He's mine!" Dark screamed at her in jealousy. She was about to grind her hips into Daisuke's pelvis. Dark had seen her bending down and he ran the rest of the way and pulled Daisuke away from the girl. Thinking that she would become furious and try to take Daisuke back, Dark was surprised when the girl beamed and cheered. He was also shocked when the same girl took his hand and shook it really hard. Other girls came and he numbly pushed Daisuke behind him, protecting him from rabid girls.

"Oh! Oh! You guys are so cute! I'm so sorry for going between you two!" And even more strange was, "Can I have your autograph." Needless to say, Dark and Daisuke both were rather frightened by the YFGs' chatter and requests and apologies.

"Uh…" Ever the eloquent one, Dark was. Note the sarcasm. Dark stuttered and he didn't know what to say. All he knew was that those female banshees before him were insane and crazy with a capital C and I. But at least Daisuke came to his rescue.

"We need to go now. I'm sorry." Daisuke said quickly with wide eyes. Once he finished, he pulled Dark's upper arm and ran like hell at his heels. The girls had swooned when they heard Daisuke's voice. By the time Daisuke reached about blocks away from the circle, they might be already thinking how Dark and Daisuke would sound together during sex.

* * *

Krad sighed. He had run around the town, through festival stalls, houses, and random nature sites. The boy, Satoshi, was nowhere to seen! It was like he was purposely hiding from Krad (even if Satoshi doesn't even know he exists). Currently, he was in a park that was a bit far from the happy, cheery festival. Sighing again, Krad slowly walked while staring up at the blue sky. 

Sky blue.

Like Satoshi's hair.

God. He was sure sounding sappy like a little schoolgirl in love. If Dark or Daisuke were to hear him think like that, they would burst out laughing and question if Krad was sane. They might even be homophobic, though Dark's wondering gaze somewhat dampened that idea. His eyes lingering on Daisuke when they were in the hot springs was a bit too hungry. If that were not gay, Krad would give up his little Satoshi doll.

Krad mentally chastised himself. Dolls were for little girls, something he was not (even if he does act like one). Action figures are for guys. However, Satoshi's doll was limp and soft, made of cotton and wool. Toys made of cotton and wool were usually dollies for female children. Of course Krad didn't mean to sound offensive; he just disliked being called girly. Having a long blonde ponytail did NOT mean he was a girl. Guys should stop hitting on him. That's… Krad didn't know what to say. If he said gay, he would be a hypocrite in a vague sort of way.

Over his head, he heard a bird chirp. The sound wasn't exactly normal; it was more of a mix between some person trying to imitate a bird and a real bird. Krad knew what this meant. This was an animagus. Animagus is a term used for mages that can transform into creatures of their choice. It seems like a townsfolk has magic. And strong magic, since they could restructure their organs, structure, bones, and etc.

Skipping the long lesson that Krad would give you, Krad knew that Dark, Daisuke, and him were in danger. Because the animagus might think they were a risk to the town, Krad would have to tell Daisuke to be wary of anyone. The animagus was too far up for Krad to determine the gender, the only thing that cannot change.

Just when Krad was about to turn around to search for his two companions, he heard a clear, crisp voice say, "To-to." He didn't know what it meant, but he knew that the voice was supposed to be soft. The strength in his voice had made the sound louder, it seems. Turning to face the source, Krad saw a tuft of sky blue hair behind a tree.

'_Satoshi!'_ Krad thought excitedly, thoughts of searching for redheads and wine-eyed teenagers escaped his mind without hesitation. Quickly but quietly, Krad snuck behind a tree. Snuck sound likes such a terrible word, but it captured the concept of what Krad was doing. He was spying on someone he didn't know and never seen before. Plus, he's somewhat like a stalker. Liking someone and having that someone as a doll of sorts (with powers Krad knows nothing of).

"To-to! Get down here! No one that recognizes me is there. It's safe." Satoshi shouted at the animagus. The bird seemed to nod and swooped down towards Krad without meaning to. Seeing the bird aiming for him, he ducked. Distantly, he thought if Dark was in his position, he would probably scream like a headless chicken. Briefly, he laughed and he was quite sure the bird had sent him a confused, slightly fearful look. He was not crazy for laughing. He had a valid reason.

Okay, he was giddy.

Krad was giddy from just seeing Satoshi (perhaps also because he heard Satoshi's voice). Suddenly, while Krad was still somewhat high off the feeling, Satoshi stepped into a moderate close distance. At least he wasn't giggling, ne? That would be plain horrific and terrifying. Wait, wait, wait. Why was Krad talking to _you_ (no offense, of course), when he can talk with the one, the only, Hikari, Satoshi **1**?

"Sir? What are you doing here?" Satoshi asked cautiously. It wasn't everyday that you saw a blonde man sitting in a forest floor with a stupid grin, laughing. Absentmindedly, Satoshi wondered if all blondes are stupid. Not that he meant to insult them. The man snapped out of the stupor he was in and once Satoshi took a good look at him, he recognized him as the man he couldn't stop thinking about the night before. Thinking that, his cheeks reddened before he hid it in an indifferent mask and composure.

"Uh. Nothing. Just, uh… Thinking, yeah. I was just thinking." Krad said lamely. He grinned, his face looking rather strange with a smile, like it didn't belong there. But Krad still looked rather handsome. If Krad was any more sheepish, Krad would've scratched the back of his head and mess up his delicate, long ponytail.

"Out here in the woods?" Satoshi muttered to himself quietly. Krad was sure he wasn't meant to hear that, but he did. Usually, if someone else said that, Krad would smack that person senseless. Krad, once again, grinned shamelessly and stood up, dusting himself, making sure Satoshi was watching him. Why does it seem like Krad is trying to seduce the azure-haired boy? It was only a simple attraction that will disappear after they leave the town, which is probably pretty soon. Getting together, or even getting an acquaintance with special benefits, would only hinder the dangerous journey that has yet to come.

Satoshi watched the blonde man that had seemed pretty useless at first. Whistling mentally, Satoshi pictured Krad as a warrior with all the technology that Satoshi made. It was a pretty darn image, picturing Krad slaying demons and such with a sword, with rippling muscles and all. _'Yep. Shoujo manga.'_

"Okay. Let's go see the festival, Satoshi!" Krad accidentally let the name slip out. He knew never to say a person's name unless they already told you. If you did as what Krad just did, the person will think you're a stalker. Yep, Satoshi definitely will think Krad stalks him. But being the smooth guy that Krad was, he merely grabbed Satoshi's arm and dragged him towards the festival, ignoring the animagus and the fact that Satoshi thinks that he is a stalker.

"Squawk! Hey! Hey! You can't take Satoshi-sama!" The animagus shouted as it turned into a female woman with white hair. Flapping, her wings slowly lost their feathers as they changed into human skin. Fingers appeared and the bird's body grew and grew. Claws that had held dead bugs, rodents, and snakes, changed into legs and feet encased in shoes and pantyhose. Seeing that, Krad looked up and saw the woman in a maid's outfit. A maid as an animagus? That was certainly peculiar.

"Er…" Krad thought sarcastically to himself, _'As eloquent as always. Er! Can't you think of something, Krad?'_ Reprimanding himself, Krad made a run for it, all the while not letting Satoshi free. Satoshi mentally sighed, his mind telling him to prepare for running away from To-to. Satoshi wants to give you a concise version of his history with To-to. When he was born, his mother had raised Satoshi. After she had died, Satoshi had been left in the care of To-to. I guess you can call her Satoshi's nanny.

Somehow, even though To-to had magic (she _was _an animagus), Krad and Satoshi had escaped and is now lounging at a café at the edge of the festival. Across the street, they could see banners, stalls, children running around, teenagers commenting on things, and adults randomly checking out the stalls. In the background, they heard some music being played. There was a break in the crowd and Krad saw two very familiar people that will surely recognize him. Daisuke would probably also recognize Satoshi, too and vice versa. Suddenly, Krad felt possessive and thought that Satoshi was his alone and Daisuke shouldn't see him. _'Even though it was a physical thing only, Daisuke took away Dark from me. He can't have Satoshi, too!'_

Angrily, though he hid it well, Krad tugged at Satoshi's arm impatiently. Satoshi glared at him, confusion and exhaustion shining in his eyes. Finally, after a while of a glaring contest, Satoshi groaned and succumbed to Krad's wishes. Picking himself up, he pulled his arm away before running after Krad who just left after seeing Satoshi stand.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daisuke stood behind the crowd, wondering if he just saw Krad and Satoshi. Shaking his head, he turned back to see where Dark was. Dark was stumbling past people and Daisuke sighed when he saw tiny hands sneaking into his pockets and feminine hands pressed against Dark's chest. Dark was being molested the same time as being pick-pocketed. Well, at least Dark doesn't have all the trio's money. Rolling his eyes, Daisuke looked at the café. His stomach growled and without noticing, a slight tinge of red appeared on his cheeks. 

"If you're hungry, you don't have to yell. I'll get something from the café, okay, dear stomach?" Daisuke murmured to himself. Scowling at his stomach, Daisuke began walking towards the mentioned café alone. Soon, he approached the table where two cups were still there. It was the table that Krad and Satoshi shared. Daisuke saw the money and tip, but he didn't take it. He was staring at a cross on the table.

The cross was like a charm. It was too big to be a necklace or a bracelet, but it was too small for anything. It had a soft hue of yellow and a white border surrounded it. Lifting it into his hands, Daisuke noticed a band behind the cross. It was a hair band, used for tying hair. Looking over it once more, Daisuke was sure that it belonged to his blonde-haired companion.

So it was Krad and Satoshi at first. But why were they hanging out together, eating branch? And if they knew each other, why did Krad ask for Satoshi's name?

"Daisuke!" Looks like Dark finally came. Daisuke stashed the cross into a pocket and slithered around to face Dark like a snake. Dark's confused eyes met his, but Daisuke ignored that.

"I'm just hungry, Dark. Let's eat here, okay?" Daisuke asked cutely with a smile on his face. He cocked his head to the side adorably and thought, _'Manipulation to the fullest. Keep quiet, Dark.'_ Dark smiled at Daisuke's cuteness, trying desperately to hide the blush that wanted to bloom on his face because of the smile directed at _him_. Nodding in consent, Dark followed Daisuke to a table beside the one that Daisuke stood next to at first. Waiting a few minutes, a waitress finally appeared.

"Oh! You two are such a cute couple! What can I get for you?" She said with a wink towards Daisuke. You'd think she would like Dark instead since he's closer to her age and wouldn't make her seem to be like a pedophile. Her nametag said Suzuru. It was somewhat obvious that it was her first day here, since she was acting so childish towards customers and the fact that she didn't even hand them the menu before asking to take order.

"Miss Suzuru. How can you ask that when we don't even have the menu?" Daisuke gasped mockingly. Suzuru giggled and nodded. She apologized and went off to find out where the menus are. Daisuke rolled his eyes and looked at Dark. Dark was right now glaring at Suzuru jealously, but Daisuke couldn't figure out why Dark would be jealous.

"Dark, could you pass me the menus behind you?" Daisuke asked. There was a moment of awkwardness as Dark passed him the menus that Daisuke had saw. He just wanted the waitress to leave. Flipping open the book to the beverages first, Daisuke glanced down. Dark mirrored his actions. Both were oblivious to the fact that Suzuru was making a phone call, whispering into the phone something along the lines of, "They're here!" "Yes!" "They're so cute!" Turning around from the table, the button that said "Proud 2 B a YFG" gleamed in the light.

* * *

Krad had decided that accompanying two males was okay. What wasn't okay is accompanying two male IDIOTS. He wouldn't have called them that if they hadn't interrupted his little escapade with Satoshi. Okay. Krad admits that he's a stalker slash pervert slash homosexual. It didn't really matter since one or the other of his companions is like that, too. But anyways, let's talk about why Krad deems Dark and Daisuke idiots, shall we? While Krad sits here, lounging and thinking revenge, let's see a flashback!

_Flashback_

After running away from two males, Krad slowed down in front of a movie theatre, putting his hands on his knees while taking deep breaths. He knew he was away from the festival from the distant sound of clapping and chatter. He also knew Satoshi was right behind him, if he could depend on the footsteps pounding before halting. He heard pants before a silent squeal was made. Shocked (and slightly scared out of his wits), Krad turned around to face a blushing Satoshi that was standing stiffly and urgently pulling together his composure.

"U-um… Sir, guy, dude. Whatever it is. Can I go? I really want to see this movie." Satoshi said pointing up at the wall with posters of movies on it without looking at Krad in the eyes. Krad furrowed his eyebrows and he looked over to the movie that Satoshi had indicated. It was a science-fiction movie about a mad scientist created something like a time machine. Reading quickly the summary on the bottom, Krad found out that an orphan girl had traveled through to the past when her dead parents were still alive **2**. When he was finished, he noticed that Satoshi was still blushing and still not looking at him. Thinking back on what Satoshi had just said, Krad realized that Satoshi didn't know his name, but he knew Satoshi's name.

"Oh, sorry, Satoshi. You may call me Krad." Satoshi narrowed his eyes when Krad called him by his given name while still not looking at the blonde. "And sure. You can watch the movie. It sounds interesting, so I'll go with you, too." If he could, Krad was sure that Satoshi would narrow his eyes even more at Krad's somewhat demand. Satoshi finally looked at him with slit-like eyes and he nodded, though reluctantly.

'_Great. So I'm watching a movie with a stalker that I don't even know and is older than me.'_ Satoshi thought happily. If you didn't know Satoshi was acting sarcastic, Satoshi would smack your head.

They (Krad and Satoshi) bought tickets, entered the movie theatre, and split up, Satoshi nothing but looked wary. Krad walked into the large room that held the movie they were going to watch whereas Satoshi went to line up to buy popcorn and soda and maybe candy. Sighing, Satoshi closed his eyes and lifted his hand to cover his eyes, preparing for thinking, a.k.a. mental ranting like a bitch. (No offense, Satoshi-lovers and Krad.)

'_How am I supposed to watch a movie in peace if I'm too paranoid with some stalker? And I'm not even sure when is the next time I can sneak out of the house like that.'_ Satoshi thought. A ding was heard and Satoshi vaguely thought someone had shouted "Next!" Ignoring the word, Satoshi resumed his thought process. _'Why did we run so fast after resting only a few minutes at the café anyways? It's not like he's some murderer convict on the run.'_

"NEXT! DUDE, it's your turn!" The worker all but yelled at him. The manager glared at his subordinate before walking off. Satoshi shook himself out of his stupor and bought the popcorn with butter and two large Coca-Cola.

In the movie room, Krad picked a seat somewhere not in the front. It was in between the back and the middle. Sitting down, Krad prepared to wait for Satoshi to appear. He didn't expect that Dark and Daisuke would come in, however. They settled in the rows in front of him. Because of the different levels for the seats, they couldn't properly see Krad. That was also due to the dim lighting. The previews were starting. No one else was there besides Dark, Daisuke, and Krad. Seeing no one else and only the previews playing, Daisuke began to rant to Dark without thinking.

"I can't believe it was one of those girls again! When I went into the restaurant to ask for the bathroom, I saw Suzuru phoning the girl that kept on tackling me! They said something like YFGs unite! And ugh! I found out what it meant! It was Yaoi Fan Girls!" Daisuke blurted out while doing crazy hand motions. Dark hmed and nodded, acting the perfect boyfriend when a girl is angry because of someone. Then he paused and stared at Daisuke.

"The YAOI fan girls?" Dark asked with wide eyes. Daisuke nodded and looked at Dark.

"Yeah! I know!" Daisuke said and Krad blocked out the rest with an inside groan. Lord, those two are just made to make his unbalanced life even worse. And adding gas to a flame, Satoshi walked in carrying a box with the things he bought. Being too busy with their talk, the two in front of Krad didn't notice Satoshi. Krad did and silently waved Satoshi over. Satoshi, whose gaze was blocked by the large popcorn bag, didn't see Daisuke until he sat down a few seats away from Krad.

"Daisuke? Is that you?" Satoshi interrupted the redhead's rant shakily. It wasn't because of seeing Daisuke again. No sir. It was because of Krad. Now that Krad is sitting near him watching a movie in a room that is crowded with chairs, the fact finally sank in. With so many chairs in the way, it would be hard to run away if Krad tried anything. The only thing he could do is bringing Daisuke up to his row and separates Krad and him.

Hearing someone else besides the person beside him, Daisuke turned around and faced something he didn't expect to see. Krad. On a date. With. Satoshi. Nah. It couldn't be. Those two weren't sitting next to each other like Dark and Daisuke were doing. Wait. Does that mean that Daisuke is on a date with Dark? Blushing, Daisuke remembered he had to say hi to Satoshi and maybe Krad who looked livid for some reason.

"Hi Satoshi!" Krad's face seems to darken, likewise for Dark's. Why is Dark angry anyways? He's acting like some possessive… boyfriend? Daisuke blushed further, but he tried to hide it. Dark felt jealous and angry right now. At Satoshi. Who was he that Daisuke called so dearly? And why did he have to interrupt his date? Wait. There's Krad! They're on a date, too! Oh, this could be a double date.

"Would you like to sit up here, with us?" Satoshi asked, hiding his self-concern. Daisuke looked confused but he nodded. Dark scowled while picking up their food and trailed after Daisuke as he climbed up the step and sat in between Krad and Satoshi. Dark sat right beside him, pointedly looking forward. He tried to hide his jealousy like Krad was doing, but he needed more training. Maybe he should try to ask Krad for some lessons later. Then, the movie started.

During some part of the movie, Daisuke had leaned over Satoshi to get some popcorn. Krad was insanely envious.

Another time, Daisuke accidentally grabbed the wrong soda, and he swapped spit with Satoshi. It was an indirect kiss and Krad was furious.

Near the ending, Daisuke wanted some candy that he had earlier given Satoshi. Without taking his eyes off the screen, his hand slid over Satoshi's thighs. Krad doesn't think he could take anymore.

All these meaningless gestures from Daisuke hurt Krad (and Dark). Even though Krad knew Daisuke didn't like Satoshi that way, it still hurt to see someone else touching someone that he was hoping to obtain.

_Flashback End_

And that is how you find Krad sitting around, plotting revenge. Satoshi had gone home when they exited the theatre and Krad didn't get a chance to walk him home, like those dates on television dramas. Dark walked Daisuke home or vice versa. They lived together and therefore saw each other almost each second of the day. That also made Krad jealous.

'_How am I supposed to stand those two?'

* * *

_

**1. **I prefer using Hikari, because it's his real surname. Hiwatari would be used to call Satoshi's guardian, since I forgot his name.

**2.** This is not a true movie. If it was, then I'm psychic! Which I'm not, by the way.

A/N: Yay! School is almost over! I'm sorry for the OOC for all the characters (for example, Dark)! I'm a young girl with an over imaginative mind that manipulates people. I'm not sure if this chapter is like any other, because I just wrote one chapter a day and all the pages felt like mini-stories. And yesterday, I watched the Omen with my friends!

**Hikari:** Thanks for the video! It was very… drool worthy. Are Krad and Satoshi/Dark and Daisuke running off to do some naughty things? Heh. Use protection, children.


	11. Chapter 10: Toto, The Maid

_Chapter 10_

Satoshi sure didn't know what to think about his stalker. He wasn't sure if Krad was his stalker or not. He didn't have solid evidence and he didn't want to jump to conclusions. But how else did Krad know his name? And know that he wanted to watch that movie? And did Krad somehow know that nobody would see that movie?

"Satoshi-sama? Are you okay?" To-to, the maid/animagus, asked. When Satoshi's eyes still seem too far away, she knocked on the door loudly and laughed when Satoshi startled. "Sir, are you okay? You've been out of it since… yesterday. Did that man that kidnapped you try anything?" She asked concerned. _'But then, why would he let you come back?'_

"N… No. Nothing's wrong, To-to. There's just a lot on my mind." Satoshi elaborated. His maid rolled her eyes. If this were a normal household, the maid would be punished for doing what she just did, but whoever said this was a normal household?

"Satoshi-sama. I'm not trying to anger you, but when did you not have something on your mind? You always have these crazy ideas for machinery, ready to build. Sometimes I wonder why you make so many things when no one is going to use them on the field." To-to said teasingly. Satoshi frowned and swirled his chair around to his desk. The albino scowled and made faces at her master's back, which were ignored.

"I know someone would use it. Some day, some where." Satoshi said. Even though you couldn't really hear it, To-to could detect a dreamy, hopeful quality in his voice.

'_So now, he forgot the stranger.'_ To-to thought. Out loud, she said, "Well, I'll leave now. It's boring watching you write out plans and making things. I'll go to the town." She was hoping to find the strange blonde and see what he wanted with her master. He had suffered too much to find some stalker just liked him for his looks. Satoshi's fan girls weren't stalkers. They're rabid fans. To-to aimed to push the traveler away, never to fully harm or disturb Satoshi. And that is why she is currently on the path to the town.

Looking around, To-to saw that many people were packing their things up and closing stalls. Why didn't they do that the day before, she didn't know. Frankly, she didn't care. Since she never saw the man before in town, she headed for the inn where everyone ranging from vendors to travelers to villagers who couldn't afford a house occupied.

"Sir, was there a blonde man with golden eyes staying here?" To-to asked the clerk at the front desk. He was typing away at a computer and he scowled when she interrupted his work. But due to policies, he turned and answered her anyway.

"Ma'am. There are a lot of blonde males that come to this inn. We never pay attention to their eye color, so I'm afraid I can't help you." He said dully. He pushed his square-rimmed glasses onto his nose and his eyes dared her to challenge him. She hesitated, but she talked back anyways.

"Can I have a spare key to every room that has a blonde male?" She already knew the answer was a no, but it was okay to ask, wasn't it? Obviously not, according to the boy in front of her who glared and said a forced "No." Turning away, she frowned. She faced the glass doors and was about to walk away when boys with strange colored hair walked off the stairs. One was a redhead and the other was a brunette. Wait, the latter had violet hair. She frowned even further. Teenagers these days. They have no taste at all. The two boys' hair were spiked and To-to jumped to conclusions that they were punks.

"Daisuke! Dark! Wait up!" A somewhat familiar voice said from behind them. The two waited and To-to's eyes widened when she saw who had yelled. It was the blonde man. The one she was asking for!

"Krad, hurry up!" The redhead said. Krad, as To-to just learned, grinned sheepishly and walked next to them. Before they could walk away, To-to went into action. Walking fast and making sure the boys wouldn't leave her eyesight, To-to stopped in front of them. Holding her hand out, To-to glared at the trio. They merely looked at her strangely, confused as to what she was doing, purposely blocking their way.

"Uh… Miss, can you please move?" Daisuke politely asked. He made a shooing motion to go with his statement. Behind him, Krad snorted and Dark snickered. Daisuke shot each of them a glare and turned back to To-to who had yet made a move. Dark looked at her clothing and broke into tiny sniggers again. She was a maid, and Dark thought that it was funny. That earned Dark another glare from Daisuke. Obviously Daisuke wanted Dark to know that it was rude to stare at someone and make fun of their choice of clothing (though it is peculiar that she's in a French maid outfit).

"I need to talk to that blondie behind you." Krad scowled at being called a blondie and Dark merely burst out in chuckles. Once again, he earned a glare, but this time from Krad. He made his face to say "What? I didn't do anything." Needless to say, his innocent act was unappreciated. These people didn't know how to appreciate art. Or at least that's what Dark thought.

"What?" Krad's voice was gruff and Daisuke looked at Krad weirdly. With his eyes, Daisuke asked what was wrong. Krad made a tiny shook of his head and said to To-to, "What do you want? I never did anything to you." The maid gulped at the tone; there was a small bit of threatening in it.

"I-I want y-you to stop b-bothering S-Satoshi-sama…" To-to cursed herself for stuttering. She won't sound intimidating at all and she learned before that the useless tone would make them do the things they do even more. She does not want this strange male with a long ponytail (no offense) to follow her master. God knows what he'll do to Satoshi-sama.

Daisuke stared at the girl before him. At first, he mistook the white hair as growing old white. But up close, Daisuke realized that it was simply some defect in her DNA that caused her not to have black or whatever her parents' hair colors were. She was just like Daisuke. What else was strange was the fact that she's a maid. Her master isn't anywhere, since she doesn't seem to be respectful right now. And usually, maids don't have correct grammar like she does. Why is she so special? Even his cards were warning him of something. She has a mean intent and Daisuke needs to find out what she'll do.

"And why should I?" Krad dared. Dark mentally sputtered at him. Subconsciously, he already felt her magic and he knew that she was not one to be messed with. Krad should just comply with her request. It wasn't like they'll stay for long. What Dark didn't know was that Krad already knew. Krad recognized her as the animagus that was his Satoshi's maid. Yep. Krad already claimed Satoshi. At least in his mind anyways. He didn't build up enough courage to really claim him.

"Krad. Be quiet." Daisuke chastised. With so much thoughts running through each of their heads, they almost forgot about him. "Miss? Can you tell me your name? Maybe we can sort things out, ne?" Daisuke asked her softly. Daisuke was after all, a true gentleman. Toto- blushed at the nice tone that often wasn't used to associate with her. She nodded gently, though her expression was still stern and hard. Krad sighed in his mind. Daisuke always butt his head into other people's businesses. Why can't he ever shut his mouth shut? All Dark did was scowl at having someone else taking Daisuke's attention.

"My name is Towa, sir. But I'd like to be called To-to." To-to said. Daisuke nodded in reply and waited for her to continue. His action was not wasted. "My master is busy right now and I would like your companion to not bother him. Satoshi-sama shouldn't suffer any more than he already had." Daisuke's eyes were confused. Satoshi was busy? And what does she mean suffer? Was Satoshi in pain? And where did Krad come into? This made no sense and questions after questions compiled up.

"Is Satoshi hurt? What happened to him?" It wasn't Daisuke who asked. It was Krad. His voice was worried and if you look closely, a part of his teeth was chewing on his lower lip. To-to glared at him, disrespect and threats can be seen in her green irises. Daisuke shook his head. To-to seems to be too overprotective. It makes one wonder what kind of feelings she has for Satoshi. But since her eyes or voice didn't really show any jealousy or envy, Daisuke supposed that the feeling is platonic.

"None of your business." To-to hissed. Her anger had no reason behind it. Not a valid one, anyway. Krad wondered if she just hated him alone or thought that Daisuke was cute, so she won't dislike him. To find out if she is a feminist or not, Krad has to push Dark into the situation. He completely forgot the fact that if she were a feminist, she wouldn't be overprotective over his Satoshi. Ah. The joy of having some such beauty belonging to him alone.

Dark was being ignored and any other time, he wouldn't really care. But Daisuke wasn't paying attention to him. He would've whined, but that would be unbecoming in front of a female, maid or not. He disregarded the warning of magic his feelings were giving him.

"We'd like a valid reason, To-to. Otherwise, we wouldn't see the point in listening to a maid like you." Dark seethed. To-to's face reddened in anger and Daisuke whirled around to face him. Unlike any other guys, Daisuke chose to slap Dark on the left cheek. He forgot what it meant to slap someone (**1**) on the left cheek and can only think of the fact that Dark was prejudice (Daisuke didn't know any other reason).

"Don't speak to her like that, Dark! That's mean and stupid! Apologize to her right now." Daisuke scolded, sounding like a mother. Dark looked down guiltily and mumbled a "Sorry" that didn't sound convincing. Sighing, Daisuke turned back to To-to. Her face was less red, because of Daisuke's defense.

"I'm sorry for what he did. But he is right. We'll need to know the truth about what is happening. We'll leave soon, so if it's just a bad influence, you'll get rid of us easily." Daisuke said slowly, explaining to To-to the vague purpose of listening to why she demanded them to stop seeing the azure-haired boy. She nodded in understanding, though she still looked reluctant to speak. Or at least to the older males.

Knowing her predicament, Daisuke turned around and with his eyes alone, he told them to leave first. They too were reluctant, but Daisuke had enough will power to push them away. Seeing them out of his sight, Daisuke turned around and placed a hand on To-to's shoulder. Her head was bowed down and Daisuke couldn't see her eyes because her bangs were in the way. But he knew she was crying. The tiny water drops on the floor told him so. He even knew why she was crying. It was due to Satoshi and her reason.

"To-to-san, what's wrong? If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay." Daisuke consoled her. He knew his words would make her consider telling him. Daisuke knew he was manipulative like that, even if others don't think so. To-to sniffed. Daisuke knew she was another one of those who believed he was a gullible, adorable idiot.

"Hic. No, Daisuke-sama." To-to hiccupped. She added -sama to Daisuke's name, because she liked and respected him. "Nothing's wrong _now_. But it wasn't the same before." Daisuke mentally rolled his eyes. He was feeling a bit sarcastic this morning, and she caught him at a bad time.

'_Blah. Blah. Blah. And now, she'll tell me a sob story about Satoshi. Then slowly, she'd tell me her own story, trying to get my attention. Puh-lease.'_ Daisuke thought, a true narcist. But you can't really blame him. Daisuke is rather cute. (Behind a wall, a fan girl was squealing).

"Satoshi-sama. He… He doesn't have the same childhood as everyone else. His parents died when he was not a decade old. He loved them. And they left him behind… His guardian is a drunkard. He often yells at Satoshi (with obscenities) and sometimes he was abused." To-to sobbed. "Once, Master-sama had a knife and he scarred Satoshi-sama."

Daisuke doesn't think much of the things To-to just told him. He already knew the world was like that. It wasn't anything like children's storybooks. There's no happy ending, life isn't fair, and love certainly couldn't conquer all. Where did all this cynical thoughts/feelings come from?

"Then, what happened?" His voice seemed so different and far away. At first Daisuke couldn't even recognize it. Detached, his hand gently patted To-to's back as the other hand pulled her face into his shoulder. To-to freely let tears flow and soon, Daisuke's shirt was somewhat soaked. To-to sobbed and sniffed for a while and Daisuke wondered if she was going to continue or not (and that she's getting snot onto his t-shirt).

"To-to-san?"

"… Hic. I'm sorry. Hic. I don't think –hic- I can tell you the –hic- worst part. Hic. That's for –hic- Satoshi-sama to –hic- do." To-to wept. Daisuke mentally sighed. If he wanted to trifle with Satoshi's business, he'll have to spout out some noble, courageous words that would no doubt reassure To-to that he (and Dark and Krad) comes in peace. Rolling his eyes, he nodded and adorned a caring, compassionate mask that would make any girl faint or blush uncontrollably. (Working his charm! XD)

"To-to-san." Daisuke lifted her chin with his index finger. "I understand if you can't continue. Everyone has their secrets and if you consider what happened to Satoshi as a secret, I'll respect your thoughts. I won't question them and I'll try to convince the other two. Is that okay, Miss To-to?" Daisuke spoke gently. To-to would like to think that he was exceptionally nice, but her magic couldn't help but be wary of him. There was no one on Tarot that was that great. Maybe Daisuke has some other motive?

"Y-yes. D-Daisuke-sama." She gracefully stood up straight and bowed before walking away like a dignified maid. Daisuke rolled his eyes again. Now, what should he do? He knew that something would be happening, but what? And since he knew that something would happen, therefore it would be his responsibility to stop any danger. But if there weren't any clues, Daisuke supposes he could play around a bit. His mind whispered things like Daisuke just wanted Krad to find someone else and not his Dark. Daisuke denied his thoughts. His mind slipped into the back of his mind, making itself unseen, which was perfectly fine with Daisuke.

"Daisuke! What did she say?" Dark asked as he ran towards Daisuke from wherever he went. Krad bounded after him, saying nothing. Daisuke's feelings of skeptical and whatnot drifted away slowly. It would not be well if someone saw the strange look in his eyes. Turning around, Daisuke smiled at Dark. Daisuke wasn't sure if the smile was real or not.

"I'm sorry, Dark. It's something private. I think we already overstepped our bounds by asking to uncover some secrets." Daisuke said apologetically. Dark shook his head disappointedly and Krad narrowed his eyes. He didn't comment, but Dark sure did.

"But you're a stranger, too! If she told you, why couldn't she tell us?" Dark remarked casually. He didn't really care about this Satoshi. They'll be leaving anyways and it's not like anything important will happen any time soon here. He was quite the slow one to not notice Krad's feelings for the light-blue-eyed boy.

"Let us go. We should buy some materials if we are to leave quickly." Krad said monotonously. The fact didn't escape Daisuke, but he paid no heed to it. He simply nodded to Krad's suggestion. Dark shrugged and the topic was dropped as they finally exited the inn.

* * *

Satoshi was confused when To-to rushed by him blushing with tears in her eyes. Did something happen? She looked panic-stricken. His maid seemed to be embarrassed and ashamed of something. Where did she go this morning?

"To-to, are you okay? What's wrong?" Satoshi asked his maid. She shook her head and ignored Satoshi by turning away from him. He felt anger, but Satoshi let it go, thinking To-to is feeling sick or something. After all, she doesn't normally act like this. Stepping forward, he placed a hand on the exact same spot that Daisuke touched. Something about that action prompted To-to to talk. But it wasn't what Satoshi wanted to hear.

"N-nothing's wrong, S-Satoshi-sama. Nothing." She murmured nervously. She was a stutterer in the past, but she had changed when she grew more confident. Though when she's nervous, the problem came back. And this clued Satoshi in that something is definitely wrong since To-to's confidence grew so much that it was rare when she's nervous.

"I'm serious, To-to. Tell me or I'll…" Nobody appreciated threats and certainly not To-to. Satoshi knew if he continued any further, To-to would close herself up more and not let anyone, and he meant anyone know about the problem. That'll be bad, because Satoshi knew the outcome of pulling everything in and not let a single thought or feeling escape. It will overwhelm To-to.

"Why do you look so guilty? At least tell me that much." Satoshi asked gently, trying to act like some male actor in one of the movies. Since it always worked there, why wouldn't it work in real life? That was the reason Satoshi told himself. He didn't want to know that he was softening. It'll allow people to get close and maybe hurt him. Though Satoshi was pretty sure some people already got pass his defenses. Here would be someone coughing and saying Krad's name in between the coughs.

At first, To-to resisted and shook Satoshi's hand off her shoulder. She was afraid she'd let out everything like she did with Daisuke. But the guilt was eating at her and she didn't know what to do. What should she tell Satoshi-sama and what not to tell? She wasn't even sure if the redhead and her companions would even heed her warning. Taking a deep breath, To-to decided to tell Satoshi that she told Daisuke the overall summary of his childhood (but she wasn't exactly sure if Satoshi knew Daisuke or not).

"Satoshi-sama, I-I… I told someone… about your chi… childhood. I-I didn't say everything! I just… I just gave a small summary! Honestly! I didn't tell everything!" What To-to said was hesitant and unstable. Some words came out fast and some were slow, as if unsure on how to continue. But one thing was sure; Satoshi knew someone in town knows something about him. He didn't know who knows it, but he'll find out. Satoshi will try to convince that person to forget everything To-to had said to them, that it was simply a fable. He just wished it were that easy.

Numb with shock and fear, Satoshi stepped back. Even though To-to said it was a summary, Satoshi wasn't sure if she had blurted out one of his biggest secrets. Summaries tend to give some hints of the main plot.

"Get out." His voice was far away, but Satoshi could still detect the coldness in those two simple words. He saw To-to flinch but he couldn't bring himself to care. The memory that he had so forcefully made to forget was pushing itself to the surface. He had never truly forgot about it, because sometimes, during stuffy silences, the memory comes to haunt him, bringing him wisps of what he had done and what others had done and the consequences of his and others' deeds. The feelings of guilt and anger and jealousy and bitterness were never let go. Even now, the memories are still plaguing his dreams.

"S-Satoshi-sama?" To-to asked worriedly, momentarily not caring about the guilt. Satoshi-sama was more important. He's acting cold, just like when they first met. That's not fair. After all her hard work on breaking down the walls, it was so easy for him to build them back up and leave her stranded outside. Did relationships break that easily with just one sentence?

"Get out, I said. Leave me alone. That's an order." Satoshi said stonily. He turned around and ignored To-to, walking away to his room. They were talking in the hallway and now Satoshi would probably lock himself inside that small room of his. Well, not necessarily small. His room was big (he _is_ rich, you know). But what To-to meant is that Satoshi would sit on his chair by his desk, brooding. The room (or world) would only include Satoshi, the chair, and the desk. Great job, To-to.

Satoshi glanced at her with a glare and she retreated out of the room. Her disarrayed emotions had taken another hit and To-to was sure she had more than fifty percent chance of crying. She couldn't let Satoshi see her tears, whether or not he's paying attention. He needed her to be strong.

* * *

Daisuke wasn't sure what to think right now. He was pretty sure he was acting out of character before, but it didn't feel like it. _'I guess we can never really see our changes unless someone else points it out. Kind of like getting drunk.'_ Daisuke wanted to look for the maid to apologize for making her spill something personal out, but he couldn't find her anywhere. But she _was_ a maid, so it was reasonable if he couldn't find her. All Daisuke needs to do is find Satoshi and in turn look for To-to.

Let's just hope Satoshi would be willing to see him now that Daisuke knows his secret. But Daisuke wonders if he can even look at Satoshi without pity or sympathy or even understanding in his eyes. And thanks to his earlier cynical empathy, he already knew that there's more to Satoshi's past than what To-to had talked about. Due to experience, Daisuke knew that people who suffered a lot without much help from others would dislike pity (because it came too late).

"Daisuke? Are you okay?" That question kept on being asked today, Daisuke noted absently. He nodded to Dark's concerned question and Dark's face eased to a relieved face, though there were traces of skepticism. There was nothing Dark could do so it would be rather pointless to tell him. Plus, they were currently in the marketplace looking for supplies. Someone could overhear them and spread gossip. And Daisuke had a strange thought that To-to would hunt him down to have revenge. That doesn't sound well.

"Get your potions here! Potions for health, potions for intelligence, potions for strength! Potions available for anything!" An old lady shouted to the customers. Dark sniggered and Daisuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Seeing that look, Dark calmed down and told Daisuke what he meant.

"It sounds like those video games that Square Enix creates. Those potions for health points, you know?" Dark explained, but Daisuke still looked at him weirdly. Then Daisuke answered Dark's confusion.

"But how is that funny?" Daisuke asked. Dark paused and looked up at the sky for the moment, thinking. It was a funny expression, but Daisuke bit back the laugh. He didn't want to confuse Dark any further by suddenly laughing.

"Ne, you two lovebirds should hurry up. If Daisuke wants to follow the maid's request, we have to hurry up, okay?" Krad asked teasingly. Daisuke and Dark flustered and if they could see Krad's face, they'd know that he was smirking. Wait. They did see.

"Krad! Stop saying that!" Dark shouted after the blonde. He ran after him as well. Dark didn't want to see Daisuke's face, or should it be he couldn't? Dark was blushing slightly, though it was cooling down to a certain degree. However, Dark still didn't want Daisuke to know that Krad's comment had made him uncomfortable. Dark didn't want to admit that Daisuke and him being together sounded very, very appealing.

Krad chuckled at Dark's antics, but he couldn't help the pang of jealousy and detest. He was jealous that Dark and Daisuke could see each other almost all day long and perhaps till the end of this journey. But he hated the fact that Dark wouldn't make a move. Daisuke could be taken away and that fact reminded him that Satoshi would be taken away from him soon, just because he has this retched quest. To take his mind off his horrible thoughts, Krad asked a curious question that had been nagging him for a while.

"You guys are foreigners, right? Where did you come from? You two just suddenly appeared in the forest." Krad said casually, but he noticed that Daisuke stiffened and Dark's face was rather strange. Then Daisuke relaxed and he shared a look with Dark, which said something along the lines of "Tell him the truth."

"We come from another world, believe it or not. I was a Tarot reader and Dark, here, was a… Wait. What was you career? I never asked." Daisuke replied vaguely, turning his face to look at Dark. Krad ignored his unclear explanation and followed Daisuke's example, looking at Dark who was blushing a little bit again.

"I-I was an artist. A painter of sorts." Dark said embarrassedly. "And Krad, we ARE from another world. If you don't believe us, it's you loss." Krad nodded and Daisuke beamed at learning Dark's job. Dark spotted a paint kit and some canvas and hurried off, avoiding any questions that the other two may have.

"Since it's an art stall that he's looking at, do you think he'll start painting during the trip?" Daisuke asked without looking at Krad. He shrugged.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. His paintings from this world might even help us, one way or another."

* * *

**1.** I read on some fic somewhere in Harry Potter section that if you slapped someone with your right hand to someone's left cheek; it meant that you wanted to marry him/her.

A/N: Daisuke sure is bi-polar, huh? Well, his body already dealt with the physical changes Dai had brought. Then there were the mental changes where he became a tiny bit more mature. This is where the emotional change takes place. Being more observant might make people more cynical and sarcastic. And next chapter will probably start with a flashback for Satoshi.

**Hikari: **Thanks for the film! It was hot! –drools- I never knew Daisuke could do that with his tongue… And what other secrets do you know about the four bishounens?


	12. Chapter 11: Anger and Agony

**Warning:** This chapter will have non-con (which means rape) at the beginning (Satoshi's past). Be warned. I only hope it's not too descriptive. If you want to skip it, first read until bold words appear. Then another pair of bold words will tell you it's okay to read.

* * *

_Chapter 11_

There he had lain, shaking and sobbing, under the covers that he falsely hoped could protect him. Satoshi knew it was futile, but as a young child, where else could you place your trust in if everything else had abandoned you? He didn't know what time it was, but Satoshi wouldn't go check. It felt as if one step out under the blankets would make his protection crumble away, leaving his nightmare to come to play without hassle. He sniffed and curled up into a ball, wishing for the billionth time that his parents would come and save him. But he knew they wouldn't come. They couldn't. Some part of him already knew that they were dead, but another part just insisted that they'd save him.

Satoshi heard stomps outside, loud, uneven stomps. He shivered in fright and curled up even further. But that was no use. Waiting, silence follows. Satoshi didn't dare to hope that the man outside his door, his guardian, would be gone. Waiting. A creak of the stairs. Waiting. A smell of lavender that was probably from a perfume. Waiting. The door burst opened.

Satoshi didn't know who screamed. It could've been the skimpily dressed whore by his foster father's side, or maybe himself. He'd never know, because the next following events happened so fast and so dramatic; it felt terribly like a horrible movie, but Satoshi knew it wasn't and that this nightmare would never end.

In fear, Satoshi uncurled up and pushed himself into the wall, into a little corner on his bed. He was shaking even worse now. The woman beside his foster father giggled, trying to look cute to both of the men or one man and one boy. Hiwatari stumbled and walked one unstable step towards the bed and towards Satoshi. Satoshi opened his mouth and silently screamed. He panted for breath, the fear in his heart making his lungs too excited to have a pattern. Hiwatari grinned. That large grin had shown teeth, but that was physical. What it showed mentally was a bold statement that said, "Be afraid. I thrive on your fear. Come give me your horror. I'll make you give it."

Satoshi wouldn't blink. He didn't want to think how much Hiwatari could do in that simple blink of a second. That was a stupid thought, but he, that was simply six years old, was entitled to have stupid thoughts and ideas. Another step. A smirk. The sound of the footstep had seemed so loud, so threatening. For a second, Satoshi wondered if fear made every single noise, loud or quiet, an echo. But the thought passed quickly.

Hiwatari took one more step and to Satoshi's shocked joy, Hiwatari dropped down, out cold. The alcohol had obviously taken its toll. There would surely be a bruise on Hiwatari's forehead when he wakes up the next day, hopefully not in Satoshi's bedroom. His fear slowly drifted away and he sighed, content that everything was okay. He had forgotten about the whore that was standing in the doorway, leaning against the wall.

"Hello. Satoshi-kun, was it?" She purred. She made her voice velvety and smooth, perfect for seduction. If it weren't for the fact that Satoshi wasn't in puberty, he was sure he'd get a hard-on (if it was also in a different situation). She maybe forgot that he was only six years old and thought his body could produce sperm already. Maybe, maybe not.

"Satoshi-kun. I need some place to sleep tonight." The whore pouted, a hand draped over her thighs while the other hand touched her lips, slowly dragging it away. His fear came back, though not as much, since in his mind, no one could be as worse as Hiwatari. Satoshi was still in the corner, his covers covering his toes. He pulled it up to his chest, thinking that perhaps she was a nightmare that came from sleeping and not of reality. His mistake. If he were more solid in the fact that she was to harm him, he would've climbed out the window by his bed. But it was already too late.

"Satoshi-kun." Satoshi wished that she wouldn't say his name in such a familiar way. It was scaring him. He didn't want to look at her cleavage, her skin showing from her short mini-skirt and her skin-tight tank top underneath the fishnet. He didn't want to see. "Satoshi-kun. Can I sleep with you tonight?" Satoshi saw another grin. He couldn't say which was worse, Hiwatari's or the damn whore's. All he knew was that trouble would come if this thing continued.

"St-stop. L-leave me a-alone." Satoshi hated himself for stuttering. It showed his fear and he hated that. The whore's grin widened, knowing for sure that Satoshi couldn't escape. She stepped forward again. Step after step. Her excitement could be seen. Later, when Satoshi was older, he's know that the whore didn't go to school and therefore didn't learn about puberty, about when men start having hard-on, wet dreams, and boners (etc).

"Oh come on, Satoshi-kun. I'm not that bad. I could promise you a night of fun." She didn't use the word pleasure, only fun. Fun for herself. Satoshi already knew what she wanted (he's not a genius prodigy for nothing, you know!). But that still didn't prepare him for what happened next.

**(Skip the rape scene if you'd like.)**

The whore, whom he later learned was called Kiyomi, sashayed towards him, her hips swaying this way and that, trying to capture Satoshi's eyes. She leaned down and her breasts were shown to Satoshi and Kiyomi nothing but crawled towards Satoshi, as graceful as a lustful, seductive slut could be. Satoshi's face paled, but in the darkness of his room and the dim lighting from the hallway, you couldn't notice it unless you were as close to him as Kiyomi.

"Oh, don't be shy. It won't hurt." Kiyomi whispered in a low voice, husky with something Satoshi thought was lust. She was crazy! Satoshi was young, too young! He was simply six years of age and she wanted him! He wasn't anything special, with an angular faced and a sharp chin. Sure, his hair and eye colors were pretty unique, what with them being the color of the sky and all. But he was a child, for Pete's sake!

"S-stop! G-GO AWAY!" Satoshi hiccupped out. He was sure by now that she could be much, much worse than Hiwatari. Her hand slipped from the floor and gently caressed Satoshi's cheek, cooing.

"Aw, come on now. Don't be afraid. I know some part of you wants me. They all do." Kiyomi spoke in a quiet voice as she pulled Satoshi's body straight onto the small, twin bed and lay on top of him, minding not to squish him. Her other hand, not occupied with Satoshi's face, trailed down his neck and reached the first button of his black silk pajamas shirt. She unbuttoned it with her teeth while her hand continued its slow way down, her eyes never leaving Satoshi's.

The fear had escalated, even more from when Hiwatari barged in. Satoshi desperately wished this were only a nightmare, though he knew it wasn't. He frantically hoped that someone, anyone could save him from something he couldn't imagine.

When the second button became undone, Kiyomi was already dragging Satoshi's pants. When the sleeves of the pants reached his feet, Kiyomi grew frenzied and she torn away the rest of his shirt. Her nail caught onto his underwear and not caring, she ripped it as well, leaving Satoshi nude and shivering, his body stiff and unable to move. Her eyes moved around his small form quickly, scanning, almost hungrily. They caught the scars on his naval, stomach, thighs, and shoulders, everywhere. They were all symmetrical and looked like chain mars. But Kiyomi knew better. Those were knife scars. They looked like tattoos, though. Beautiful tattoos. It made Satoshi look like a chained angel with broken wings.

Kiyomi was naked. She had skill with taking her clothes off quicker than a second, it seemed. Her fingers gripped his shoulders tightly as she slid her legs forward, straddling Satoshi. Then she slipped on top of Satoshi and he accidentally entered him. She didn't notice his cock's non-hardness, only feeling something up her vagina. Her sharp nails dug into his shoulders and as Kiyomi bounced on Satoshi, they drew blood.

Kiyomi opened her eyes half way (when did she close them?) and glanced down at Satoshi's face. His eyes were closed and he was sobbing, tears sliding down his high cheekbones. He was also sweating in fear, making his hair stick to his head. For some reason, seeing Satoshi like that excited her and her nails drove in deeper and the wounds weren't a simple scratch anymore. She dragged her nails down, drawing a slanted line. She bounced even more, making the line uneven.

'_I want to hug him.'_ Kiyomi distantly thought. Shrugging mentally, she complied and her nails, still in his flesh, traveled with her as she half embraced him. When she thought it was enough snuggling (one-sided), she pulled away, her nails STILL in his skin. The wounds met their original places and Kiyomi took her hands away, wiping the blood onto the comforter. She pulled herself off Satoshi and Satoshi's silence broke as he hiccupped a lot, sobbed loudly, and cried tears after tears. Kiyomi rolled her eyes and picked up her clothes off the floor, not minding her nudity. She put on her clothes with the same speed from before. Walking over to Hiwatari, she kicked him hard, and walked out Satoshi's bedroom with a wave and another evil grin.

**(It's done. You can read, now.)**

Time seemed too slow and yet fast at the same time. Satoshi supposed his mind blocked out what happened to a certain degree, in protection. Everything seemed blurry, but because the emotions (fear, plea) were so high, they only dimmed. Satoshi still remembered them. Hiwatari had waked up the next day and thought Satoshi had hit him in the head and the gut, making bruises. In return, he beat Satoshi badly, paying back tenfold and more. And later, Satoshi would find out that Kiyomi had scarred him, both mentally and physically. The scars from her nails on his back made a small pair of wings. He truly was someone like how Kiyomi had described. He was a chained angel with broken wings.

Satoshi, currently sitting in his chair, thinking back on that night eleven years ago, forcefully knocked away the things on his desk. The objects made a loud clatter when they fell to the floor. Satoshi didn't care. He felt numb and cold. The fear was still there, though not as much. His room was not much different from then and Satoshi growled.

He picked up some stray objects and threw them to the wall hard, watching with unfazed eyes as the object broke. His anger hadn't lessened and he picked up another thing. However, before he could throw that one too, a knock on the door distracted him.

"Satoshi-sama?" To-to's voice was muffled through the door, but Satoshi still heard it. His hand slowly came down, his grip lax, but the object didn't fall. "Satoshi-sama. Lady Kiyomi is here." Satoshi's eyes widened and for a second, fear was shining in it, but a cold demeanor soon took care of it. His grip tightened and the object was back in his hand.

"Satoshi-sama. Master-sama requests you to humor Lady Kiyomi." The object broke in Satoshi's hand. The shards cut his skin, but he didn't care. He opened his hand and let the sharp shards touched with blood fall to the floor. Well, the whore was visiting again it seems. This wasn't the first time and certainly not last. And Satoshi knew that Kiyomi wouldn't try anything this time. Humor someone doesn't necessarily mean _fuck_. And anyways, Hiwatari was courting Kiyomi and if she wants to marry into the RICH, and PRESITGOUS family, she'd have to be a good, complying woman to get Hiwatari's 'love'.

"Satoshi-sama?" To-to's voice was concerned. Satoshi knew what she was thinking. She was probably considering asking Hiwatari (whom he'll never call father, foster or not, due to _reasons_) to let him skip out on humoring Hiwatari's girlfriend.

"Tell him to wait for a while. I need to prepare." Satoshi spoke coldly and with a no-talking-back sort of way. He knew that she would never talk back to him, but his defense mechanism came out anyway. He knew that To-to flinched. Did he care? He heard footsteps walk away. Footsteps. A different reason compared to that night, but the same uneven pattern. To-to must be more upset than he thought. But you should know by now how Satoshi feels about that.

Satoshi disinfected his wound and wrapped some gauze around it not neatly. Then he opened the door and walked down the hallway and down the stairs; to those he considered nightmares in the past and in the present.

'_I already told Master-sama and Lady Kiyomi that Satoshi-sama was coming. Satoshi-sama is worrying about me. The only other person who knows the situation (or at least a little bit) was Daisuke-sama. I'll ask him to help!'_ To-to thought as she hurried out the front door. She didn't know why Satoshi-sama was so afraid of Lady Kiyomi; she was just a person that Master-sama was courting. If she's here to occupy Hiwatari, then Satoshi-sama would be forgotten and he could be free! _'So why is he like that?'_ (**1**)

To-to looked up at the sun as she speed walked towards the marketplace. It was mid-afternoon, so the redhead that she was looking for would probably be shopping for supplies if they were truly complying with her command from the day before. She hoped he was there. If not, she didn't know what to do with Satoshi-sama. Each time Lady Kiyomi came to visit, he'd become a vicious, cruel person. No, not cruel. Only cold. Indifferent to everyone and everything. Even himself. To-to has to stop this train of morbid thoughts. If she didn't, To-to was sure that she would lose herself and she'd not pay attention, maybe passing Daisuke in the process.

"To-to-san?" Looks like she had already lost. She blinked and focused on the person who had called her name. It was Daisuke. That was fast. Looking around, To-to realized she was in the marketplace. She shook her head to clear it and tuned in her ears as well.

"To-to-san? What a coincidence. Are you shopping, too?" Daisuke smiled as he politely nodded to her. His attitude was different from the day before and To-to wasn't sure if Daisuke had multiple personalities or not. She also questioned her choice of asking him to help her. When To-to saw Daisuke's concerned face though, she knew it was an obvious choice. Daisuke was an incredibly nice and caring person; he seemed to be open-minded and willing to help anybody in almost any situation. To-to just wished this were one of those situations.

"N-no, Daisuke-sama." To-to bowed, acting respectful. Well, not really acting, per se. She did respect him, but such pleasantries should be skipped right now. "Daisuke-sama. I request your help." Her spiteful side had to sarcastically answer her for Daisuke and she mentally winced at what it said.

'_Yesterday you asked him to leave and now today you want him to help? God, woman, make up your damn mind! He's not going to be here, forever, you know!'_

"Huh? How can I help?" Daisuke cutely replied with a naïve look on his face. Dark resisted the urge to pinch his cheeks as he watched To-to for her response and reaction. She jumped, looking like she was guilty. Dark didn't know how someone could lose themselves in thought that quickly. Besides himself, of course.

"… Remember what I told you yesterday?" _'Well duh To-to! It _was_ yesterday!'_ She received a nod and she continued. "Well, something else had happened. To-"

"No shit! Now tell us what's wrong!" It wasn't Dark or Daisuke who interrupted. It was Krad. Krad was worried about Satoshi. His maid had demanded them to leave the town and now she wants them to help out. That didn't make sense, but one thing was for sure. Something has happened and Satoshi is in danger.

"I-I can't tell you!" To-to yelled, frustrated. She leaned forward placed her head into her hands and sighed, trying to calm down. All three of the trio exchanged glances and they shared a thought, _'We'll help out and find out what happened.'_

"Let's just go then." Dark's voice broke the awkward silence that had followed To-to's yell. She nodded and turned around. Taking deep breaths that they didn't really think about, Dark, Krad, and Daisuke marched after To-to.

* * *

Satoshi stared at her unblinkingly and without an expression. It unnerved Kiyomi. She didn't exactly know what she did to Satoshi, but Kiyomi was pretty sure that he hated her guts. She forgot what happened on the first night that they met. Okay, so she didn't forget. It was just that her memories were hazy. Kiyomi was drinking alcohol with Hiwatari that night. Kiyomi knew that she raped Satoshi, hours later when the pounding hangover was gone. She didn't know if she regretted it or not, though. Even though she'll go to jail if word gets out, Satoshi _was_ a beautiful kid."Satoshi. Be polite to Kiyomi." Hiwatari said coldly as he glared at his adoptive son. Sometimes he wondered what he was on when he signed the adoption papers to get Satoshi. Oh yeah, he was thinking only about the cash that Satoshi owns, or will own since he's not of age yet. 

"Hiwatari-kun. It's okay. Don't force him to do anything he doesn't want to." Kiyomi said softly as she placed a hand on Hiwatari's arm gently, acting the perfect submissive wife. Satoshi mentally gagged at their interaction and thought, _'Oh please. She's nothing but a deceitful bitch.'_

"Now, Satoshi. We called you here to tell you that…" Hiwatari glanced at Kiyomi and for a second, his glare transformed into a smiling face (but it was fake). He took her hand on his arm to his other arm's hand and turned back to face Satoshi, glaring once more. "We're getting married. Kiyomi is everything that I need."

Satoshi felt like gagging again. He knew that Hiwatari was stealing the lines of some soap opera. He knew for sure that Kiyomi couldn't provide everything for Hiwatari. For one, she was a whore; her reputation would taint his and Hiwatari wanted to be the best of the best. Second, she couldn't give Hiwatari any money. Once Satoshi is old enough, he'll get his inheritance and Hiwatari would be left with no money (because Satoshi wouldn't give Hiwatari money even if his life depended on it). Luckily, Satoshi was saved from having to reply. There was a knock on the door and a muffled voice echoed through.

"Sir? I brought the tea." To-to's voice was quick and sounded like she was panting. Hiwatari rolled his eyes and called an "Enter". To-to entered and carrying a tray, she used her eyes alone to tell Satoshi to leave or maybe somebody was outside.

"Sir. Satoshi-sama is needed in the town. The townsfolk would like some assistance from a very polite young man with a _good_ _reputation_." To-to said. She stressed the good reputation to entice Hiwatari to let Satoshi go. Which he did, surprisingly. _'Anything for a good rep and money.'_ To-to thought meanly. Hiwatari nodded in consent albeit looking pointedly at Satoshi. Satoshi merely ignored Hiwatari and with an expressionless mask, he exited the room filled with tension.

"Satoshi-sama! Wait!" To-to's voice was worried, just like earlier, but again like before, Satoshi ignored her and kept on walking. He turned a corner and To-to continued to run after him, trying to convince him to do something, but To-to wasn't exactly sure of what. "Satoshi-sama! Daisuke-sama and Krad-san and Dark-san are here." The last part wasn't quite as loud as earlier but it reached Satoshi's ears. Satoshi paused, foot in midair. To-to was about to sigh in relief, but Satoshi's leg came down and he resumed his walking.

To-to wanted to scream in frustration and desperation. If Satoshi hadn't paused, To-to wouldn't know for sure if those three affected Satoshi. Now that she knew, To-to planned on using them to make Satoshi throw away his stupid mask, even in the presence of his horrid foster father. But to do so, she'd need Satoshi's reluctance to disappear and leave momentarily.

"I'm bored! Entertain me!" A familiar voice whined in the direction of the garden from a window in front of To-to and behind Satoshi. Once again, Satoshi paused, though this time, both of his feet were on the floor and the pause was longer than a second.

"Dark! Don't say it like that! Someone might misunderstand!" Daisuke yelled embarrassed. You could almost hear his blush through his voice. He must be embarrassed enough to forget where he was currently.

"Shut up, you two. Someone could hear us." Krad spoke with an authority tone. The other two quieted down, but you could still hear their chatter, almost like birds. It was already too late. Satoshi heard them. To-to walked forward, with an arm raise. Her face was frantic.

"Satoshi-sama! Wait!" It sounded like a couple minutes before, though this time, To-to continued with something different to say. "I can explain!" That sounded eerily like To-to was cheating Satoshi. Underneath his turtleneck, goose bumps appeared on his arms at the thought.

"Satoshi-sama! It was just that you were acting so odd and cold this morning. And I was worried about you and I wanted someone to help. Then I-" To-to was cut off by another, someone that wasn't from the garden or Satoshi. It was Hiwatari.

"Satoshi. Be careful what you say and how you act." Hiwatari had somehow snuck behind Satoshi and To-to was too flustered to notice until it was too late. Slowly, Hiwatari lifted his hand and dripped Satoshi's chin and turned Satoshi to face him. "Satoshi Hikari… Remember… **You** are the one thing I can't afford to **lose**." (**2**)

"If worse comes to worst, I will merely tell people that you have gone psychotic and lock you away into an asylum. I can't lose you, but I can put you somewhere you can't escape." Hiwatari threatened, not minding at all that To-to was standing right in front of him. If she told anybody, he could just say that since she's enslaved to the family, she resents them. Therefore Hiwatari had a valid excuse to execute To-to is needs be. None of these facts escaped Krad. Being right below the window gave Krad an easy access to listen to the conversation.

"I'll be seventeen, soon. _Father_." Satoshi spat out the last word like it was poison. He didn't forget the fact that the other three were outside, but it just that this man before him ignites a large amount of anger, hate, and disgust.

"That matters not. It is six months away. A long time for me to decide whether or not to lock you away." Hiwatari said coolly, without batting an eyelash. He stared down at Satoshi, hoping to intimidate him. "No one will believe you anyways. If you told them, who'll believe the words of a _minor_?"

Satoshi gritted his teeth and snapped his head away, while Hiwatari smirked and dropped his hand to his side. Then he faced the frozen, scared To-to and nodded. The nod told her to lead him back to the room with Kiyomi. With one last glance at Satoshi, To-to walked away, hating herself for being a servant and hating Hiwatari for being the manipulative bastard that he was. All was silent for a moment, before Satoshi stalked off, deciding to take his anger out on the intruders.

"What do you think just happened?" Daisuke asked as he faced Dark and Krad. Dark shrugged, not knowing what to say. Dark didn't know what to think and he was sure the pressure of knowing a secret would make him want to tell somebody. Krad kept quiet. He too cannot say what exactly happened. Knowing what Dark was feeling, Krad gave a sharp, pointed look at Dark that told Dark not to dare tell anyone.

"Don't talk right now. Someone's coming this way." Krad muttered softly as he ducked into the bush that he was near. Like he said, someone was coming, if the rustling of leaves and crunching of dry leaves were anything to go by. Daisuke jumped behind a tree and Dark crawled behind a statue.

"KRAD! Come out here! I know you're there!" Satoshi didn't know why he said Krad's name. All he knew was that he needed something that wasn't constant. He read storied where the main characters want something that stayed the same; well, he wants the exact opposite. Hiwatari was a pain in the ass for lack of better words ever since Satoshi was adopted. He had grown used to Hiwatari and Krad was not someone that he's used to. Don't ask why he needs someone he thinks of a stranger, because Satoshi wasn't exactly sure himself.

"Calm down, Satoshi." There wasn't much Krad could say as he stepped out from his hiding place. He didn't understand or know all the details, so he couldn't really help. Krad didn't know how to deal with this, but he knew he had to. "Being hysterical like that won't help." Satoshi though breathing heavily, had no problems glaring at Krad for that comment. Then, Dark stepped out with a roll of his eyes.

"By your _father's_ actions, I doubt this was the first time that happened?" Dark asked, with a certain tone to the word father. It was obvious that Dark didn't believe that Hiwatari was Satoshi's father. Sighing in resignation, Daisuke came out. All three stood around Satoshi, who was still trying to even his breaths out and getting a composed stature.

"He's not my father." Satoshi hissed out before he kneeled over and grabbed his midsection. He hissed in pain and clenched his eyes shut. Pain racked his body and Satoshi hated the fact that his breathing is uneven, making his diaphragm upset.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke cried in alarm. He grabbed Satoshi's arm to steady him and Krad copied him with the other arm. "Are you okay?"

"F-fine." Satoshi growled out.

"He's stressed. Let's get him in bed before we talk." Surprisingly, it was Dark who spoke these words.

**

* * *

1.** Remember, the rape occurred during night, late night. To-to would be in the servants' chambers resting, so she didn't figure out what happened. 

**2.** This is actually a direct quote from the manga. I was rather bored and flipped through one of the copies that I had. I thought adding this quote would make it a bit more dramatic.

A/N: I didn't actually plan on having Satoshi's past to be so long. Who knows how Kiyomi had sex with Satoshi when his body shouldn't be able to cum. Kiyomi is such a sadist. I think I'm a schizo with an unhealthy obsession with rape (how else will it explain how my multi-chaptered fics somehow have rape).

**Hikari:** Wow. Hikari is so smart! I'm glad I have her (or him) as a friend (and not as an enemy). As a friend, tell me ALL their secrets! XD And Krad, you didn't seem to mind me calling you a blondie a few times in the story! XP Riku, I didn't know you like to videotape live footage of –nose bleed- Dark and Daisuke fuck- I mean, making love and what not! Thanks for reviewing!


	13. Chapter 12: Revealing His Past

A/N: I don't usually write author notes on top for this story! But I'm excited! This chapter has KradxSatoshi and DarkxDaisuke! Finally! After 12 chapters and 1 prologue of writing.

_Chapter 12_

* * *

Satoshi didn't know if he should spill or not. These three in front of him were strangers, and one of them could be a stalker (he wasn't exactly sure now). But all four of them (meaning Krad, Dark, Daisuke, and Satoshi) were already in Satoshi's room. The latter was sitting in his bed, glancing at the others, contemplating to tell about that night. The other three merely stared back at him, awaiting him to start talking. They looked at one another when the silence grew too awkward for them. 

Just then, To-to walked past the door, humming and bopping her head to the music from the radio she was holding. Without looking at the room, she sang a few lines of the song. "Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost? My God, my tourniquet. Return to me salvation." She looked sad for a moment and Satoshi could see her no longer as the wall blocked her.

Somehow, the song that To-to sang, or at least the few lines encouraged Satoshi to speak. Satoshi wasn't sure why, but he thought maybe because the song would've fit him the next few months after his… rape. It felt strange to think about it now, after these years. He had avoided all thought about it, but he knew he hadn't truly let it go. If he did, he'd probably requested someone help. But he didn't. Satoshi suppose he's some sort of semi-masochistic person.

"Okay. This silence is awkward." Captain Obvious (a.k.a. Daisuke) stated obtrusively. "Satoshi, if you wouldn't talk about it, I'll let you go without question." His expression was nonexistent though his voice and tone were sympathy and caring. Satoshi didn't think he'd be let free that easily. But he needed closure, so he decided to shake his head.

"Daisuke! Are you serious?" It was Dark who asked this. Apparently, he didn't see Satoshi shake his head. Dark was too occupied by gawking at Daisuke, scandalized. Daisuke shook his head (not as an answer to Dark's question) and looked down briefly, frustrated. Then he looked back up at Dark and gave him a pointed look. It seems Daisuke too didn't see Satoshi's actions.

"Shut up, you two. If you can't notice, Satoshi said that he'd talk." Krad's cold, straight voice spoke. Though his words were quiet, the emotionless state carried the words to Daisuke and Dark. Daisuke doesn't think he ever heard of Krad in such a tone. He remembered hearing Krad as nice, gentle, malicious, threatening, bored, teasing and others. But not cold.

"O-okay." Dark stuttered. Seems like he mirrored Daisuke's thoughts. Krad rolled his eyes and the redhead and violet-eyed let out breaths they didn't know they held. All was normal, or at least as normal can get in another world.

"Sorry." Satoshi's quiet voice finally made an appearance. The other three's heads snapped to look at Satoshi. And almost like hungry dogs, they stalked up to the bedside. Gulping, Satoshi wondered whether he should laugh or bawl. Neither seems appealing. Satoshi questioned his sanity when Dark, like dogs, began drooling. (Sorry Dark!) Raising an eyebrow, Satoshi asked, "Why are you drooling?" Dark beamed.

"For lack of humor! The mood is oddly solemn and I'm bored. You're not talking and there's nothing to do." Dark's response caused Satoshi to raise his other eyebrow. Dark's voice sounded a bit childish, the way a kid talks when they want to make someone laugh. Satoshi was about to laugh, but then he registered the rest of what Dark had said. The solemn mood. Talking.

"I… I'll talk…" Satoshi doesn't think he should just blurt out the truth right after Dark saying that. He needed to prepare Krad and Dark and Daisuke. But how to do so when Satoshi wasn't quite prepared either. The three waited patiently as Satoshi closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was Krad's eyes. They were fiery, golden orbs that encouraged Satoshi, telling him that Krad won't be biased about Satoshi just because of what happened to him.

"Wh-when should I start?" Satoshi felt numb; his voice sounded distant. It was like he wasn't there. It was like watching a movie. Staring into Krad's strangely emotional eyes was too much and Satoshi looked away. Those eyes brought him back to reality, somewhere that Satoshi doesn't want to be currently. He didn't want to tell Daisuke, who was younger than him, Dark, who was so childish, and Krad, who's so mysterious you wouldn't really trust him about his past and about that night.

"Start from the beginning obviously." Dark's voice said. It too tried to bring Satoshi back to reality. And this time, Satoshi succumbed, because after all, they'll stare disgusted at Satoshi later when he tells them how he was raped. And at that time, Satoshi will kick them out of his house.

"No. Start from the point where things changed. I already know you were abused." Daisuke tried to make his voice not casual, so he wouldn't hurt Satoshi and aggravate Krad. It worked and Daisuke punched Dark in the arm that his comment was unneeded. Satoshi visibly gulped and Daisuke felt pity for the older boy. But he squashed down that pity as soon as it came. He didn't know whether or not Satoshi would want pity. And if Daisuke was correct, the event happened years ago. If Daisuke were to bestow Satoshi pity now, it'd be considered too late.

"I-I…" Satoshi was tongue-tied. He doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know if he could even say the r-word.

"It's okay. We won't judge you. Take a few breaths." Krad said comforting, placing an arm around Satoshi in a half-hug. Though it was nothing really meaningful or special, Satoshi felt comforted, for some reason. Daisuke nodded and Dark shrugged. Daisuke elbowed Dark and Dark nodded seriously. It was such a friendly attitude that Satoshi didn't know how to handle it. He never had any friends, so this brought a weird feeling. He never was a people person.

"I… I was r-raped… when I was six…" Satoshi couldn't bear to look at them. He closed his eyes and his hands fisted in the comforter. "I couldn't stop her… That bitch Kiyomi." It was a dam was broken and hysterical words finally burst out after having been locked away for so many years. "I was just trying to hide from the bastard. I was in my own room! God damn it! Why did he have to come in and bring that fucking whore? I should've run away!"

Daisuke didn't know if he should calm down Satoshi or not. Satoshi was hysterical, fidgeting. He was sobbing and talking fast. But at least Satoshi wasn't crying. Krad was already taking Satoshi into his arms and the azure-haired boy still wouldn't open his eyes. But he grasped Krad's arms tightly, like it was a life anchor. Krad made some calming and cooing noises to Satoshi's ear to calm him down. It worked to a certain degree. Satoshi's body relaxed into Krad's embrace.

"Hi-Hiwatari was drunk. He collapsed halfway into my room. I-I thought I was safe for sure. But I was wrong." Satoshi let a few tears out. "Sh-she walked up to me, l-like a sl-slut. She… She laid down on top of me! I was only six! Why did she like me? She made me impale her! My dick wasn't even that big!" Satoshi finally opened his eyes and they first landed on Daisuke and not Krad, since Krad was behind Satoshi, hugging him. Satoshi's eyes were so pained, so hurt. There were other emotions in there as well, creating a torrent of feeling. Of pain. Of anger. Of sadness. Of hate. And of course of self-disgust. Because Satoshi couldn't protect himself.

Daisuke flinched at the display of emotions on the pain-stricken boy who was always reserved. Yes. Satoshi was still a boy, Daisuke realized. Satoshi didn't have a childhood, he didn't know about the simple joys. He was forced to grow up too fast. Though his mind was mature, it didn't mean he was an adult. It simply meant that he was a child who saw too much of the real world. Satoshi was forced to see horrors. By Krad's dark expression, Daisuke knew that Krad thought of the same things as well.

Satoshi let tears fall. Tiny droplets followed one another. And Dark nervously moved. Daisuke forgot he was there until he moved. Daisuke turned to face Dark and placed a hand on his arm to settle Dark. Then Daisuke turned back to face Satoshi.

"Are you okay?" What kind of question was that? Of course, Satoshi isn't okay. He just spilled about something that happened to him a long time ago that no one else knows. And it's also about rape.

"Daisuke, do you honestly think that I'm okay?" Satoshi asked, tonelessly. He wasn't really acting mean, but he wasn't being very agreeable either. Daisuke cringed but he shook his head in reply to Satoshi's question. "Good." Satoshi whispered as his hands dropped listlessly to his side and his head leaned back onto Krad's shoulder. He closed his eyes and hid his face into Krad's neck. Though no one could really hear sobs, the trio knew Satoshi was crying, if the shaking body in Krad's arms were anything to go by. Krad was happy that Satoshi trusted him that much, but he's also rather angry with Kiyomi for hurting the beautiful boy.

The tears traveled down from under Krad's ear to his neck and onto his shoulder and/or collarbone. Which is rather bad, because those are the spots where Krad is sensitive. Krad mentally groaned, frustrated. He wasn't sure if Krad Junior would become active, but he should be careful. Satoshi was in his arms. Shaking. Moving up and down. Near Krad Junior.

Satoshi was in _his _arms.

_Satoshi_ was in his arms.

And damn, let's hope Junior will know the severity of the situation. Otherwise Satoshi would think that Krad wants the same thing that Kiyomi wants. Well, Krad does want the sex, but he also wants more. Krad wants to enjoy a real relationship, filled with love and smiles. Something he never had before. But he had to earn Satoshi's trust and love first. But thanks to what happened to his object of affections, it would be a hard and challenging journey. Krad snorted in the inside as he pictured himself all alone in a snowstorm.

"Leave." Satoshi said in a quiet voice. Through the thick silence of the room, Daisuke heard and so did Dark. They both stood up and exited the room with a concerned glance at Satoshi. Once they were gone, Krad slowly tried to stood up without dropping Satoshi. Then Satoshi pushed Krad back onto the bed and Satoshi laid down beside the bewildered Krad.

"You, stay." _'I don't know why, but your presence comforts me. You're so warm.'_ Snuggling up to Krad, Satoshi once again closed his eyes. Somehow, even with so many thoughts and emotions running through his head after telling not one but three other people his secret, he could still fall asleep, rather quickly too. His arm draped over Krad's abdomen as Satoshi's face nuzzled Krad's chest. Krad blushed. What was Satoshi doing? Did he expect Krad to sleep with him (and not that way, folks)? Satoshi snored and Krad received his answer. Sighing softly, Krad smiled gently as he parted Satoshi's bangs. He eased himself into a comfortable position and let sleep take himself into its sweet embrace.

* * *

"Daisuke?" Dark's voice was confused and questioning. In other words, Dark sounded cute. But Daisuke had other matters to tend to. Like his Tarot cards. Daisuke pulled out his deck and whispered in a soft voice. 

"Renaca. Solaku. Out." Three simple words and in a second, two cards slipped out of the deck and into the air. The goddess and the god faced Daisuke and happily circled him.

"Daisuke-sama. It has been a while since we were last summoned." Renaca said. Daisuke nodded apologetically and Solaku jumped around.

"I have a question. About a friend." Daisuke said solemnly. Dark furrowed his eyebrows as Renaca nodded. A decade, more or less, so ago my friend was desecrated. I don't know if he hid anything then and I want you to-"

"Daisuke! I thought you promised Satoshi that you wouldn't tell anybody!" Dark exclaimed, outrage at Daisuke's decision. Daisuke shook his head and turned towards Dark to respond. But Dark's expression was too much and Daisuke bowed his head, being submissive (and that didn't escape Dark's mind).

"Dark, you don't understand. The Tarot cards hear what I hear. They know as much about things as I do, probably more. They know about it. I wouldn't be telling them, otherwise." Daisuke whispered as if ashamed. He didn't normally act like this but for some reason, Dark's opinion mattered the most to him. Was it because Dark knows about the world they came from? Dark gave him a confused pleading look; the face was pleading him to explain to Dark.

"Daisuke. Tell me what you want to talk about. I don't think Satoshi will appreciate someone talking about his… desecration." Dark said, the same pleading, begging look on his face. Daisuke lifted his head a bit, but it could still be considered an act of submission. He looked at Dark's face, his eyes roaming all over before landing on Dark's eyes. There, Daisuke looked for the question that Dark wants to ask, but couldn't find the correct words.

"Dark. You don't understand. And I don't think you ever will." Daisuke knew that was hurting Dark for him to hear those words escape Daisuke's mouth. Daisuke wasn't even sure if he meant it with all his heart. "But I can try to explain." Dark's hurt face lessened a bit, but it was still there. Daisuke, who was only a few feet away, slowly walked towards Dark.

"If we want to help Satoshi out, we have to _see_ everything that ultimately led to his isolation from society. That way, we can help Satoshi. And if Satoshi wants, we could find some proof to get the woman called Kiyomi into jail." Daisuke elaborated. Once standing beside Dark, he tiptoed and kissed Dark on the cheek. Why he did that, he didn't know. He stepped back once and the cards, all of them started circling around Daisuke. Strangely, it felt like Daisuke would be gone for a very, very long time, if not forever.

"Daisuke!" Dark shouted. His arm came up and Dark was afraid the cards would paper cut him if he went any closer to Daisuke. But heedless of his fear, Dark continued onward. His arm outstretched, Dark was surprised when the cards parted and let Dark's arm across and touch Daisuke's shoulder. Without Dark knowing, Daisuke somehow turned his back on him and when Dark's hand came into contact with Daisuke's shoulder, he turned around. Their eyes met and Daisuke's widened. Then, like a cliché movie, a bright light flashed and they were out of there.

* * *

Satoshi sat up abruptly, forgetting the fact that Krad was next to him. Something was happening. Satoshi could feel it. Something happened. A groan came from beside him and he felt a vibration underneath his fingertips. Looking down, he noticed that he jostled Krad awake. Disgruntled eyes stared up at him and a silent question was asked. _'What's wrong?'_ Satoshi didn't know how to answer Krad, though. He didn't even know how he knew something was wrong. He just _knew_. 

Something lurched on his rear end and his body jumped up a bit at the sensation, but Satoshi knew no one touched it. Krad's arms were hugging his pillow; therefore Krad couldn't have touched him. And no one else was in the room. Everything was black for a second and Satoshi opened his eyes again, blinking away the darkness. Did he just black out for a second? His body wasn't that fatigued, was it? His eyes flashed and he saw the darkness again. But this time it wasn't gone as fast. However, this time it wasn't only black, black, and more black.

The flashes of colors that followed weren't simple colors. They made up things, like tables, chairs, papers, etc. And things like that brought Satoshi to the conclusion that he was seeing a memory. He heard Krad shout his name, but he was far too gone into this movie of memories. It wasn't exactly familiar though. To a certain degree, Satoshi could recognize his room, but not what was happening. Did he ever smile like that when he was eight?

Another flash. Satoshi could see a familiar redhead leaving a ten-year-old Satoshi. Satoshi was crying and asking if he'd ever see Daisuke again. Daisuke and Dark. He never met those two, before. So how did they appear in his memories? He wasn't even that emotional. Not after what happened.

"Satoshi!" Krad! It's his voice! He wasn't in Satoshi's memories, so he supposes that'll bring him to present time. Satoshi doesn't think he could handle any more strange visions. Gasping, the darkness that followed each memory receded and Satoshi saw a light and something yellow, or was it golden?

"Krad!" Satoshi's vision cleared and he jumped on top of Krad, surprising the blond man. But Satoshi didn't care. The new memories frightened him, not that Satoshi would admit it. He needed something real to hold on to. Otherwise, Satoshi would go crazy with an identity crisis.

"Satoshi, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, Krad. Just please let us stay like this for a while." Satoshi whispered softly. He got an approval from Krad and he absentmindedly wondered where Dark and Daisuke were.

* * *

_Thump_

Dark groaned as something heavy and large was dumped onto him. His midsection would surely bruise. With the impact, Dark had hit his head and his eyes were closed in pain, as stars seemed to fly around like in cartoons. A moan sounded by the weight on top of him and when Dark deemed his eyes okay, he opened them to see a head full of red hair. _Daisuke_. Daisuke moaned again and he shifted around. Luckily, the pain that Dark feels stopped him from being aroused.

"Daisuke? Could you please get off?" Dark asked, his voice cracking as Daisuke shifted again and landed on a large bruise. At Dark's painful whisper, Daisuke opened his eyes. When they landed on Dark, they widened. Daisuke instantly jumped off of Dark and Dark groaned again at the difference of weight settling in.

"Dark! Are you okay! Oh my god! I am so sorry!" Daisuke exclaimed worriedly. He accidentally tapped into his stereotypical blonde high school girl accent. (A/N: This is just there for humor! XD) Daisuke's voice became shrill and high-pitched as Dark grunted in pain.

"Can you be quiet for a second? Your voice is too high for my poor, abused ears." Dark weakly chuckled out. Daisuke glared, peeved. But Daisuke complied nevertheless. After a while, Dark blinked his eyes and slowly, pulled himself up. No, more like being dragged up by Daisuke. "Daisuke? You're pulling my arm out of its socket." Daisuke's eyes widened and he immediately dropped Dark's arm, letting it hit the floor.

"Ow." Dark said. He shakily stood up, pushing away the help from Daisuke. Daisuke glared again, but Dark glared back for a second, before he stumbled from trying to take a step. Daisuke decided to forget about Dark's refusal of help and gently place both of his hands around Dark's arm to steady him and not let Dark fall head first into the floor. Once Daisuke was sure Dark was okay, Daisuke removed one of his hands and placed it on Dark's opposite shoulder.

"We should go somewhere for a doctor to see your injuries. Wait. What are you doing here?" Daisuke asked with a pointed look. He stepped away, his arms still touching Dark. "When I said we, I meant by my cards and me, not you." Dark cringed at Daisuke's choice of words. Daisuke blinked before realizing what he said.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean that you're useless or anything! It's just easier and faster by myself. I always do things alone." Daisuke quickly said, trying to ease Dark's ruffled feathers. Of course, he doesn't know that Dark doesn't really care after Daisuke apologized. Daisuke doesn't know Dark feels pity for him. After all, Daisuke was _alone_. He might not have said that he was lonely. But Dark knows that Daisuke is forced to get used to being alone, because those who chose to be lonely would one day regret it and would be in the same spot as Daisuke is in now. Well, not really stuck in another world, just not used to other people or their help.

'_Gah. Too many thoughts. Confused, now.'_ Dark thought. Out loud, Dark said, "It's okay. But now you have me! I could help you! You don't have to be alone. And neither would I." The last part was whispered, not meant for Daisuke's ears. But it appeared to be futile, if Daisuke's red cheeks and ears were anything to go by. Hm. That makes Daisuke blush worse than anything so far.

"Y-You mean it?" Daisuke stuttered nervously. It was the first time someone said that to him and he didn't know what to do. No one, and Daisuke means no one, have ever chose to speak with him outside his Tarot store. No one bothered to. And now, people talk to him. AND Dark uses the words _you have me_ to Daisuke. That meant something! Daisuke wasn't alone, anymore!

The hope that rose with those thoughts was squashed as fast as it came. Dark only spoke with Daisuke because they were on this journey. Daisuke knows that once they return to their own world, Dark would abandon Daisuke just like everyone else. Daisuke doesn't know when the journey would end, though.

'_At least I still have time with him. Them! I mean Krad and Dark. Not just Dark.'_ Daisuke thought. He mentally sighed and wondered why he doesn't just kill his heart before it wants to hold someone's attention. But killing a heart literally would mean death… Daisuke doesn't fear death, however… _'I guess I don't want to die yet, because now I have some people to cherish, though as short time as I have, it might be pointless.' _

"Daisuke, where are we?" Dark asked as he looked around. There were trees and bushes and statues around him and it was a familiar site. _'Satoshi's garden? Then what was that flash? … And why does everything look so brand new?'_

Dark's assumption of everything being new was correct, even though he didn't know it at the time. The statues were newly carved and the subjects were of fairy tale creatures: unicorns, fairies, mermaids, centaurs, etc. The trees that blossomed beautifully were just dug into the earth not too long ago and the bushes were the same.

"We're in the past, Dark. The cards have that power and I don't like to abuse it. This is a few days before Satoshi's… rape." Daisuke explained. You could tell that Daisuke doesn't like the act or the word, rape. One would assume either a) he was a victim or rape, b) his friend was a victim, c) he has seen someone raping another, d) he knows someone forcing themselves onto another, or e) all of the above. The answer would probably be b if Satoshi admits them being friends.

"Th-the past!" Dark exclaims, in shock. He thinks of the many things he could correct. Then he sighed when he remembered that he was in Tarot. But being the kind-hearted boy that he was, Dark had to ask a question, "Daisuke? Could we prevent Satoshi's rape?"

"No! If you change the past, you change the future! Haven't you ever seen those time-travel movies!" Daisuke said loudly. Dark winced at the loud noise and wondered if his ear could bruise like the rest of his body by loud noises.

"Okay! Okay! Just asking." Dark says, sighing. Dark thinks back on how Satoshi looked after he told them about what happened. His eyes were so… painful, asking Dark to either kill him or wipe his memory of that night. Of course, Dark could do neither. So the next best thing is preventing that from happening. "Daisuke. I just want to know. _Can_ we prevent Satoshi's rape?" Daisuke sighed before nodding, not knowing what Dark really planned on doing, even after hearing his forbidding.

"Right now, we're incorporeal and solid, so yeah. The people from the past could see us and interact with us; therefore we could alter the past. But doing that, we might change the future so some people might not have lived and some people lived. We might not meet Satoshi at all, if we change what has already happened." Daisuke spoke casually, but his face was giving Dark a meaningful look, a warning. Dark knows the consequences, and he doesn't care. But Dark was pretty sure that Daisuke won't let him change anything. Daisuke was too much of a cute goody-good two shoes; that was a charm that attracted him to Dark… Forget that thought.

"Thanks…" Dark muttered as he looked around. He could not let Daisuke know what he was doing. Dark knew what he was about to do was reckless, stupid, dangerous, stupid, life altering, stupid, cheating, stupid, and a whole lot that can make a list of sorts. Hm… Dark kept on repeating stupid.

'_I AM NOT STUPID! But why didn't I repeat dangerous, then?'_ Dark asked himself. Mentally blinking, Dark was startled out of his thoughts when Daisuke pulled him down. Daisuke turned to him and placed a finger onto his lips, a sign to be quiet.

"What?" Dark whispered. Though he lacks some intelligence (Dark: Hey!), Dark knows when Daisuke is really serious. Too bad Dark forgot that Daisuke told him to keep quiet.

"Who are you guys?" A familiar blue-eyed male asked them. It was Satoshi! Only not him… It was a mini Satoshi around the age of six or five. He cocked his head to the side and looked cute.

"Satoshi-sama! Where are you?" A butler probably shouted. Satoshi squealed and jumped over the kneeling Dark and Daisuke in a surprising way. He then copied their positions and kneeled down. While Dark and Daisuke were preoccupied with the smaller Satoshi, they hadn't seen the butler chasing Satoshi coming their way.

"Who are you two? This is private property."

* * *

A/N: I don't know why I added To-to at the beginning. She was rather obvious, ne? To stop the silence. I guess I used My Tourniquet because I was listening to it while I was writing this. 


	14. Chapter 13: Only The Past

_Chapter _13

"What do you mean you don't know where they are!" Satoshi yelled at the butler! The butler cringed in fear and stammered.

"S-sir. Th-the last t-time I sa-saw them was at th-the garden." He gulped. Angering one of the masters was not on his to-do list but it seems to be futile. The butler bowed low to the floor while Krad watches on with a disinterested face. Inside, however, he was paying a lot of attention. Where has those two fools gone? They knew that Satoshi wasn't angry with them for forcing out the truth. Krad knows that Daisuke is the sensible one of the two, so what is Daisuke doing? Krad sighed and interrupted Satoshi before he scared the wits out of another butler.

"Satoshi. Yelling at everyone won't help at all. We can search the gardens ourselves if you think your… maids and butlers are inadequate." Krad says slowly, yawning. He was acting tired and bored in front of the butlers and maids that Satoshi yelled at and Satoshi knew it. He nodded stiffly and turned away, a sign for the still bowing butler to leave. The butler bowed even lower before standing up straight and closed the door quietly.

"Where do you think they have gone?" Satoshi asked quietly, his voice bouncing off the walls at the sudden silence. Krad shrugged and made a move to remove his body from Satoshi's bed where he was laying on at first.

"I don't know. We'll find them, I'm sure. It's not like they have the ability to suddenly disappear into time and space." Krad muttered. Satoshi nodded again and they exited the room.

* * *

"Who are you two? This is private property." A butler announced as he stared down at Dark, who the butler assumed as the leader of the group, or duo before Satoshi decided to join in. Daisuke rolled his eyes from behind the butler and Satoshi snickers. At first, the butler appeared to not have heard of his master laughing at him, but the twitching at his eyebrow betrayed him and Dark fought the urge to copy the youngest (Satoshi) and laugh. The butler growled lowly when he saw Dark's lips twitching. 

"Come. I shall inform those that are responsible for you two." Dark and Daisuke shared a glance and the butler noticed it. "Do not try anything. Come, Satoshi-sama. It's time for your studies. Do not let simpletons or peasants to distract you." Dark glared at the butler, but he did nothing. Turning around, the butler walked away from the place where our heroes were hiding, expecting them to follow him.

"Daisuke, what do we do? It's too late." Dark whispers to his companion. Mentally, Dark was cheering. They already changed the past, to a certain degree. Daisuke glared at Dark and Dark wondered if Daisuke could read minds and find out that Dark was already actually planning on meeting Satoshi.

"Who are you two?" Satoshi asks as he looks at the two older teens in front of him. They were strange and Satoshi realized that they weren't paying attention to him. How dare they! Everyone pays attention to him, so why didn't these two? Stomping his feet, Satoshi repeated the butler and his question. "Who are you two? I demand an explanation. I am Satoshi Hikari!" Dark rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Great. Another snobby 'I'm rich, handsome, and powerful, bow down to me' attitude for a kid. Hey, listen kid. Stop that kind of attitude if you want me to answer your questions. Otherwise I'm just going to ignore you." Dark said slowly, as if Satoshi was some idiot. Daisuke laughed at them and Satoshi glared.

"First of all, I am not stupid. Don't talk to me like I'm some kind of moron. And second, I _am_ rich and powerful. And at my age, I cannot be handsome. So your statements are useless and invalid." Dark spluttered. A kid just talked back to him like the kid was superior to him. Dark was about to answer, but Daisuke cut him off.

"Satoshi. We know what you are. Be quiet and let's go. Your butler disappeared. Aren't you supposed to be studying?" Daisuke said quickly. Satoshi nodded and looked around for his butler. When Satoshi didn't see him, Satoshi jumped up and scampered off. Daisuke and Dark laughed at Satoshi when he accidentally went the wrong corner without noticing it.

"Hey! Satoshi! Wait! That's the wrong direction!" Daisuke shouted playfully after the kid. Daisuke ran after Satoshi and chasing the boy who was ignoring the redhead. Dark chuckled and instead of following Daisuke, he waited for them to come back so Dark could lead them. He saw where the butler went after all. After waiting for a few minutes, Dark heard some giggles and laughs before seeing Daisuke walking around the corner tickling a struggling and giggling Satoshi. He shook his head and ignored the voice in the back of his mind that said he feels like a father.

"Daisuke!" Dark shouted, waving Daisuke over to him. Daisuke walked over and Dark led them towards the mansion. Daisuke let Satoshi go and he skipped and chattered and made noise. Everything he did was so unusual by the stoic Satoshi's standards. Dark and Daisuke didn't know what to do, but play along.

"Say, mister. What's your name?" Satoshi asked Daisuke cutely. He cocked his head to the side and tugged at Daisuke's sleeve softly. Daisuke resisted the urge to pick up Satoshi into his arms. Daisuke simply kneeled down and smiled at Satoshi.

"My name is Daisuke. What is yours?" Daisuke already knew Satoshi's name. But he had to keep pretending, otherwise Satoshi would suspect something. Dark nodded, telling Satoshi to answer Daisuke's question.

"Hello Daisuke. My name is Satoshi. You can call me Sato. Nice to meet 'cha." Satoshi said as he hopped along them. Turning around to face Dark, he repeated his question. "What is your name, porcupine head?" With a nickname, of course. Dark growled teasingly and Satoshi laughed, running away.

"Sato." Dark was pretty sure that the older Satoshi wouldn't let him call him that, so he'd abuse it while he can. "My name is Dark. I'm a ghost and I'll haunt you. That's why I'm called _Dark_." Dark's joke frightened Satoshi a bit and Sato hid behind Daisuke, peeking at the so-called 'ghost' every once in a while. Daisuke laughed and punched Dark in the arm lightly. When Satoshi saw Daisuke's hand connecting with Dark's upper arm, he look horrified up at Daisuke.

"Daisuke-nii-chan (older brother), you're not a ghost too, are you!" Satoshi asked, jumping away. Daisuke shook his head and looked at Satoshi again.

"No, Sato-otouto-chan (younger brother). I'm not a ghost. Dark is just playing right?" Here, Daisuke glared at Dark to make him tell the truth. Dark gulped and complied.

"Sato-bozu (brat). I'm not a ghost. I was just kidding, kid." Dark added a few kiddie names to show no harm. It brought another effect, though. Satoshi glared at Dark with watery eyes and began sniffling. Daisuke pulled Satoshi close to him and glared at Dark.

"Don't go calling him names! That's being a bully!" Daisuke whispered loudly. Satoshi hiccupped and buried his face into Daisuke's shoulder. Dark envied Satoshi for being in such close contact but he didn't let it show. He only whimpered like a hurt dog and pouted (but when you asked him about it, he'd say he never pouted).

"Sorry Daisuke. I won't bully him anymore." Dark said. For some reason, he feels like a wimp. And Satoshi knows it too if the coughs were anything to go by (Satoshi was crying and laughing at the same time). Daisuke sighed in response and he nodded. Then he looked down the hallway that he didn't realize he entered. The butler was down the hallway walking in circles. And was he muttering to himself?

"Where is Satoshi-sama? Master Hiwatari will have my head. This is those two intruders' faults. I just know it is. They must have kidnapped him. Oh no! Satoshi-sama has been kidnapped! I'll call the police! But what will I say? I neglected the child?" The butler's comments were quick and random and Daisuke interrupted before he could start saying anything else. His talking to himself is starting to scare Satoshi. Satoshi must have been in sane people's company all his life.

"Sane people are boring." It was like Dark was saying that in reply to Daisuke's thoughts, but that wasn't so, since Dark couldn't read minds. He was merely trying to get the butler's attention by trying to compliment him in a vague way. He succeeded somewhat. Dark gained the butler's attention, but it was more of disgust than thanking Dark for the compliment.

"Are you calling me boring!" The butler cried indignant. He swatted Dark's arm and when he saw Satoshi behind Dark, he squawked and tried to redeem his honor. It was too late. Satoshi already saw and made himself an opinion.

"You're a human!" Satoshi asked mystified. Daisuke sweat dropped and wondered why Satoshi would ask that question. As if Satoshi heard his thoughts, the blue-haired child turned around and faced Daisuke and opened his mouth.

"He was always so emotionless and ruthless like a monster! He made me do homework and studies like he's a slave driver!" Satoshi exclaimed, stunned. Dark burst out laughing and the butler's face reddened, though no one was sure if it was in embarrassment or anger. It was probably a mixture of both. Daisuke tried to remain the most mature in this group, but to no avail. He sniggered, acting like his age and not like a responsible adult.

"Satoshi-sama!" The butler screeched. Satoshi jumped up and ran behind Daisuke, clutching his cargo pants like an anchor. The butler stomped forward, unable to control the growing anger from appearing. Dark, still laughing, grabbed the butler's arm before he could do anything too drastic, like say, choke Satoshi for the embarrassment he caused. Daisuke smirked before kneeling down and brought Satoshi into a comforting embrace.

* * *

"Where could they have gone? It wasn't even that long!" Krad yelled frustrated. He wanted to rip his hair out of his head, but it would waste all the years that he had spent to make that ponytail. Krad decided to tug on his bangs only, not hard enough to rip them off, of course. Satoshi watched Krad and felt like he wanted to copy Krad, but he had an image to keep up, outside his bedroom anyways. He could rip off all the hair he want in his little sanctuary. 

But more importantly, the visions. They're less, but still there. And it's all of the same time too, when he was six. It was a few days before the rape and Satoshi was a cheerful, hyperactive boy when his foster father wasn't around. He'd blush if you ask him about it. In the visions, he saw a very familiar redhead and wine-eyed male that he saw less than an hour ago. And Dark and Daisuke weren't that young in the visions, about the same age as they were the last time Satoshi saw them.

So either Dark and Daisuke are demons that age really slowly, or they traveled back in time. Both of the options seem too far-fetched to be real. Satoshi is a logical person and he likes to have facts before assuming anything. And there were facts, but the facts for these options can bring lots of other possibilities as well. Maybe Dark and Daisuke traveled into the future or a.k.a. now. Or maybe Satoshi actually met their parents instead. But that one didn't make sense. If it were their parents, then Dark and Daisuke are supposed to be younger than Satoshi. This does not make sense.

"Satoshi?" Krad asked, waving a hand in front of the one he addressed. Satoshi was startled and jumped back, heart thudding in his ears as his mind split in two. One side continued thinking about the visions while the other responded to Krad.

"Y-yeah?" Damn. He stuttered. Krad's eyebrow rose and his interest left the disappearance of his two companions. Satoshi told himself to get it under control before Krad suspects something and interrogates him.

"What are you thinking about?" Krad asked, wondering how something could attract so much of Satoshi's attention that he wouldn't notice anything except a waving hand three inches from his face. Satoshi shook his head and subconsciously backed away. Krad didn't know if he wanted to be amused or sad. It was amusing to see a prodigy at a loss for words, but Krad was shocked that Satoshi would back away from him, as if Krad was like Hiwatari. Krad shook his head, unaware that he was confusing Satoshi. His thoughts were unneeded. Satoshi wouldn't think of Krad that way. He even let Krad hold him.

"Krad, I… I'll tell you later, if we cannot find them." Satoshi said, quietly. He didn't know why he said he'd tell Krad and he wasn't sure if he would, that was why his words were almost silent. Krad nodded in understanding and the two resumed searching, both lost in their own thoughts as maids wondered what their master and his guest was looking for.

* * *

"X to the third power + 4x squared + 3x + 12 is the answer to (x squared + 3)(x + 4)." Satoshi murmured as he wrote down the answer onto his work sheet. Dark and Daisuke stared at the six year old child that could do algebraic equations without batting an eyelash. 

'_I learned it in 7th grade! And I was already considered smart by my teachers.'_ Daisuke thought amazed at Satoshi. He was twice (little) Satoshi's age when he entered the 7th grade and the Algebra class. Dark, on the other hand, wasn't sure if he was jealous or surprised. After a moment of consideration, he supposed surprise would be a better choice. He already knew that Satoshi was smart, just not this smart. How many more secrets does Satoshi have?

"Satoshi-sama. It is lunchtime. Will your companions accompany you to the dining hall?" To-to asked. It was a younger To-to, if her personality was to be counted. She was more quiet and submissive, like any other servant. Dark was confused how she seemed like something happened to her, but Daisuke wasn't.

'_She must have changed for Satoshi after the rape. He could've been lost in the darkness if not for the bright light To-to's personality can give.'_ Daisuke thought. He nodded in greeting to the maid and in answer to the question for Satoshi. Dark nodded dumbly, allowing Daisuke to take the lead once again.

"Daisuke-nii-chan, how long are you staying?" Satoshi asked as he jumped and skipped the way to the dining hall. There was a bounce in his step that the older Satoshi didn't have and for a moment, Daisuke was lost in thought. He finally remembers his reason for coming here. Seeing Satoshi's bubbly nature, no matter how out of character it seemed, made Daisuke determined to save him. However, in a tiny part of his mind, Daisuke doubted he could stand the older Satoshi acting this way.

"I don't know. My plans have changed due to a… nuisance." Daisuke sent Dark a glare which Satoshi saw. He giggled and ran the rest of the way to the dining hall. To-to ran after him and knowing that he nor Dark know the way to the dining hall, Daisuke pulled Dark's hand into his own and chased after the maid.

By the time both of them were there, Satoshi was already seated and eating some of the appetizers. Suddenly thinking about To-to's choice of words, Daisuke remembered that the dining room was a dining hall. In shock (again, twice in less than an hour) Daisuke gazed at the long table in the middle of the _hall_ that had many, many plates and bowls on it. This was like an all-you-can-eat buffet. Dark gaped and Daisuke let go of his hand and walked forward. He noticed that maids and butlers alike were allowed by Satoshi to join the meal. That was different from other lords and masters.

"F-food…" Dark muttered and his eyes drooped and his mouth watered. He lazily walked over towards the table and people (except Daisuke) have yet to see his embarrassing form. Drool began to drip onto Dark's shoe and Daisuke wondered if it was against his policy to have such embarrassing friends. Then he shook his head and decided to help Dark before anything else happens. He quickly stalked forwards and grabbed the back of Dark's shirt, jerking him into awareness of what he was doing.

With cheeks a bit tinted, Dark stood up straight and coughed, glancing at Daisuke before looking down the hall to Satoshi who was continuing to eat while watching them.

"Arhent yu eahing?" Satoshi asked while chewing on a piece of chicken wing. Daisuke nodded while To-to scolded Satoshi for lack of table manners from a nearby seat. Satoshi rolled his eyes and nodded absentmindedly. He put down the chicken onto his plate and wiped his hands and mouth on a cloth on the table. "Come. Seat yourselves near me and we can talk. Get whatever you wish, first." And then, Satoshi resumed eating whereas To-to merely sighed in resignation. Dark's face split into a wide grin and Daisuke scooted a bit away from him. They both grabbed a plate and began piling things up.

"Hm… I guess I'll get some fried chicken, mash potatoes, celery, clam chowder, (and etc). I never knew rich people ate these things. Whatever. Oh! Ice cream!" Dark was acting so childish, like a kid in a candy store, with free access to any and everything. Satoshi would've choked on his food but he held in his laughter. Even though they were that far away, Satoshi could still hear Dark. Without making any noise, Daisuke approached him from the side, startling Satoshi.

"Satoshi-san. Where will I sit?" Daisuke asked, bowing for appearances. Satoshi nodded approvingly and pointed to the chair beside him. It was obvious that Satoshi was not allowed to be close to _peasants_. Having them as guests would be okay, because the village might think the family as kind masters. But in truth, only Satoshi was that kind of person. Temporarily, anyways. Dark finished his hunting and clattered all the way to Daisuke's side and plopped down beside him. The next few minutes were quiet with the exception of silverware (Dark) and chewing (Dark) and slurping (Dark).

"Say, Satoshi?" Dark asked without a suffix, something all the servants noted and paused for. They thought he was disrespectful. But at least he stopped eating while he was talking. "Where's Hiwatari?" Now all actions stopped as everyone, including Daisuke, turned to look at Dark and Satoshi. While everyone was surprised at Dark's scandalous question, Daisuke gave him a glare that could kill if looks were able to do that. Satoshi dropped his fork and knife and turned to Dark with wide, petrified eyes.

"How do you know my foster father?" What a stupid question! Of course he'd know his father. They were rich people! Satoshi, unconscious of his movement, scooted away from Dark, and Daisuke in the process.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM!" Satoshi yelled. Dark winced and whispered to Daisuke's ears only, "The rape didn't happen yet, so why is he so upset?" Daisuke turned to look at Satoshi, but he moved his hand onto Dark's knee and traced a few words. D-O-N'-T F-O-R-G-E-T H-E A-B-U-S-E-D S-A-T-O-S-H-I T-O-O. Oh yeah. Dark hit himself in his mind and tried to stammer out an apology.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Dark stuttered as he ducked from a flying chicken wing thrown his way by a rapidly growing hysterical Satoshi. Daisuke meanwhile tried to get Satoshi's attention.

* * *

Satoshi blacked out and fell down to the ground beside a statue. The last thing he saw was the statue of Daisuke. A statue of Daisuke? _'Oh yeah! Now I remember something else from my alternate life. I built one for both of them but hid them…'_ That was his last thought as he succumbed to the darkness. 

Krad heard a thump from behind him and turned around to find… nothing! Where was Satoshi? Why is everyone disappearing! Taking a step towards the spot where Krad last saw Satoshi, he noticed something light bluish amidst all the grass. Kneeling down a bit, Krad pushed away the grass to take a closer look. He found strands of Satoshi's hair! No. Locks! They all seemed to be connected somewhere. Krad pushed the grass farther away and saw Satoshi's face.

"He's not gone, at least." Krad muttered as he pushed the long grass again and picked up Satoshi's body. A flash blinded him momentarily and he fell to his knees, Satoshi's body limply rolling away as Krad, too fainted.

Satoshi wasn't sure what he was seeing was real. Before him was his six-year-old self! But nobody noticed him. However, the older Satoshi saw everything and everybody! Dark and Daisuke were somehow there and now Satoshi is as well. He watched as Dark brought up a taboo subject. Walking behind Dark, he watched Daisuke look at the younger Satoshi while tracing a sentence onto Dark's knee.

Satoshi lifted a hand and was about to smack Dark on the head for scaring younger Satoshi like that. But Satoshi's hand traveled through Dark's head, not affecting anything. Dark didn't even feel anything. Those stupid ghost movies were wrong. A ghost touching you doesn't feel like icy cold water pouring over you. Satoshi's eyes moved from his hand to his arm to his chest and below. Everything was corporeal. He could see through his clothes and body to the ground and the things behind him! The younger Satoshi yelled something and the real one decided to wait and simply watch what was progressing.

"D-Daisuke-n-nii-chan! D-don't let him c-come near me! Please!" Sato screeched, flying into the approaching arms of Daisuke. He buried his face into Daisuke's pants (because he was short) and wept in fear. Daisuke-nii-chan? Since when was Daisuke his older brother? The older Satoshi was even older than Daisuke!

A grunt sounded behind him and when no one seemed to notice, the older Satoshi assumed it was in the same dimension that he was currently in. Turning around, Satoshi was surprised to see Krad groaning on the ground. Walking quickly towards the blond man with quick, wide strides, Satoshi helped Krad up while holding onto Krad's arm. When he saw Krad looking at him appreciatively and made a move to speak, Satoshi covered Krad's mouth.

"Don't speak. At least not yet. I want to see what happens." Satoshi murmured, wondering why he was being so quiet. Krad nodded and they both turned to watch what was happening.

"Okay. Shh. I won't let him hurt you anymore." Daisuke whispered as he kneeled down and starting rubbing Satoshi's back gently and slowly. Dark continued stuttering an apology and the maids bustled around trying to keep the noise from traveling outside the room in case someone heard.

"Nii-chan… It hurts… He hits me…" Sato sniffled and winced when Daisuke brushed against a bruise near his waist. Daisuke stopped and looked worried. His hand was about to move the shirt away to examine the bruise but Sato pushed him away.

"No. No. You can't see it. He said if someone sees it, I'd get punished. Please don't make me be punished, nii-chan." Satoshi pleaded with tears still leaking. Seeing nobody paying attention to Dark, Dark kept quiet and watched Daisuke, unaware that Krad and the older Satoshi was doing exactly what he is now doing.

"But if you show me, otouto-chan, I might be able to get him away." Daisuke reasoned while soothingly rubbing Satoshi's back. He wiped a few tears and waited for Sato's response while the others continued to watch. By now, the maids stood surrounding the room at the walls and some are at the door. They were acting like bodyguards for the one master that was different from the rest.

"I can't! You said might! Which means it's a possibility! And that means there's also a possibility that he'll come back!" Satoshi wailed as he pounded his tiny fists onto Daisuke's shoulders. The tears increased, making Daisuke feel useless. "It's useless. I'll never get away!" Daisuke didn't know what to say, now. Satoshi, the little one, was right. Hiwatari would come back. Even if the police lock Hiwatari away for child abuse, one day they'll set him free.

'_Why am I so useless? I couldn't bring myself to make friends at home. I couldn't help Dark get back to our world. I can't even help a little kid!'_ Daisuke yelled at himself. There wasn't anything that wasn't Daisuke's fault. Or at least, that's what the low self-esteem part of Daisuke said.

Suddenly, the door to the hall banged open and a surprised brunette entered the scene. Hiwatari. His eyes swept over each and every person inside, excluding Krad and the older Satoshi, and made them shivered. Hiwatari smirked and looked back at Daisuke and his adopted son. His smirking face disappeared when Daisuke glared at him. Hiwatari frowned before putting on a false smile that was perfect. It was so perfect that you'd have problems from separating the fake emotions from the real feelings. And Daisuke was sure that the smile was false and was meant to intimidate him.

"Hello." Hiwatari's deep baritone voice glided down at Daisuke and caused him to shiver again. If Hiwatari were a different person, Daisuke would dare to say that Hiwatari was attractive. For a second, Daisuke forgot what Hiwatari did (or what he was about to do). But his shirt was wetting faster than normal and Daisuke realized that Satoshi (little) was crying even more and faster.

"Hiwatari." A slurred voice murmured. A hand slowly searched for Hiwatari from the real hallway and found Hiwatari. A drunken Kiyomi appeared. She was elegant, though poorly dressed. The rapist has returned. The forgotten older Satoshi jerked away and almost fell, but Krad's arms came to the rescue. If this were any other time, Satoshi would've pulled away, but he was facing the woman who was about to rape him, if Daisuke and Dark didn't do something. Krad understood and decided to let Satoshi stay in his arms.

"Hiwatari, who's that cute…" Kiyomi was speaking. She must be talking about the younger Satoshi. Maybe she is already lusting after the poor boy.

"…redhead?"

Or not.

* * *

A/N: If you think Satoshi is acting OOC, well I have a valid reason! Satoshi is a child for one. And this is also before the rape. And the older/younger brother thing, I just wanted to make Satoshi seem more innocent and cute. And this chapter can be filler, since it was so boring. 


	15. Chapter 14: Trouble

Warning: A bit of language.

_Chapter 14_

Hiwatari could've sworn he saw some people recoiled in shock at what his bitch was saying. Yes, she was a bitch. Kiyomi wasn't anything more than a cheap fuck. Hiwatari knew he was blacking out right about now from all the wine he drank, but do you think he give a damn? A simple hangover medicine can cure the hangover when he wakes up later.

Back to the point. Hiwatari knew there were two people standing around one end of the dining table, not including his tool. But the amount of people he saw recoil was four. And he was sure it wasn't just a simple illusion his drunkenness created. The four people that recoiled each had different hair colors, one red (the one Kiyomi said looked cute), one purple (whoever heard of purple hair?), one golden (a blond?), and one azure (so similar to Satoshi's, but the height differs greatly).

Oh well. It doesn't matter, now. He had fainted and accepted the momentary black abyss.

"Hey, cutie. Want to come with me for a while?" Kiyomi cooed as she looked at Daisuke. Little Sato hated the look in Kiyomi's look and since he was in Daisuke's arms, he thought Kiyomi meant him. Anyone associated with Hiwatari was bad. They'll hurt little Sato. Knowing that, Sato picked himself up off Daisuke and ran behind the table. Daisuke and Dark noticed (and Satoshi and Krad) but Kiyomi only had eyes for Daisuke alone. Daisuke's eyes steeled as he stared defiantly back at Kiyomi.

"Hell no…" Daisuke wasn't sure if calling Kiyomi a rapist would be valid or not. Technically, in the time where Daisuke is currently at, Kiyomi didn't rape Satoshi yet. Daisuke stood up, wrapping his arms around himself, and walked a step forward. Only one step. It was meant to distract Kiyomi and let Dark bring Sato to safety, but the action brought Daisuke Dark's attention as well.

"Daisuke! Stay away from her! You just heard what she said!" Dark exclaimed fearfully. Daisuke was recklessly brave and stubborn. He said he didn't want to change the past, but now when things were already changed, Daisuke was making things more different.

"Cutie. It'll just take a minute." Kiyomi tried to reason. She took a step closer to Daisuke and Daisuke glared at her, trying not to budge. If he did so, it would be mistaken as a sign of fear or submission. Dark glared at Kiyomi in spite and at Daisuke in frustration. Ignoring everybody except Daisuke and his pounding heart that was warning him of something, Dark walked forward and grasped Daisuke's arm. Giving him a meaningful look, Dark leaned down to Daisuke's ear.

"Taking Satoshi's place isn't the only way to help him, y'know. The older one would probably hate you for doing this. You understand that though the victim is different, the act is still the same?" Dark whispered harshly. Daisuke winced, understanding that what Dark was saying made sense, a lot of sense. Daisuke knew that he doesn't have to become a victim of rape, and who says that he will be? Daisuke is just stalling time to let Sato escape. It seems Sato is hidden under the table with the tablecloth hiding him. A drunken person wouldn't really notice a young boy under the table.

"Aw. Don't listen to him, Daisuke was it?" Kiyomi complained as she stumbled forward even more. Dark pulled Daisuke behind him and snarled. He glared at Kiyomi and made sure to make his voice sound frightening.

"Stop that, you damn fucking rapist." Dark growled. Kiyomi flinched and Daisuke wondered if she ever raped anyone else besides Satoshi. Kiyomi glared back at Dark and tried to respond, but alas, she fainted, as all drunkards do at some point. After kicking her body a few times hardly to make sure she wouldn't wake any time soon, Dark turned around and faced Daisuke angrily.

"What the hell were you thinking? Do you know how much danger you put yourself in? Don't do that next time!" Dark shouted. Daisuke cringed but he glowered boldly back at Dark.

"What do you care? You're not my mother, my boss, or my boyfriend. So why should I listen to you?" Daisuke replied heatedly. Both soon forgot about Sato and started a shouting match. Needless to say, Sato was scared again from the rising voices of his onii-chans' and huddled into a tiny ball onto the floor, sobbing.

"I may not be you mother, your damn boss, or your fucking boyfriend. But I have a right to care because _I'm your damn **friend**!_" Dark yelled, staring down at Daisuke disdainfully. Daisuke ripped his arm away from Dark's tightening grip and clenched his fists beside him, trying not to punch Dark's lights out.

"Well, excuse me for not knowing you're my friend and therefore you can care about me. But it's not like I had a friend before! You don't fucking understand any damn thing!" Daisuke screamed. Dark frowned, but the conversation continued. Soon, even the maids watched and the unconscious forms of Hiwatari and Kiyomi were forgotten.

"So what if I don't understand anything, you bastard!" Dark ignored the flinch Daisuke had and continued on, heedlessly. "I would understand if you just gave me the damn chance!"

"And what warrants you that chance!" Daisuke finished with a cold, quiet whisper. Dark froze, not expecting that kind of reaction. Daisuke continued, "And don't say because you're my friend. Friendship is overrated. There's also a limit to how much you can do." Without waiting for a reply, Daisuke walked towards the door stiffly, shoulders tensed. Dark just stood there, dumbfounded by how _cold_ Daisuke sounded. Daisuke wasn't cold. And… Dark tried to ignore the hurt he felt at Daisuke's view on friendship, their friendship.

"Nii-chan?" A small whisper, barely even heard echoed through the room and slowly, Sato appeared under the table with tear streaks down his cheeks. At the time, nobody knew if he was talking about Daisuke or Dark; they only knew that Sato's voice was pain-filled and worried. When Sato didn't see Daisuke anyway, Sato ran towards Dark, with tears watering his eyes. He glared up at Dark, sniffling when he had to and pounded his little fists into Dark's leg.

"Meanie! Nii-chan was hurt! Don't talk about things you don't understand!" By now, Sato began crying. Some of his tears leaked into his mouth, but he ignored them. "Daisuke didn't want to fight! Couldn't you see? Nii-chan is an orphan, like me!"

"And just like me… Daisuke-nii-chan had no friends before…" Sato said softly as his hands stopped their pounding and dropped to his sides. Wobbling, Sato's tears continued flowing.

Dark didn't see Sato black out from exhaustion. The only thing that Dark's eyes saw was Daisuke's form walking out the door, and the slight glimpse of Daisuke's face that had a teardrop slipping down Daisuke's face. Guilt entered him and he forgot all else as he ran out the door, chasing Daisuke.

Satoshi and Krad had watched the screaming match start and finish. They had felt no decency to turn away. They watched and watched and soon, only those two were the only ones in the room when the maids picked Sato up to bring him to his room (and Hiwatari and Kiyomi to the master bedroom).

"That was an extreme case of either pent up frustration at the world… or unreleased sexual tension." Krad muttered as he pushed Satoshi around to face him. Krad let go of Satoshi now and Satoshi tried to ignore the cold that now grabbed him relentlessly.

"You are strange." Satoshi laughed, but it soon turned serious once Satoshi thought about the first part of Krad's statement. Pen up frustration at the world. If Sato was right (how did a child catch something Satoshi couldn't?), then Daisuke was more similar to him than Satoshi knew. But if that's the case, who has the worse life? Daisuke with his friendless loneliness or Satoshi and his horrible seclusion after the rape?

* * *

"I can't believe he said those things. But I'm a hypocrite." Daisuke whispers to himself as he ran into the garden. His eyes watered, but Daisuke held them in. It didn't work so well. The tears poured out and Daisuke merely sniffed. Looking back at the mansion, Daisuke knew he wanted to be away from people for a while, but not too far away. 

The cold wind blew at his face and Daisuke was glad for it. His burning face needed some comforting, even if it's only nature. Daisuke felt his face cool down as he walked aimlessly in the garden. The tears slowed and Daisuke looked back again at the mansion. It was far away and Daisuke felt relieved. Time alone was important when you're sad, or at least that's what Daisuke thought. No one should know what hurts Daisuke; they'll know his weakness.

"Why am I so different? Why can't anyone just accept things and let it go?" Daisuke wondered aloud as he plopped himself down beside a statue. He leaned against the solid concrete and looked up at the stars, lost in thought.

'_I was out of line. I shouldn't have said so much. I've revealed too much… If Dark doesn't figure it out, I'm sure Sato would glue the pieces together.'_

"Daisuke?" Someone appeared over Daisuke and blocked the moonlight from shining down. Because the moon was right behind the person's head, Daisuke couldn't see anything but the shape of the person. There were long locks of hair that were spiked out, and the dim lights from the stars gave a tiny bit of color upon those locks; they were a dark violet. Three guesses on who it is.

"Daisuke. I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Dark apologized quietly, looking down in shame. His grip on a canvas loosened, but it did not fall yet. Dark continued on apologizing. "I'm sorry. I was just worried. You were my first friend since a long time. And… I'm just sorry." Dark finished and made a move to leave. Daisuke paused for a second, before following what his feelings were telling him to do.

"Do you want to stay?" Daisuke murmured, hesitantly. He didn't know what compelled him to ask that, but Daisuke supposes that it was because someone actually apologized sincerely to him after a fight. Dark stopped and nodded slowly before moving his body around and walking a way off to the side right in front of Daisuke, a couple of feet away.

"Sure… And thanks…" Dark said as he slid onto his bottom and propped his canvas onto his knees. He knew he needed to sketch something onto the canvas lightly if he wanted to paint later; that was basic information on painting. But what should he draw/paint? There wasn't much of anything fascinating and Dark was sure a bunch of canvases that depict plants wouldn't be a lot of worth.

"You welcome." Daisuke muttered as he looked back up at the dark, dark sky. The stars twinkled, waving at them and the moon smiled, the light shining down. Dark was just taking out his pencils (charcoal and normal) when he looked at the wistful Daisuke. The cliché happened. In Dark's point of view, Daisuke's ruby eyes sparkled at the natural night light brought from the stars and moon. His hair softly floated as the wind combed their invisible fingers through his hair. By the moonlight, Daisuke's pale skin looked ethereal and his perky, full lips begged for attention (for lack of a better phrase). His small nose fit into Daisuke's face like a puzzle and everything was simply beautiful. Dark's point of view was exaggerating but who cared?

"Daisuke? Can I paint you?" Dark asked out of the blue. Daisuke slowly looked at him with an eyebrow raised and Dark realized what a strange question it was.

"Paint me?" Daisuke asked, modestly. Obviously he thinks he isn't pretty or anything worth attention, much less the subject of a painting. "Why would you want to paint me, of all people?"

"Daisuke, of course I want to paint you. You're my friend." Daisuke for some reason felt sad at hearing that, but Daisuke didn't show the effect of Dark's words. "Besides, you're attractive. I bet you can get a load of fan girls if you tried." Dark decided not to mention Riku, since it might make things tense between Krad and them and the atmosphere right now.

"Yeah, but they're going to get themselves killed." Daisuke said bitingly, self-hate laced with those words. "And she was the only one who liked me that way. I'm not attractive." Dark mentally scoffed, but he didn't comment. He simply waited for Daisuke to finish before they have another argument.

"I bet you don't even like me. You're only being nice to me because I know of the world we came from. You need me to go back. Otherwise you couldn't care less about me, ne Dark?" Daisuke laughed harshly. It seemed like his self-degrading speech was over when he breathed heavily and his exhaled breaths appeared in the night air. (Yes, it was that cold). Dark sighed and tried to pat Daisuke on the shoulder, but Daisuke pulled away. Dark rolled his eyes and pulled his arm back.

"First of all, I said if you _tried_. Did you try yet? No. Second, I _do _like you. (_'I like you a LOT!'_) It might seem like I'm using you at first, which is not the case, but I'm not using you. You're a good friend. And let me repeat: You are Attractive." Dark said. Dark didn't think that the capital A was incorrect. Daisuke is _that_ beautiful (to Dark).

Daisuke was stunned into silence. No one has ever tried to tell him he was handsome/pretty/beautiful/whatever you want to describe him and repeatedly say so if Daisuke rejected the idea. No one even said he was attractive, period. And now, here Dark was, not even knowing him that long and Dark was already commenting on Daisuke's looks.

'_If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Dark was almost trying to hit on me and cheer me up at the same time.' _Daisuke thought mentally. In his mind, a Chibi Daisuke furrowed his eyebrows in confusion in a cute way.

"Okay. Now that we have that over with. Will you be the subject of my latest artwork?" Dark asked with a wink. Daisuke flushed for reasons unknown, but he nodded stiffly in acceptance. Dark cheered to himself silently and moved himself into a more comfortable position. He propped the canvas in front of him and grabbed a normal pencil first. Dark used a pencil and stroked the canvas again and again, painting a picture (figuratively speaking).

* * *

"What do you suggest we do?" Krad asked as Satoshi led them out. Satoshi was quiet after making his 'You're strange' remark. Maybe it was disconcerting to know that the only thing that haunted your life for years was made unreal and only a nightmare. His rape was now untrue and though he wished it never happened before a lot of times, now Satoshi simply didn't know what to do. Such is the way of humans. 

"I don't know. I don't think we're supposed to be here if we can still not be seen by the others. So I think we'll be going home soon. Whatever home will be like…" Satoshi finished with a frustrated look. Satoshi was thinking too much about things. Krad pulled Satoshi still and resisted the urge to pull Satoshi into his arms. Krad only made Satoshi an arm's length away. Krad stared straight into Satoshi's eyes and spoke.

"Stop thinking about it. Just trust fate to lead us to wherever we'll go. Go with the flow, okay?" Krad said softly. Figuring that now is the time better than any other, Krad pulled Satoshi into his chest and breathed in Satoshi's scent. He smells of freshness (rain) and of beauty (warmth). Krad didn't want to move past Satoshi's personal space, but he just can't control himself as he unconsciously slipped his hand under Satoshi's shirt.

Satoshi doesn't know what to do. He felt inspired (for some reason) because of what Krad said. But because of what Krad did (hugging him and what not), Satoshi was flustered and he couldn't continue his train of thought. What's more, Satoshi _felt_ **Krad** _smelling his **hair**!_ And let's not forget the hand that was creeping lower and lower from Satoshi's back. When Satoshi was trying to ignore Krad's wandering hand, he became aware of the close proximity that they shared. Satoshi obviously blushed! He felt Krad's perfectly sculpted muscles and Krad's arms seem a lot stronger when they wrapped around Satoshi. Furthermore, Satoshi could also smell Krad.

"K-Krad? Can you st-stop?" Satoshi shivered as Krad's hand brushed against his rear. Krad stiffened and in the process, tightened his arms, making Satoshi blush some more. Red cheeks and light blue hair do not match, Satoshi learned. Satoshi fidgeted before giving up and used his hands and pushed Krad away. Shyly, Satoshi looked down.

"S-sorry." Satoshi mumbled out, terribly embarrassed. He was feeling extremely self-conscious right now and one touch would jolt him a lot. Which makes it reasonable for Satoshi to jump back when Krad lifted his hand to gently raise Satoshi's chin. Without removing his hand, Krad cooed and gently pulled Satoshi closer.

"D-don't." Satoshi whispered as his face moved closer to Krad's. Closer… closer… closer… Only an inch apart and Krad opened his mouth, his breath ghosting over Satoshi's lips. Their breaths mingled together, but Krad did not break the space. Yet.

"Just one kiss…" Krad murmured, looking into Satoshi's eyes to find either rejection or approval. He preferred the latter, truth be told. Waiting patiently, Krad listened to the silence for one second. Two. Three.

"Okay." This small word was muttered more silent than other words. So quiet, Krad wasn't even sure Satoshi said it, if not for the slight breath against his own lips. And thanks to that word, the space between their mouths broke and Krad's lips met Satoshi's, not eagerly or hungrily.

Softly, lilting, Krad's lips gently moved Satoshi's, coaxing him to respond. And tenderly, as if not sure what he's doing, Satoshi began to move his lips. And like the cliché stories, Krad opened his mouth and his tongue slid out before licking Satoshi's lower lip. Satoshi knew he had a choice if he wanted to have a French kiss with Krad or not. Guess what he chose. Satoshi delicately opened his mouth and Krad's tongue slowly entered the warm cavern, giving Satoshi a chance if he wanted to push Krad away. First, Krad's tongue glided over Satoshi's teeth, then the gums. After that, Krad's tongue gently pried Satoshi's teeth further apart and let tongue meet tongue. And tonsil hockey began.

The two were so involved with each other that they didn't notice it when the scenery around them began to change. The pale beige color of the hall bled away and blackness replaced it. And unhurriedly, the blackness disappeared as a night sky appeared with the garden. Familiar stars and the ever-beautiful moon greeted them back, twinkling. But Krad and Satoshi were sharing their first kiss together, which was very important (it needed ALL their attention).

They were back at their own time, in each other's arms, and fully visible. Kissing the other was incredible, Satoshi knew. But this was better than simply dreaming/fantasizing about it. And now that it's happening, Satoshi has one thought in mind.

'…_If he's this good for kissing only, I wonder how good he'll be at (CENSORED. CENSORED. CENSORED.)…'_

"Satoshi-sama! Where are you!" To-to's voice echoed from a way off, but Satoshi was still nervous enough to break off the kiss. With arms still entangled with Krad's, Satoshi gave the blond man an apologetic, meaningful look, which Krad responded with a resigned and understanding expression. Seeing Krad's nod, Satoshi broke free of the hold and ran off towards a random direction. Krad understood that Satoshi needed time. His past has just been changed and the horror of his life was nothing more than a nightmare now. But what was worse was that Satoshi _knew_ that he was raped, and now it's not true anymore. This is more than just a nightmare. It was a reality once and now, people can just call Satoshi a filthy liar. Satoshi would never consider himself a virgin, but others would. Krad was looking at Satoshi's shadow when To-to approached him.

"Krad-san. Do you know where Satoshi-sama is?" To-to asked with a polite tone and a bow. Krad shook his head and To-to tried to keep her composure. Without looking at To-to, Krad already knew that To-to wanted to sigh, groan, and scream in frustration. He walked off, not knowing where to go now. Daisuke and Dark were still in the past, last he saw of them. And Satoshi just ran off to be by himself.

* * *

The drawing was beautiful, but the painting was simply breathtakingly ethereal. It was exactly how Dark saw Daisuke in the moonlight and Daisuke was doubtful that the subject was actually him. Daisuke made comments like "His skin looks a lot softer than mine," "I don't think my eyes are that pretty," and "He looks a lot more handsome than me." 

"I'm not that attractive, Dark!" Daisuke mumbled embarrassed. Dark chuckled and if he were to speak right now, he'd say, "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say," in a not-so convincing way. Daisuke swatted Dark and he jumped up and ran a couple of steps away, mindful not to be too close to Dark if he wanted to swat Daisuke back.

"Whatever, let's go back. We still didn't make sure Sato is safe." Dark spoke with a silly grin. Daisuke nodded and they both took a step towards the house. For a second, everything froze. When they could move again, their step turned into a stumble and Dark wondered what happened.

There was a squeal and some shouts afterward. Then, on one of the upper levels of the mansion, a door burst open and pounding steps made its way across the large patio. Then another shout echoed through the garden.

"Satoshi-sama! It's dangerous over there! Come back! Your studies await you!" To-to's voice, young and unbridled annoyance clear in her tone spoke. Satoshi (if it was Satoshi) giggled and more pounding ensued.

"Your little seven year old weight won't be able to keep you on the floor if the winds pick up!" To-to jokingly said, trying to get Sato back. But what she said was a bit true. The end of the patio was extremely windy and it could blow something onto the patio or blow something off. But not something as heavy as Sato, To-to hoped.

"You're lying! Don't think I'm stupid!" Sato yelled, sticking his tongue out at To-to. "I'd only come if Daisuke-nii-chan comes!" Sato vaguely remembered the redhead. He comforted Sato and protected Sato from Hiwatari, even if it was only one time. Who knows what would have happened if Daisuke-nii-chan didn't save Sato. What Sato also remembers was that Daisuke-nii-chan ran away because he was hurt from Dark-nii-chan's words. Sato still doesn't know whether or not he should be angry at Dark-nii-chan. After their fight, Sato never saw the both of them again and was worried.

"Sato, please come back!" To-to yelled exasperated. "If you want, I can send some people to look for your Daisuke-nii-chan." She said, but in a lower tone, she continued, "But I doubt you'll find them. They never appeared for the last year." Dark and Daisuke heard their conversation and were puzzled. Did a year pass?

"Sure, and when you think I forgot, you'd tell them to stop." Satoshi yelled back sarcastically. Dark cringed at the obvious distaste in Sato's tone of voice, but if To-to's wince was any fact, Dark knew that she would do just what Sato said she would do.

"Sato-otouto-chan. Listen to To-to-san." Daisuke yelled up at them unexpectedly. Looks like he doesn't want to see how it turns out. Both the albino and the azure-haired boy jumped up. Sato leaned dangerously off the patio and strained his neck, trying to find his Daisuke-nii-chan. When his eyes landed on him, or both of them, Satoshi jumped again with a wide grin, disregarding To-to's squawk of worry and disbelief (her charge has a chance of falling off a mansion's patio, after all).

"Daisuke-nii-chan! Uh… Dark-nii-chan!" Satoshi's hesitation was somewhat silly and Daisuke had to laugh. Satoshi was unsure of himself for once? That was strange. It seems Dark noticed Satoshi's slight pause as well, if his teasing frown was to be trusted.

"I'm glad you didn't forget me!" Dark shouted at Satoshi, who blushed embarrassedly. To-to was forgotten at the doors leading inside. She frowned and went back inside, thinking that Dark and Daisuke would be there if Satoshi fell off. (_'I don't think Hiwatari would appreciate it if his _son_ were to suddenly… die. But what he doesn't know won't hurt him.'_)

"Of course I won't forget you guys, idiot!" Satoshi yelled back at Dark. He leaned out more and pretended to wave his hand threateningly. Daisuke laughed. He started walking forward to the mansion to meet up with Sato and Dark followed. What with Satoshi distracting them, they forgot about the canvas that was now laying innocently on the grass. Satoshi's eyes trailed after them and when they were getting closer to the mansion and harder to see, Satoshi leaned out some more. His weight tilted to the side and Satoshi's heart pumped faster in fear.

One second, Satoshi was holding the rails of the patio tightly. The next, Satoshi was flying… No. Satoshi was in the air, sinking, not flying. Satoshi was SINKING! Satoshi's heart pumped faster even more and now, with the knowledge that he was falling to his impending doom, Satoshi closed his eyes tightly and held himself, thinking he'd rather not bend his arms or legs in an unhealthy manner when he met the ground. Satoshi didn't know he was even screaming.

Dark didn't know what compelled him to run out of the mansion (to see the statues?) but he was glad he did. When he was in the garden entrance, he looked around and tried to find the source that made him want to come out. Being the kind of guy that he is, Dark didn't think about looking up into the sky until he heard the scream. Dark, like any other curious, nosy human being, looked up to see what was the commotion and saw a quickly dropping Satoshi aiming straight at Dark.

Dark held out his arms, preparing to save Satoshi (though in a tiny part of his mind, he doubted his ability to save anyone). He was clenching his teeth together to make sure he wouldn't bite his tongue if Satoshi hit him out of spite when he fell. Dark closed his eyes as well, hoping that Satoshi will fall into his arms and not onto the _SOLID_, _AND HARD_ CONCRETE ground to become Sato pancakes.

When Satoshi fell into Dark's arms, the unexpected weight used gravity and pulled Dark down as well, but thanks to the fact that Dark was already connected to the floor, he'd only get a bruise on his rear end. The noise (which means the screaming) attracted attention and Daisuke came, strolling out of the mansion.

The moment Daisuke laid his eyes on the form of Dark on the floor with Satoshi in his arms, he knew something had happened. His brain quickly worked everything out and Daisuke figured out that Satoshi fell off the patio and Dark saved him. Sighing in relief, Daisuke sprinted over to Dark and gently pulled Dark into a sitting position. Daisuke fussed over Dark and Dark gave a self-satisfied grin, while Satoshi had fainted from sheer fright.

"Dark Mousy is now a hero. How do you like me now?" Dark muttered, laughing at his own joke. Then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he blacked out.

* * *

A/N: If anyone has any ideas for what Dark's artist skills can do, please tell me. If not, I'll try to make a way for him to help out more. Oh, and did anyone notice the patterns in the chapter titles yet? The first letters spell T-A-R-O-T C-A-R-D-S, and then it starts to repeat T-A-R-O-T. And this chapter is OOC a lot. 


	16. Chapter 15: Changes and Kisses

_Chapter 15_

"Why did you leave him out there, when you know that he could've fallen off?" Daisuke shouted as the initial shock left him. To-to was in front of him, learning her mistake on not keeping her eye on Satoshi. She looked like she was sorry and Daisuke took a deep breath before controlling his emotions. When it looked like To-to could apologize, Daisuke's shoulders were relaxed and no longer as tense as it was before.

"I-I'm sorry, Daisuke-sama. I-it's just… I'm jealous of you… I-I've worked here for a f-few years already, b-but, Satoshi-sama st-still likes you better th-than me." To-to explained as she fought back tears of shame. The person that she put in danger was the same person she wanted to see some affection from (in a platonic way, of course). Daisuke sighed in his mind and shook his head to himself. For the love of another, people sure do strange things.

"… Hn. Let's go in." Daisuke said in a soft voice, not in an impolite way. He didn't know exactly what to say to that kind of confession. They were both currently outside Satoshi's room while Dark and Satoshi were being checked over for any injuries when Dark's rear kissed the ground.

"There you are!" Dark's relieved face greeted them when Daisuke opened the door. The doctor was hovering over him with a disgruntled look. "Tell him it's nothing serious, Daisuke. Tell him that all I got is a bruise to my… rear end." It was rather obvious he didn't want to say the word 'ass' in front of a seven-year-old, conscious or not.

The doctor continued to fuss over Dark and Dark kept pushing him away and calling for Daisuke's help. The two standing in the hallway couldn't help themselves as they laughed at the harassed Dark. Dark glared at them and all the noise awoken Satoshi. The little azure-haired boy slowly sat up in bed, blinking and rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. Once he seemed to get his bearings, he looked at the doctor, Dark, To-to, and at Daisuke. All in that order.

"Daisuke-nii-chan!" Satoshi said loudly in excitement as he jumped off the bed. But before he could take another step, his body froze and he nearly collapsed onto the floor, if Dark hadn't caught him in time… again. Daisuke looked concerned and walked over. He placed a hand on Satoshi's forehead and Satoshi weakly moved his head upward to show he wasn't unconscious. He smiled briefly at Daisuke and pushed Daisuke's hand with his forehead.

"Bow wow." Satoshi mumbled. Daisuke laughed at Satoshi's childish antics and Satoshi grinned back. Dark chuckled and picked Satoshi's body up and placing him onto the bed again. The doctor, who was being ignored with To-to, huffed and exited the room, muttering something like 'impolite patients' and 'next time I won't help them if they get hurt'. Dark flicked Satoshi's nose as he opened his mouth again to imitate a dog. To-to smiled at them gently and closed the doors, knowing Satoshi, if not Dark or Daisuke, would want some privacy.

"Now, now. My grandma always told me not to act like a dog." Daisuke teased. "She said that you're calling yourself a mutt and she was the dignified lady that took nothing from anyone." Daisuke's eyes took a faraway glint and Dark knew that he was reminiscing about something.

"Say, Satoshi?" Dark whispered into Satoshi's ear as his eyes stayed on Daisuke's face, his eyes to be more specific. Watching to make sure Daisuke didn't pay attention, Dark continued. "Jump Daisuke and I'll tickle him, okay?" A prank like this was hard to pass up, for Dark at least. Opportunities like this are hard and far to come by. He might as well take advantage of Daisuke (and not in the sexual way, you deviants). Satoshi nodded, eagerly.

"Go!" Dark shouted as though they were on a secret mission to save the world like in Action/Adventures movies. Satoshi gave off a battle cry and jumped (cough – attack – cough) Daisuke (the enemy!) who stumbled backwards and fell onto the floor. Satoshi squealed in approval and Dark crouched down behind Satoshi. With arms facing forward, Dark started the tickle fest.

Daisuke was thinking. The last time he had seen his grandmother was when he was nine, five years ago. She was always telling him how a man should act and how to treat a lady, one of those old-fashioned ladies, she was. Daisuke was remembering so hard that he didn't notice Satoshi creeping up to him. By the time, Dark shouted 'Go' Daisuke was already getting ready to close his eyes. But he didn't, since Satoshi attacked. Squealing fearfully, Daisuke flapped his arms like a bird and fell backwards.

Dark jumped behind Satoshi and began tickling Daisuke and he tried to hold in the laughter. Like Baka Shojo, Daisuke couldn't help but let out a small choking noise, before giggling a little bit. Then full burst laughing. Dark was relentless and Daisuke resisted the normal reaction of curling up into a ball to save himself. If he did, he's kick Satoshi off of him. Okay, now Daisuke's cheeks were hurting. Laughing so much wasn't so fun, now.

"St-stop!" Daisuke laughed. He panted and continued laughing when Dark didn't comply with Daisuke's wishes. "D-Dark! P… Please! Sto…p!" Satoshi giggled as Daisuke acted like a horse and bounced Satoshi up and down. The movement caused him to roll off and Satoshi, still giggling, rolled around on the floor. Dark took Satoshi's place and straddled Daisuke. (If Satoshi understood the compromising position, he would've blushed the same way Daisuke was currently doing).

Dark came up with a wicked thought that would be inappropriate for Satoshi to hear (or see). He stopped tickling the gasping Daisuke, but he grabbed both of Daisuke's wrists and pinned them above Daisuke's head with one hand. The other hand was placed beside Daisuke's head and Dark leaned down to whisper into Daisuke's ear. This way was different from the way Dark was whispering to Satoshi's ear earlier. This time, it could've been considered… sensual.

"I'll stop… if you give me a kiss…" Dark whispered, dangerously into Daisuke's ear. Dangerously in a very, very seductive way…

Daisuke shivered, pleasantly.

* * *

"That was one damn, hot kiss." Satoshi whispered to himself as he huddled behind a tree in the garden. Though he tried not to think about it, the memory of the kiss between Satoshi and Krad kept haunting his mind. He tried to pull his thoughts together (the innocent ones). When Satoshi thought he managed to get his mind (and libido) under control, he closed his eyes. In his mind's eye, he watched himself delve into a strange looking box labeled _Memories #2_. Satoshi knew why it said number two. He had two pasts now, thanks to Daisuke and Dark. Satoshi didn't know whether to be grateful or not, though. 

Images flew past him, things he never seen before. Scenes of embarrassing moments flashed across his eyes. Pictures of hard trials blurred themselves away as he traveled past. The colors came faster and surrounded him. Bright lights filled with tints and shades of reds, yellows, blues, greens, and etc. Soon, they stopped and one slow scene showed itself to him.

"Oh god. I'm scarred…" Satoshi muttered as he saw a seven-year-old form of himself sitting, back on the wall. Satoshi looked at little Sato's confused expression while Dark _proceeds to molest_ Daisuke and at the same time making out. Satoshi knew that the seven-year-old didn't really understand kissing, but Sato knew that they weren't _biting_ each other like some children like to think.

"My poor, poor seven-year-old self was probably threatened by Dark to keep quiet." Satoshi murmured to himself as the image faded away. He looked at the picture for long seconds and Dark didn't seem to pull away, so Satoshi assumed they (meaning Daisuke and Dark) spent quite a while… showing PDA (public displays of affection).

"What is that hand doing!" Satoshi squeaked when he saw Dark's hand attempt to slide under Daisuke's shirt, which succeeded. Satoshi saw Daisuke squeak and blush, but didn't pull away and Dark continued to molest Daisuke while trying to keep up the make-out session. It was a wonder Sato didn't run away from the room yet.

'_But this could be a good reference… if Krad and I will become an item…'_ Satoshi thought with a silly, sappy grin at the thought of Krad. Then he flushed immediately from his treacherous thoughts.

When a low, pleased moan reached his ears, they burned red and Satoshi looked at the memory one second before running away. Dark had pinned Daisuke down on the floor and Daisuke's shirt was tying Daisuke's wrists together above his head. Bondage, in simpler terms. Little Sato was wondering if they were playing a different version of cops and robbers (or at least Satoshi hoped his mind was that innocent when he was seven).

* * *

Daisuke didn't know what to do. He was trapped under Dark and Dark wanted a kiss from him, which will be under Dark's control. _Daisuke_ was under Dark's control. Plus, Sato is in the room as well. What was Dark thinking? He'll taint Sato's mind for sure! Daisuke wasn't sure what the tingly feeling in his heart or the bottom of his stomach was about, but he knew he couldn't get up from under Dark. 

"I won't kiss you if you don't want to. Heck, I won't even come close to you if you're homophobic. Just say Yes or No." Dark said his voice strangely strangled. His superior smirk wavered, but stayed on, though a bit strained. Was Dark hoping that Daisuke will say Yes? But what about Sato? Daisuke's nerves screamed in anticipation and they were trying to push Sato out of the picture. Daisuke didn't understand them or his feelings which were saying 'I'm nervous. I want Dark to kiss me. I'm nervous. I'll embarrass myself.' The part of wanting Dark to kiss him was rather… choking to Daisuke.

"Okay." Daisuke whispered, afraid. Daisuke didn't know what made him say it. He knew one part of him would jump Dark, if given the chance. But another side was doubtful and skeptical of _everyone_ around him. Daisuke just decided that once (only once) would he let his sappy, uncontrolled romantic side of him gets control.

Dark wasn't sure what he was expecting when he asked that question. Okay, okay. He knew he expected a rejection. But Dark was hoping for an acceptance (which he did. Yay!) Daisuke wasn't the cutest person Dark met. Dark was after all, famous (in his own world where he is an artist) and therefore met some celebrities like Ayumi Hamasaki or Utada Hikaru. But Daisuke was smart, mature, kind, cute, funny (in a sarcastic way sometimes), and probably a million other positive things. Now that Daisuke said yes, Dark decided he should clear his mind and swoop in for the prize (like a predator… Mm. Daisuke prey).

Chapped, dry lips (which were typically male) connected with soft full lips of Daisuke. They playfully pushed each other as Dark slowly moved himself off of Daisuke. Dark aligned his body above Daisuke's while still moving his lips. When Dark was sure it was enough playing around, Dark opened his mouth and like Krad did with Satoshi, he probed his tongue onto Daisuke's lower lip.

Daisuke didn't actually expect a kiss with tongues. All thoughts ceased as he gasped in surprised. Dark took the chance and slipped his pink tongue into the hole also known as Daisuke's mouth. Dark's tongue glided over the white, pearly teeth and teasingly tapped Daisuke's tongue. Daisuke didn't choke (that'd be embarrassing) but his tongue did jump up in reflex. The tongues tangled up and Dark smiled as a wrestling match ensued between the tongues.

Wet noises reached their ears and they were somewhat turned on by the noise. But Dark knew he couldn't do something outrageous like masturbating (because that would probably scare off Daisuke). But molesting wasn't _that _much was it? Don't answer that. Dark decided that molesting was not a lot and proceeded to lie close to Daisuke (very close) so his hand next to Daisuke's head could move. The hand moved down Daisuke's shoulder and onto Daisuke's clothed chest.

Out of some insane thought, Dark tweaked Daisuke's nipple. Daisuke squawked and his mouth widened, providing more of Dark's tongue to enter (which it did). Dark's tongue tried to dominate Daisuke's tongue while his hand smoothed over Daisuke's hips and thighs. When Daisuke jerked up one time, Dark decided that he shouldn't go near _that_ area.

Dark coaxed Daisuke again with his tongue, hoping that Daisuke would be more… enthusiastic and would kiss back vigorously, not timidly like he is doing now. Daisuke tried to keep up with Dark and was distracted from paying attention to the hand. The hand now snuck away from Daisuke's semi-erect member (because his body just thinks of it as a kiss, nothing more; as inexperienced as he may be) and neared the hem of Daisuke's shirt. When Daisuke's tongue finally became really active, Daisuke's back arched up, making Dark's hand slip under the shirt.

Dark realized the skin beneath his hand was Daisuke's stomach, skin so smooth and soft. With a drool-filled grin and a tongue inside Daisuke's mouth, Dark playfully sculpt Daisuke's torso again, only without the barrier of cloth. Dark pulled away at last for breaths and he looked at Daisuke's panting, flushed face, red from embarrassment and nervousness. His lips were bruised from kissing so hard. Daisuke squeaked when he realized just what was under his shirt and teasing his skin.

This was the scene that greeted To-to when she burst into the room to bring snacks in. If you were To-to (who was a secret YFG, if you didn't know), would you have expected the sight of Dark kissing Daisuke (that was pinned down and being molested)? If she had a camera, surely she would be snapping photos for her scrapbook of gay men. For now, just watching a seme (Dark) molesting an uke (Daisuke) would suffice. She, too, forgot about Satoshi (and the snacks in her hand).

Poor Satoshi, to be forgotten by so many people.

To-to's entrance was silent, therefore Dark and Daisuke didn't hear her enter or her quiet, excited gasp. Dark was getting rather out of control and due to his lack of control; Dark leaned down and stole another kiss (which he didn't ask for, he later remembered). Thanks to the same lack of control, he kissed Daisuke harder and rougher (which Daisuke didn't protest to) and distracted Daisuke enough to push Daisuke's shirt to Daisuke's neck. Then Dark broke the kiss and pulled the shirt up and tied it to the shocked Daisuke's wrists.

'_Bondage!'_ To-to, Dark, and Daisuke all thought at once, but Daisuke's came more out in a surprised tone than in satisfaction and glee.

With that gleeful thought, Dark once again swooped down for the kill… kiss. This time, Dark's enthusiasm caused him to passionately kiss Daisuke with fervor. His tongue not only playfully traced everything in Daisuke's mouth, but coaxed the only thing that could move in it, the tongue to travel back to the first's tongue's original home, Dark's mouth. If you hadn't understood the previous statement, it said that Dark had charmed Daisuke's tongue to come over to play in Dark's mouth.

Daisuke wasn't sure whether or not he should be embarrassed. One side of him was, though another side was flattered. Daisuke doubted many had the chance to venture into one Dark Mousy's mouth, with or without permission. When Daisuke felt Dark tightening Dark's tongue around Daisuke's (because Daisuke's tongue was unsure of what to do), he gave a jolt. As a sort of reflex, Daisuke's tongue twisted and pushed, trying to battle its way to freedom. Obviously, Dark was pleased with Daisuke's active participation, if his (perverted) gleam in his eyes were anything to go by.

"How long does one usually kiss?" Satoshi's question interrupted. He blinked owlishly as three surprised gazes met his eyes. They surely forgot about him in the room. Satoshi pouted in indignation. If you heard his thoughts, you'd know he thought: _'Just because I'm seven and don't like girls doesn't mean that you should forget about me when you're… uh… mating.'_

"S-Satoshi-s-sama! What are you doing here?" To-to squeaked mortified. Satoshi might have seen her drooling at the scene of some guy on guy action! If Satoshi-sama tells Hiwatari-sama, then To-to might lose her job (if Hiwatari still remembers them from a year ago in a drunken daze). If To-to loses her job, she can't watch/videotape/take a photo of Dark getting it on with Daisuke! She can't seem to find them anywhere else and in the town, homosexuality wasn't really approved of.

"Answer the question…" Satoshi was about to be mean and add slave to the end of the sentence, but he decided not to. It might prompt her to _not_ answer the question. He glared at the maid and tried to will her to respond to his question with his eyes. To-to bowed her head low in submission and mumbled, not making any sense at all to Satoshi.

"I don't understand what you're saying. Speak up." Satoshi said, monotonously. Dark and Daisuke finally saw fit to remove themselves from each other and Daisuke put his shirt back on properly again. Dark smirked at this, but Daisuke glared at him. Then they resumed watching the act of high superior against lowly maid/servant/slave (which they didn't exactly approve of).

"Otouto. Don't be like that. Be more respectful. She is your elder." Daisuke scolded lightly as he gestured towards the flaming To-to who was embarrassed for having been stood up for. Satoshi glared, but nodded really, really slightly. So slightly that you wouldn't notice it if you didn't have exceptional observational skills. He didn't bow his head in shame, though.

"Th-thank you, Daisuke-sama." To-to said gratefully. Daisuke was in To-to's good graces, if not great graces. He was a nice, kind young man and on the plus side, he's an uke! If she could show you a face right now, it'd be this: XD.

Satoshi frowned, puzzled. Daisuke was telling him something that contradicted what he was taught earlier in his life. His father (real father) taught him that the Hikari had wealth and fame and power, therefore everyone is inferior to them. He said that the Hikari were royalty, basically. So why should Satoshi treat To-to like a slave?

But Daisuke says so. Daisuke is Satoshi's onii-chan. Older brothers are supposed to help the younger ones in life and what not. Isn't Satoshi supposed to listen to him?

Father Versus Daisuke

'_But father is dead. Hiwatari isn't my father, either. So… Daisuke?'_ Satoshi was confused and his face showed it. As a seven-year-old, Satoshi didn't learn how to hide his emotions into a mask, as the older alternate Satoshi knew.

Dark saw Satoshi's expression and wondered how a simple scolding could be so confusing. It was just a tiny chastise that all mothers taught children. Then Dark remembered that Satoshi grew up getting whatever he wanted regardless of his attitude. Then Satoshi grew up being rude. Or at least that was the conclusion that Dark came to.

"Satoshi." Satoshi's head snapped up. "You don't have to force yourself to change. Just remember that everyone deserves respect just like you. Understand?" Dark asked. Satoshi furrowed his eyebrows and nodded slowly. Daisuke looked over at Dark and raised an eyebrow. Dark opened his mouth and formed the word 'Later' without making a sound.

"Oh… Kind of like 'Do not do unto others as you do not like them to do to you'?" Satoshi asked, cocking his head to the side. If To-to weren't scared, she would've squealed at the cuteness of it all. Daisuke rolled his eyes at the shaking To-to who was restraining herself and faced Dark to see his response to Satoshi's question.

"Y-Yeah." Dark nodded; shocked that Satoshi knew the exact words of the saying. Satoshi was only seven years old while Dark is a decade older than him. Dark didn't know the words like Satoshi did. To say that Dark was stunned/envious would sort of be an understatement. Well, at least Satoshi isn't the type to rub it in (consciously) in an obnoxious way.

"So… How long does a guy usually kiss a girl? Or in your case, another boy?" Satoshi asked curiously. Dark choked on nothing (because Satoshi now directed the question towards him) and Daisuke's face flamed faster than you can say 'blush'. To-to stood still, mentally laughing. The only things that indicated To-to's amusement were her slightly shaking shoulders. Dark couldn't speak. He'd embarrass himself, just like how he embarrassed himself AND Daisuke by trying to devour the redhead. Luckily, Daisuke came to the rescue.

"It's not really a matter of time. Two people kiss each other as long as they want. Some kiss really quickly, to prove that they only have a platonic relationship and some kiss just rather long which means the two people share a sort of passion for one another. And the other kiss, the one that's not really long and not really short, it could be filled with love. Do you understand?" Daisuke answered. He made the answer to the question somewhat long and complicated to make sure Satoshi would try to store all the information before asking another question. Satoshi seemed like the one who would try to solve everything out before asking for help.

"Mm hm." Satoshi mumbled while nodding. He looked away and didn't see Daisuke and Dark exchange some looks. Dark was looking relieved from not having to answer the question whereas Daisuke just nodded understandingly. To-to continued laughing in her mind.

Just then, loud footsteps echoed across the walls of the floor where Satoshi's room resides in. The tip-tap of fancy shoes sounded familiar and yet not. Daisuke didn't know who it belonged to, but it was surely not someone good because Satoshi was suddenly alert and wide-eyed, staring at the door. When the sound continued to grow louder and closer, Satoshi jumped and ran all the way to his closet that was as large as Daisuke's tarot card store back in Azumano. Satoshi's steps were hurried and also loud, his actions thoughtless. He crashed into objects on his way to the closet and they fell to the floor, some broken, some not. Satoshi never looked back to pick the items up. He kept on running towards the closet that was filled with places to hide.

"Satoshi! Satoshi! Where are you!" The footsteps were accompanied by a commanding and angry voice. The closer the steps came to Satoshi's room (and the owner who was huddled in a corner somewhere in the closet), the harder the pounds of the steps. To-to looked around frantically, searching for something but obviously couldn't find it. What Daisuke or Dark didn't know was that she was looking for a place to hide them from her master, Hiwatari.

In To-to's eyes, the man known as Hiwatari was cruel, manipulative, and orally abusive. He punished those beneath him (mainly servants around the mansion) when something displeases him, regarding those punished or not. Hiwatari used everyone to get what he need. This quality can be proved by the fact that Hiwatari adopted Satoshi. Hiwatari wanted the wealth that came with the orphan. No one knows for sure whether or not Hiwatari bought someone into killing the parents of one young Satoshi Hikari. And Hiwatari didn't want the extra baggage that came with all the money. He didn't want someone (or something as in Hiwatari's mind) that can take everything away from him. So Hiwatari tried to lower the self-esteem of the poor boy with insults, pitiless remarks, and maleficent verbal abuse. And he didn't mind swearing in front of Satoshi, either. The worst influence Satoshi gained, the worst attitude he gets. Which concludes with villagers being disgusted with the blue-eyed boy. **1**

"Where the fuck are you, boy?" Hiwatari shouted as he bashed the door open (figuratively speaking). To-to instantly sprang into action and pushed Daisuke and Dark behind the bed (not under or into the bed. God knows what Dark'll do to Daisuke). Hopefully, Hiwatari didn't see anything and never knew Daisuke or Dark were currently in his adopted child's room.

"M-master!" To-to exclaimed as she bowed low, as in Japanese custom. Hiwatari ignored her while his eyes swept over the room, noting that his brat wasn't there. Still standing in the doorway, Hiwatari barked out.

"Where the hell is the stupid brat?" Hiwatari didn't really care about the maids trying to ruin his reputation. Who would believe them? They were only maids, slaves to their masters. To-to frowned, but did nothing to repel the disgust at the man in front of her. As she replied, she shot a quick glance towards the bed to make sure the time-travelers were safely hidden. Luckily, Hiwatari did not notice.

"Master. Satoshi-sama is in the museum with his tutors. They did not speak when they are returning or which museum they are at." To-to's lie was easily spoken, as practice seems to perfect it. And it was quite easy to lie to a man such as Hiwatari, truths and lies mean nothing to him after all. What nobody in the room know was that Satoshi was relieved for To-to's lie. He was grateful for her, but that did not mean that it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. He frowned when he heard Hiwatari barking again at To-to.

"The museum! You incompetent fool! Why didn't you ask!" Hiwatari's face, though expressionless, was reddening bit by bit as he continued to shout at To-to. "You know I always want to know where the unpleasant horror is at all times!"

"But that's only when you're at home." To-to snapped back, unwilling to stand the abuse in front of others. Hiwatari was angered even more at her audacity for speaking back to him. He slapped her and the strength behind the slap caused a loud 'SMACK' sound and To-to's head recoiled. As a natural reflex, To-to raised her hand to her red cheek that would soon bruise. She glared at Hiwatari and if he wasn't her employer, she would've spit onto his shoe.

"Don't you dare to talk back to me! I have the power to make you lose your job and the ability to make your life a living hell no matter where you live!" Hiwatari shouted at To-to, ignoring the spit that flew all over her. He turned around and quickly left the room, not wanting to make To-to bleed in Satoshi's room. The carpet would stain and Hiwatari would damn if he had to waste money on the kid.

The door slammed and To-to sighed in relief. She wiped the spit off her with a disgusted look and lightly touched the purple blemish on her otherwise pale skin. She cringed as a sharp pain echoed the touch and pulled her hand away. Looking into the mirror, the bruise was somewhat the shape of a hand. Rolling her eyes at herself, she looked over to where she had pushed Daisuke and Dark. Remembering what she had done to them, she blushed and told them to come out.

"He's gone, now. Daisuke-sama, Dark-sama. I'm sorry for pushing you guys." She bowed her head low in shame and embarrassment as Daisuke pushed Dark out of the way. Daisuke nodded understandingly and Dark patted To-to's head with a small smirk (because he thinks To-to was acting a bit cute (but it was in a platonic way)).

"That's okay." Daisuke muttered as he dusted himself. He glanced at the still apologetic To-to and the amused Dark. Raising an eyebrow at Dark, Daisuke directed a question towards To-to. "What about Satoshi? Are you going to get him?"

To-to looked up surprised. Then she blushed some more for forgetting her own master! She hurriedly walked over to the closet and swung the doors open. Daisuke leaned over her shoulder and saw many clothes hanging on the walls with shoes on the floor in the large room. As she took a step into the room, Satoshi gave a quiet whimper and Daisuke walked forward, brotherly instincts taking over. He didn't know where Satoshi is, so the best he could do was probably make soothing noises.

"It's okay, Satoshi. He's not here. Come on out. Satoshi." Daisuke murmured. He continued doing so while ignoring To-to who was standing at the door to the closet watching Daisuke. Meanwhile Dark stood on the lookout, making sure that Hiwatari won't decide to just drop back in.

"Satoshi?"

Suddenly, Satoshi appeared as he flung himself towards Daisuke. His cheeks were wet with tears and he seemed to be holding something. Carefully embracing Satoshi comfortingly, Daisuke looked at what Satoshi was holding. It was a small statue of a golden angel. On the tiny little golden platform the angel was standing on, words were written on it.

_My dear child, this angel shall protect you.  
__God blesses you as he creates a real angel for you.  
__One day, you'll meet someone perfect, just for you.  
__And you will need not this imitation no longer._

**

* * *

1.** I made Hiwatari's description rather biased and mean, but remember, this is in the eyes of To-to. She heard everything and saw everything happening around Satoshi and Hiwatari. 

A/N: Now I'm not sure what I should do with this story. The rating is going higher and the categories don't really fit. T.T And for those who understand nothing, YFG stands for Yaoi Fan Girls (Baka Shojo's creations), seme is the term Japanese people use to name the more dominate male of a gay relationship, and uke is the term for the submissive male.


	17. Chapter 16: Awkward Feelings

_Chapter 16_ (Also a warning of MAJOR, MAJOR OOC) 

Daisuke didn't know what to do. Satoshi was in his arms sleeping, because he exhausted himself after the little episode with Hiwatari. Dark had left after saying that he left something outside and To-to… Well, no one knows where she went because she left when nobody was paying attention. So now, here Daisuke was, alone with an unconscious seven-year-old Satoshi in his arms, sitting on a closet floor, albeit a large closet. Daisuke sighed and shifted his body to make himself more comfortable. Slowly scooting back to make sure Satoshi wouldn't notice, Daisuke made it to the wall. He leaned his back on it and stared down at the door. Something compelled him to ease Satoshi. Satoshi still seemed scared and there were tear tracks down his cheeks.

"_My dear, dear child, please don't cry.  
__I know this is not goodbye.  
__Though we're now parting,  
__Our dream is just starting._

_My dear, dear child, please don't cry.  
Know for sure that I won't lie.  
__We'll meet again one day.  
But right now, I can't stay._

_My dear, dear child, please don't cry.  
__Don't act like I'm about to die.  
__Trust me on this, that's all I'll say.  
__Give me your word, say you're okay."_ **1.**

Daisuke didn't know where he came up with this, but he knew he had to ease Satoshi's fear a little. Singing softly and lightly always seemed to work best with lullabies too. And Daisuke knew he couldn't stay in this time forever. He might suddenly be jumped into another time like earlier, before Dark decided to paint Daisuke. Hm. Maybe Dark was searching for the painting?

"…'m 'kay." Satoshi mumbled into Daisuke's shirt. His eyes were closed but his eyebrows seemed less furrowed and his expression was more relaxed. Perhaps Satoshi had heard Daisuke singing, as softly as it was. So, maybe the next time he saw Satoshi, Satoshi wouldn't freak out like in some movies where the person who leaves doesn't leave a note behind. Daisuke could just say he sang the note to Satoshi.

Shifting around again, Daisuke moved one of his arms gently to Satoshi's knees and the other to Satoshi's neck. Then he proceeded to pick him up. When Daisuke was sure that Satoshi wouldn't fall off, Daisuke kicked the doors of the closet open (because they're the type that automatically closes itself when there's nothing in the way). Daisuke walked over to Satoshi's bed and lightly placed the kid under the covers and kissed his forehead without thinking.

As he turned around and took a step, something in the air pulsed before things blacked away again. Daisuke knew he was time-traveling again and wondered if Dark was going to go, too. Daisuke was pretty sure that he'd reappear in Satoshi's room when everything came to focus again. He just hoped that Satoshi wouldn't be there. It'd complicate things. It'd also be hard to try to explain about time and space and magic to an eight-year-old.

* * *

Dark had just wanted to look for his painting. He didn't exactly come back to find a canvas being covered with touchy-feely ivy. Okay, so the ivy wasn't really touchy-feely. Dark was just irritated by the fact that ivy grew on his painting of Daisuke! It was like the ivy liked Daisuke and blocked the painting from people just to keep Daisuke all to itself! Dark admits that his thoughts were a little bit crazy right now. 

He was walking towards the garden, intending to make the trip quick and return to Daisuke's side. But like Murphy's Law (Whatever can go wrong, will go wrong), his plan didn't come true and he blacked out for a few seconds. Or at least he thought it was a few seconds until he stumbled into where he knew his painting was at. Then he simply knew that time had jumped again. He absentmindedly wondered if Daisuke came with him. Then the thought struck his head and he seriously thought about it.

'_Where's Daisuke! I don't want to be alone with a kid! _(To-To: What am I? Oxygen?)_ I don't want to grow into an old man until I see Daisuke again! T.T'_ Yeah, Dark's thoughts were rather turbulent. But he was worried for himself or for Daisuke, he wasn't really sure. Dark just knew he wanted the painting back from the ivy and Daisuke back from wherever he was.

Gritting his teeth, Dark grabbed the ivy with both fists firmly and tugged. The resistance was useless, because of the ivy's thickness (or lack there of) and Dark's desperation-turned-strength. Dark grinned as he stumbled back from using too much force. His painting was now his again! The evil, wicked ivy did not take his painting of _Daisuke_! Beat that, stupid green thing! (If Dark were any less of a man, he'd jump up and down, pointing a finger at the ivy in triumph while saying 'In your face'.)

Throwing away the ripped part of the ivy in his hands, Dark walked forward towards the painting and crouched down. He gently picked it up and flipped it around to look at the picture of his object of affections (and lust).

The painting was a bit worn, but it was still beautiful (or maybe the subject was). It was rather hard to picture this painting was painted only the night before (to Dark) when the painting and paint was crying out that it was a year. Even the canvas was a bit curved by the ivy's presence for so long. Dark reluctantly looked at the contents, scared that Daisuke had somehow aged in the painting. He scoffed at the thought of it, but Dark couldn't pound out the fear. But the fear was extinguished as soon as his eyes focused onto Daisuke.

The figure in the painting was as exuberant and pretty as always. Soft, pale skin reflecting the gentleness of the moon's rays while the eyes, so red, so deep took in the beauty of the night, the darkness, accepting it. The drifting wind playing, tugging with locks of hair that could make many people jealous just with one look. Dark could go on and on, but he wasn't sure he'd rather go all poetic like with a substitute than the actual Daisuke.

"Daisuke!" Dark remembered that he had to find the redhead! He couldn't just give up without searching for Daisuke! If he did, Dark would be called a fool for not attempting to woo him before Daisuke suddenly disappeared.

Hm… Dark supposes that being away from Daisuke made him a teeny bit hysterical. How else was he this… out of character?

* * *

Satoshi doesn't think an eight-year-old boy could've stood it. He had a valid reason for what he did. Satoshi didn't expect that Daisuke be over his bed! I mean come on, would _you_ expect someone you didn't see for a year (and that was only one day!) to suddenly be in front of you after you had a nap? Satoshi had a perfectly good reason why he screamed like a bloody girl, then. 

What is that noise?

It's so irritating. Too high for Satoshi's ears. Satoshi closed his mouth to swallow and the noise instantly stopped. Was he just continuing to scream at first?

"Oh god." Satoshi mumbled to himself as he covered his face with his hands. Now he just embarrassed himself even more. And in front of his Daisuke-nii-chan too! God! Daisuke is going to never see him again! Satoshi's nii-chan will think that Satoshi is too geeky to hang out with! No! Satoshi likes to be with Daisuke-nii-chan!

"Er… Satoshi?" Daisuke nervously asked the nearly hyperventilating boy. Daisuke wasn't a doctor or anything smart like that in medical but he was pretty sure he should distract Satoshi before something serious happens. "Stop!" Daisuke exclaims as Satoshi raised his head to smack his head and grabbed Satoshi's wrists before he could kill brain cells.

"Daisuke-nii-chan! I'm so sorry. I don't mean to be an embarrassment for you!" Satoshi cried out and he pounced onto Daisuke exactly the way the seven-year-old did not too long ago. Déjà vu struck Daisuke for a moment before he grabbed Satoshi, making sure not to drop him.

Why did Satoshi say that he was an embarrassment to Daisuke? It's not like it was true. Was Hiwatari talking crap again? Daisuke's anger was growing at the man and a tiny bit of dislike formed from that anger. _'Why does he keep on hurting Satoshi this way! No matter, which past we're in, he has such a sadistic, bastard side! Satoshi is just a kid; those around him'll influence him! Does Hiwatari want him to have a low self-esteem!'_

Don't answer that. Because all of us know that Hiwatari only wants the cash.

"Satoshi! It's okay. You're not an embarrassment. If you were my real brother, I'd be proud! Don't let anybody's words get to you." Daisuke wasn't exactly sure if Hiwatari did say something, though. So it was best if he said anybody. When Satoshi made no move to answer, Daisuke shook his arms to ask Satoshi to answer.

"Mm." Not exactly an understanding or a rejecting sound, but Daisuke accepts it. He slowly sat down on the bed and moved Satoshi so he sat on his lap. Thinking a weird thought (nothing perverted), Daisuke chuckled. Satoshi looked at him questioningly.

"Nothing. It's just that you're eight, right?" Daisuke received an affirmative, so he continued. "Well, where I live, eight-year-olds refuse to sit on laps. They think it's too childish and embarrassing. And right now, you were complaining about being an embarrassment. So… It just sounds sort of ironic…" Daisuke frowned. Now he confused himself, and Satoshi too, if his look was taken into account. Satoshi nodded slowly and the silence resumed.

Suddenly the door banged open and a relieved looking Dark peeked in at Daisuke and Satoshi who blinked owlishly at the intruder. If Daisuke weren't there, Dark would've just stood there and blink the same way back to start a contest. But since Daisuke was there, Dark merely grinned brightly and hopped in, relieved that Daisuke was there and he wasn't alone anymore. Dark hauled the painting into the room, to get attention. When he was sure he had Daisuke's 100 attention, he leaned against the wall and blocked the painting from sight, which instantly sparked an eight-year-old genius's interest.

"What is that?" Satoshi asked as he pointed at the painting behind Dark. Satoshi expected Dark to answer him, not Daisuke to ask another question.

"Is that from earlier?" Daisuke asked with wide-eyes and a slack jaw. Raising an arm, he pointed at the worn canvas, almost accusingly. Dark nodded and his grin widened, if that was possible. He stood up straight and turned the painting around, revealing the old 'new' painting of Daisuke! Dark still hadn't named it yet, so it'll go by painting of Daisuke.

Satoshi gasped as he looked at the canvas. It was his Daisuke-nii-chan! In Dark's perspective, Daisuke became the most beautiful person Satoshi has ever seen, even more than the little angel in the safe. And an angel is otherworldly and ethereal. If Daisuke is more beautiful than an angel, that's saying something. Luckily, Satoshi only has platonic feelings for his nii-chan and just thinks that the painting symbolizes Daisuke's greatest qualities.

"You're so pretty!" Satoshi whispered in awe. Since he wasn't in his puberty yet, his voice was still high. And the words 'you're so pretty' made him sound more like a girl than ever. Dark couldn't help but laugh at the comparison. Satoshi as a girl was simply too much for him to handle. Satoshi glared at him but gently pushed himself off of Daisuke to get to the painting. On the floor and on his knees, he crawled over to the doorway and grabbed the painting from Dark's hands. Dark let it go easily as he walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to Daisuke.

"You better not start molesting Daisuke-nii-chan while on my bed. I need to sleep there, y'know." Satoshi said loudly as he continued to examine the painting. Looks like he picked up some knowledge of sexual contact during the one year they trio were apart (to Satoshi). Daisuke blushed beet red whereas Dark smirked coolly and self-satisfied. Seeing the smirk (which told everyone that Dark was proud of what he did to Daisuke), Daisuke punched his arm lightly while still blushing.

"Satoshi-otouto-chan. Do you like that painting? The answer has nothing to boost my own ego. But increasing or decreasing Dark's ego depends on your answer since he was the one who painted it." Daisuke said with a weak smile, as he blushed even further for complimenting the same person who made out with him not too long ago.

"Really? He doesn't seem the type with talent." Satoshi ignored Dark's splutter and glare that was aimed at him; he merely smirked back at Dark, infuriating the purple-haired male. "But the painting is great. And that _should _boost your ego, nii-chan, because you're too meek." Satoshi said in a matter of fact tone. If he could blush any more, Daisuke would. Or maybe Daisuke's cheeks were coloring in anger?

Unbeknownst to the eight-year-old and the oldest person in the room, Satoshi's comment brought a provocative thought to Daisuke's mind. _'Satoshi thinks Dark doesn't have much talent in painting. But what about in bed?'_ Flustered, Daisuke furiously turned away to hide the ever-reddening cheeks that were starting to hurt with so much heat and blood rushing to Daisuke's head.

"_Daisuke!_" Dark drawled out. "What are you thinking about that got you so red?" Dark's face was occupied with a smug smirk, as if he knew what Daisuke was thinking about. Dark didn't know for sure what Daisuke was thinking about, but he knew it was about Dark. And Dark has great observational skills (thank you very much, he says), and he noticed Daisuke's embarrassed and reddening face.

"Daisuke-chan. Don't become a pervert!" Dark exclaimed dramatically, placing a hand onto his chest in a stupid way, which was quite hilarious. Satoshi laughed at Dark's antics while Daisuke grew red with anger and glared at Dark. Dark laughed at Daisuke's expression and Daisuke huffed, pouting. It's surprising that Daisuke isn't crossing his arms.

"Shut up, Dark. I'm not the perverted one. You are." Daisuke said immaturely, deciding at the last minute to stick his tongue out as well to act like the perfect child as his blush was receding. Once again two of the room's occupants laughed and Daisuke simply stuck out his tongue. The mood was light and the trio decided to talk about things recent in their lives, or more of Satoshi talking and Daisuke/Dark making things up since they were from a different time.

Time flew by quickly, To-to and some other maids entered in between a couple of hours to bring food. As night approached, Satoshi told Daisuke that he heard Daisuke sing a lullaby when Satoshi was seven. Dark had looked Daisuke with confused and amused eyes and asked Satoshi to elaborate. He did and Satoshi asked where Daisuke got the lullaby from because he couldn't find it. And being a rich, genius like Satoshi, not finding something like a simple lullaby was a big deal.

"I still remember the words!" Satoshi smiled. "They weren't exactly great, but not bad either. Heh. Can I say it to Dark to embarrass you?" Satoshi asked with a smirk towards Daisuke. Daisuke never knew an eight-year-old could smirk or be so scary at the same time. He shook his head furiously. But Daisuke had to make sure Satoshi wouldn't sing/recite/say the poor excuse of a lullaby.

"No! Don't!" Daisuke said as he jumped up. Dark's interest was piqued up. "Eh heh. Why don't you tell me your ideas on how I suddenly appeared in front of you?" Daisuke was sweat dropping. Or he would be if this were an anime. Satoshi blinked. And blinked again. Then his eyes were clouded over. Satoshi was thinking. He probably was thinking about what Daisuke had just asked.

"Hm… Maybe Daisuke-nii-chan is a wizard like in those Harry Potter books and you can apparate like them?" Satoshi asked, not really seriously. Daisuke blinked before bursting into laughter. Him? From a famous series like Harry Potter?

"Don't make me laugh, Sato. Me? I can't be from a story like that!" Daisuke laughed at Satoshi. Dark looked at the both of them and chuckled at Sato's semi-embarrassed face. The oldest and the youngest both didn't notice that Daisuke didn't deny the usage of magic.

And the night continued on, jokes flying and laughter singing. This was one of the most relaxing days Dark/Daisuke had ever since they had left their own world and entered this mysterious world of Tarot that no one can truly say they know. Soon, Satoshi was put to bed and Dark and Daisuke left to see how different the town was until time jumped again.

Ten years old: Satoshi nagged Dark and Daisuke to bring him to Genius's R Us and bought many, many things that Dark cannot name.

Eleven years old: Satoshi starts telling Daisuke about his first crush on a girl in his class and Dark gives some advice (which didn't work).

Twelve years old: Dark and Daisuke went to the mall with Satoshi to buy some things (Dark: Magic paint! **2.**, Daisuke: Manga, Satoshi: A Dummy's Guide to Being a Prodigy).

Thirteen years old: Dark tried to convince Daisuke to allow Satoshi to watch porn. Satoshi pranks them and Daisuke fumes.

Fourteen years old: Satoshi hosts a party and tells Dark and Daisuke that it could serve as Satoshi's birthday parties for all of the years they've met. Dark and Daisuke turned the party into something like a college student party.

Fifteen years old: More talking about their lives. Satoshi asks how Dark and Daisuke look like they never age. Daisuke changed the subject and Satoshi didn't bother to ask again. Satoshi talks about how he's going to graduate early and hopefully could inherit his inheritance so Hiwatari could already be booted out.

At the end, all three exchanged hugs and presents because two of them (Dark and Daisuke) knew that the last person would be different. Or another person, entirely. Dark and Daisuke knew they shouldn't have gotten attached to Satoshi, but it was somehow nice to meet a new Satoshi that wasn't haunted by rape.

"Hey, Dai-nii-chan?" Satoshi asked as the trio lay on the roof of the mansion (which was very high up, thank god none were afraid of heights). "Why do you act like someone is going to die or that we're never going to see each other again?" Great question. Dark looked at Daisuke, wondering how the redhead would answer to that question.

"Because…" Daisuke paused, thinking on how he should word the next part so it won't come out like Daisuke never wanting to see Satoshi again. "… I think I can't come anymore… I'm leaving for a place far, far away and I can't simply come anymore. Dark can't either." Looks like this is rather hard. Daisuke gulped.

"Is the reason part of why you never age?" Satoshi asked. He was rather perceptive, Daisuke observed. He nodded. Satoshi seemed saddened but at the same time satisfied with the answer. Daisuke and Dark didn't know what to make of it. The intervals of time for each stay varies a lot, so now Dark couldn't tell when they would be before Krad and Satoshi.

Krad…

Even though it was only a bit more than a week, Dark still felt like he didn't see Krad for a long, long time (which makes his own world even further). Sighing, Dark shook his head.

"You never tell me about yourselves. And since you think this is the last time you'll see me, why don't you guys tell me a story. I know I'm too old, but please?" Satoshi said. The tone wasn't really begging or pleading. But it wasn't a casual, normal tone either. His eyes told Daisuke that he genuinely wanted to spend the rest of their time together in a good mood.

"Sato, you're acting way too solemn. We're not dying. Daisuke just _said_ that we _might_ _not_ see you ever again. But we might see you again. Possibilities. Possibilities. Plus, he just said it. Daisuke didn't promise it." Dark said, trying to convince Satoshi to crack a smile. It didn't work, but Satoshi's tense shoulders loosened. His expression was still calm, but not frigidly cold calm.

"Just tell me a story, please?" Satoshi pleaded. His eyes were enlarged and Dark knew for sure that Satoshi was putting on his perfected puppy eyes (that he learned from Daisuke). Daisuke obviously was immune to it, but Dark wasn't. Daisuke just watched Dark crack, knowing that they'd tell the story for sure.

"Well… Okay." Dark muttered, looking away. Satoshi grinned while Daisuke smirked.

"I would say hooray. But I'm fifteen." Satoshi's grin turned into a smirk, mirroring Daisuke's expression. He sure looks up to his non-biological brother.

"Okay…" Pause. Daisuke didn't know how to start or what to say.

"Er… You can start?"

"I'll just start with the cliché 'once upon a time, in a land far, far away', okay?" Daisuke asked. He decided to tell his own story. Of course, Daisuke would make minor changes (like names and maybe genders), but it'd be his life, basically. Dark would be none the wiser, either about Daisuke's past.

"Hm… Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a lonely orphan by the name of… Aki. She didn't have any friends and people were afraid of her. She could see into the future. One day, a handsome man requested a reading in her fortune telling shop. Later on, they were both sucked into another world…" Daisuke continued on, capturing Satoshi and Dark's attention. Dark recognized the flow of the story, but didn't choose to comment.

And the story continued where Aki traveled with Yami (the handsome man) and Imai to meet Hikaru. When Daisuke mentioned that Aki and Yami were sent to the past, suddenly everything blacked out once again. Daisuke could only see Dark and himself. Satoshi was gone.

Instantly, they knew. They were going back to the closest thing other than home.

* * *

Satoshi figured that the memories will come in order and now that it has reached fifteen, no doubt Dark and Daisuke will be back soon. Satoshi breathed out a sigh. He didn't know if he was disappointed or not. He wasted all this time on his own (he spent his days in the garden and nights in his room, it was also a week in present time) and ignored Krad. But so far Krad accepted it. 

"I hope he didn't find another person." Satoshi murmured. Now Satoshi couldn't have time to spend with Krad alone. Dark and Daisuke might be all over each other like in that one horrifying memory. Satoshi doesn't want to be the third wheel (or odd man out). And things would be awkward, because Dark and Daisuke would be used to another kind of Satoshi. They'd be too busy bothering him and forgot all about Krad.

"Satoshi?" A voice bounced off statues and entered Satoshi's ear. As a natural reflex, he turned around and faced the person who spoke. It was Krad.

"Hey." Satoshi quietly muttered. His face lifted and he looked at the stars for a few moments. Then he looked back towards Krad. "They're back in my room. Let's go." Satoshi stood up, brushing himself. A mutual understanding from Krad and Satoshi was made and they won't mention their shared kiss to Dark or Daisuke. It'll just be embarrassing.

"Okay." Krad said, just as quietly. Neither knew why they were so quiet. Krad didn't know how Satoshi know that Dark and Daisuke were back, but he didn't bother asking. It'll delay them.

When they neared the doors to the mansion, they both heard two voices yelling their names. The voices were distinct and Krad immediately recognized them as Dark and Daisuke's. Having proof that they were back, Krad subconsciously walked faster, eager for the reunion. It was boring all by himself. And he didn't have the money to pay the inn where they were staying earlier.

"Satoshi! Krad! Where are you?" Daisuke shouted loudly in the mansion. Luckily, Hiwatari wasn't home; otherwise Daisuke would get into trouble. As Satoshi and Krad were walking up the stairs, they heard another voice that was meant to be quiet and seductive, but since they heard it, they knew Dark had failed.

"Daisuke… Since they're not here yet, you want to… make out?" Dark said as he walked up to Daisuke. Like in some movies, he placed his hand to the wall beside Daisuke. He leaned down. Dark didn't expect to be slapped by a red-faced Daisuke.

"Pervert!" Daisuke flamed, his arms flailing in nervousness as he looked around for an escape. Daisuke saw the stairs and ducked under Dark's arm. Daisuke ran towards the stairs, tripping some but not falling flat on his face. Daisuke prepared to jump down the stairs and accidentally landed on top of two bewildered Krad and Satoshi. They were blinking up at the redhead sitting on them.

"Ow." Daisuke said as he rubbed his bottom. His cheeks were still red and Daisuke scampered off of Satoshi and Krad. They sat up and faced the blushing ruby-eyed boy.

"Why are you running?" Satoshi asked. He felt awkward. He had gained two pasts and one side was telling him to be friendly were his nii-chan while the other side was telling him to control his emotions. Krad was unaware of his partner's turmoil.

"N-no reason!" Daisuke squeaked. Being kissed right now was not really good. Daisuke was just spilling his history less than half an hour ago. Now he was all emotional and Daisuke doesn't think that he can take Dark's kisses without acting like some hormonal teenage _girl_.

"Daisuke!" Dark skidded around the corner, holding his cheek lightly. It had stung. Who knew Daisuke could slap so hard. "Satoshi? Krad!" They were back, for sure now. Dark forgot about his kiss as he bounded over to Daisuke and Satoshi and Krad. Daisuke was still flustered, but Dark pretended it wasn't his fault. He leaned over Satoshi and stuck a hand out, preparing to help Satoshi up. After Satoshi, Dark helped Krad up. And last but not least, Daisuke.

"You're back." Krad said with a welcoming smirk. He had one of those guy hugs with Dark and slapped Daisuke on the back. Daisuke weakly grinned back and Dark chuckled. Satoshi awkwardly shifted from one side to the other.

"Daisuke?" Satoshi was only speaking to Daisuke now. "Is it okay if… I call you nii-chan?" Satoshi was nervous. He knew that he was older than Daisuke, but his memories' emotions were still looking up to Daisuke. Besides, Daisuke seems much more mature than Satoshi (sometimes and now isn't one of those times).

"No…" Daisuke ignored Satoshi's disappointed expression and the fact that Dark was pulling Krad away, noticing the private conversation. "I'm younger than you, now. I'm your… otouto." With a small smile, Daisuke took Satoshi's arm and led him towards Satoshi's room where Dark and Krad were currently talking. Satoshi weakly smiled back at Daisuke.

"Okay… Otouto." Satoshi murmured. They walked to the room and joined Dark and Krad's conversation. In his mind's eye, Satoshi, without a rape haunting him, smiled gratefully to have friends.

**

* * *

1.** The lullaby, as I'm sure you guessed, is my own creation. It's bad, I know. I came up with it at the last second.  
**2.** Courtesy of IchikoKitsuneKoumori. 

A/N: I'm starting to run out of ideas for this story. I need a muse! I want to apologize for the story straying away from topic and the fact that the characters are so OOC. It's because I haven't read a DNAngel manga in a while (because I prefer to read the ones that I haven't already read) or seen the anime in quite some time (because I always seem to fall asleep while watching the first episode).


	18. Chapter 17: Really, Really Hot In Here

_Chapter 17_

"Daisuke-sama! Dark-sama! Where were you, this past week? I couldn't find you two." To-to said as she bustled around Satoshi's room, cleaning away invisible dust and grime. Dark stood against the wall, eyes following her but not really seeing her. He nodded slowly, not paying attention. Daisuke stood a few feet away, grimacing, thinking _'And how will I explain it to her?'_

"Er… We went on a vacation?" Daisuke asked. Luckily To-to didn't notice the question mark at the end, because she continued dusting. Dark was still daydreaming. "To-to? I'm going outside for a while, 'kay? Fresh air and all."

Without waiting for a reply, Daisuke exited the room. He walked towards the stairs down the hallway while thinking. _'I wonder where Satoshi and Krad went… Maybe they wanted some privacy. Without Dark and me around, surely they made some progress.'_

'_Speaking of relationships, I wonder how different Dark and mine will be like now. I'm pretty sure friends aren't supposed to kiss each other. No matter what Hasunuma said in Eerie Queerie.'_

In no time at all, Daisuke found himself at the bottom of the stairs. Still lost in thought, Daisuke looked back up the stairs, almost expecting Dark to come out.

'_Now, Daisuke, look how attached you've become to him. Once we're back home, you shouldn't think like that. He'll leave you like everyone else.'_ Suddenly depressed, Daisuke sighed. He knew he was confused about his feelings towards Dark and Daisuke was worried about how much trust he could place on this friendship. He didn't want to get hurt.

'_But being paranoid won't help anyone… except myself.'_ Daisuke sighed again. He looked at the glass doors separating him from the garden. _'I wonder how long I'll have to keep going to the garden before Dark, Krad, and I leave. Probably until Krad figures how to off Hiwatari._' Daisuke couldn't help but sigh again for the third time. Life was so complicating some times.

Daisuke pushed the door open and took a few steps into the vast, green garden. He took a few breaths like he had said he would. Daisuke didn't know where he wanted to go, but he decided to 'wing' it.

"Mm… Krad." A pleading voice, moaning, echoed behind a statue of Venus. Even though Daisuke was lost in thought, he couldn't have missed that. Daisuke was blushing and he knew he recognized the voice. After all, who else would Krad bleep bleep with? Krad doesn't seem to be the type who ignores his desires.

Though Daisuke felt embarrassed, he can't deny the fact that he's a bit jealous. Satoshi had built an invisible wall around himself to stop himself from getting hurt. Daisuke didn't build a wall, but there was already a distance between him and other people. He never had friends before. And now, Daisuke's own distrust is keeping him from someone who could have feelings for him. Satoshi has a worse life and yet, he could find happiness easily. How come Daisuke can't be like him?

Daisuke shook his head, as if banishing the thought. Hearing another moan coming from the statue, a strange feeling overcame Daisuke. Fear? Panic? Envy? Daisuke couldn't place it, but he knew it was an overload. Turning around so fast that he almost slipped, Daisuke quickly power walked towards the gate silently. Daisuke didn't want to attract the two lover boys' attention and Daisuke wasn't sure if he could control himself if he saw Dark. It'd be best if he walked around the town again. This time alone and hopefully Daisuke will be able to center his thoughts.

Walking swiftly, Daisuke gave a sharp nod to the security standing at the gate. After seeing the redhead with the young master, the security was wise enough to let Daisuke pass with no questions asked. Daisuke's quick strides betrayed nothing as he exited to the road. His pace was fast and impatient. It didn't end till Daisuke exited Hikari property.

Since it wasn't that late, children were still outside playing and people were still walking around, doing god knows what. Daisuke breathed in a fresh air and started walking, slowly. He didn't know what he was going to do, but might as well familiarize the town, since it was Satoshi's hometown. Who knew when they'd come back?

'_Maybe I should make some friends? Dark doesn't really want to be friends. And Krad is currently with Satoshi…'_ Shrugging, Daisuke walked off, towards the movie theatre he been to before with Dark.

* * *

"I wonder how a painting can survive the weather. What with all the scorching sun and dampening rain." Dark sighed. He was bored and he was pretty sure there wasn't anything _fun_ to do in a smart aleck's room besides messing around with gadgets. Satoshi would kill Dark if he finds anything broken or misplaced. 

"I wonder what Daisuke is doing? He says he wanted a breather, but that should only be about a few minutes. Maybe he fell asleep outside?" Talking to oneself was a sign of insanity. Dark didn't mind. Nobody is fully sane anyways.

"Hm… What about Krad or Satoshi?" Dark taps his chin lightly before shrugging. "They might be making out, knowing Satoshi's repressed hormonal urges."

* * *

How did Satoshi end up making out with Krad? Here he was, moving his lips, sucking on Krad's tongue, and Satoshi enjoys a make out session again with the blond ex-killer (that he didn't know was a killer). Whatever. Satoshi tells me to tell you guys to wait for a few seconds while he kisses Krad again before he shows you a flashback. 

1… I hope Satoshi won't go back on his word.

2… How long did Satoshi mean for a few seconds?

3… Okay! Satoshi! Hurry up!

4… Finally. Sit back and relax, folks. Maybe some popcorn?

_Flashback_

After the weird little episode of older/little brothers, Daisuke started babbling, obviously unnerved by Satoshi's presence. Not that Satoshi could blame him. You wouldn't want to face someone that meddled with your brain, either. But Satoshi was pleasant. Or at least, his attitude was. Satoshi had interrupted Daisuke with a simple question.

"I never got to ask this question in the past, but did you enjoy making out and being molested by Dark? I never knew you were such an exhibitionist, Dai-otouto." Extracting revenge was agreeably fun. Daisuke's face had instantly reddened and a look that screamed betrayal answered Satoshi. If no one was there, Satoshi thinks Daisuke would place his hands on his warming cheeks.

"Making out? Molesting? Is there something you guys like to tell me?" Krad grinned cheekily. He already knew the other two liked each other, but them actually having some action was something he didn't expect. Much less doing things like that in front of a kid. "And what's that about an exhibitionist? Daisuke, _you_ **allowed** Dark to molest and kiss you in front of a kid?"

Daisuke choked and Dark couldn't stop the pink tint entering his cheeks. Krad burst out laughing at Dark's slightly guilty, semi-embarrassed expression. Shaking his head, Krad muttered something about not going to interrupt them and Krad gently pushed Satoshi out the door. Krad followed him and before he closed the doors, Krad gave Dark a very, very subtle wink.

So now, Krad and Satoshi are alone in the hallway. And because of the fact that ever since Krad, Daisuke and Dark came to town that the garden became cool, Krad led Satoshi to the garden. Suddenly, Krad's teasing grin escaped and a somewhat serious look was adorned. Leading to a statue, Krad pulled Satoshi around to face him.

"Areyouokay?I'msorryforkissingyouthattime.Ifyoudon'twantanythingtodowithme,Iunderstand.ItookadvantageofyouandI'msorry." Krad gulped and looked down guiltily at his shoes, sort of like a kicked puppy. Satoshi raised an eyebrow. Krad had talked too fast and Satoshi didn't understand a single word of it.

"Say it again. I didn't understand." Satoshi said gently as he placed a hand on Krad's arm. Krad jerked away and Satoshi hid his displeasure and continued looking concerned. Krad looked up and repeated what he had just said.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry for kissing you that time. If you don't want anything to do with me, I understand. I took advantage of you and I'm sorry." Krad stared up into Satoshi eyes and Satoshi finally understood what he was talking about. It was about the kiss (make out session) they had when Satoshi was still lost between the new memories. Krad feels guilty.

"Hey, Krad. It's okay. I wanted to kiss you." Any other words were cut off. And it wasn't by Krad's lips pressing against his, though. It was because Krad asked a question.

"Can… Can I kiss you again?"

Satoshi obviously didn't expect that, but the desire in his veins helped him nod. And time had seemed to slow down. Krad's lips puckered like a fish (if it were in a different situation, Satoshi would've laughed) and leaned down to gently press it to Satoshi's own soft lips. And the rest is history as the saying goes.

_Flashback Ends_

Satoshi is still kissing the older man and if he knew readers were watching his every move, he would make a shooing motion for privacy.

* * *

And the pirate stepped forward with his weapon aimed towards the sea monster's gaping mouth that was going to swallow him whole. "If I'm going to die, I would die brave!" And the scene was cut off. Daisuke sighed. He hated movies that always cut off to make into another movie. The producers just want all his money because he knows the suspense will kill Daisuke. 

Daisuke bowed his head, thinking it was rather sad that he had to watch a movie all by himself. He watched a couple of boys in the row in front of him just complain about the movie's ending.

"Man. It was getting good, too! Stupid movie makers, always pissing me off." A hotheaded brunet said loudly to his friends. The boy stretched as he was walking out of the aisle and nearly hit Daisuke. One of the other boys, one with blond hair, laughed.

"C'mon Sakamoto. Moviemakers don't piss you off. You're just stupid. There's going to be a sequel after this." He said. 'Sakamoto' glared at the blond and flipped him off. He walked forward and ignored his other two companions behind him.

"Keiji-kun, don't pick fights. You know you'll waste money and effort trying to please him back. And I know you're going to waste money on the next movie, too." A black haired one said. Sakamoto turned around and smirked at Keiji, knowing that the black haired boy spoke the truth.

"Aw. Funabashi! You wound me! And I'm your boss." Keiji said dramatically. Funabashi smirked and the trio laughed. They stopped and blocked the exit and Daisuke was growing impatient. He coughed loudly. When the three in front of him made no move to move, he sighed loudly.

"Can you guys please talk somewhere else if you're going to block the doorway?" Daisuke spoke, somewhat rudely. But it could go ruder, Daisuke thought. He could've cursed at them. But he didn't. When the boys merely stared at him blankly, he glared back at them and made a gesture, telling them to move it. "Move it or lose it."

"Lose what?" Keiji asked, blinking. Daisuke ignored him and tried to push past the still Keiji and Funabashi, but someone grabbed his wrist. When Daisuke looked at the hand's owner, he saw it was the guy called 'Sakamoto'.

"Hey, are you new around here? I've never seen you before." Sakamoto commented as he let go Daisuke. He assumed Daisuke would stick around to answer the 'Sakamoto Interrogation', He assumed correctly.

"I'm not staying long, so can you please just let me go?" Daisuke said exasperated. Screw the idea of making new friends. If the local boys here were that obnoxious, who needs 'em? Keiji must've been disappointed that Daisuke wanted to leave so soon, because he was frowning sadly. Funabashi didn't really care, if his daydreaming eyes were any proof.

"Aw. Can't you just stay a while and hang out with us?" Keiji asked as he draped an arm around Daisuke's shoulder in a friendly manner, trying to coax Daisuke into joining the trio. Daisuke glared at the appendage and tried to shrug it off, but Keiji was unrelenting. Funabashi sighed and opened his mouth.

"Just for today, hang out with us. Otherwise, Mister Dunce here will stalk you until you spent at least a day with us." He said seriously with a straight face, staring into Daisuke's eyes to make a point. He took off Keiji's arm from Daisuke's shoulders and gave a pointed stare at Daisuke to dare him to refuse. Daisuke sighed. He nodded slowly.

Daisuke wasn't really afraid that Keiji would stalk him. If Keiji did, when Daisuke goes back to Hikari property, he could just tell the guards the take Keiji away. Daisuke simply doesn't want to face Dark or Satoshi or Krad yet. When Daisuke saw the three boys joking in the hallway, it sort have reminded Daisuke of his own friends. Which reminded him of the fact that Satoshi and Krad were making out. _Which_ reminded him about Dark and making out with him. It was unnerving, and Daisuke still wasn't sure if he could look at Dark in the eyes, yet.

"Good." Funabashi nodded to Daisuke back and pressed a hand to Keiji's mouth. Daisuke raised an eyebrow at that, but Funabashi didn't bother to reply. A muffled 'Great' and 'Yay' came from Keiji's mouth and Daisuke's other eyebrow raised.

"You'll get used to the both of them. They're always strange. When I first met them, Funabashi said he was Keiji's minion while Keiji said he was his secretary." Sakamoto said to Daisuke as he led the way to the local café. He grinned at Daisuke while Funabashi yelped. Looking back at the two, Daisuke saw Funabashi wiping his hand on his pants frantically.

"You frickin' licked my tongue!" Funabashi screeched. Keiji grinned and stuck out his tongue at Funabashi. Sakamoto chuckled and Daisuke looked at all three of them.

'_Is this how friends act around each other?'_ Daisuke asked himself.

* * *

Dark waved to the security as he strolled out into the yard. He just finished looking through the garden for Daisuke. His assumption on Satoshi and Krad making out was correct, he found out. But he hadn't the heart to tease them. He was looking for Daisuke, now, hoping to defeat Krad on how fast their respective relationships would progress. But since Daisuke isn't there, Dark knows that Satoshi and Krad are reaching a higher level in their companionship. But all this thinking doesn't mean that Dark treats Daisuke like a game. 

Daisuke is worth much more and Dark wonders if Dark deserves Daisuke at all. But then, all doubts would erase and Dark would think they were a match made in Heaven. Dark sighed as he entered Main Street. Looking around while still lost in thought, Dark couldn't find Daisuke.

Where was he? Daisuke couldn't have up and abandoned him, could he? Daisuke said he would come back, right? How long is a while, anyways? Dark shook his head, trying to keep a clear mind.

When a citizen walked pass, Dark grabbed them and turned them to face Dark. Leaning close like a frantic parent, Dark asked for the whereabouts of Daisuke. The person denied Dark the knowledge of the redhead and he was set free. Dark grabbed another person, this time it was a woman. She also didn't know where Daisuke or the 'redhead' went.

"Did you see any red-haired, red-eyed boy pass by? He's about this high and he looks a few years younger than me." Dark asked the sixth person. Man after woman after kid Dark asked. And yet none knew where Daisuke was. And now, here Dark was, standing near a café and a park, asking whoever passes by. Currently, the one being interrogated is a dirty-blond boy with normal brown eyes. He was jumping up and down, hyper from coffee, probably.

"Yeah! Yeah! Daisuke, right? He's with us! Us!" Keiji said as he jumped in the young man's grasp. Keiji knew he would grow tired and sleepy later, but he also knew that Funabashi would drop him off at home, so he didn't really care. And now this man was looking for Keiji's new friend who bought Keiji coffee! Great friend!

"You know where he is? Who's us? Where is he?" Dark asked, his grip on the blond in front of him, tightening. Keiji winced at the pressure, but continued jumping, to distract himself.

"Yep! Yep! Let go and I'll show you!" Keiji said loudly, as he now hopped. Dark nodded quickly and released the dirty blond and Keiji bounded away, stopping every so often to wait for Dark to catch up. Soon, Dark was past the park and near the homing area. Dark absentmindedly thought that he might be kidnapped or held hostage, but he threw away the thought when he remembered Keiji saying Daisuke's name. Dark wondered whom else Daisuke might know that he could stay at someone else's house.

Soon, Dark and Keiji were at a small, rather peaceful looking house. It was beige-colored and only one floor. Windows with curtains brought light in and provided Dark a look into the house. The window into the living room showed Dark Daisuke watching a porno film with two other boys. Seeing the two females grinding against each other brought an unwanted reaction, but thanks to the baggy jeans that Dark had on, no one would be able to see the erection.

Keiji was about to ring the doorbell but Dark held up a hand to stop him. For a strange second, Dark thought the door was unlocked, though that was unreasonable. But he followed his instinct anyways. Dark grasped the doorknob and twisted it.

It opened easily, without restraint. Dark hurried in and Keiji followed. He seems to understand Dark and kept quiet. Dark silently approached the living room and stood in the doorway to the living room. The room's occupants didn't notice him, since they were too preoccupied with the porn on the television. Even Daisuke was enraptured. Teenage hormones had so much power.

Dark glanced at the screen of the television before looking back towards Daisuke. Daisuke was obviously affected by the blonde and brunette in the film, because there was an odd bulge in his pants. The other two had similar bulges, but Dark had eyes for Daisuke alone. No one but Dark noticed as Daisuke slowly dragged a hand towards Daisuke's hard-on. The hand slipped across the bulge and Daisuke silently gasped.

Daisuke knew he wouldn't actually masturbate in front of Sakamoto or Funabashi, but since they didn't notice yet, Daisuke would 'toy' with his dear friend, Daisuke Jr. Daisuke's hand brushed again at the cock standing at attention. He bit his bottom lip to keep himself from making too much noise, but Daisuke knew the other two's ears were enhancing the women's moans and sounds from the porn. There was already a stain on Daisuke's pants from pre-cum after Daisuke brushed the dick again.

Dark's boxers were getting tighter and tighter at each touch of Daisuke's, each pant of air, each little tiny moan. Dark couldn't help but stare fascinated with Daisuke's flushed and sweating face. His boxers were surely wet with pre-cum as well. If possible, Dark's penis was raising and hardening as each second past while Dark stood watching Daisuke. Dark needed a cold shower right now if he wanted nobody to notice his little 'problem'. If not a cold shower, maybe an equally turned-on red-haired, red-eyed young man by the name of Daisuke Niwa.

"Daisuke! This guy is looking for you!" Keiji shouted as he jumped into the room, surprising the three turned-on teenage boys in the living room. Dark froze; he didn't expect Keiji to just announce Dark's entrance. And to people who were hard! (Dark is hard, too!)

The mentioned three snapped their heads towards the owner of that loud voice. Keiji! Sakamoto flushed embarrassedly for getting caught watching porn; Funabashi choked, his hard-on was visible to all who chose to look for it. And Daisuke? He was blushing and panting. His pants seemed more stained than before. Perhaps, because Dark was there? (Wishful thinking.)

Keiji raised an eyebrow; not really understanding all the guilty faces looking back at him and Dark. Then he heard provocative moans from the television and Keiji turned to look at the television set. Once seeing what it was, Keiji turned red, like the boys, but no one was sure whether or not he was simply embarrassed or turning hard.

Daisuke stared at Dark. He didn't notice the tent in the older male's pants, but he sure did see the flushed look and bleeding lip (Dark was copying Daisuke by biting his lower lip). Daisuke felt slightly betrayed inside. Did Dark make out with Keiji? But Daisuke squashed the feeling, because Keiji did not look like he was thoroughly snogged within a moment of his life like Dark.

Daisuke's guilty look (that looked like he was sorry for being caught touching himself) turned Dark on more, which was terrible. Dark doesn't know how much more he can take before he jumps the dear redhead.

"D-Dark…" Daisuke stuttered, forgetting all about Sakamoto, Funabashi, and Keiji. The only thing in his eyes alone was Dark. Daisuke's voice was filled with lust. Who knows if it was because of seeing Dark with a kissed look or because of the porn? His eyes were needy and his pants were still coming out, though it was somewhat calming down. Daisuke wasn't exactly sure his cock would calm down, though.

"Daisuke." Dark didn't mean to moan it out, it just happened. Luckily, the other guys thought their minds were hallucinating; otherwise, Dark would be so mortified. Daisuke knew he couldn't take it anymore; he stood up, stumbling slightly due to the uncomfortable pain between his legs.

"'Scuse me…" Daisuke muttered as he pushed Dark into the hallway and bump Keiji into the room. Once Daisuke was sure that nobody was around except Dark and Daisuke, Daisuke pushed Dark against the wall and leaned up to kiss Daisuke. Dark leaned down to give better access and their lips finally touched. Daisuke didn't bother to close his mouth as he tried to pull Dark's tongue into his mouth. When it was where Daisuke wanted it, Daisuke started sucking Dark's tongue. Dark moaned, but Daisuke swallowed the noise.

The pain beneath both the hormonal men throbbed and Dark arched into Daisuke, making their groins touch. The contact was unbelievable. Dark's cock begged to be inside something. It knew what it had just encountered. Daisuke grinded against Dark and their tongues started to battle each other. Pulling away an inch, Daisuke breathed in some air before moving in again. Dark thrust his hips against Daisuke's again and the touch was simply something out there.

Feeling so needy, an urge came, trying to tell Dark to pin Daisuke to the wall. The urge was too strong to ignore and Dark followed what it told him to do. He gripped Daisuke's bottom tightly, trying to pull Daisuke closer to meld both their bodies together. When Daisuke was distracted enough, Dark slammed him to the wall. Pulling away, Dark leaned down Daisuke's neck and licked Daisuke's jugular. Feeling the pulse beneath, Dark felt a dangerous need to bite down and kiss a hickey.

So Dark bit down harshly, causing Daisuke to gasp in pain and pleasure. When Dark tastes a coppery taste, Dark lapped at it, licking away the blood. He sucked, imitating a vampire. Lapping and licking. Biting all over again. Soon a love bite, the size of an egg appeared, the redness staring up at Dark accusingly.

Daisuke leaned down and captured Dark's lips in a kiss and jerked his pelvis towards Dark's erection.

"Do you think we should try to find them, Krad?"

"No. They should be able to take care of themselves. They're not kids."

* * *

Funabashi surely didn't want to be 'caught in the act', so to speak, by one so childish like Keiji. But then, fate was a bitch, like in some stories. And Funabashi's 'boss' witnessed a scene very rare: Funabashi watching a porn film, getting hard, with two other males in the room. This is humiliating, because Keiji's bubbly nature sort of makes an impression to Funabashi that his boss is 'innocent'. But alas, Funabashi forgot the fact that Keiji, like he, was a hormonal teenage boy in puberty. 

"K-Keiji!" Funabashi squeaked. Even though Keiji and Funabashi were now friends, it didn't lessen the humiliation that Funabashi felt. Sakamoto had it better, since their relationship weren't as close as Funabashi and Keiji's.

"It's n-not what y-you think!" Sakamoto said, his tone extremely high and irritating. Keiji turned even redder when he saw the obvious bulges in the others' pants. This is awkward. Note the sarcasm.

Suddenly, a low guttural moan came from the hallway. It was filled with passion, lust, and need. Something that could easily be mistaken from the film if it weren't for the lack of static in the background. The three twisted their heads towards the noise, and the movement behind the wall caused a shirt to somewhat be seen. It was a dark green.

The color of Daisuke's shirt.

Another moan echoed the first one, this time, from a different person. It was probably the man that Keiji said was looking for Daisuke.

Funabashi couldn't help but feel jealous that Daisuke already found a partner, right when his evidence of desire flared up and at attention. If the situation was any less embarrassing, Funabashi would've pouted and wonder where _his_ kissing/making out/any sexual event partner was. But this was enough, so he didn't really think about it.

When the sound of a zipper passed the room (and panting breaths), Keiji couldn't help but close his eyes and rush into the hall to interrupt, before things got messy. When he entered the hall, his eyes automatically opened to find the source of the noise. Damn those reflexes.

Keiji squeaked and turned around. His already tomato-red face turned into a darker color and Keiji fiddled with his button in embarrassment. When the sounds behind him had ceased (and Keiji think that the two were decent enough to stop), Keiji turned around.

"S-Sorry to I-inter-rupt, b-but I-I don't th-think you should d-do this in th-the hallw-way." Keiji stammered.

Two guilty faces looked back at him. Dark showed some of his pleasure in the expression, though. Daisuke's was more embarrassed than anything else's.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for posting this so late, dear readers. My older brother unplugged the Internet thing when he was angry with me. When I plugged it back it, the broadband link wouldn't work so I didn't have the chance to access Internet –sigh- My dad is also threatening to take away my computer. 


	19. Chapter 18: Dirty Feelings of Jealousy

_Chapter 18_

Daisuke could've died of embarrassment right then. He currently had swollen lips (evidence of heavy lip-locking), ruffled hair (that looked like he just exited from a romp), crinkled clothing (that looked like he was pulling on clothes quickly after a session of 'making love'), and last but certainly not least, eyes filled with desire (that was all for Dark; they were some what angry at Keiji for interrupting).

Can you really blame him though? He was getting some action! Finally! After about a decade and a half years (and nine months in a woman's womb) of celibacy (not really, Daisuke could've been asexual), Daisuke finally could've gotten some.

"Daisuke? Snap out of it. The kid's gone." Daisuke's attention centered back onto Dark's face. Then, Daisuke remembered how far they had gotten and he couldn't help but blush. Daisuke still couldn't believe that he had done _that_ to Dark and let Dark do _this _to him. No one ever really touched Daisuke, before. Be it meaningless brushes on the streets or casual pats from relatives, Daisuke never really get much attention. This was a brand new change for Daisuke. But Daisuke could tell it was one of those good changes.

Dark laughed at the expression that Daisuke's face held. Daisuke was just so damn innocent and so darn cute! His blush was really adorable, but adding the 'just had a great night of sex' look to him was making it harder for Dark to not throw rules and the fact that three other boys not far away to the wind and jump Daisuke. Heh. Jump Daisuke. Dark's face suddenly turned perverted.

So Daisuke pushed Dark. None too gently either.

There was a slight drool escaping Dark's mouth, but Dark wiped it away when he saw Daisuke's disgusted look. Dark smiled sheepishly back and if this were any more of an anime, he would've scratched the back of his head. He mouthed a 'sorry'. But Daisuke merely ignored him and tried to make himself look presentable once more. It was somehow a hard task, his shirt crinkled, his hair ruffled. Perhaps he should go to the bathroom to use some water to pat the red locks down?

"Must you always molest me each time we're kissing?" Daisuke asked Dark sarcastically as he stuck a finger into his mouth before using the wet finger to pet his hair. It didn't work. He sighed frustrated and turned around to face Dark. Daisuke waited for Dark to answer his rhetoric question. Dark nodded solemnly in a joking manner.

"Yes." His voice was gruffer, trying to intimidate Daisuke. Into what? Laughing? Daisuke merely glare at Dark playfully whereas Dark smirked. If Daisuke were not busy with his appearance, he would've flicked Dark off. It was so appealing as he speaks.

"Smart ass." Daisuke muttered as he once again used spit to try to appease the lock. But it was stubborn as a mule and wouldn't give in. Daisuke gave another sigh and Dark threw his hands up.

"Here, let me try." Dark grabbed Daisuke's shoulders and brought him closer. Way too close. But Dark ignores the obvious problem between his legs as he tried to get Daisuke's hair to stay down. Mysteriously, Dark's own spit works on Daisuke's lock. But Daisuke still can't help but feel disgusted having someone else's saliva in his hair.

And it probably mixed with Daisuke's own saliva that was already in his hair. Ew. Yuck. But what was the difference between that and kissing that was occasionally called spit swapping?

Daisuke was sure his hair was already complying to Dark's request a while ago, but Dark still hadn't let Daisuke go yet. Daisuke hopes that Dark wouldn't try anything. Being caught twice in the same place in an act wasn't really something Daisuke would enjoy, getting molested by Dark or not. It'd become too embarrassing to see his new friends.

"Heh heh." Daisuke laughed nervously to his friends as he entered the room, once again. "I hope you don't mind, but I gotta' go. Dark came to get me and all." Daisuke tried to ignore the suggestive, knowing looks his three new friends shot him. It didn't help when Dark was trying to slip an arm around his waist. Daisuke had slapped him for that.

"Yeah. Sure. Just make sure to do it when you're in a room with no one inside, 'kay?" Sakamoto teased. He obviously heard what Keiji had said when Dark and Daisuke were 'making out'.

Daisuke instantly blushed. He certainly didn't expect that! Now, Daisuke doesn't think he can look into Dark's eyes for a while, because that'll bring back the knowledge that his new friends KNOW! Daisuke doesn't really care that Dark gets perverted sometimes. In fact, Daisuke doesn't regret a single thing Dark and he did together (except fighting. Fighting is bad.).

Daisuke quickly walked away. More like ran. He didn't stomp away, because he wasn't angry. Okay, Dark was getting out of topic. He quickly jogged to keep up with Daisuke (since Dark has longer legs, he has no need for running) who was still a flaming tomato. Dark recognized the path they were taking and he knew Daisuke was planning on going back to Satoshi's house. Hopefully, when they get there, the boy-genius and his boyfriend would already stop making out and fondling each other.

Gah. Mental images. Dark can't say whether it was good or bad. The plus side was that Dark has some ideas on what he could do to Daisuke… but, the bad side was whether or not Daisuke would be willing to go through bondage, food fetishes, and the likes. Drool would've fallen out of Dark's mouth, but he was too busy staring at the piece of ass in front of him to bother to open his mouth. Daisuke's ass was right in front of him. And moving from side to side (from running).

At least there was a nice view while they run/jog home.

-o.o-

"I don't care about your opinion!" Satoshi shouted angrily as he held onto Krad's arm tightly. Hiwatari was glaring at the two of them from where he was standing a few feet away. This was the sight that greeted Dark and Daisuke. Hiwatari snarled a reply, but no one cared to take note of what he said. Dark and Daisuke headed over to the blond and the angry teen.

"What's happening?" Dark asked lightly, aiming the question towards the quiet Krad. Krad was frowning but he answered Dark's question.

"Hiwatari caught us kissing and he exploded. He was screaming about not housing a couple of fags. Then Satoshi just shouted he didn't care about Hiwatari's opinion. And that's where you came in." Krad explained as quietly as possible. Krad's arms were around Satoshi, to make sure Satoshi wouldn't try to assault his adoptive father. It was working, but Satoshi had a strong grip on Krad's arm when Hiwatari kept on shouting something derogatory and homophobic.

"Whether you care or not, I'm not letting a bunch of fags into my house! Just get out!" Hiwatari yelled, pointing a hand towards the direction from where Dark and Daisuke had entered. Nobody had gulped at Hiwatari's threat (?). The four didn't really pay attention to Hiwatari, because whatever threat he issues will be useless when Satoshi comes of age, which is quite soon.

"C'mon guys, let's just go." Daisuke's quiet, calming voice broke through the heavy breathing of Hiwatari and Satoshi. Satoshi closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to get his emotions under control. He reopened his eyes and nodded, pushing against Krad's arms to tell him to let go. Krad lingered a bit longer; making sure Satoshi was calm enough (Krad denies the fact that he likes Satoshi in his arms).

They walked towards the stairs, heading towards the lately popular bedroom of Satoshi. No one heard the threats and blackmail that issued from Hiwatari's mouth, but they knew Hiwatari didn't really have the ammo. He wasn't home enough to figure things out about Satoshi and the other three weren't from this town, therefore Hiwatari can't really find any records of them except for the time of staying at the inn.

"Satoshi, you okay?" Daisuke asked quietly, once they were in the safe vicinity of Satoshi's room. Satoshi nodded and sighed. He put his elbow onto his knees (he was sitting on the bed) and placed his head onto his open palm. It looks like he has a headache. Satoshi sighed again and Krad wonders what he's thinking about that has him so frustrated. Surely it wasn't that bastard of a father.

"I just wish my birthday would hurry up and come so I can boot Hiwatari out of the mansion." Satoshi muttered to himself as he flopped backwards onto the bed. He closed his eyes and tried to relax his tense shoulders. Well, at least he knows the difference between a house and a mansion, Dark thought. Krad scooted closer to Satoshi (he was also on the bed). He pushed Satoshi up slightly to let him lean on Krad instead.

"Do you want a massage?" Krad asked, as quiet as possible, hoping that he wouldn't worsen Satoshi's headache. He contained the giddy feeling he had when Satoshi nodded and he straightened his back. It would be too cliché to crack his knuckles, so Krad avoided doing so. He pushed Satoshi in front of him and began the massage.

"Hey! Hey! Krad! I've known you longer than he has! Why didn't I ever got a massage?" Dark teasingly said. And the tense atmosphere was broken. Satoshi's shoulders became lax and his breathing slowed down. Soon, he was falling asleep as Krad and Dark bantered.

"Because you didn't deserve one!" Krad playfully spoke back. Dark mock frowned.

"What! How did I not deserve one?" Dark growled with a twinkle in his eyes. Krad flipped him off and Daisuke couldn't help but laugh at the antics of the two. In a quieter tone, Dark spoke to Daisuke.

"You want to listen to that friend of yours and find a room?" Dark asked with a suggestive wiggle of the eyebrows. It was a hilarious sight, and with the words, Krad burst out laughing.

"Find a room? What did you guys do? Molest each other? And what's this about a friend?" Krad asked, pretending to wipe a tear off of his cheeks. Daisuke glared at him, and Dark laughed with Krad.

"Yes and yes. Daisuke found a new friend while you guys were making out, Krad." Dark winked at Krad as he paled. So it seems like he wanted to keep quiet about that. But that was rather pointless since Hiwatari was talking about it earlier. But then, Krad remembered that fact and turned towards the reddening Daisuke.

"Molest? Daisuke, did you really molest this idiot over here?" Krad asked as he pointed offhandedly at Dark who growled at being called an idiot. Daisuke stuttered and Krad couldn't make out the reply, but he was pretty sure Daisuke molested Dark, because why else would Daisuke be so embarrassed? Krad laughed at the thought.

"Sh-shut up!" Daisuke squeaked. Dark and Krad laughed.

_Five Months Later_

Dark, Krad, and Daisuke were still leeching off of Satoshi and Hiwatari was still ignoring them, which was quite suspicious. Daisuke and Dark have gotten closer, but they didn't reach the stage of removing the pants yet. Satoshi and Krad's relationship thus far was unknown because Daisuke and Dark never could catch them in the act again.

In about two weeks, it'd be Satoshi's birthday. It's a big celebration and lots of people are coming over lately to talk with Satoshi. But besides the entire well wishing and joyous mood, some things keep on happening to Satoshi. For one, someone tried to push Satoshi down the banister, but he had held onto the rail. When he looked back, no one was there. The next time was during dinner. Satoshi's drink smelled weird and funny. Krad had told him to pour it onto the floor. Satoshi had complied and made a hole onto the floor with the fluid.

There were a lot of other attempts at Satoshi's life and Krad, Dark, and Daisuke had no doubt on who was trying to kill the azure-haired boy. Hiwatari. Satoshi would soon inherit everything from the company to the mansion to the money, leaving Hiwatari with nothing. Obviously, Hiwatari would like to keep all this.

And it's up to the traveling trio to prevent any attempts at Satoshi's life. They must act as bodyguards as well as friends. They must stick to Satoshi for that period of time before Satoshi would be able to kick Hiwatari out. They must…

Okay, let's end the dramatics. It's true they must do all of the things above, but Daisuke and Dark and Krad have to make sure to be with Satoshi through this stressful time. Satoshi keeps on being bombarded with questions from the press about what he plans on changing. Girls were visiting at the oddest places and times, saying that Satoshi would need a lady of the house (discreetly and sometimes visibly). People were coming to ask for jobs at the Hikari Incorporation and each were saying in their own little way that Satoshi and he or she had a special bond of relationship (childhood friends, lovers, ex-lovers). Needless to say, Satoshi desperately needed a break. Even though Hiwatari may be quiet, no one knows what sort of diabolical plot he's concocting.

This is where the loving Krad, the calming Daisuke, and the funny Dark comes in. Krad helps distract Satoshi and ease the stress. Daisuke takes care of the guests whenever things get out of hand and Dark charms the guests. So far, everyone was hanging in there.

Satoshi sighed as another fan girl exited the room squealing. He shook his head lightly, relieved to be away from the obsessive girl. Just when he was about to get up and leave, a group of boys entered the room. All of them were bored and kept looking around, trying to find something to do. The leader of the trio, a short blond sighed when he discovered nothing of interest.

"I'm so bored. When do we get out of here? It's not like we actually like this Hikari." Before Keiji could launch into an angry rant about why Satoshi shouldn't be pampered just because he was an orphan coming of age, Funabashi slapped a hand to Keiji's mouth and pointed to Dark and Daisuke, who were leaning against the wall a bit farther away. When Keiji saw Daisuke, he squealed loudly and ran towards Daisuke. When they were close enough, Keiji jumped on top of the non-suspecting Daisuke's back. Daisuke felt the weight after he nearly fell flat on his face if not for the arm pulling on his own limb.

"Thanks Dark." Daisuke muttered before he attempted to straighten up and drop the one on his back. He didn't know who it was, but he hoped it wasn't a stranger or a fan girl. He didn't expect to see his three new friends that he hadn't seen the last five months (because he was too busy helping maids plan a birthday bash for Satoshi).

"Keiji! Sakamoto! Funabashi!" Daisuke blurted out, surprised. "What are you guys doing here?" Daisuke asked, waving a jerky hand around the room. He didn't look at anyone else as he focused on the three smirking boys in front of him.

"Why, we're only here because our parents made us to congratulate the birthday boy. By the way, where is he?" Keiji asked, smiling at the look of shock on Daisuke's face.

"I'm here." Satoshi said rudely. He didn't like being ignored. But he was somewhat okay with it since the reason was because of Daisuke. At least these three in front of him weren't falling over and trying to grovel at Satoshi's feet like drooling girls of the town.

"Eh? So you're the infamous Satoshi who has all the hearts of the ladies in this town? You're not much of a looker." Sakamoto commented casually as he looked Satoshi over. He denies that he was checking the boy-genius out. Satoshi glares at the impolite teen in front of him, trying to act like his comment didn't faze him at all.

"Get out. Just tell your parents that you came. Whatever else, I'll deal with. Leave." Satoshi said coldly. He didn't like the face that someone implied he was ugly. He had enough of that from Hiwatari. Any other doubts would make Satoshi unsure of whether or not he deserves Krad. Krad was nice, charming, and hot. Surely he could get somebody better than a nerdy, pampered rich boy like Satoshi. And no, Satoshi wasn't being insecure. He was stating the obvious.

"Chill. We're not going to bother you. Just let us hang a bit with Daisuke." Sakamoto said, holding up his hands defensively. He frowned when Satoshi continued to glare at him. Keiji won't accept this.

"I don't understand why we have to ask him permission to talk with _our_ friend." Keiji stated coldly, returning Satoshi's glare with an icy one. Satoshi didn't react. He merely stand tall and proud, glaring straight back at the blond. This one is annoying and if he didn't leave soon, Satoshi thinks he'll explode from the stress and frustration at meeting all these people that mean almost nothing to him. It may sound cruel, yes, but Satoshi means it. No one has ever made any attempts to befriend him (well, okay, some did, but when Satoshi rejected their friendship, they just simply left it at that).

"Well, _Daisuke _is also _my_ friend and since he's staying here, whomever he sees must come pass me first." Satoshi spoke with a hard edge in his tone, unaware that he sounded like a possessive boyfriend. Dark would've glared at him, but he understood Satoshi. But that didn't help relieve his anger and slight jealousy that Daisuke let Satoshi go saying that.

"Satoshi, stop. Their my friends, therefore I have a right to see them." Or maybe not, Dark thought, smirking. He smiled at Daisuke who didn't notice. Satoshi frowned and almost adopted a kicked puppy's expression. If Krad were here right now (he was currently using the restroom), Krad would back him up. But Krad wasn't here so Satoshi had to deal with it.

"Fine." Daisuke was about to smile towards Satoshi gratefully but Satoshi cut him off. "You can hang out with them OUTSIDE OF MY MANSION if you want to. Otherwise you can't stay with them." With that said, he stomped out of the room, acting like a spoiled child. Daisuke stood, shocked, slack jawed, stunned. Whatever you like to call it. The basic fact was that Daisuke was surprised at Satoshi's action.

"Forgive him." Surprisingly, it wasn't Dark or Daisuke apologizing to the trio of friends. It was Funabashi who was speaking. "From the way he acts, I'm pretty sure he was alone in his childhood. He probably had only himself to care for. So maybe he doesn't know how to show you that he's worried we'll influence you or take you away from him. He just knows how to throw his feelings at you. He doesn't understand that you can't always know how to respond. This lack of communication between him and other people caused him to become some what of a selfish person."

This long explanation from someone unexpected was more than startling. It was hard to think that someone as… a stranger like Funabashi to understand the psychology of someone as complicated as Satoshi. Even Sakamoto and Keiji seemed shocked. But it was more of Funabashi talking so long, explaining something, instead of him understanding Satoshi.

"Then what should I do?" Daisuke asked after a moment of silence. He turned to face Funabashi with a questioning look on his face, hiding the slight pain inside. Daisuke didn't grow up with friends either. But someone could already see and understand Satoshi. And it seems no one can see Daisuke's own pain and understand him. But at least, now Daisuke is changing because of Dark. That help eased the pain. At least Daisuke had Dark. Satoshi has Krad. Everything is fair.

"That… I am not sure." Funabashi said sheepishly. Daisuke and the rest (except Funabashi) sweat dropped. The serious mood disappeared and a sort of serene comfort entered everyone's hearts, despite Satoshi's attitude.

"To-to?" Daisuke suddenly said to the air. A second later, To-to ran in, keeping the straight poise of a maid. She bowed to Daisuke and the rest of the boys who raised their eyebrows (except Dark).

"Yes? Daisuke-sama." To-to said, waiting for an order. "What can I do for you?"

"Can you turn into your bird form? And see how Satoshi is? He was quite upset when he left. I'm… worried about him." Daisuke spoke, hesitantly (Krad told him about To-to). He was concerned about Satoshi, no doubt. And if Funabashi's assumptions were correct, Satoshi must think that Daisuke betrayed him. And if that's true, Satoshi might do something drastic because Daisuke knows about his largest secret.

"As you wish, Daisuke-sama." To-to couldn't help saying that. Despite the worried tone that Daisuke has, To-to always wanted to say that. Hiwatari doesn't accept any such nonsense and Satoshi didn't like annoying things. With that said, To-to quickly turned into her animagus form and flew out one of the many open windows in the dining hall.

Keiji, Sakamoto, and Funabashi were taken aback. They thought magic was unreal and for babies, so they didn't understand when Daisuke told To-to to transform. They thought it was a joke. But when To-to changed, they were what people like to call shell-shocked.

"Er… Are you three okay?" Dark asked. He didn't really expect To-to to change, but he knew she could do it. After all, Krad told Dark and Daisuke about To-to's transforming and that other time when Krad saw Satoshi. Krad inputted a lot of unneeded comments as well at the time. Like 'Satoshi is so cute', 'I like his hair', 'His eyes are so deep and sad', and etc. Krad had droned on and on about his little crush and Dark had tuned Krad out, except for some important facts.

"Uh… No. Just give us a minute to boil this new fact that magic exists." Sakamoto said, his eyes wide. Keiji and Funabashi were in the same state, and made no move to change the expression. Dark wanted to laugh at the looks on their faces, but he kept it in. Since it was rude and because these three were Daisuke's friends. They were simply his acquaintances (or at least Keiji is).

"Okay then." Dark said, as he walked over to Daisuke. Without caring about the others, Dark wrapped his arms around Daisuke's waist from behind, inciting a squeak from the redhead. If it weren't for the arms, Daisuke would've spun around and accidentally hit his forehead to Dark's chin. Luckily, both didn't get hurt.

"Daisuke." Dark breathed into Daisuke's ear. Daisuke shivered. Even though Dark's tone was a little bit like a spoiled brat whining, the voice was deep and husky. It was all so alluring.

No! Daisuke can't let Dark win. The other three were in the room! And Daisuke hadn't seen them in so long. Daisuke can't just let Dark go… molest… him. Ooh, that feels good.

Daisuke lets out a low moan as Dark dragged a tongue around his earlobe and down Daisuke's neck slowly. Since Keiji, Sakamoto, and Funabashi were still thinking about magic (and wondering what else was real), they didn't notice what Dark was doing to Daisuke. Daisuke awkwardly placed his arms straight down his side, trapping his shirt tight onto him, leaving no extra room for anything under. And that meant Dark couldn't slip his hand underneath Daisuke's shirt. Dark would've pouted, but he was too busy trying to distract Daisuke to bother.

-o.o-

Satoshi sniffed, trying to hold the stinging in his eyes in. He didn't want to cry. He knew that Daisuke couldn't spend all his time with Satoshi, but Satoshi couldn't help but feel betrayed. Daisuke was with him for the last five months and Satoshi was ashamed that he still doesn't want Daisuke to see Keiji, Sakamoto, and Funabashi. Jealousy is such a beast.

'_At least it wasn't Krad. If it was, I don't know what I'd do.'_ Satoshi thought, walking a bit faster. He had to watch his steps and be careful; if he doesn't, he'll simple stomp towards his room. That'll attract attention.

'_Speaking of Krad, he's in the restroom, isn't he? That means he'll go back to the dining hall, where he'll meet those three. If they become friends, Krad will be taken from me as well!'_ Satoshi then scoffed to himself; he knew he shouldn't think like that. Krad will be his boyfriend either way. And Krad told Satoshi that originally Dark, Krad, and Daisuke were actually on a journey. But because of Hiwatari's twisted actions, the trio stayed to help Satoshi get his inheritance before they continue. If they already stayed for five months and a week, they wouldn't mind staying longer with Satoshi. At least, now Satoshi knows that Daisuke and Dark and Krad won't leave Satoshi without telling him first.

The whirlwind of thoughts continued filtering through Satoshi's thoughts as he turned around to go back to the dining hall. He wanted to greet Krad before Keiji and Sakamoto and Funabashi gets his attention. They don't have to have Krad if they already have Dark and Daisuke. Out of the corner of his eye, Satoshi saw a bird fluttering through the windows. It was To-to.

Opening the doors to the dining hall gently (so he won't attract attention), Satoshi peeked in. He'll deny it if you ask, but right now; he didn't bother fixing his expression. His eyes widened and he stared at Daisuke. Daisuke in Dark's arms. Dark creating a hickey on Daisuke.

Satoshi quickly tore his eyes away from the sight, trying to stop the fragments of thoughts in his head. His eyes landed on Keiji and the other two and he saw that they were daydreaming, probably wondering what they could do if they had magic. Satoshi turned around and slammed the door, ignoring the fact that the noise would snap the boys out of their daydreams and the couple from their… molestation?

Satoshi breathed in deeply. He couldn't say if he's more scarred this time or the other time when he was simply a child. Satoshi thinks this time is worse. When he was still a kid, he was only fascinated and wondering about it. The memories fade. But this time, Satoshi is already a teenager himself. Plus, his nii-chan-turned-otouto-chan is being submissive. Satoshi didn't know whether to let the little kid side of him take over or the older brother protective streak to just push Dark away.

Satoshi walked quickly towards the nearest restroom. Satoshi wants to meet up with Krad before Krad goes in to see Dark and Daisuke. Why? Satoshi knew that Krad would want to compete with Dark and try to have 'fun' with Satoshi. So why doesn't Satoshi just let Krad see?

Because Satoshi is still hung up on the fact that Daisuke is also Keiji and Sakamoto and Funabashi's friend.

"Satoshi? What are you doing here? Do you need to use the restroom?" Krad asked. He was standing right in front of Satoshi and waving a hand in front of Satoshi's light, blue eyes. Satoshi, seeing Krad there, jumped onto Krad and clung to him. Krad was surprised at the sudden out of character move, but Krad couldn't say that he didn't like it. Seeing Satoshi make the first move is something very, very rare. In fact, it could be said that it only had a zero point zero zero zero zero one percent chance happening.

Krad nearly giggled at the thought of what else Satoshi could do. Krad nuzzled Satoshi's neck, which was right in front of him. Krad felt Satoshi's uneven breaths against Krad's neck and furrowed his eyebrows. Pulling away from Satoshi, Krad cast concerned eyes onto Satoshi's. Satoshi's eyes were a torrent of _something_. The person who said eyes are the doors to the soul was correct. Satoshi must be confused right now.

"Satoshi?" Krad said softly, gently. "What's wrong, love?" He raised a hand towards Satoshi's cheek and slowly rubbed soothing circles. Satoshi closed his eyes and breathed in Krad's calming scent. After, Satoshi opened his eyes and they pleaded with Krad.

"Nothing…" A pause. "Just… stay with me, okay?"

A nod.

A smiling sun shone on the brilliant blue sky.

A/N: I'm making Dark and Daisuke have a lot of action and yet Satoshi and Krad have just a few make-out sessions. I'm so mean. I was busy with watching skits on YouTube, so I apologize if this chapter is boring. I couldn't put in the line in between different scenes, so I had to do the o.o face. If you're annoyed, blame 


	20. Chapter 19: Satoshi's Birthday

_Chapter 19_

"What did you actually plan for your birthday, Satoshi?" Daisuke asked. Satoshi shrugged and muttered a 'Dunno'. Krad frowned at the lack of response. He stared at Satoshi, searching for something in Satoshi's stance and face. Satoshi fidgeted under Krad's scrutiny.

"What?" The word came out a bit harsher than meant to be and Satoshi cringed. He didn't want to speak in that tone to Krad; Krad didn't do anything to deserve the backlash of all the stress piled onto Satoshi.

"What's wrong, Satoshi? Are you okay?" Krad asked, concerned. Krad didn't bother to feel hurt. There was something wrong with Satoshi and Satoshi always comes first. Krad's feelings will always be second compared to Satoshi. This is how Krad feels for Satoshi.

"Nothing." Satoshi murmured, looking away. Daisuke saw that this moment was private and excused himself, saying something about joining Dark in searching for some painting materials downtown. Krad and Satoshi didn't waste any attention on Daisuke as he softly closed the door, as if afraid the slightest sound would cause someone to explode.

Satoshi expected Krad to say something along the lines of 'Don't tell me nothing's wrong'. That was what most stories would say, right? And since life could be considered a story, why would Krad say something else? Satoshi certainly didn't expect Krad to ask again the question, patiently.

"What's wrong? Please, tell me." Krad pleaded, or at least it sounded like pleading to Satoshi. He wasn't sure. What kind of tone was pleading? Satoshi was snapped out of his musings when Krad stepped closer and half-embraced Satoshi and half-held his arms. Krad had leaned down and his face was less than a foot away. Satoshi could see the worry in Krad's eyes and he sighed. He leaned towards Krad's chest and eased the tension in his shoulders that was there recently.

Sigh. "It's just… Hiwatari keeps on trying to kill me. Remember that time in the garden when I was leaning on the statue? It almost fell on me. I bet he made the statue unsteady on purpose." Satoshi sighed again. "I don't want him to take over my parents' hard work." Satoshi unconsciously pushed himself further into Krad's warm hug. He didn't see Krad frown.

"I remember. But luckily I had pushed you away, ne?" Krad smiled down at Satoshi, but he frowned again soon after. "What do you mean you don't want him to take over? Aren't you concerned for your own life?" Krad pulled away enough to look into Satoshi's eyes. "Please don't act like some reckless fool and get yourself killed. I need you." Krad didn't want to say love, yet. Love was such a strong commitment. Krad… knew he loved Satoshi… But, what if Satoshi didn't feel the same?

Satoshi could see emotions flash in Krad's eyes. Satoshi could identify worry and slight anger. But some feelings, Satoshi couldn't understand. Satoshi could see some joy from holding Satoshi in his arms in Krad's eyes and some jealousy that Hiwatari is most of the time in Satoshi's mind. Satoshi narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not a reckless fool." Satoshi bit out, offended. But he wasn't really hurt. Maybe it was a tad bit mocking? Satoshi didn't really know. He didn't really ever tried joking much, before.

When Satoshi saw Krad's hurt expression, he playfully smiled, showing that he was merely joking, nothing serious. When Krad was still unresponsive, Satoshi sobered up.

"Don't worry, Krad. I'm fine. I have you, don't I? You're enough motivation to keep on living. I-" Satoshi was about to say he belongs only to Krad, but he was afraid such a declaration would be too much for Krad and be a bad influence onto their relationship.

Krad almost smiled at Satoshi's attempt at cheering Krad up. Almost. Krad didn't felt like letting Satoshi off the hook, yet. And what was Satoshi about to say? Before he cut himself off? Krad moved one of his arms that were around Satoshi's waist (when did they move there when they were hugging?) and tilted Satoshi's chin up with it.

"You, what?" Krad breathed against Satoshi's lips. The warmth cascaded against the pouty lips and the reddening cheeks. Satoshi was blushing and Krad was damn well proud of himself for causing the ever-growing redness.

"I want you to kiss me?" It was more of a question than a statement. Satoshi was now nervous by Krad's sudden change in attitude. And dare he say it; Satoshi was excited by this change. Krad's lips curled, forming a seductive smirk that could've made any girl quiver (but will it be in fear or in lust?). Krad complied without making any sort of verbal agreement. He simply leaned down and pressed his lips against another pair, soft and pouty, perfect for kissing.

And great kissing, it was. Krad slipped the arm back to where it was resting earlier, around Satoshi's waist. Krad's lips didn't stay still; they moved in circles, rubbing themselves against Satoshi's, coaxing him to open his mouth instead of trying to kiss Krad back. (Though it does feel nice, if Krad does says so himself and he does.)

After a few more seconds of coaxing (and breathing through the nose), Satoshi finally opened his mouth wide enough for a tongue to slide in, or in this case, Krad's tongue. At first, Krad's tongue felt like being a toothbrush and began to playfully move around Satoshi's teeth and gums, before it got bored and the real fun began.

Krad's tongue patted Satoshi's tongue and began to teasingly circle it. On top of Satoshi's tongue. Under it. Top. Under. Krad's tongue repeated its motions several more times, teasing Satoshi, before it gave up and tugged Satoshi's tongue into Krad's own mouth. Satoshi understood and tentatively entered Krad's mouth. Once it was there, Satoshi was surprised when Krad began to suck on Satoshi's tongue, as if trying to get all the saliva off. But it was a nice surprise. _Really_ nice.

Now, Satoshi was getting some action and he'd appreciate some privacy, please. Krad says 'peace out'.

Time unpredictably went by fast and Satoshi's day of birth approaches. It turns out that the whole town was making an once-in-a-lifetime festival dedicated to the one, the only: Satoshi Hikari. The festival would have everything from free things, to game stalls, to unlimited food. The townsfolk were obviously waiting for Hiwatari to be cut off from so much power (that brings power and authority). Even though Satoshi isn't really known as being a kind, realist, no one can really say anything bad about him (except for Hiwatari, but who cares about him?) since Satoshi rarely left his mansion.

Currently, our favorite genius is at the town's public park, where people had planned one of those kiddy birthday parties where a bunch of kids around a decade old run around giggling. A birthday banner hung between two large trees and several lunch tables were brought together where gifts sat on the benches and food on the tables. Satoshi, meanwhile, was standing afar, leaning against a random tree, observing everything.

Children were running around, blowing bubbles, playing tag, conversing, whatever they do, about ten feet away. Satoshi tried to ignore the girls a few years younger than him that were giggling and pointing at him. No doubt they were another group of fan girls. Oh, how Satoshi loathed them.

Daisuke, Dark, and Krad were nowhere to be seen. Where were they, Satoshi wonders? The trio had left earlier, saying they had an errand to run and that they would be back shortly.

They hadn't left, had they? Satoshi knew that they had a journey to make, but if they could wait five months or so, surely they could wait longer? But what if something urgent happened? Sweat trickled down his temple and no one knew if it was because of worry or the hotness of the summer day. Since it was one of the last summer days till fall, the sun wanted to get out its last rays of warmth.

"Sato-kun!" A loud, cheerful _girly_ voice shouted into Satoshi's ear. He winced and quickly turned around and scooted away. A _girl_ was standing in front of him. She was_ blushing_ and had a _lot_ of _make-up_ on. Satoshi knew for sure that this girl in front of him has a crush on him (not to sound conceited, of course). And if she has a crush on him, this could mean trouble. Satoshi did have a boyfriend, y'know. But she didn't know that. She's making Satoshi uncomfortable.

Satoshi didn't know what to do if this girl decides to confess to him. Should he be polite and say that he doesn't like her that way? Or should he be mean and say she wasn't his type and that he's gay and he already has a boyfriend?

"Ano… (Um…) Sato-kun." Satoshi shivered, and not in a pleasant way, either. "I-I r-real-lly l-like y-you." She stuttered out. Her happy demeanor deteriorated quickly, as she fears rejection from her crush.

Satoshi frowns. He feels like going a semi-mean way to reject her, though he knows he'd feel guilty later. "First of all, don't call me Sato-kun. Second, I'm sorry, but I can't accept your feelings. I'm gay and I'm already in a relationship." It would make Krad happy to hear Satoshi admit he had a boyfriend if Krad was here. But he wasn't, so he didn't know.

"I'm sorry, but he's already taken." A deep, baritone voice rumbled into Satoshi's ears as strong arms wrapped themselves around Satoshi. Satoshi turned a bit and saw Krad's golden locks. Satoshi smiled and turned back towards the girl in front of Satoshi and Krad. Looks like Krad had heard his comment after all.

The girl was red from embarrassment. She didn't know Satoshi was already taken. After all these years of stalking, she still didn't know about the important facts of her beloved. Mentally, she scolded herself. What's the use of knowing exactly what color code Satoshi's hair was if she didn't know he hit for the home team?

"G-gom-men, n-ne. (S-sorry.)" The girl muttered as she bowed in apology and scampered off. She was probably raised in a respectable family that made her learn real Japanese. Too bad those types don't really interest much people.

"Stop scaring people, Krad." Dark laughed as he walked to the blond and the victim in his arms. Krad gave a look to Dark that said _'so says the guy who hides in the shadows and suddenly jump out'_. That wouldn't have made sense if it weren't for the fact that Dark did that earlier when they were shopping for Satoshi's gift. Speaking of Satoshi's gift…

"Say, _Sato-kun_? Do you want to open your gift now or later?" Krad asked as he nuzzled Satoshi's neck, either unaware or not caring that people are watching and staring. Dark laughed at Krad's lack of 'self-respect' as some mother said as they pulled their children away from them. Daisuke frowns but looks toward Satoshi to wait for his answer.

"Later would be fine. I'm afraid I might lose it if I open it now." Satoshi said as he kissed the area underneath Krad's earlobe. Satoshi felt Krad shudder and he nearly smirked. He held it in though, knowing humiliation was something Krad did not appreciate in front of friends like Dark.

"Lose it? Satoshi, you're a responsible person. Why would you lose our present that Dark, Daisuke and I chipped in for you?" Krad murmured as he kisses Satoshi's neck. Dark laughed as Satoshi almost blushed. He walked away with Daisuke saying something like wanting to see the cake. Krad nibbled a bit onto the skin, but Satoshi twisted away.

"I don't want a hickey." Satoshi murmured as he shivered. He felt disappointed that Krad wasn't kissing his neck anymore, but a hickey was not something he wanted to show everyone on his birthday. Being out of Krad's warm, comforting embrace made Satoshi visible to the wind and the wind took advantage of it. Nature blew its breaths against the suddenly cold Satoshi. Shivering, on an impulse, Satoshi backed up against Krad's chest. When he felt Krad's arms on Krad's sides, he grabbed them and placed them around his own waist. Afterwards, he turned around to face Krad. He leaned up and kissed Krad's cheek. This all happened on impulse and when Satoshi remembers where he is, he starts blushing once again.

"I'm afraid the girls would be jealous that your gift would be treasured so much." Krad smirked. Satoshi blushed. "They might try to break it and if not, they might put it somewhere where I can't find it when they give me their own gifts." Satoshi said as he remembered Krad's questions. Krad nodded in understanding and dipped his head in for a kiss or more again. But this time, it wasn't the neck that was the recipient; it was Satoshi's lips.

Chaste and soft. The kiss was like. And for that, Satoshi was grateful. Any more and he'd be afraid he'd suggest Krad to go back to Hikari Mansion to 'continue'. Some more personal time occurred while girls compared gifts. Soon, it was time that the party started. A rumor has it that Satoshi will give a speech during the party. Hopefully, it won't be too long.

-o.o-

"…taxes lower. Blah blah blah." No one knew for sure what Satoshi was saying. For some reason, it seems like there is a rule where speeches will always be tuned out, intentional or not **1**.

The end was near, everyone knew, by the tone of Satoshi's voice. When he finally stopped, enthusiastic claps met the ears of Satoshi. He knew the audiences weren't really clapping for the things he had said, but that the speech was finally over. Such rude, disrespectful people. It wasn't even that long. Half an hour was not long at all.

"SATO-KUN!"

"HIKARI-SAN!"

"BIRTHDAY BOY!"

People were shouting to him and Satoshi winced at all the loudness and screeches. He had already received all his gifts and endured several hours of force smiling, nodding, and being shouted at by fans (of what?). His poor abused ears might not make it if something else would happen.

Suddenly, as Satoshi was walking down the steps of the stage, he felt hands tightly grasp his shoulders. Then, everything happened in slow motion. The screams from the crowd that were excited slowly dulled away. That didn't mean that they weren't there. Satoshi was simply distracted. The hands on his shoulders had pushed him down onto the soft grass of the park. The ground had greeted his cheek, since Satoshi moved his head away in time. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a frantic looking Krad.

Krad's expression was fearful and worried. His eyes darted towards the crowd and when Satoshi looked back towards the people and the stage, he saw an anonymous person shoot a bullet to the background of the stage. (What are those called?) From another direction of the crowd, someone threw a smoke bomb onto the stage that instantly sprouted smoke. Someone screamed as another bomb (explosive, now, not too much, though) was dropped onto the stage and exploded. Bits and pieces of the ruin cut into people's skins as the invisible force pushed them back.

The screams of the townsfolk became frightened yelps as the terrorists made themselves known. A group of men stepped out of the crowd with guns raised and grenades in hand while people backed away in fear. One of them, obviously the leader, smirked maliciously as he mouthed the words "Game over" to Satoshi. Krad's body was shaking on top of Satoshi and was it another situation Satoshi would be pleased. But now, Satoshi was only worrying about Krad and his safety.

He couldn't believe Hiwatari would actually hire people to kill him, though! But you couldn't blame Satoshi for being so gullible, for all these years Hiwatari hadn't done anything threatening. Not really.

"Duck!" Krad said loudly as the leader of the group unlatched the safety hatch on his pistol. He had already taken aim and one little movement of the thumb could result in excruciating pain if not fatal wounds. The bullet shot forth with immeasurable speed and Satoshi quickly brought his head down. The screams echoed around as they ran off. The security no doubt with them.

When the bullet had lodged itself in a nearby tree, Krad hugged Satoshi closer to himself and rolled a bit farther off. Seconds later, bullet sounds were heard and hit the grass. Krad and Satoshi were breathing, adrenaline running through their veins. Hurrying up, Satoshi pushed Krad's arms away and stood up, tugging Krad to do the same. Before the group of hired assassins could attack, Satoshi pulled Krad with him to the direction opposite of the men.

"Satoshi!" Someone was screaming his name, but Satoshi didn't bother to see who it was. If this was in another situation, Satoshi would've tried to place the voice, but now wasn't the time. He had to get Krad to safety!

-o.o-

"I was afraid something like this would happen." Daisuke murmured as he peeked around a tree at the group of men. Their backs were towards him and he was thankful for the advantage. Meanwhile, Dark was behind him, muttering prays that made no sense.

"Dark, shut up! Stay quiet or help out." Daisuke didn't mean to be so harsh, but lives were in jeopardy and it's up to them to save Satoshi. Dark glared at Daisuke feebly before nodding weakly. Dark didn't want to appear weak in Daisuke's eyes, but he guess it was too late. But at least he could save some face if he helped Daisuke.

"Renaca, help Satoshi. Please! He's in danger!" Daisuke whispered as a card flew up to him. The card twirled a bit before being blown away by the wind, but Daisuke wasn't worried. Defenses were taken care of, now for the offensive.

"Solaku. Attack those men, but do not aim to kill. They are trying to hurt my friend." Daisuke murmured as another card flew up to him. Following that card came many others, but Daisuke spoke only to the card known as _The Stag-Horned God_. After Solaku flew towards the assassins, another card came up. One that Dark didn't think he met before. The card had said _Mother_.

"Master, who is trying to harm my childe? **2**" _Mother_ asked. The woman's content face in the card wrinkled with worry. She didn't move much, for she didn't want to wake the child in her lap that was sleeping. But it was obvious she wanted to help Solaku and Renaca.

"His adoptive father, Hiwatari." Daisuke said quietly as he watched the progress of the God and Goddess of his cards. He forgot the saying, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn' and didn't know how much a mother's protective instincts is.

_Mother_ was surprised. His own father would try to harm his child! No one should harm children, much less their own parents. That man shall pay. Fury burned in the tiny eyes of the card and the other Tarot cards backed away, as if fearing _Mother_ would burst into flames from the heat in her eyes.

The card swirled around to meet her non-human companions. The image in the card changed as _Mother_ gently eased her child onto the tree's trunk where the roots held him. Mother Nature will take care of him while _Mother_ will protect her other kin. She stood up, proudly and strongly. She was prepared for anything.

A loud _BOOM!_ echoed across the park as another grenade was thrown. Daisuke cursed, worried for Satoshi, Krad, and his cards. Another flame rose in _Mother's_ eyes and the cards knew there was no stopping her.

"Daisuke-sama, forgive me. But I have to do this." _Mother_ stated firmly. The cards behind her nodded. Daisuke sighed and told them to do as they please, so long as no one (meaning the cards) gets hurt. Though the cards were afraid of the strong, parental instincts, they knew _Mother_ had a perfectly, reasonable cause to have vengeance.

"Let's go." _Mother_ yelled loudly and strongly.

-o.o-

Thanks to the loud explosives, no one heard the cards' shouts and battle cries as they circled the field. Satoshi and Krad were running from tree to tree, hoping for some shelter while trying to think of some plan of escape. But with this entire running, they were both too distracted to think about anything except run from the men.

Suddenly, when Satoshi was about to run to the next tree, something, a card? flew up to him. From the back, Satoshi could tell this wasn't your average, playing cards. Instead, the back was a wooden door. Like a door to a future. A Tarot card. Satoshi was confused. What was a Tarot card doing here? Much less a magical one too at that.

"Are you Satoshi, young one?" The card asked with a female voice. But the word female doesn't really suit it, not really. It was like bell chimes, with all the beauty and calming ability. Satoshi snapped out of his thoughts and nodded suspiciously. Under closer inspection, Satoshi saw a woman in a blue dress. The title for her on the card was _The Crescent Moon Goddess_.

"Yes." Satoshi murmured. Meanwhile, Krad silently stood up straighter and shook Satoshi's arms. He whispered something into Satoshi's ear and Satoshi instantly remembered that he had to take cover before the next shower of bullets/grenades came. Pushing the card aside, Satoshi jumped towards the next tree witlessly.

Renaca sighed. "Such fools, these humans. Daisuke-sama is just…" Renaca sighed again. When Krad and Satoshi was behind her, she lifted her hand and conjured up a magical force field meant to protect them. Despite the fact that this type of situation is pretty serious to humans, Renaca just couldn't understand the incompetence of humans. Couldn't they just create a shield? Renaca shook her head in disappointment.

Blasts and tiny projectiles bounced off the barrier, creating a quick light every time something hit. The barrier pulsed when something more dangerous came to the shield. Out of the smoke from all the weapons, the card saw the group of men advance towards the shield. Where was Solaku?

-o.o-

Solaku didn't know how to help out Daisuke-sama's friends. He never did understand human weapons and technology, much less pistols and grenades. He knew he had to do something soon and in the meantime; he'll simply strengthen Renaca's shields. Solaku waited for the surge of magical energy before figuring out a plan.

Human's weapons such as pistols (guns) and grenades have never come in contact with magic, before. And Solaku has always heard his Daisuke-sama say that non-magic objects should not be meddled with magic. And vice versa. So if Solaku put some magical pressure on the guns and grenades, perhaps he can break them?

"_Grenades are explosive. So if you tamper with one, it'd probably explode in your face." Daisuke explained a long time ago._

Solaku frowned. The memory suggested that Solaku shouldn't force magical pressure on bombs, but guns are probably okay. Grenades have rings you have to pull in order to activate. Those assassins probably won't pull the ring later.

With a determined gleam in his eyes, Solaku swerved forward, towards the enemy with his staff raised. His mouth formed words, no doubt spells, but no sound came out. The staff in his hands started glowing, sheen of changing colors ranging from blue to red to green. Unexpectedly (to the humans who have paused), a beam shot out and hit one gun. Soon another beam shot another gun. The process continued till none were left. Only charred pieces were left. Solaku gave a triumphant smirk and there was a glimmer in his eyes that said, "You want some more, human?"

The group of hired men scampered away, holding tightly to the grenades. One of them tripped and he looked back in fear, quickly. When he saw Solaku still watching him, his fear escalated and out of survival instinct, he pulled the ring off the grenade and aimlessly threw it at Solaku.

It missed. But the intent was still there.

Solaku knew he couldn't do much to the grenades, but he could always scare the humans. What was the phrase that Renaca always uses? Yes, piss in their pants. The smirk grew and the fallen man crawled away before standing up and catching up with his companions. The grenade exploded behind him and his own barrier pulsed in response with the force.

Solaku was tempted to bare his teeth at the foolish mortals who tried to harm his master's friend, but that would've been a stupid, barbaric act. Solaku swiftly flew over to Renaca. The humans would surely realize that Solaku never hit the grenades and would throw them at the barrier.

-o.o-

Satoshi heavily breathed. The men had suddenly stopped attacking the shield and he was worried they were trying to harm some other citizen to threaten him. Leaning onto his elbows, Satoshi surveyed the scene. Hopefully, Daisuke and Dark are okay. Satoshi looked forward and saw the group of men attacking another… card? Satoshi glanced back at Renaca and decided that he shouldn't have been surprised.

Watching the next events were sort of humorous for him, but Satoshi wouldn't tell you that. When the men were running away, Satoshi kept his eyes on the enemy instead of the card that was flying towards the force field. The card had flown past the barrier and Satoshi thought that those without any harmful intent could enter. Meanwhile, his eyes trailed the group of assassins that stopped and turned around to face their target: Satoshi.

They smirked maliciously and it looked like they wanted to come back for more. But one of them was looking afraid. It was probably the one that had tripped earlier. The few men marched forward, with the scared one standing still, shaking. The group only took one step before a smoke rose from the ground and circled around the group.

There were fearful yelps and surprised gasps and Satoshi watched on. Cards flew around and into the smoke before flying out again. There were painful yells and Satoshi feared that the cards would've killed one of them. But soon, the smoke died away and the cards flew high into the sky, circling a nonexistent circle.

One card stepped (?) forward and opened her mouth. A soft, soothing voice that usually lulled children to sleep turned vicious and vengeful.

"How dare you harm my child? For that, you have to pay!"_ Mother_ scoffed. "But it's not like my master will let me do so. You have better change and never hurt another child, else I'll come. Master's words be damned. You scorn his pity and be prepared."

With that said, the card swarmed towards one direction. When Satoshi looked towards their destination, Satoshi saw Daisuke standing up with a palm raised. The cards piled each other, on top of one another in order. Only Solaku and Renaca weren't in the cards.

The hired men were sitting on the floor, injured and tired. They couldn't move, even if they tried. The cards had caused a great deal of pain and one move, excruciating pain.

Soon, when Solaku and Renaca were sure that the men were out of it, they went back to their master, ignoring Satoshi and Krad. Satoshi breathed a sigh of relief. That was enough adventure for one day. But Satoshi was sure he could surprise Hiwatari pretty badly when he went home. After all, Hiwatari always hired the best of the best. Hiwatari would expect a dead Satoshi or a ghost one, certainly not an alive Satoshi.

"-sigh- And I thought as your boyfriend, I should've saved you. Your knight in shining armor." Krad said, sighing again.

-o.o-

**1.** I always try to pay attention to my teachers in school, but I always end up daydreaming and have to tune them back in to actually hear them.

**2.** She considers everyone her children. I apologize in advance if you feel like your God is offended.

A/N: Didn't you readers think the action on Satoshi's birthday was rather lame? I don't like Action. I can never truly write them. I don't have much knowledge of violence and the like, even if I'm only thirteen. I'm sorry if anyone feels offended about the girl confessing to Satoshi part. I'm a girl, too.


	21. Epilogue: The New Addition

_Chapter 20_

Talk about drama.

That's what Dark has to say when Solaku, Renaca, and Satoshi relayed what happened in their point of view during the attack. Dark's side of the battle was nothing. He didn't join. He was only a bystander. Even though Dark said he wouldn't appear weak in front of Daisuke, he didn't help out at all. Daisuke sent his Tarot to help out (which did most of the work), and the Tarot cards saved everyone. Krad pulled Satoshi to safety before he was blown up and since Satoshi was the target he doesn't count.

'_I can't believe I'm so useless._' Dark thought sullenly. He angrily sulked around in the kitchen of the Hikari Mansion as he watched some maids cook lunch. Dark was so furious with himself.

"Damn it!" Frustration was laced in between his words and he slammed his fists harshly onto the counter. His fists throbbed but he ignored it as accusing thoughts circulated around his mind.

'_You're so weak, Dark.'_

'_I'm so ashamed.'_

'_What a sissy.'_

More self-conscious words rang loudly in Dark's mind as he desperately tried to clear his mind. He hit his head with his hand again and again, as if hitting his head would drive the degrading accusations out. No such luck. Dark was about to bang his head onto the kitchen counter, but Daisuke's voice stopped him.

"Dark, what Zodiac animal are you?" Daisuke asked as he sat upon another three-legged stool. He shuffled familiar Tarot cards and Dark wondered what Daisuke was doing. Dark shot Daisuke a questioning look and waited for an answer that didn't take too long.

"I'm doing something that's… I guess you could say I like horoscopes and things like that?" Daisuke said, but the sentence was more questioning than an answer allows. Dark ignored that and gave Daisuke a look. Rolling his eyes, Dark opened his mouth.

"I'm not sure. Rooster? I've never really cared for such things." Dark said in a logical manner. Daisuke caught his roll of eyes and resisted the urge to do the same. He casually looked away as he shuffled his cards, thinking of an answer. None came up and Daisuke handed the cards to Dark.

"I forgot an important detail. The one who is getting their fortune told needs to shuffle the cards." Daisuke said with a wink. He leaned onto the counter with his head in his arms as he studied Dark. Dark fidgeted but complied with the request. After a few (uncomfortable) moments of shuffling cards and studying, Dark handed the cards back to the owner. Strangely, the cards were quiet during the entire episode.

Daisuke placed the cards in the star position. With five cards, Daisuke could determine the past, the present, the future, possible adversaries, and helpful aides. He studied the cards for a minute while Dark wondered what his future would be and why he was bothering to have his fortune told with _Daisuke._

"Recently, something has happened. (Dark:_ Well, duh_.) You're feeling self-conscious as of late." All this was said with a spooky voice that Daisuke no doubt labeled as Fortune Telling Voice. The next few words were in a normal tone. "Dark, are you okay? The cards say that you're ashamed about something you did and you'd hurt yourself to repent. And don't say nothing's wrong."

"I'm okay." Dark muttered. He caught Daisuke's look and raised his hands up defensively. "You said not to say nothing's wrong. You didn't say I couldn't say that I'm okay. You're just worrying too much, Daisuke." Dark received a glare from his statement. Daisuke crossed his arms in disbelief and uncrossed them. He decided not to respond and began to pick up his cards.

When he was about to pick up the last one, another hand was placed on his hand. Looking up at the hand's owner, Daisuke saw Dark's concerned gaze. Glaring once more, Daisuke pulled his hand away with the card in his grip. He moved the cards back into order and began to walk away. But again, Dark captured Daisuke's hand in his own.

"Daisuke! Don't go. I'm sorry." Dark said quietly. The maids in the kitchen were still working, but they were now indiscreetly watching what would happen next.

"I… just…" Dark couldn't continue.

"You don't need to explain. After all, you're _fine_, aren't you?" Daisuke replied with a mocking tone. He couldn't help it. He had assumed he was Dark's boyfriend from the kisses and could therefore be talked to. But it seemed Daisuke had assumed wrong.

"Daisuke." Dark begged. Daisuke turned away, but his hand was still in Dark's hand. It looked like Daisuke was giving Dark a chance but he couldn't look at him. Thinking that, Dark took advantage of the fact and pulled Daisuke into his arms.

Daisuke struggled in Dark's arms, trying to free himself. However, Dark's grip was relentless and Dark held on. He wanted to explain and having Daisuke walk out during a confession (not a romantic one) was not a nice prospect. He didn't care if the maids were now openly staring at the two.

"Dark! Let go!" Daisuke whispered harshly as he thrashed in Dark's arms. His fists thumped on Dark's chest but it didn't cause much harm. Dark didn't let go and he wanted to kiss Daisuke again. To keep him quiet, though. But Dark didn't. Dark thought it wouldn't help the situation much.

"Daisuke, I'm sorry. But let me explain." Dark pleaded. Daisuke slowly stopped, but his hands were still clenched.

"You don't want to explain and I won't stop you. Let me go." Daisuke said quietly with his head bowed. Dark's face grew frustrated once more.

"No. I'll talk. And you'll listen." Dark spoke firmly. Then his expression eased and he tilted Daisuke's face up. "Daisuke… I was afraid. I couldn't protect you when those men were obviously skilled men…"

-o.o-

Satoshi and Krad were in Satoshi's bedroom, nursing some scratches. A first aid kit was placed randomly onto the rumpled bed covers. (It was because Satoshi was too lazy to straighten his sheets. Don't be pervy.) Now, there was a Band-Aid on Satoshi's cheek and crisscrossed bandages were around his arms from where tree branches had scratched him. Some wounds were when he was running and accidentally scraped his arm against a sharp trunk. Krad was in better wear since he followed Satoshi. He avoided getting hurt. And now, he gets to play doctor!

"Krad. Don't be perverted. I know what you're thinking." Satoshi said as he rubbed his forehead with closed eyes. Without having to see, Satoshi knows that Krad was pouting.

"But Satoshi!" Krad whined. He was now on his knees next to a Satoshi who was half on the bed. Krad grabbed Satoshi's arm and shook it in time with each syllable. "But, Satoshi! I want to play!" Satoshi shook his head, thinking of what else they could do besides playing. But he shook his head again to dispel the images and pushed himself off the bed.

"No, Krad. Come on. Let's go see what the other two are doing." Satoshi said as he took his arm out of Krad's grip. He paused at the door, one hand on it, and turned around with a smirk. "And stop pouting."

Krad's bottom lip jutted out even more, in a mock pout. He tried to push it out further to spite Satoshi's words, but it was no use. Satoshi laughed at the face Krad made when his lower lip wouldn't follow his orders.

As they neared the double doors to the kitchen, they heard silence except one or two voices. The voices were familiar but the lack of sounds of cooking was not. Satoshi didn't bother to knock (who knocks in their own house?) and pushed the door open. He saw Daisuke in Dark's arms while Dark's mouth is open. It seems like he was talking and was interrupted by Satoshi. And it also looked like he wouldn't be continuing till it was just the two of them.

"Well, Dark. Continue your talk with Daisuke. You didn't care about the maids listening." Satoshi said in a half-serious, half-mocking voice. That almost made Krad laugh, but he had to hold it in to watch. Dark's face burned when he registered the meaning of the words. His eyes darted from side to side while his body is completely still except for his chest, which is moving from breathing.

And as Satoshi had said, the maids were watching him and Daisuke. His blush reddened, proving the idle thought in Daisuke's mind that a seme could blush. He pushed away the thought and Dark's arms as well. It wasn't because he didn't like Dark. He just didn't want to embarrass the purple-eyed male anymore. Seeing their master's guest finally noticing them, the maids blushed in embarrassment and swiftly moved right back to work.

"I-I have nothing to say." Dark said a bit too quickly. He immediately knew what he did wrong and looked away, hoping that Satoshi and the rest wouldn't notice. His attempt proved to be a failure, however, when Satoshi smirked.

"Fine. Fine." Satoshi said, his smirk growing wider when Dark visibly let out a sigh of relief. "But you distracted the maids from cooking our lunch. You deserve a punishment." Dark grew afraid. For an unknown reason, he thought Satoshi was trying to sound a little kinky, but he threw away the thought because why would Satoshi be flirting with Dark? When Krad was there, when Satoshi and Krad were an item?

Dark shook his head in confusion. Then he noticed the other people in the room watching his movements with amusement (or more specifically: Satoshi). Dark would've growled, but thought better of it. He merely reached out and grabbed Daisuke and pulled him into his arms.

"Hikari." This was the first time Dark used his surname and though it was used jokingly, Satoshi couldn't help but feel hurt a tiny bit. "Don't come any closer. If you do, I'll possibly have my way with your 'otouto-chan'." With that said, Dark leaned his head down and paused to give a dramatic effect. When he was sure he captured all attention, he opened his mouth to lick Daisuke's neck.

Within moments, the skin of Daisuke's neck were pretty much red. Daisuke's nervousness was pretty much a large amount. He choked at the laughing faces of Satoshi and Krad and felt Dark's smirk behind him. Daisuke was so humiliated! Daisuke needed to hide! He didn't want to see those amused looks directed at him! Since his arms were trapped in Dark's arms, Daisuke turned around and buried his face into Dark's chest, seeking for comfort.

Daisuke ignored the laughs as he willed his cheeks and the other bodily parts to stop blushing and warming Dark's shirt. Meanwhile, Dark was still waiting for Satoshi's answer to Dark's 'threat'.

"I'm pretty sure you would have your way with him anyways, sooner or later. What would it matter when?" Satoshi spoke as he moved again, confidant strides following him. "And I'm not about to do anything."

Dark quirked his lips and let his arms hung loosely around Daisuke's waist. Daisuke continued burrowing his head into Dark's chest as his cheeks redden further from the hands that were placed right above his rear end. Krad laughed into his hand while Satoshi merely walked forward and stared amusedly into Dark's eyes. Dark's own irises reflect a humorous attitude.

"Young masters." To-to suddenly appeared behind Dark. She caused almost all four of them to jump up in surprise, but Satoshi had enough control and Dark had a bundle of weight weighing him down.

"Please leave. You're distracting the others from preparing your lunch. If you'd like lunch, please do not stop the others from making them." To-to said politely as she bowed towards Satoshi. The other maids shouldn't find out that Satoshi and To-to are on a friendly relationship. Otherwise they'd be jealous and start picking on the animagus.

Satoshi, although still want to pick fun, chose to comply with To-to's request. Grabbing Daisuke and Dark's arms, he tugged them towards the door, where Satoshi nodded to Krad to tell him to come with him.

-o.o-

"So… What do you want to do?" Daisuke asks as his cheeks finally turned back to its original state. Ignoring the somewhat sad look Dark carried (Daisuke's cute blush was gone!), Daisuke turns to face the newly appointed owner of Hikari Co. The group of four was still a group, but it seemed like they had split themselves into partners. Daisuke is now walking closer to Dark than Krad or Satoshi, but Satoshi had chose to be close to Krad.

"I heard from Krad that you guys were originally on a journey and that I…" Satoshi looked away nervously when Krad gave him a wink. "…that I stopped you because Krad wanted me." Daisuke nodded understandingly and Dark casually whistled while trying to get an arm around Daisuke's waist again. Daisuke slapped it away but continued to look at Satoshi and Krad. He waited for either Dark or Krad to answer. When neither made a move to do so, Daisuke decided to respond.

"That is somewhat true. But there were other minor reasons as well." Daisuke elaborated, gesturing around to emphasize a point. "Krad might've felt lonely, since Dark and I were gradually growing closer. (Dark: -smirk-) And we were running low on things and since we had no funds, we would've had to stay here till we get enough money to stock up on some supplies. Then there's the fact that I need to…" Daisuke cut himself off as his eyebrows furrowed. Dark, however, continued.

"Daisuke, here, has to think of a plan to woo me." Dark replied cheekily. Daisuke, instead of blushing like Dark thought he would, punched Dark's arm playfully. Satoshi almost smiled at their jokes but he didn't and Krad didn't even pay attention.

"No. _I_ don't need to woo you. _You're_ the one doing the wooing." Daisuke replied with a smirk. Dark copied Daisuke's expression and smirked himself. Suddenly, Daisuke began to become wary of Dark's reply.

"So you admit you're the girl of the relationship? After all, the girls are always the one who is waiting to be wooed." Dark said. Daisuke pouted but he didn't stop Dark or deny the accusation. Looking at the difference in height and age, Daisuke could've already found out that he would be the 'girl' of the relationship.

Krad's arm was now wound around Satoshi's waist and his mouth was dangerously near Satoshi's neck. Though Satoshi isn't exactly uncomfortable with the positions, he wouldn't like his friends to make fun of him. But then again, if they talked about Satoshi and Krad being a couple, it'd make the girls (and some boys) stay away.

"Um… So, if you need some money, I could lend you some." Satoshi said weakly as he tried to push Krad's sucking lips away from his neck. It was futile, but Krad relented and didn't try to mark him. But it didn't mean Krad didn't place butterfly kisses all over. Only hickeys were rejected (for now).

"Satoshi." Daisuke said softly as he paused in his step, ignoring Dark's arm that was now resting peacefully around Daisuke's waist. "I don't want that. People might think that we only set this… situation up just to monopolize you and take your money." Daisuke said quietly. This thought only came to him a few seconds ago. Daisuke honestly didn't want to appear as if he's using Satoshi.

"… But you need it don't you?" Satoshi asked, trying to convince Daisuke. He wanted to help. If Krad needed something, Satoshi would do his best to help. Isn't that what boyfriends do?

"Yeah. But we could just do some odd jobs here and there while we travel." Dark said, helping Daisuke. He turned his head a bit, to look like he was paying attention to the conversation. When three fourths of the group is now talking, Krad stopped his molesting and joined in as well.

"Okay, but wouldn't it be more convenient if Satoshi join us?" Krad asked, sticking up for no one. Krad preferred his own idea. It wouldn't appear as if they were taking advantage of Satoshi _and_ Satoshi and Krad wouldn't need to have a long distance relationship. Satoshi stopped in his steps, contemplating the idea. Dark merely waited for Daisuke. Dark doesn't really mind either way. If Satoshi would distract Krad from paying any attention to Dark or Daisuke, then Dark has more opportunities to be with Daisuke!

Daisuke copied Satoshi and thought about what Krad had said. If Satoshi would join the group, there would obviously be some pros and cons. Let's start with the cons first.

1. Nobody would be able to take care of Hikari Inc. And Daisuke was pretty sure Hiwatari would try to take the company over when they were gone.

The solution to this problem sounds easy, but hard to do. All Daisuke, Dark, Krad, and Satoshi have to do is find proof that Hiwatari had attempted to kill Satoshi Hikari. And, Satoshi could probably find witnesses of the attack.

2. Fan girls would be jealous of Daisuke, Dark, and Krad for taking away Satoshi. And the fact that Krad is Satoshi's boyfriend might not be so well with the Satoshi Hikari Fan Club. Jealousy might cause some accidents.

The solution: none. Nada. Zilch. Fan girls can never be fully, completely annihilated. Not that Daisuke want to commit murder. The best option would be to somehow to sic YFG (Yaoi Fan Girls) onto the Satoshi Fan Girls and hopefully convert them. But that in itself might be bad. Who knows if the YFG would stalk them and take photos. But anyways…

3. Daisuke doesn't think someone like Satoshi would be used to camping and sleeping out doors. Daisuke doesn't mean to offend Satoshi, but Daisuke thinks that Satoshi has only ever slept on a feathery soft bed and not the hard dirt floor. It might take a while for Satoshi to adjust and Daisuke wasn't even sure if Satoshi's back would suffer or not.

Perhaps Krad could hold Satoshi when they sleep? Satoshi would have a comforting presence that would wipe away all discomfort. Krad might be a warm, comfy pillow for Satoshi.

For now, Daisuke couldn't really think of any other bad reasons why Satoshi shouldn't go. It's a given that traveling would be dangerous, so that doesn't really prove as a con. Moving on to the pros.

1. Satoshi's new addition to the group might remove some crushes and fans of Daisuke and Dark. Then the pair would probably have less stalkers and similar people slinking around, following them.

2. The YFGs can stop only focusing on Dark and Daisuke and could take pictures of Krad and Satoshi instead. It's a selfish reason like afore mentioned, but Daisuke never said he wasn't a selfish person. It's a human emotion. Dark and Daisuke could be alone in the true meaning of the word (and no one will have blackmail material).

3. Daisuke has yet again another selfish reason. With the famous Hikari heir, no doubt Dark, Krad, and Daisuke would be treated with extreme care in towns and no one would think about taking advantage of them or trying to steal money.

"I'm okay with it." Dark said, not used to the silence that had followed Krad's suggestion. In all honesty, Dark wouldn't mind. And since Daisuke was contemplating about it, it meant Satoshi had a chance of joining them.

"I agree with Dark. So it's up to Satoshi, now, if he wants to come with us." Daisuke spoke, gesturing to Satoshi to talk. Satoshi looked up with uncertain eyes before looking down at his shoes again, lost in thought.

"I'd like to." Krad was about to jump for joy, but he stopped. Satoshi continued. "But we have to deal with Hiwatari, first. Otherwise, this town might end up in slavery thanks to him." Satoshi said softly, hoping not to disappoint Krad. Krad smiled gently, noticing how kind Satoshi was to his people. Krad hadn't even thought about Hiwatari, but who would want to think of the man?

"I thought about that already, Satoshi." Daisuke said, without hesitation. "If we could perhaps find evidence of him trying to murder you, he might be sent to trial for a sentence. I'm sure out of the villagers; some would have seen the assailants' faces. And no doubt, they'd confess, hoping that the jury would let them off easier." Daisuke explained rather quickly. However, Satoshi heard everything.

Satoshi frowned. It was a plan, but not a very good one. There were a lot of ways this plan could go wrong. For one, the assassins should've already been gone since the Tarots had mysteriously left them somewhere. And the villagers might not like to be bothered with things like court. This plan isn't foolproof, but it's the best one they currently have.

Satoshi nodded. If it's the best, why not use it.

-o.o-

_Few Days Later_

Daisuke's plan had hitched off perfectly. The men were found in the forest, nursing their injuries. They had been forced into town, kicking and screaming. But somehow, they had agreed to testify. The younger townsfolk, the teenagers, had agreed to be witnesses, because nothing big happened much in town besides festivals.

The judge was at Satoshi's birthday party, and he had seen the assault. The favor was on Satoshi's side and now, the four bishounens were sitting in court with others, waiting for the judge to pass judgment. Murmurs echoed through the room while people spread gossip and what they think. They were all appalled that a stepfather would harm their own child. Daisuke wondered if they ever read 'Cinderella'.

The jury slammed his hammer down and the hall had quieted down when they heard 'Quiet in the court!' People quickly looked forward, waiting for the blow.

"Those who charge Hiwatari as guilty?" Hiwatari stared smolderingly at his lawyer when more than three quarters of the court had raised their hands. Hiwatari's lawyer had obviously been a bad worker for his client.

"As innocent?"

Even though not everyone had raised their hand when the jury has asked about guilty, it wasn't exactly surprising that no one raised their hand during innocent. Hiwatari didn't come off as a nice person. He was arrogant and merciless and cruel. Hiwatari had thought everyone else was beneath him and treated them as so. Therefore, no one had even thought of helping him.

Satoshi had looked away when the judge had first asked the question. He now knew he was free. Free from the terror of Hiwatari. From the loathing of existing for nothing. And now, free to love Krad unconditionally. Satoshi didn't pay attention to the sentence of how long Hiwatari would be locked away. Hopefully for a long time.

"Well, Satoshi? What do you say? Want to join us?" Krad whispered into Satoshi's ear. His arms were wrapped soothingly around Satoshi. Krad knows that Satoshi felt a wave of feelings swamping onto him with the knowledge of freedom. Any word that Krad spoke would echo loudly into Satoshi's mind.

Satoshi glanced up briefly, before his eyes decided to stay on Krad's face. Satoshi nodded. Somewhere, in the other side of town, church bells rang, signifying an ending to a nightmare, and a beginning to so much more.

-o.o-

Daisuke couldn't help but smile softly and gently when Krad and Satoshi kissed. Seeing the two getting closer, Daisuke looked away and in the process, into Dark's eyes. His arms, unaware, had grasped tightly around Dark and they were leaning, ever nearer. They were both happy for their friend and the serene peace in their hearts, however short it may be, made them pleased and welcoming to love.

By now, Daisuke's chest was onto Dark's, their face, about a foot away from each other. Dark leaning down. Daisuke reaching up. Knowing that they would kiss, Daisuke's mouth opened a small slit for warm breath to come out.

An inch away, the breaths Daisuke let out, mingled together with Dark. The gently pressure onto the lips somehow made them more excited and Dark's tongue darted out to wet his lips.

Finally, their lips met. It wasn't quite like how chick flicks had described it, but Dark wasn't sure if he'd like to compare. There wasn't any special shock that goes through their body. There_ was_ a tingle down in his nether regions, but that's normal.

But Dark did feel a spark for Daisuke. An aching love that Dark doesn't exactly know how deep. But Dark know that even if their kisses don't feel like how others describe it, no tingle, or no spark, Dark knows that Daisuke is the only one for him. Deep down, Dark knows…

…Dark knows that Daisuke is the other half of him. Daisuke Niwa is one half of Dark Mousy and without him, Dark couldn't go on living.

Dark was afraid of the depth of his feelings, but he didn't let his terror control him. Dark was the type to live in the moment. And now, Dark would simply enjoy kissing Daisuke.

Adventures.

Public.

Krad and Satoshi.

They all faded into the back of Dark's mind as Dark applied pressure into the kiss. His tongue entered Daisuke's mouth as Dark let his feelings overwhelm him. Through the small contact of the tongues, Dark tries to convey his feelings to Daisuke.

… Daisuke feels it. The love. The longing. The desperate_ need_. Everything that Dark had tried to describe but failed, Daisuke knows. Even though Daisuke and Dark didn't know each other before, they were okay with it. They have till the end of time to love each other. As the saying goes: it only takes an eternity to love someone.

-o.o-

In the dank shades of the remote mountains, a shadow leaned over a cauldron of images. The creature's lips curled into a maleficent smirk. Fangs protruded out of its mouth and the flittering light gleamed brightly over the sharp end.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, young Niwa. For after this one moment of happiness, I will crush your poor, weak wings." The voice of a devil echoed through the cave as rats scurried away from the demon. The voice scratched the walls and the creature plunged a palm into the bubbling cauldron.

Hissing, the beast pulled out a steaming heart, fresh blood still on it. The heart was still beating slowly, as if begging to be let go. No use. The demon's lips cruelly grinned in amusement as the fangs tore the muscle apart. With half the heart in hand and blood on his lips, the demon once again spoke.

"O' CHOSEN ONE! COME! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME, COME! I shall await your defeat. Your beautiful red locks and head will be on a silver platter, for display."

Malicious laughter filled the cave as the beast feasted on the heart of the living.

A/N: I just made a last minute decision. I think this story will be split into two or three parts, so this is why I made this the last chapter. Tarot is now complete and the sequel where the journey starts. And if you're the type who skips author's notes, **THERE'S A SEQUEL COMING UP!** I'm not sure when I'll be done with it and if the story will be out as fast.


End file.
